


Payne: the story of two

by Lcmonboys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 139,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcmonboys/pseuds/Lcmonboys
Summary: two sisters. neither alike in appearance or morals. facing separate stories that parallel one another, but with a multitude of obstacles.one with the blood of legend. a dark history with blood in the ledger of their family. a blessing of ancient following and stalking her like a snake on the grass, creating a useful bounty atop her head.one with the genetics of an infamous family. a sacred one perhaps. a darkness lingering underneath, hidden from the whites of the eyes of the students looking. a gift of history draped on her shoulders like the cloak of a king. greatness bestowed.two sisters brought together by faith. facing the path of evil, temptation, darkness together. as well as growth, maturity, and love.will they be able to withstand it?
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. The blinding words of youth

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Harry Potter character or the Harry Potter universe!

the warm and sticky air summer in paris, france, clung to her fragile frame as the large man in a tuxedo spoke grimly to the shaking and fair figures of her parents. a heavy feeling hung in the air, as though a heavy blanket would soon be dropping over what she believed to be her normal life. it was all she really knew...so she believed these things to be of normalcy. these are things every seven year old girl went through. cleaning her mothers face after she hurled. stopping her fathers nose bleeds after he had sniffed to ensure the sugar was okay. this was normal. right?

a large shadow appeared in front of her shaking body, bending down to meet her eyes. the woman had frizzy brown hair, and sad eyes. a stick stuck out from her waistband, and the seven year old couldn't help but stare at the intricate designs of the wood. a part of her wanted to reach out, grab hold of it and play. seemingly, the woman blocking the view of her parents had noticed the attention she had on the object. taking it out, the british woman showed the little girl the long stick.

"hi darling. I'm Esme Payne. you're going to be spending some time with us for a while. what's your name love?"

\-----

Gwendolyn Odette Payne. The first.

a sixth year slytherin, attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Newly appointed prefect as well. a studious young girl, gwendolyn payne was the first of four children adopted by two wizards by the names of Esme and Ramiel Payne. At the mere age of seven, she was taken from her home in Paris, and raised in a wizarding home, where she was taught about her gifts, and the different abilities she was blessed with. around the age thirteen, her curious demeanor got the best of her. gwendolyn went searching through the files in her fathers drawer, and came across paperwork outlining an adoption. her parents sat her down and explained all that happened. and why she looked a little different from her three younger siblings, and why none of them looked alike. 

she was the only slytherin of the payne family. biological or adopted. her parents always pressed that gwen should hold her slytherin house identity proudly. they were ambitious, and geared towards success. she was not evil, and after sending a letter home after the sorting, her parents ensured to remind her constantly she was a lovely young girl without a single evil bone in her body. but...well, she may not be evil per say. but those cunning and manipulative traits of a slytherin still stuck in her DNA. especially because of her biological family lineage. the name sometimes replayed itself in her head. but she'd never repeat it aloud. her parents knew, and so did Gwen, and they didn't talk about it either. it was a subject not worth tackling. she had a family. she was a payne. the oldest of four.

being the eldest payne meant that a lot of pressure laid heavily on her shoulders. what's the saying? heavy is the head that wears the crown? yes that was it. it really resonated with gwen, because she felt that, not only being the sole slytherin of the payne's, but also being the eldest, meant she had to have the intelligence, the poise, the maturity of someone older. of course the intelligence aspect seemed to come a tad more naturally to the blonde. she was the top of her year. in literally everything. but charms, now that was the class that really set gwen apart from the rest of the students. 

and now, she was heading back towards the place she called her home away from home. Hogwarts. sitting in a fairly spacious cabin on the hogwarts express with her younger sister, Mei, is where our story starts.

\-----

Mei was a fifth year Gryffindor. adopted from the mean wizarding streets of london. gwen had already been with the payne's for a year, and now viewed esme and ramiel as her parents. it was a quick change, for she didn't really have that parental connection with her biological parents. she was also quick to repress her memories of her mother and father...she had never felt happy there. she felt happy with the paynes. and her and mei...they were a quick connection. gwen would lay her life down on the line for her sister. one of the only people she would ever do that for. mei was gwen's rock.

and now, the two were throwing chocolate frogs at one another.

this year, gwen could have stayed in the prefect car. more space, nicer food. but she always sat with mei. the two were inseparable when they could be. but being in such apposing houses, they didn't see too much of each other. especially since gwen was a year above her only sister. the two had opposing schedules and were apart of houses with an age old rivalry two sisters wouldn't be responsible for ending. but right now, they were responsible for ensuring their younger brothers changed into their robes before the train reached the destination.

the girls had two younger brothers. benjamin, a thirteen year old ravenclaw who is wittier and smarter than you. he knew how to speak and sometimes even had gwen tripping up on her words. but that was a rare occasion. and the youngest payne child, was enzo. a troublesome twelve year old terrorizing the hufflepuff name. constantly wreaking havoc for no apparent reason than to make people smile, really.

"do you think enzo fell off the train?" mei hummed, glancing out of the compartment as gwen chuckled, eyes scanning over the words of her current book, using her spare hand to push the wire framed reading glasses up her nose. 

"oh we would have known if he did by now," the blonde hummed, marking her page before closing the book and placing it on her lap, "he's probably forcing benji to put a stink bomb in the lou to scare some poor first years. those weasley twin's probably provided him with it too." she chuckled, sliding her glasses into their case.

before mei could respond, two figures zoomed by the compartment. a small tanned boy with a mischievous smirk, and a taller, chocolate skinned boy chasing after him. one in ravenclaw robes, and the other in hufflepuff. the latter boy was yelling something at the small latinx boy that ran faster through the train halls, disturbing any napping passengers. the two girls let out loud laughs as mei returned to her seat across from her sister.

"well at least we know they're in their robes," gwen hummed, leaning her head back against the slightly frigid window that was whipping through the winds of september evening winds. her ocean blue eyes fluttered shut as their compartment fell silent once more. that was, until a large BOOM radiated throughout the train, and her previously shut eyes snapped open to a giggling mei, "I want to look out and see what they just did but I have a feeling it's better for my sanity if we both stay inside here." gwen grinned, running a hand through the golden tresses that sat atop of her head.

just as gwen began to drift off into the typical abyss of darkness that was her usual dreamscape, she was once again interrupted rudely by her sister's social life. whether it be at home or on the hogwart's express, mei's bubbly personality always seemed to be the attraction of every single gryffindor at this bloody school. it surprised gwen how large her sister's social battery was. if it was her in mei's spot...gwen would have a melt down after the first three people to say hi and try to start up conversation with her. this was a major difference in their personalities, making them the two sides of the same coin.

"hey there payne," a deep voice echoed through her semi-conscious mind, "joining us for quidditch again?"

"yeah we can't exactly go without our star keeper." a second voice chimed in, one that had Gwen open one eye to take a look at the owner.

"and backup beater." the first voice finished.

the weasley twins. the two boys who had began corrupting the mind of gwendolyn's younger brother enzo. it was their final year at hogwarts and gwen had come to the realization that the two had chosen her youngest sibling as their predecessor of the shenanigans and buffoonery they created in the supposedly peaceful school they all attended. but let's be real, no matter if the weasley twins decided to throw giant pranks, with Harry Potter in the mix at hogwarts, no one would ever be getting a peaceful year.

"were you two the ones who gave enzo the tools to create that giant noise we all heard moments ago?" gwen hummed, before mei could reply to the comments the gingers had made beforehand, "he's brought them home. scared the living daylights out of mum and dad."

"so little faith in us, miss prefect?" fred grinned, that same playful glint in his eyes that gwen had become so accustomed to with enzo, "we would never supply such an impressionable jokester with hilarious artifacts that would only further our success."

with a roll of her eyes, gwen shook her head. pulling her book back up into her hands, the young blonde slid her glasses on. eventually, the twins had taken a seat in the compartment. george had taken a position next to gwen, while his twin sat opposite. both were going at mei about quidditch and cracking jokes as if they had been raised together. seeing mei smile though made gwen's heart grow three or four sizes, even when she was distracted by the pages in front of her. and by the way the boy beside her kept glancing over.

just as the thick of the plot began to develop, gwen's ears perked up at the conversation between the three gryffindor's surrounding her. she was still engrossed in the tales of dr. jeckyl and mr. hyde, but gwen was nothing if not a multitasking boss. a real benefit with being a slytherin. you get good at doing multiple things at once. it was a house filled with entrepreneurial goals and ideologies of success. so multitasking? that was a cake walk for gwen.

"yeah I think I heard a few of the ravenclaw fifth, sixth, and seventh years are coming," mei commented, crossing her legs as she leaned back in her seat, "same with hufflepuffs. not sure about any slytherin activity though."

and as if on cue, the second daughter of the payne family snatched the classic piece of literature from the hands of her sister. gwen's cupids bow lips dropped open in shock and a tad bit of annoyance as the three pairs of eyes turned to her. the slytherin prefect that sat in their compartment. already, gwen knew what they were going to want to know. if she and other slytherins would join in on the annual back to school gryffindor soiree that was taking place. parties weren't really gwen's thing, with her biological parent's history and all. she didn't enjoy the idea of drinking and using substances of any form. the idea of it made her feel queasy.

"what do you say, gwen?" fred grinned, leaning forward. his eyes darted towards his other half, expecting the boy to finish off the thought he was having. but george's mind seemed to be elsewhere. specifically, on the spread lips of gwendolyn payne.

"care to party with some gryffindor's tonight?" mei smirked, finishing off the former weasley's thought, both sending winks towards the ginger that sat next to gwen.

with a role of her diamond like eyes, gwen crossed her legs and slid her glasses off. whether it was the way she knew that neither would give up, or the fact she could never say no to mei, gwen couldn't stop herself from agreeing. even if it wasn't her thing, "fine. I'll talk to a few of the slytherins. I can't promise a huge turnout."

\-----

boy, she was wrong.

whatever it was about this year, the slytherins were all pretty excited to go to a party. maybe it was the act of rebellion against that dreadful creature that was dolores umbridge, or the excuse to start off their last, or last few, years of hogwarts with a bang. the selfish part of gwen thought it may have been because she asked them. being a prefect now, the blonde had a bit more respect from her fellow slytherins. not that she didn't before. it was like the younger slytherins idolized and looked up to the cold and shrouded demeanor of gwen. it wasn't a bad thing...gwen enjoyed that idea. what she didn't like, was the attention it came with.

as the outfit of choice for this special event, gwen decided to go simple. her typical day to day muggle wear was always professional and well dressed. and today was no different. a knit turtle neck sweater that hugged her upper body in every right way. a plaid mini skirt made of grey and black plaid material, resting on the slim waist of her frame. it hit just below her mid thigh and made it look like her body really fell into the box of an hourglass. sheer black tights were rolled up to keep her private areas from possibly popping out if she bent down. stepping into her black flats, the young prefect glanced over her shoulder at the fairly large group of slytherin teenagers. except one she thought would be first in line.

draco malfoy.

the blonde shooed the group off towards gryffindor as she wandered down the common room hall to the office that draco had essentially taken over. and there he sat, all menacing and melodramatic, staring off into space. gwen leaned against the dark frame of the door, blonde eyebrow arched as she tucked a stray wave of blonde hair behind her ear. whatever was on draco's mind was clearly hardcore...but really...what did he have to think about? what hair gel he was gonna use? she wasn't sure.

clearing her throat, the older sixth year established her presence. his neck snapped towards her and a small blush danced across his cheeks at the fact she caught his brooding. walking forward, gwen sat in the leather arm chair opposite of the one that the platinum blonde sat in. there was a weird dark omen seeming to dance around his entire presence and gwen just wondered how he always managed to look so menacing.

"planning your engagement to potter?" the sixteen year old grinned, "Only joking. I don't care too much about what you're brooding about but we're all heading to a gryffindor party," she continued, crossing her tight clad legs, "my sister will be there, and you need to get laid. she's really cute. real fun to be around. come on, let me introduce you to her."

"trying to set me up with your gryffindor sister?" malfoy sneered, a small glint in his eye giving away his interest, "are you that bored with your own life? surprised you aren't already shagging yaxley."

with a roll of her eyes, gwen stood to her feet and offered her hand, "oh do not even. now come on. I'm tired of you filling this room with your brooding stink."

and with that, the malfoy boy gave in and followed his prefect out of the common room and up the stairs towards the gryffindor party. the two walked in silence, and air of power seeming to shroud over them. whether it was the air of grace that followed them as they walk, or the overall power stances they both held. arriving at the gryffindor portrait, a young second year sat out front to let the party goers in. gwen wouldn't deny the fact she knew that the boy was being bribed or black mailed, and she felt bad? but at the same time, didn't really care. the portrait swung open and the sound of music filled gwen's ears as she pushed the malfoy boy further in to the common room.

"alright where is this sister of yours?" draco hummed, glancing down at the girl who was like a whole ruler shorter than him. but still had the air that commanded respect.

gwen turned her attention with a roll of her eyes from draco as she scanned the warm common room as people danced and got handsy. her eyes briefly landed on the fiery red hair that always seemed to catch her eyes in the hall. as fast as she saw him, her eyes turned away to where a familiar voice was hooting and hollering. there she was. just as she was about to point her out, her mouth sealed itself shut at the following events.

"BOOM! fuck you ron! got your ass kicked by a girl." mei yelled, slamming her hand down on a table as the group around them cheered.

gwen screwed her eyes shut before glancing up at the slytherin boy beside her, "I don't think she's here. might be up in her room or something...okay I'm going to get a drink."

her feet took off towards the drink table, leaving draco stranded in a room with a bunch of other houses, of people he probably didn't like or had offended. but gwen really was not going to be spending the whole night with draco malfoy. he was always so angsty and edgy...gwen did not have the time.

just as she raised the cup of pumpkin juice to her lips; a hand slipped around her waist. a giggle emitted from her throat as the feeling of her boyfriend of two years lips pressed soft kisses to the shell of her ear. nick yaxley. a small blush dusted on her cheeks as he held her close. but the one thing that made Gwen suspicious, was how touchy he was. typically he was into pda and establishing that they're together...but today, he was very lovey. which only happened once. 

"you're drunk." Gwen sighed, squirming out of the boys grip and the scent of alcohol. he absolutely wreaked of it. and pansy's perfume. Gwen shrugged the second part off, mostly because she knew the two were close friends. but she couldn't help wonder...

"whaaaat do you mean baby I just love you." the dark haired boy purred as he tried to grab her once again. and then his face paled. and the hooded lids of his eyes shot open. Gwen knew what this meant. 

she hopped back quickly, before being intercepted by a tall figure holding a bucket underneath her boyfriend to catch the disgusting vomit that almost stained the Gryffindor rugs. George. a smile danced along her face as she watched the tall boy lead the slytherin sixth year out from the common room. to where Pansy grabbed nick and scowled at Gwen and George. the second weasley twin smiled sympathetically as Gwen went to comfort nick, but had been stopped by pansy. the two returned to the drinks table, Gwen now sipping her juice solemnly. she knew better than to fight pansy to help nick. the girl was ruthless. 

just moments later, the party resumed as normal. only this time, the yaxley boy was gone. leaving gwen standing next to george awkwardly at the drink table. neither spoke. neither moved. the only real movement between the two was gwen raising the cup to take a sip of her pumpkin juice, eyes darting around the party. a part of her hoped draco and mei had wound up finding each other without her help. lord knew that mei needed the energy release and draco was so pent up with emotions, he needed a quick one night stand.

"thanks...by the way." gwen said, breaking the silence between the two. all she got in response was a quiet 'you're welcome' and a nod of his head. the blush on his cheeks made gwen smile into her cup, focusing her eyes on the ground her feet stood on.

that's one way to start the year.


	2. Kiss me softly, please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter we get to see more into Mei’s perspective of things.

——- 

The humidity of the air welcomed itself to the face and body of ten year old Mei Wilson as the ground beneath her feet seemed to shift itself from an even, to a cracked and deteriorated surface. It hadn't been long since the girl had been on her own, a week or two maybe. Although for the child it felt more of an eternity as she attempted to find shelter on the unfamiliar streets of the wizarding world. 

Currently the raven haired girl had found shelter on the outsides of what seemed to be an abandoned store front, the lights were never on and the door never opened. Behind the store was a back alley that was, for standards of back alleys, very comfortable. 

The cement ground was lined with fewer cracks than the main sidewalks, various garbage was scattered around for the girl to use for her survival. Such as how she morphed the broken wooden planks to act as stands for the tarp like sheet she'd found stretched across the ground. 

Only a few weeks ago she child had her own bed, meals, and the thing she missed most of all, the love of her father. Richard Wilson was her fathers name. He was a kind man, the way he smiled would leave a crinkle on the sides of his eyes and he always made sure his daughter felt loved. That was until unexplained things started to happen around her, glasses would break when she got angry, objects would move without her touching them. After weeks of this her father had reached his limit. 

That's when he sent Mei to her mothers.

Her mother was one Ivanessa Yaxley, one of the 'sacred 28'. Though what that meant Mei had no clue, the only thing she understood was that it was an identity that her mother didn't want the child to have. That was made apparent when she managed to find her was to the Yaxley household, the child knocking on the door and once it was opened she was presented with a statuesque woman. Her hair long and dark, her eyes slanted and darting towards the young girl in front of her.

The woman's eyes seemed to widen as she saw the child. Though it wasn't with love, the emotion behind her eyes are more disgust filled than anything. Their conversation was short, Mei asked the woman if she was her mother, saying all the information for father had told her. Then the woman simply, and coldly said.

"I don't have a daughter." Before closing the door. Successfully severing any tie she might've had with the child.

Since that day, Mei Wilson had been on her own. The two weeks had moved painfully slow as she felt the hunger set in after the first day. Her already small framer sinking in on itself as she started to speak less. After all what makes sound makes for a great victim. The ten year olds mind hadn't left the woman though, her thoughts always driving back to the tall Asian beauty, and her cruel words.

Then the sounds of two people filled Meis ears as she was quickly snapped from her daydream. A man and a woman who'd thought they saw an alley cat, only to find it was a small girl instead. They weren't like the woman from the door, these people weren't cold like her. 

"Ramiel, it's a child." "I know, what should we do?" "We can't just leave her here." The couple spoke, as if Mei couldn't understand them. The banter stopped suddenly as the woman of the pair squatted down, her eyes filled with sorrow as the somber smile filled her face.

"My name is Esme Payne, what's your name darling?" Mei must've looked fearful as the woman seemed to release pressure in her shoulders before extending a hand to the young girl. "Well, it's okay if you don't want to speak right now, you've must've been through a lot. Why don't you come with us? We have food and a place for you to sleep if only for the night." The lady said again, her fingers slowly splitting apart to a curve as Mei looked at them. For a few seconds they were still, both scared to move.

Then Mei placed her hand on the woman's, nodding slightly before letting herself follow the couple home.

———

Mei Payne, a now fifth year gryffindor, watched as her sister, Gwendolyn Payne, moved off the train as it arrived at the wizarding school. Mei watched her sister walk, the elegant aura around her was undeniable as her shoulders were set firm in place and her head raised high. The blondes pointed jaw line and slicked hair only adding to the aura of command that was signature to one Gwendolyn Payne. 

Mei however, had a drastically different air to her. The, what use to be, straight hair she would adorn was now in a frizzed up manor, thanks to the Wesley twins. On the train ride the two boys had given Mei a candy, of course she knew something was off but in true Gryffindor spirit she threw the candy in the mouth and hoped for the best. Instantly her hair had mirrored that of girls such as Hermonie Granger. The gryffindors tall stance and unruly hair only added to her wild exterior as various bruises seemed to appear of her body in no particular pattern. Many of them from running into objects she hadn't seen or from something related to the outdoors. 

The contrast between Mei and Gwendolyn Payne was drastic, Gwen had made her self look as if she needed to look the best today, as if there was something special. Whereas Mei, unbenonced to her, has a chocolate stain on her tie.

"You know if her stare at her ass any longer she might finally notice." Mei coughed slightly as she stood beside the short haired Weasley twin. "I wasn't staring at her ass." George Weasley, the seventh year gryffindor and an older brother to Mei, declared as he finally tore his eyes from the figure of Gwen walking towards the groups of Slytherins. "Sure you weren't buddy, and I don't have trust issues. Anyways she's dating Nick Yaxley, it's hard to compete with that prick." 

At her words the twin simply let a sigh from his throat before turning his eyes to the massive group of Gryffindors moving from the train to carriages that, to the normal eye pulled themselves, but to Mei they were always pulled along by skeletal horses that sent a chill from her spine. 

"I don't know what that Yaxley boy has that I don't." The gingers words fell to the ears of Fred and Mei, who've heard the following commentary a million times. 

Nick Yaxley, the child her mother claimed instead of Mei. Every time she saw his face, every time she watched as he draped an arm around her sisters waist and kissed her lips, she heard the first words and last words her birth mother every spoke to her. 'I don't have a daughter'. But she did have a son. A son who somehow ended up snogging Gwen. It's not as if Gwen knew what Nick and Mei were to one another, no one did except for her adoptive parents. Even then it took years for Mei to finally tell them, however in all likelihood they already knew.

"Let's see, he's rich, he's powerful, he's a Slytherin , he isn't a ginger, he's not amused by candies that electrify ones hair. Do I need to continue on or do you understand the jist of it?" The sound of Fred snorting a laugh came from her right as the raven haired girl looked at George. In all transparency, the fifth year wished George dated Gwen instead of her unfortunately biological brother. "No I understand that much, but I still think I'm better for her." At this the other twin let his eyes roll before scarfing up his own commentary. 

"Mate she barely knows you exist, she probably thinks of you as the guy who gives her brother explosives." And with that the conversation silenced as George rolled his eyes, the orange hair atop of his head blowing upward as the carriage moved. Mei and Fred glancing at one another as they stifled laughs at the expense of the excluded twins love life.

———

Another year another sorting ceremony, another inappropriate joke muttered amongst the Gryffindor table, and another beginning of the year party. Hosted by the two and identical Weasley Twins. The common room was decorated in a blink of an eye, a table of 'non-alcoholic' butter beer and various drinks Mei didn't care to attempt to pronounce. A banner hanging from the ceiling wrote 'welcome to 1995, year of the party'. It was cheesy to say the least, yet it filled her with joy. 

The Gryffindor wore her casual clothes as people began to crowd the common room. A pair of greyish boyfriend cut jeans which littered with grass stains and rips that added to her charm, a white tank top on her upper body. Black leather bracelets adorning her wrist and a single silver necklace hung to her collarbones. A small charm of a red ruby placed in the center. The necklace had been a gift from Gwen the year prior, since she'd gotten it the girl had never taken it off. In her mind it was a symbol of their sisterhood, she told Gwen she'd never remove it.

"Oi Payne! Are you going to party or just stand there looking like a first year!" The voice of Ron Weasley rang out at he called to her. The two had a competitive friendship, subtle flirting had littered itself in, once they even snogged at a party. It was something they didn't mention to anyone but both knew it was simply an in the moment thing. After all Ron was in love with Granger, even if he didn't know it yet.

"Who are you calling a first year carrot top?" The Chinese girl countered as she moved herself over to the Weasley boy, an arrogant grin spreading across her face. "I bet I could beat you in an arm wrestle." The suggestion was a tradition between the two, each year they had a small competition as to who was the strongest. They mutually decided an arm wrestle was an even show of strength. "I don't think so, I would never lose to a keeper, and a girl one at that." Mei had to applaud Ron for that one, he did know how to bait her. "Shut up and put your arm on the table."

Her quick suggestion lead to them to start their competition. The left handed girl placing her dominate arm on the table as Ron did the same. Their hands gripping together as the struggle started. "You okay there Ron? You seem to be struggling a bit, your arm seems a bit shakey." The teasing was met with a scoff from the other boy before Mei quickly moved her arm down on his. Winning the challenge.

"Boom! Fuck you Ron! You got your ass kicked by a girl!" She shouted in triumph. A smile beaming from her lips as she released his hand. A defeated sigh came from the gingers lips as he gave a random excuse. Although Meis attention was drawn towards someone else.

Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Ron, mate, is that Draco my-father-will-hear-about-this Mafloy?" The raven haired girl asked as she jabbed at Ron's shoulder to get his attention. It was odd to see him, after all with his over dramatic and slightly homoerotic slander of Harry Potter one could believe he would never consume himself with a crowd of wild Gryffindors. Maybe he was one of the guest Gwen had brought, although when Mei told her sister to bright some Slytherins she hadn't meant the daddy's boy of the group. 

"Go see what he wants, if he's trying to get to Harry say he's busy. He's really obsessing over Cho but that could count as busy." The ginger told Mei, she simply nodded before moving over to the platinum blonde.

"Oi Malfoy!" Her words drowned out by the sounds around them but he seemed to hear them. "What are you doing here? With your reputation I never figured you would be caught dead in the Gryffindor common room. At a party no less." The two didn't know one another, or at least she didn't think Draco knew her. Maybe her first name, given they've faced off in quidditch for the past few years.

"A friend had me come, said something about her sister." He must really not know Mei then, if Gwen had brought him here then her older sister must've meant to set them up. Sure Mei was looking for someone but Draco Malfoy wasn't a level she was wanting to stoop to. "Well, In Gryffindor fashion let me show you around. My names Mei, Mei Payne." It was a stretch but she outstretched her hand for him to shake. What she got was a half-assed hand shake. "Thanks, but I'm good." Was all he said. Which was all Mei needed to hear before she withdrew her hand. "Okay then." 

Maybe Gwen had a point. Those words filled her head as she moved away from the slytherin boy. He was attractive, his hair had been styled and his outfit drew attention to the lean muscles of his arms. The silver and black contrast of his clothes had complimented his pale skin, his ring decorated hand had caught her attention, the metallic silver bands had added a select flare to his looks. 

'Stop thinking about Malfoy Mei. It's creepy, you could do better' the voice in the mind demanded of her. The girl snapped herself out of the Draco orientated state of mind, although she gave the lone slytherin a last look before turning back to the mass amounts of Gryffindors in front of her.

———

"You know Payne, maybe this should show you that competitive drinking isn't something to look forward to as a career." The words spoken were sarcastic but Mei couldn't help hear the cruel under tones as she felt her stomach churn and the previously enjoyed drinks come up a chunky and off clear remnants come up her throat and into the Porcline bowl. "Thanks Blaise, I'll take that into consideration when choosing my future." The girl shot back, her milky skin now a sickly shade of cream. 

The male holding her hair was Blaise Zabini, a male she'd slowly became friends with, how she had no close but they were close enough for him to hold her hair and give her sarcastic quips as she unchurched her stomach. Blaise was a character, the Slytherin male was crude, often times he preferred it that way. Most of the time people let him get away with it on account of his outward appearance. His hair shaved, nothing but a firm stubble on his head, his jawline firm and shaded nicely down his neck as his skin reflected the color similar of that of a tigers eye gem. All of that complimented by the muscular structure and defined fitness made it hard to stay mad at him.

"Hey it's not all bad, now I can tell everyone that I've seen the infamous Mei Payne hurl her guts up over a few shots a tequila." As he said that Mei moved her head from the rim of the bowl. Grabbed a few of the napkins to wipe her face before flushing the seat. "I knew I should've had one of the twins help me, you'll never let me hear the end of this." As the words slipped from her mouth the girl started to stand, moving along to the mirror in the room. God she looked beaten. Her meringue skin tone was replaced by that of a sickly cream. The bags under her eyes had darkened and her hair, well, let's just say the Weasley twins candies hadn't worn off yet. 

Truly she was a sight to behold.

Filling the cup next to the sink with water she slowly filled it and poured the contents into her mouth. Swishing the liquid through the mouth and teeth she spat it into the sink. The remnants of her night send a chill down her spine before rinsing out the sink. "I wouldn't expect something so gross to come out of someone who's decently pretty." Blaise commented, a small laugh emanated from his throat. Mei simply rolled her eyes a let a small smile show on her lips. "Decently pretty? I'm at least an eight out of ten."

Blaise and Mei had a weird relationship, they'd flirt plenty, most of the time it would aggressive. Such as during quidditch, other times like the current moment it would be sarcastic yet somehow endearing. "I'd say seven tops." The male countered as he slowly moved towards her, Mei only let her grin spread. "Don't act like you're so hot yourself. On my scale you're barley a six." At her comment she could feel the mans arm snake around her waist, their faces closer than before. "A six? I think I'm much more than that." His voice felt silky as the words landed against her neck. A chill seeming to dance across the vertebrae of her spin. "Prove it."

And he did.


	3. Secrets and lovers surely never mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Nick are having relationships troubles. Is this the end?

let's set the stage. a young fourth year gwendolyn payne running from the much taller figure of the boy she had a playful flirting game going on with. she had stolen his quidditch jumper and was wearing it before he had to go to the pitch to face off against gryffindor. she had stolen it a few days before after their last game where he called her his lucky charm. of course she had washed it cause it smelled absolutely rancid when he took it off, despite it snowing like mad during the game. and today was the same. except, nick yaxley was chasing gwen with only his slytherin robes covering his bare upper half.

the nimble figure of the young blonde ducked through upper and lower classmen as the slytherin head girl continued to search for a place to hide from the son of one of the sacred twenty eight. a pureblood family. of course she hadn't exactly told him about the fact she was muggleborn...she really liked him. she didn't want the confusing history of her family to impede on the possible relationship that had been building for the last while between the two.

after quickly sneaking a glance behind her shoulder to see how far of a lead she had on the boy, gwen ran smack dab into the center of a warm chest. it smelled like burning wood and a hint of cinnamon. glancing up, she came face to face with one of the two identical twin weasley's. george. she knew the boys because of their close friendship with her younger sister mei, who was currently a third year with their younger brother. but before gwen could muster an apology, two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a spin off the ground.

"I was jus- oh-" the ginger was cut off from whatever he was going to say after nick had yanked gwen into his chest. gwen noticed his face go as bright red as his current quidditch uniform. that's right, gwen remembered the fact that he was a beater that played quidditch with her sister on gryffindor, "sorry I didn't know you two were together. Sorry again, Gwen." He mumbled before brushing past the two.

the young girl frowned slightly at her previous encounter before she was tugged again by the yaxley boy behind her. whipping around, she raised her blonde eyebrows at him, "Is there something I can help you with Nicholas?" she teased, a defiant smirk on her lips.

"just a certain jumper I need back," he hummed, playing with the bottom of the green sweater, "and just thinking how that weasley giant thought we were together...doesn't sound like too bad of an idea." he teased, tucking a stray golden hair behind gwen's ear.

a blush became evident on her pale cheeks as her diamond like eyes stared up at the boy, "nick yaxley are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" gwen hummed, fiddling with the front of his robes, making sure the front of it stayed closed so wandering eyes don't see.

"maybe...yes," he smiled. god that smile made gwen feel weak in the knees. and the way his dark eyes pierced down into her sent shivers down her spine. and his following words made her heart grow and erupt into butterflies, "gwendolyn payne. headgirl to slytherin. will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?"

\-----

she said yes. and two years later, to the date, it was no longer fairy tale love stories, stolen kisses, and endless nights talking in the common room before snape sent them both off to bed. now, it was quite the opposite. he'd brush past her in the halls, he'd dodge her kisses, and only seemed interested when she would slide her robe off and a bit of her skirt would hike up. or when he was taken over by the influence of alcohol. they would bicker. they would fight. he would kiss her. they'd make up. it went well for a week. then it would start again. and everytime, he always smelled like her. that damn parkinson. she was always all over him. and whenever she would bring it up...well, it never ended with a happy gwen.

but she loved him. he was her first...just about everything. her first boyfriend. her first love. her first time. her first promise. he was the world to gwen, but she wouldn't admit that he didn't feel the same. whenever they walked in the halls, she'd catch his wandering eyes. she'd see the looks other girls gave him and the winks he would return. the way he never pushed pansy away, even after knowing how uncomfortable it made gwen. but she had such an attachment to him. she couldn't lose it. he was her first.

and the day after the party was no different.

it was a saturday, which meant that the slytherin common room was pretty busy. so instead of spending time down there, the couple laid in the prefect bedroom that gwen had to herself, enjoying each others company after last nights fiasco of nick almost hurling all over gwen. she shifted her head, rubbing at the collar of his shirt. it shifted slightly and she noticed the outline of a bruise. sitting up, gwen knitted her eyebrows as she put on her glasses to look further into the detail she just discovered.

"what's this?" she asked, running her index finger gingerly over the mark. this pulled nick out of whatever thought had captivated him. immediately he pulled back, readjusting his sweater.

"nothing. just got into it with goyle last night, that's all." he stated, voice steady and low as he averted his gaze from his girlfriend of two years.

"and he punched you in the neck?" gwen questioned, not believing a word he said, "you didn't have it last night when you came up to me...oh my merlin nick! tell me you didn't!" gwen exclaimed, shooting up from the bed and tossing her glasses down.

"gwen relax!" nick sighed, standing and walking over to her. his hands reached out to rest of the arms of her that were covered by the grey cable knit sweater she wore. instinctively she pulled away, staring at him.

"I need some air," gwen mumbled, turning and storming out of her bedroom. she avoided eye contact, but a certain bleach blonde attempted to intercept her. but she quickly nudged him out of the way and continued on her path out of the common room.

she wasn't sure when the tears started, honestly. it may have been right after she exited the dungeons, or when one of the paintings asked her if she was alright. all she knew was that she needed someone she loved right now to tell her he wouldn't. to tell her that the boy she was in love with wouldn't hurt her like this. and with pansy bloody parkinson of all people. her ballet flat clad feet began to pick up speed as they tapped against the ground, her legs moving quicker as she jogged up the stairs towards her sisters common room. she spotted george and gave him a sad smile, resulting in him walking forward.

"you alright there, gwen?" he hummed, resting a gentle hand on the sister to one of his close friends shoulder, "your eyes are looking a bit puffy."

gwen laughed softly and nodded, hiding the tears behind the wavy blonde tresses of her hair, "yeah I'm okay. do you mind letting me in? I just need to see mei...um...family stuff." gwen lied, stuffing her shaking hands into the pockets of her tartan patterned pants that matched her sweater, but with lines of black and red. 

george nodded slowly before opening the common room door and walking gwen inside. a few people stopped to look at her but she darted up the stairs too fast for them to really get a good look at the slytherin prefect who had tears streaming down her face like she had just watched her pet die. glancing around, gwen knocked on her sisters dormitory door. she rocked back and forth on her heels, nervously. her breathing was ragged and her face had grown red from the overwhelming feeling of her trust being broken. and then her sister opened the door.

"gwen...you okay?" the raven haired girl hummed as her older sister threw her arms tightly around the taller girls neck. gwen felt mei's arms tighten around her waist as she shut the door and lead her clearly distraught sister over to her bed, "hey hey talk to me. what's going on? yaxley family decide to not accept you?"

gwen shook her head frantically, "he had a-" her voice cracked halfway through. a hiccup escaped her perfectly arched lips. the typically pale pink flesh was now swollen and red, her tongue darting out to wet the plush skin as she kept drying them out with her hyperventilating. she raised her blue eyes and spotted a dark circle on mei's neck too. she pursed her lips and pointed at the hickey that sat on mei's skin, "he had that."

mei let out a soft sigh and held her typically unbreakable sister close. the sobs of gwendolyn payne radiated through the dorm as her little sister shushed and consoled her. honestly this would be one of the first times mei had probably seen gwen cry like this. typically it only happened when her and nick fought...so I suppose she had seen it more frequently as of late. the two just couldn't seem to get along...but neither of them could let the other go.

"h-he said h-he got in-into a fight w-with goyle," gwen hiccuped, snot building at the two holes in her nose. the picture of the dark circle kept replaying in her mind. would he do that? sure they argued but nick wouldn't be the type to cheat. no. never. "he wou-wouldn't ch-cheat on me right?"

the look in mei's eyes deceived what she would say next. the entire yaxley family was slimy and the entirety of the payne family had never been their biggest fans. especially gwen's parents and mei. but she loved him so dearly. he had a special place with her and she didn't ever want to let that feeling he used to give her go. gwen had convinced herself that the spark would return. the stress of O.W.L.S was just getting to them, she thought. they were fine. they would be fine.

"I don't know him well...but I don't think anyone would cheat on you, of all people Gwen." Mei hummed, running her fingers through the slytherins blonde locks, "no one is better than you. you're gorgeous. you're the top of your class. you're a bloody prefect. I'm sure if you tried out for quidditch they'd give you the damn captain seat!"

a small laugh escaped from gwen's dry throat as she detached her form from her sister's hands. she wiped away the tears that had gathered in the waterline of her crystal eyes, wiping the snot rocket that was ready for take off away with a tissue mei had handed her. glancing over at the dark haired girl, gwen tilted her head with a small smile.

"so...wanna tell me where you got that hickey?"

\-----

a month passed. nick and gwen had an actual sit down and the two talked things out. he insisted he and pansy are nothing but friends, and that there was nothing going on between the two. and his sweet words managed to wrap gwen around his finger. nothing happened within that month. nothing out of the ordinary really. she had bumped into george a bit more often. he was always so nervous around her. he always went as red as his hair and he would quickly duck away. she sat with the twins and mei every so often at lunches, but typically sat alone. 

she had people to sit with it's just that gwen wasn't a huge socialite. she was really the opposite of mei. while her sister had limitless energy, gwen could only take so much. it was the same case with her younger brothers. enzo more so than benji, but the two were still complete people lovers. gwen never understood it. her thoughts were so much more important to her than others, because she was who she was. it wasn't up to others how she acted

until, well, nick began to have a problem with her loner-like tendencies.

"I just don't understand why you never hang out with the rest of us!" nick exploded, throwing his books down on the common room couches as he turned towards the girl who followed after him from class.

"what? because I don't feel like hanging out with racists!?" gwen huffed, sliding her robes off, leaving her in strictly her uniform, "so sorry I would prefer not to be associated with those kinds of people, nick."

"why do you care so much anyways?" he snapped, walking forwards, "you come from a pureblood family. not a sacred twenty eight but damn near close enough don't you? Your parents before you were adopted?"

a ball swelled in gwen's throat. they had gone two years without the mention of her biological parents bloodstatus. two full years. he never brought it up. not once. neither did she. they weren't her parents so it didn't matter. he was under the impression gwen was a pureblood, even though she never explicitly said that. and it worked for them. it was a conversation that needed to be had. but clearly, today, it did.

"you are a pureblood...right gwen?" he stated, his tone menacingly low as his steps came closer. his shoulders were broad and his height combined with that made gwen feel as though she was about to be crushed by the weight of a giant foot, "answer me!"

the tears began again and gwen slapped her hand over her mouth. the salty drops ran valleys down her flushed cheeks as he continued with the stare of death down at her. screwing her ocean blue eyes close, gwen shook her head. she shook, her head. she was no pureblood. both of her bio parents were muggles. not a single ounce of magic within either of them. past that though...well her extended family grew a bit more complicated. that was definitely a conversation neither would be having right now.

"you're a filthy little mudblood." he spat, turning and storming off towards the dorms. leaving gwen alone, as the rest of the house shuffled in from their last period to prepare for dinner. only to witness a shaking and crying prefect standing in the middle of the common room.

a bead of spit stuck to her forehead from the word thrown at her just seconds before.

\-----

the following day, just a bit before the twenty four hour mark of her and nick's argument hit, gwen walked into the great hall. the entire slytherin table grew quiet. everyone had heard the fight, but no one dared mention it when they entered the day before. for all they knew, the two resolved it that night. but the dark bags underneath gwens eyes and the swollen red eyelids of hers gave away the fact that the issue was far from solved. her hair was disheveled and a part of her white button up had popped out from the waistband of her skirt. this scored a glare from umbridge, but gwen quickly hurried past her. the last thing she needed to handle was that pink she-devil.

a part of her knew that she wouldn't be welcomed at the slytherin table. nick probably span the narrative to make gwen look like some monster. but she also just didn't want to be reminded that she was a muggleborn sitting at a table with a large pureblood superiority complex. she could join enzo at the hufflepuff table, but that would draw more attention. benji wasn't even in the great hall so ravenclaw was off limits. that left mei. laughing along with a group of red heads, hermoine granger, and harry potter. well...she didn't have much choice.

the golden trio had excused themselves even before gwen began her trot over to her sister. in an attempt to seem even slightly presentable, the blonde tucked the stray blonde hair's behind her ear and rubbed gently at her tear stained eyes. she sniffed once, before beginning her journey down the aisle, where she could feel the venomous eyes of the slytherins staring into her soul. the blonde stopped beside the one weasley she always spotted in the halls, george.

"sorry to interrupt...mind if I sit?" the eldest payne asked, voice shaking as she forced a smile onto her chapped lips. all three nodded and george even scooted down a bit for her to sit beside him on the bench, "slytherin's aren't that fun so."

both the twins and mei stared at gwen for a second. she noticed mei's eyes growing both angry and concerned as her dark eyebrows knitted together at her sisters red and already slightly raw nose. gwen gave a subtle shake of her head, telling mei not to mention anything before she folded her hands into one another and looked at the twins in front and beside her.

"so...what're you guys talking about?" gwen asked, crossing her legs and avoiding any direct eye contact with mei. 

"well we were saying how there's going to be a small hangout after the quidditch game. mostly gryffindors cause umbridge is always roaming the halls," fred muttered, "but if you can manage getting there I don't think anyone would have a problem. you may be the only slytherin all of us gryffindor's like." the ginger concluded, sending a not-so-discreet wink across the table to the brother that sat next to gwen.

"oh yeah sure...I'd love to. I'll see what-" she paused. she was going to say she'd see what nick said. a habit she had grown in to. she never wanted him to get upset if she went somewhere, especially the gryffindor common room. but she wasn't even sure where the two stood so...it wasn't really needed, "I'll be there."

"wicked!"


	4. Touch me rough but speak to me soft

Euphoria.

That was the way Mei Payne would describe her time with one Blaise Zabini. The touch of his hand on her waist as he had pulled her in for a kiss. The smell of mint and honey that ever so clearly lingered on his breath as they would pull apart from one another. The warmth of his hand whenever it slipped itself under the hem of her ripped tank top, and the way he moved the shirt up and over her body. Leaving her slightly exposed but excited by the actions the male had made.

How he moved his lips from hers and slowly trailed them down her neck, sucking at a spot at the inner part of her collarbone and a small presence of a bite let itself be known by the soft sound that had emanated from the Gryffindor girls throat. The simple way Blaise didn't protest as the girl he'd pressed against the bathroom counter started to pull the hem of his shirt up. Her speeding heart rate as the feeling of his stable hands moved slowly down her waist to the buckle of her jeans. 

Their night had almost been ideal, until a banging sound had come from the door of the bathroom. An annoyingly familiar voice rang out as a started Mei pressed her chest against that is the Slytherins. "Oi! Payne! Are you still in there mate or did you choke on your own puke!" The voice of George Weasley rang out as two more aggressive knock feel against the door. Mei couldn't help but let a grunt of displeasure fall into the air as her eyebrows knit together in annoyance. "I'm alive! I'll be out in a minute George!" Her voice was lined with a velvety annoyance that any person with the ability to hear could have picked up on. 

The two almost lovers shared a sympathetic look before grabbing their respected garments off of the bathroom floor. For Mei it was her white tank top which she slipped back on with ease, for Blaise it was the loose fitting black shirt. Her eyes lingered on his body as he moved to grab his clothes, the outline of his muscles and the small flex of his abdomen as he bent down. Her fun soon relieved as the slytherin male covered his upper body. 

"Am I higher than a six now, Payne?" The boy muttered to the girl, seemingly ignoring the fact that others could be at the door listening. "For now you're a seven, maybe we can change that another time." Mei started to speak before the words had been cut off by the males lips. A small kiss, a mirror of a promise before they would split. "I'll make sure you keep your word." The words danced across her neck as she moved away from him. Opening the bathroom door and quickly closing it behind her. George Weasley waiting only a few feet away. 

"Took you long enough, for a second I figured you up and died by choking on those tequila shots." The ginger jested, however he was simply met with a half hearted laugh as Meis mind was infatuated with the man she'd just been with. And with the lingering taste of honey on her lips.

———

In the weeks following Mei and Blaises romantic scene the two had started to steal glances with one another, honeycombs and crisp apple filled her tastebuds as they silently met one another in dark corridors where no one could see. Ghost hand prints letting themselves linger on Meis skin after every encounter. Their little secret was their alone to keep, both of them knowing this wouldn't be serious but sometimes Mei wished it would be. Even if those wished stayed to herself.

The day had started off decent enough. She'd woken up to the sound of girls chattering in the dorm she shared with two others, Maria and Yvette. Two girls in her year that, while Mei wouldn't consider them close, would always be an alarm clock to the Chinese girl. "Mei Payne wake up! It's like you want Snape to dock points from Gryffindor with how late you sleep in!" Maria huffed, her voice higher pitched then Mei would've ever preferred but she couldn't deny that the woman was right. Grudgingly the girl escaped from the comfort of her blankets. She slipped into a grey pleated skirt, then the grey sweater issues to each Gryffindor to wear underneath their robes. Wrapping the tie around the collar of the sweater she hadn't bothered to tie it before slipping on the issues knee high socks and black flats. The outfit was a bit too 'naughty school girl' for her linking but with Umbridge as the new head of torture she felt it better to be safe then sorry. Meis hand reached for her book bag and Gryffindor robes for giving a small goodbye to her roommates as she exited the shared dorm room. 

The day was decent, Blaise and her sharing looks in the shared potions class. She'd fallen asleep in the class labeled 'history of magic' although Mei had a select few names littering in her mind for the class. As the first half of the days classes concluded, Mei anticipated for a lunch that would be just as interesting as the others. Moving up from the tarnished sandalwood desk Mei found herself on a path to the great hall, her book bag thrown over her shoulder as she walked.

"I couldn't help but notice you walking alone, I'd figure I would walk alongside just so you didn't look like you had no friend." The voice of Blaise Zabini rang in her ear as he'd quickly appeared next to her. Meis eyes took in the mans appearance, his hair had grown since their shared night a month ago. A small stubble growing into a small cut, the small spring tight brown curls on his head only added to his charm in Meis mind. The hair on his face grew out slightly, she'd only noticed it since she'd noticed he stopped shaving. Mei believed it partially had something to do with the fact that the onyx haired girl mentioned something along the lines of having a preference for stubble. 

"I have plenty of friends just so you know. Are you sure you didn't come over here to make it seem as if you weren't such the social outcast?" Her eyes slanting back to the man as a genuine grin feel to her face. The man was about to return her banter before a masculine voice called out to him. A certain bleach blonde that always seemed to want to ruin their quality time. "The wife calls for me, I'll see you later Mei." Blaise gave her the quote as he moved away and towards Draco and a group of Slytherins, including Nick Yaxely and Pansy whatever-her-last-name-is. The two people that caused Meis blood to boil at just the sight of them.

Setting her personal opinions, Mei wanted to ring the neck of Nick Yaxley. The way he smugly smiled and had the attitude and air of being better than others, a true 'holier than thou' surrounded him and the, whorish , correction, annoying and desperate, girl Pansy. Just weeks ago Nick had cheated on Meis sister Gwen. The woman who had put up with all his horrid treatment and his disloyalty. The woman who introduced him to her family and treated him as if he was damn near royalty. That was the woman he had cheated on, with someone who was nothing more than a tramp in Slytherin robes. Although for some unknown reason Gwen defended the man to her hearts content.

"I swear if I get anywhere near that Yaxley son of a bitch I'm going to give him what is coming to him." The aggressor growled as she settled in her normal seat next to Yvette, Fred and George, and the golden trio themselves. Of the small group Mei had been the most annoyed about Nick, partially because she was the single person who had been responsible for the emotional state of her sister. The same emotional state Nick Yaxley had horridly messed up. "Take that anger out on Blaise. Lord knows you've been doing other things to him." One of the twins jokes before being shut down by the glaring Gryffindor.

"Don't make fun of the fifth year Fred, she's getting more action than you are." George had come to Meis defense only for Fred to shoot him down equally as quickly. "If I remember correctly the girls pants you want to get into is dating Nick Yaxley " The brothers stared at one another, deadly looks roaring between them, Mei figured they'd had a simple fight that had gone on for too long. But in truth she didn't really care, so her eyes drifted to the plate of food before her. As usual it looked appetizing, however Meis stomach was full despite its lack of contents. Pushing the plate in front of her towards on of the Weasley twins they simply accepted the food before continuing to bicker.

"Hey dumdums can you stop bickering for a second so we can decide what to do after the quidditch game. With Umbridge patrolling the halls we can't have a quidditch after party, so what just a small hang out with the other Gryffindor or what?" Mei posed the question to the group before her attention was directed to a disheveled blonde prefect asking to sit. Mei had simply nodded as the appearance of her sister set into the mind of Mei. 

The blondes hair wasn't brushed nor straightened, which should've been the first red flag for Mei. As her scan continued Mei saw more things that were amiss. Gwens tie was slightly off balance and her robes no where near as pristine as they normally were. Her eyes were puffy but hidden with a touch of make up. Meis eyes expressed everything she was thinking as Gwen have a shake of the head. Telling Mei not to react. 

Gwen had asked what the group had been talking about. They'd told her about their small hangout in the common room after tonight's quidditch game and Gwen happily agreed to accompany them. 

———

Quidditch was Meis favorite thing to do at Hogwarts. It was a stress as well as anger reliever that Mei always enjoyed to the fullest. Tonight especially would be an interesting game as it was the first game of the new season. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Most years the victory had went to the house in red but the year prior they'd gotten beaten by the black and yellow patterned team. After that it was mutually agreed that Gryffindor would never loose, especially to a house which based itself on patience and loyalty. Which are admirable traits but the competitive and recklessly brave apposing house refused to loose by people joined together by those traits.

Mei was one of the only girls on the team, which lead to an awkward changing situation. The other female on the team simply waited for the males to finish changing before she changed, Mei on the other hand didn't quite care as she slipped off her robes, the grey sweater coming off from her top as she slipped on a black long sleeve shirt and a sleeveless red tank-top ontop of it. Slipping off her skirt she pulled in a the pair of high waisted, slightly baggy yet still form fitting black pants. "Hey Yvette are you dressed yet?" She yelled to the chaser of the team. Only to get a high pitched yes back. Moving along to the front of the tent she'd met the other team members. "Fred! I can't get the guard thingy to stay on a little help?" The shorter girl asked of the tall man. As he tied her forearm guard they hear the announcer start to speak, which meant they had a five minute notice as to when they would be competing. 

"Let's go Gryffindor!" The team heard from the stands, Meis eye catch the body of Blaise Zabini sitting in the Slytherin stands, a small smile on her face. Turning back to face the sky the traveled upwards with her team, her thoughts scolding her for thinking about the male so much. They weren't anything that would be serious, Mei told her self as she moved to the center of the three goal post. Her mind attempting to remove any thoughts of Blaise out of her mind.

As the whistle blew the game begin. Mei keeping her eye sharp as she watched as the quaffle be passed around from chaser to chaser. Each time the opposing team attempted to score Mei swiftly moved, although at one incident where she used her shin to stop the ball the Gryffindor felt a painful jab. A probable bruise if not hairline fracture. 

As the game continued on she started to get more annoyed, which often happened for the girl at the quidditch games. But today it just seemed /worse/. The announcer, who in all honesty Mei had forgotten the name of, seemed to be picking on her. "And there goes an attempted save by the one and only Mei Payne, she'd beaten out Ron Weasley for the spot of starting Keeper but her performances today should make us wonder if it had really been the right decision on the part of our captain Harry Potter!" The booming voice rang as Meis brows knit in annoyance. "Up yours!" She yelled at the announcers booth before moved her left hand in a jester that would give the announcer a good idea of how she was feeling.

The game lasted on for a while, Meis efforts ending in success as the scored at the finale was 16-6 Gryffindor lead. Screw the announcer Mei had done her job near perfectly. 

As the Gryffindor team headed down to the ground, George Weasley flew beside her, a rather personal question coming from his lips. "Are you coming to the hangout after we collect the trophy, or are you going to be needing help sneaking into the Slytherin common room?" The words left Mei slightly dumbfound, while she was aware George and Fred knew about her little relationship she never figured George would ask about it. "The second one." Her answer was short as a small red tint creeped to the tips of her ears. It wasn't as if George and her hadn't talked about subjects like this before, it was just odd the small distain he held in his voice. "You're going to have to tell her you know, Gwen deserves to know if you are shacking up with someone she could consider a friend." 

Oh. So this conversation was really about Gwen. The perfect prefect . The more accomplished of the Payne sisters. Which was fine, the comment was a genuine issue, however Mei couldn't help but fell a small twinge of annoyance stem from her brain as the twin spoke. "I'll tell her eventually, with everything going on now I don't think the fact that me and Blaise Zabini are hooking up is a good thing to bring up." George simply nodded to the girl as the landed to the ground, Meis eyes slowly panned up to the stands. Her eyes landing on Gwen for a second before shifting to the body of the male behind her. 

———

"Could you believe he had the nerve to say that! Gwen doesn't have to know every little thing that goes on in my life you know, I'm my own person!" Meis voice pandered on as Blaise pulled the woman onto his lap while they sat atop his bed. Her legs straddles the mans hips as his hands rested at the point where her waist dipped. "He didn't have a right to bring up Gwen, she has nothing to do with what we are doing." Blaise simply said before his thumbs poked themselves underneath the hem off the her shirt. Slowly raising it above her head. 

"It's like I'm just Gwens little sister to them now! Ever since Gwens had started to hang out with my friends more they've all focused on her. I know it's petty but I feel like they are starting to like her more than me." These insecurities were something she'd never said aloud, her fear of being replaced by Gwen had been something Mei shared alone with herself. Now Blaise was apart of that circle, the one she had so carefully isolated herself in. "I don't see why they would like her more, in my opinion you're much more fun to be around. Gwen tries to fit into the box of her title, you Mei are free and don't conform to others ideas of what you should be." 

His words struck Mei at a place in her heart she hadn't expect, the cherry tint against her ears slowly spreading towards her cheekbones as he told her what he thought. "I didn't know you thought so highly of me Blaise." Her response was playful as she hadn't know what to say, no one had ever told her she outshined the great Gwendolyn Payne. "What can I say, i find you incredibly interesting." Before he could finish the word 'interesting' Mei has silenced him as their lips pressed together. The Gryffindors hands venturing to the shoulders of the male down to his waist line. One soft sentence coming from her lips as they pulled away for a fraction of a second.

"I could say the same about you."


	5. An end to ones happiness will only begin another

oh those laughs. an infectious sound really. a bright string of music notes floating through the room as fred and george caused harry to grow a large double chin. ron made a comment that he sort of looked like his uncle, which cause fred and george to both slap their knees before leaning back in the couch. even gwen let a few giggles escape from her typically solemn lips at the jokes that were being cracked around her. it was a nice feeling, the laugh. helped break away a bit of the weight of gwen's current love life.

when they made ron's hair explode into a frenzy of frizz, gwen lost it. a cackle escaped from her throat as she gripped onto george's arm from the fit of laughter she was managing through. the two boys that had stupidly tried a few of the weasley's unnamed products excused themselves, a few of the others joining them towards the dorms. leaving gwen in a weasley twin sandwich on the red cushions of the gryffindor couch.

"I meant to ask earlier but has anyone seen mei?" gwen wondered aloud, turning to look at both of the twins, "I thought she'd join us. I haven't seen her since the match." she hummed, crossing her legging clad legs.

the twins both exchanged a look with one another. a twin telepathy sort of thing she ventured. before, the twins were just the seventh years who supplied her twelve year old brother with explosives and candies that would get him out of class. but now, well, now gwen could really see them. this was the first time she hadn't been with mei when they were around, and her mind analyzed them from head to toe each. though similar and identical in just about every way, there were small details that set one apart from the other. physical and personality wise.

gwen had always been able to tell them apart. how? well she didn't exactly know herself. whenever she saw one walking down the halls or on the quidditch pitch, she could tell you which one it was without a second guess. maybe it was the slight hook of george's nose, or the space between george's eyes being a fraction larger than his twins. or how george stood a fraction of an inch above his brother. or the way his eyes always seemed to linger on her when she walked by. it was always george that marked the difference between the twins for gwen.

"nope." the one on her left, fred, answered.

"haven't seen her." his other half, george, continued.

"maybe got stuck in the lou."

"may have extra work to do."

"okay woah - " gwen laughed, running a thin hand through her hair, "it doesn't matter all that much to me. I was just curious. I didn't mind hanging with you lot for a bit. slytherin isn't exactly a fan of my presence now, I'm sure." the blonde shrugged, crossing her arms over the hogwarts hoodie she wore, "but now I'm curious as to why you both answered so quickly...oh my merlin does mei have a boyfriend?" she pried, looking up at george with doe like eyes.

by the way his mouth opened, gwen was positive he would cave and tell her where her sister really was. but sadly, the clock struck 11:30 and gwen resorted in interrogating her sister the following day. a sigh danced off her tongue as gwen rubbed her knuckles into her wide eyes, a yawn following the expulsion of air just seconds before. the past day had been a whirlwind of chaos for gwen, and as much as she enjoyed her time with the gryffindors, she had duties as a slytherin prefect. and as a girlfriend. she wasn't sure where her and nick stood, but gwen didn't honestly feel like ignoring the situation, or facing another day with uncertainty.

"well thank you for the hospitality," gwen complimented as she stood to her feet, brushing off her pants, "and as warm and welcoming your common room is compared to mine, I have to return to the dungeons. merlin knows what those first years are doing right now." the blonde nodded towards the two gingers before turning, the sudden realization that she would probably for real have to face nick hitting her like a bunch of bricks.

her chest grew tight and her face heated up. she looked as though a fire had been lit on the sharp of her cheekbones and danced through the hollows of her slightly sunken cheeks. tears gathered in the waterline of her eyes, sitting on the edge like dancers performing on a tightrope. one wrong move and they would fall tumbling down, creating damage in their wake. her breathing became that of a man who had accomplished a month long hike to the peak of a mountain, merely to take a photo and make his way back down. ensuring her back was towards the twins, gwen squared her shaking shoulders, and sauntered towards the exit. all before she heard the twin she could tell apart calling towards her.

"why don't I walk you back? just in case umbridge decided to lurk like a vulture tonight." george asked, his voice shaking ever so slightly as his brother attempted to stifle a laugh from beside him. 

before gwen could even really give her answer, the latter twin shoved the other forward, towards the secretly distraught slytherin. well now she couldn't tell him now, he was standing right next to her. that familiar smell of firewood and cinnamon playing through her senses like a new drug. it was warm and welcoming, and now carried a bit of a tinge of men's cologne. an old spice sort of scent that made gwen feel as though a large blanket had been draped over her shoulders, and a warm cup of tea placed in her hands. 

her shoulders ceased from shaking.

without a word, the two left the common room side by side. it was quite comical to watch them walk. gwen sat at a bit below average, standing at a mere 5'4". while the weasley seventh year beside her...well he was close to an entire foot taller than her. his thin stature was bordering the line of 6'4", but he and fred informed gwen they were both 6'3". still, the height difference was a sight to behold. even though she was a mere year younger than him, george looked years older than the blonde. but yet somehow, the look of them together could be passed as natural and organic to any prying eyes around them.

hitting the floating stairs is when george decided to break the tension, "I had fun tonight y'know...I've always heard stories of you but never really knew who you were. for real." he stated. she took note of the way his hands stuffed themselves into his pockets. and the way his eyes lit up when the sixth year met his gaze, a confused puppy-like expression on her porcelain features. and he continued, "you're gwendolyn payne. the prefect of slytherin. and you actually care about the other houses. you're not prejudice against muggleborn students. my guess is because of your biological parentage...mei told me you were muggleborn. don't worry, I won't tell malfoy or anyone. have you told yaxley?"

the moment that the tears began to well up in gwen's ocean blue eyes, the look on george's face fell into one of worry. they stopped at the threshold of one of the stairs and his large hand rested against her newly shaking shoulder. without thinking, gwen wrapped her arms tightly around the boys toned waist, arms tangling together at his back as she rested her head on his chest. she wasn't sure what overcame her, but gwen just really needed a hug. she needed that feeling of warmth and comfort right now. merlin knew she wouldn't get it in slytherin right now. almost hesitantly, george draped his arms around her meek frame, letting the blonde ride out whatever roller coaster of emotions she was going through right now. after what felt like seconds to gwen, and an eternity to george, the two let go.

"sorry I just..." gwen screwed her eyes shut, nose scrunching slightly before she wiped the crystal clear tears that ran down her cheek away, "he found out yesterday...called me something that doesn't bare repeating. I don't know where we stand..." she hesitated, meeting georges eyes for a split second before dropping to her shoes, "I don't know why I'm telling you this. Let's keep going." gwen finished, turning to step down on the stone steps.

the final portion of the walk as done in silence. worried glances from george resulted in gwen keeping her determined eyes focused forward at the stone hallway ahead of her. she didn't want him to worry. mei had told her about the fierce protectiveness of every weasley child. and the kindness that seemed like a genetic disposition for them. and even though gwen knew that her and george were far from close, the way his hands had left his pockets and were now wound tightly in a ball, that that fact didn't matter. then they arrived at the dungeons.

"oh actually, I have mei's jumper in my room. do you mind coming in for a quick second and I can give it to you?" the blonde asked, glancing up at the taller boy. he hesitantly nodded, stating a quick agreement before the gwen stated the password, and the two entered. 

whether it was george's long strides, or the subconscious hesitation about going into the common room on gwen's part, the ginger made his way into the main area ahead of her. gwen noticed him quickly spinning on his heels and standing in front of gwen. she knitted her eyebrows and went to step around him, but his broad frame side-stepped in front of her, continuing to block her path.

"uh george...whatcha doin'?" gwen laughed, her slight french drawl in her giggle seeming to make the boys face falter into a softer one. until something clicked in his head.

"I'm sure mei's back in the common room. maybe we should head back there for a bit. she can come by tomorrow for her jumper." he laughed awkwardly, eyes shifting to the side as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"it's late...I'd rather get to bed...what? is something happening in the living room?" gwen furrowed her brows before going to step left, tricking george and ducking beside his right. blowing past him. she laughed softly at his defeated expression before continuing her path.

but this time, instead of slamming into george's chest, she walked into a brick wall. a brick wall of heartbreak.

before her sat her boyfriend of two years. 104 weeks. 730 days. cuddled up on the emerald velvet of the couch. lips attached to one's that did not belong to the eldest payne. no. no his lips were snogging those of pansy. bloody. parkinson. without hesitation, gwen whipped out her wand and muttered the Pepper Breath hex, aiming it at her boyfriend. well. now ex boyfriend.

let's just say, that night, no one in the slytherin common room got any sleep. 

\-----

the following week was nothing if not a living hell for gwen. every morning, she woke up to people whispering outside of her door. we would cry every morning. she'd get dressed. do her hair. put on a touch of makeup. and go about her day. she returned to eating alone. but that didn't stop mei, enzo, and benji making their way over. the four would eat lunch together everyday. but gwen stayed silent as her siblings bickered or joked in an attempt to make her feel better. a few of her friends gave her hugs everyday. but other than that, not many people really knew what to do.

gwen and nick were royalty in school. she was the queen with the power and he was the fool of a husband who seemingly followed her blindly in the public eye. but behind the closed doors, well, the slytherins can attest to the exact opposite of what the other hogwarts students see. many people were on the side of gwen, but she never felt more alone in a way. an entire part of her heart had been taken out and stomped on. two years of her life, gone. the letter and sweets sent by her parents didn't help with the attention. but she appreciated the gesture.

not to mention, umbridge was laying down the law. she was watching everyone closer, and her DADA lessons were the only times that gwen could manage to focus on her distaste for the pink witch, versus the feeling of heartbreak inside of her. but what's a slytherin house without a little bit of secrecy.

the friday after the power-couple of hogwarts broke up, gwen's friend, elena, slid into the seat next to her at the library after classes. she had informed her of the secret and impromptu party a few of the slytherins were throwing together at last minute, to avoid word getting out to umbridge. elena was a nice girl. a bit manipulative, but that tended to come with the slytherin package. gwen included. but, either way, the blonde agreed to go. and even agreed to the proposal of inviting the cute gryffindor twins, which meant a larger group of the house would be joining in as well. 

that night, after sneaking a few groups from each house into the dungeon, gwen made her way to her room to change. mcgonnagall and snape had seen them...but both had such a dislike towards umbridge it appeared they acted as though they had seen nothing. 

gwen pulled her hair into a half up, half down style, leaving the natural wave. nick always preferred it straight but tonight would be the first party, or get together, where the two weren't together. which meant gwen could do what she wanted, not what he wanted her to do. she stepped into a pair of high-waist blue jeans, and tucked the white linen button up shirt loosely into the top of her pants. she glanced in the mirror and tilted her head, before unbuttoning the top four buttons, exposing a bit of her chest. leaning forward, she dabbed a bit of concealer onto the bruised skin beneath her eyes, as well as the raw ring of pain on her nose. and with that, she was finished. simple. elegant. the epitome of gwen. 

pulling open her heavy wooden door, gwen made her way towards the cleared out parlor of the slytherin common room where bodies danced along beside each other. girls and boys, boys and boys, and girl and girls seemed to be taking advantage of the hot atmosphere, getting in whatever moments of intimacy they can before umbridge manages to stop that. a twang of pain sparked inside gwen's heart at the happy couples, or just the way they were hooking up if they were. the wounds made by nick yaxley were to fresh for gwen to even consider spending the night with someone else. let alone anyone in her own house. but, she could use a friendly smile. and that of the weasley twins and her sister was exactly what she needed.

after picking up a non-alcoholic pumpkin juice, gwen dodged and ducked around teenagers who flooded her common room, managing her way through the crowd and to the group of three that were laughing along with the youngest weasley brother and hermoine granger. where their third member was, gwen wasn't sure. but she thought she may have seen him chatting up cho chang. the girl who took part in stealing luna lovegood's possessions. yeah, not gwen's cup of tea. deciding not to think on it, the blonde continued her way towards the gryffindor group.

"hey guys," gwen smiled, her voice cracking, giving away the pain that was still evident in her face. mentally, she chided herself for allowing the suffering she was trying to hide show. gwen didn't enjoy being seen as vulnerable. this last week was enough of that for a years worth of sadness for most. it wasn't like her, "sorry. dry throat. having a good time?"

all five pairs of eyes bored into the shorter girls soul. even though she was one of the oldest, the girl sat a solid few inches below the others. only rivaling that of granger. but the looks they all gave her made her feel even smaller. like if they weren't careful, she'd break. that one wrong move would destroy whatever confidence she (hadn't) rebuilt over the past week. whatever it was going through their heads, gwen didn't like it. not one bit. so, she sipped her pumpkin juice, staring at the stone floors.

"oh uh good," mei smiled weakly, hand resting on gwen's thinning shoulder, "yeah your common room isn't half bad. neither are the people. met a few fine folk, eh lads?" the raven haired girl hummed, glancing up at the others around her. each nodding quickly, realizing the small smile that had replaced the broken cowl on gwen's lips. 

"oh yeah," ron continued, sipping on whatever was in his cup, "malfoy hasn't been too much of a pest. he's been brooding with blaise and the two idiots that follow his every lead. I think I saw him and ya-"

before the weasley could finish, george thumped his brother in the back of his head with the palm of his hand. the awkward silence returned. only this time, it was ron's fault, not the broken shell of a girl that was previously known as gwendolyn payne. moments passed and hermoine and ron excused themselves. and it wasn't long until mei had found something else to busy herself with. gwen thought she saw her wander off towards the boys dorms but decided it wasn't her. couldn't be. she cracked a few jokes with fred and george, resulting in the blonde doubling over in a laughing fit at a few of them. the feeling of laughter coursing through her relieving some of the burden of her breakup, making it seem like it didn't happen. fred then excused himself, and left george alone with gwen again.

"that was nice," gwen hummed, walking george over to one of the couches and taking a seat, gesturing for him to join her, "you and your brother leave me in bloody stitches I'm telling you!" she grinned, tilting her head as she pulled her knee to her chest.

"I'm glad. It's nice to see your smile, and your laugh? infectious," george chuckled, leaning back on the cushions, "it's a nice change. that little french hint to it."

heat erupted on gwen's cheeks as she turned to the boy with the fire hair. the two fell into a silence but it wasn't awkward. it was one of those silences that felt like a soft blanket had been draped over your shoulders, and there wasn't any real need for anything to be said. but, this also resulted in the wandering of gwens eyes. and, from the fault of her own curiosity, she spotted that familiar hair of gelled dark hair. snogging a blonde. not pansy. a small and choked noise escaped from gwens throat and she quickly swigged the rest of her juice, before turning to george.

"hey, wanna come upstairs?" gwen asked, all intentions innocent. really.

but george didn't get that hint, "C-come again?" he sputtered, back straightening as his face turned as bright as his hair.

gwen rolled her eyes and laughed, "oh no not like that. all innocent, trust me. I just don't want to be down here anymore. you can stay if you wa-"

"sure yeah. yeah sure." george nodded, lips pursing as he stood, gwen following suit.

her prefect room was across from the other dorms, but still required her to use the same staircase upwards. she lead george through the winding steps that were barely lit by the ominous candles that littered the curved walls. but, before turning down the prefect hall, gwen spotted one of the boys dorms lit, and the door slightly ajar. turning towards the ginger boy, gwen wiggled her eyebrows.

"care to venture a look?" she smirked, nudging her shoulder against his arm, "see if some sneaky people have decided to make a mess?"

george's, already pale face, paled even further. his mouth opened and closed multiple times as he looked for the words of what came next. he shook his head quickly, "N-no I don't think we should. maybe give them their privacy." he laughed softly, going to walk down the hallway.

gwen rolled her eyes and grabbed hold of his strong hand, yanking him over, "Come on. when has privacy ever stopped you and your brother hm?" she teased, tugging the lanky boy behind her as she dragged him towards the room.

paralleling the other night, george attempted to block the door from gwen's view. she arched her eyebrows at him before going to pull her move from the other night. step and duck. however, he was faster this time. his arm wrapped around the front of her waist and his other hand rested on her shoulder. the action resulted in the two being closer in an intimate matter, in contrast to the hug they shared the other day. one that gwen had honestly forgotten about.

"what? do you know who's in there?" gwen chuckled, body standing still in the position they were in. the closeness was nice. she had felt a bit cold the last week. even more so than she typically does.

"n-no, but seriously let's just go to your room." george smiled, dark eyes peering down into the jewels that took over the iris's of gwens.

"whatever." she sighed, twisting out of his arms and under, before pushing open the door.

by god she wish she hadn't.

the sight in front of her was nothing if not gwen's worst bloody nightmare. her sister sat in the lap of her close housemate, her bare back exposed to the two upper-classmen that had interrupted the intimate moment that was being shared. so she was right. mei had gone to the boys dorm room. with blaise zabini. she caught the males eyes first, and the look on his face caused mei to turn around. gwen gasped and slapped her hand across george's eyes in attempt to ensure he didn't catch even the slightest glimpse. luckily, nothing was seen.

"Oh my god get out!" mei yelled, throwing a pillow behind her, causing the door to shut in george and gwens faces.

gwens hand fell, but it was limp at her side as her jaw sat slack and opened at the sight she had just seen. beside her, a small laugh escaped the weasley twins lips as he looked down at her shell shocked face.

"I told you not to go in- ow!" he laughed, before gwen whacked his arm with her hand.

"can I obliviate myself?"

"where's the fun in that?"

"can it, george!"


	6. Be my lover, oh wont you please

"I'm never going to be able to live this down." Meis voice rang out in now silent boys dormitory. Her chest covered by her arms as she moved herself from the lap of Blaise Zabini, the mood of the evening had been effectively killed, shot dead and dragged out for miles on the back of a broomstick if you would. Mei could feel the temperature of her face rising and the normal cream color advance to a rose colored pink that spread from her ears to her nose. "She is never going to let me forget about this, oh god." Grabbing a shirt from the floor she slipped it over the head, the slightly baggy material would suggest that the shirt belonged to Blaise not Mei, however she rather didn't care as she moved off the bed, searching for her pants. Walking out in nothing but her underwear wouldn't make this situation any better. 

"It's probably not that bad, she didn't look mad." Blaise attempted to offer as he watch the Gryffindor girl search for her jeans. With his comment Mei scoffed slightly, maybe Gwen wasn't mad but she knew what would happen next. "She isn't mad but I can already hear her lecturing me, 'Mei you are a fifth year it is important to focus on studies' 'Mei I'm disappointed you didn't tell me' 'Mei, blah blah blah' " Meis voiced mocked that of Gwens, the quotations voiced in a condescending regal voice. It was unfair yes, Gwen only wanted to best for her sister but at times Mei couldn't help but feel like Gwen thought of herself higher than Mei. After all Mei was a kid they'd found of the streets, Mei didn't talk the first few months she stayed with the Paynes, Mei didn't hold a title like Gwen did. 

Maybe it was all in the girls head. Gwen would never intend to make her sister feel inferior, it was Mei who thought too much about how her sister was the one with power. It wall all a type of trick Meis mind liked to play on itself. 

Yes. It was all a game. 

"Should I go out there?" Meis voice questioned to the male still seated on the bed. Although he seemed to be, absent almost, thought he soon seemed to snap back into reality's she spoke his name again. "Stay in here, you already know what she's going to say. How she's going to judge you." His body moving from the bed to pull her back to him, Meis body soon felt the warms to Blaises as his arms held her waist in its place and how his chin rested itself in the crook of her neck. Small words of praise coming from his lips.

———

She'd woken up in Blaises bed, his hands still clutched around her waist as if she'd flyaway with the slightest loss of grip. It was sweet to Mei, whatever he thought of as he held her gave the Gryffindor and calming sense. She felt safe, something she rarely allowed herself to feel. 

"Don't leave." Blaises words were coated with sleep, his eyes still shut as Mei managed to turn herself around. Their noses centimeters apart, her eyes studying his lax face. His jawline softened whenever he slept, the normally cut face regained some of its softer qualities. His eyes looked child like, given that his eyebrows didn't crease and the worried looks didn't harden his features. Pursing her lips together slightly the woman touched the lips of her lips onto Blaises nose, the man only stirring slightly.

It was Saturday, they could have the day to themselves. 

As she laid in the mans arms Mei couldn't help but replay the night previous. It had been going perfect, the Gwen and George had opened the door. Gwen seeing Blaises hands which hand been working on Meis bra, Mei sewing Gwen stare at the scene that had been laid out. A hard curse had come from Meis throat before she had slammed a excess pillow to the wall, the door closing and effectively kicking out the pair who'd seen Blaise and Mei. Good lord, Gwen was either going to act like it hadn't happened or she would draw enough attention to it to cause Mei to die from embarrassment.

Either way Mei would be unsatisfied. Which was why her current plan involved staying in the bed of Blaise Zabini, and to enjoy her Saturday off. "You're cute when you sleep." Her voice was soft, the silk rolling from her lips as the small words of admiration filled into the air. The male holding her seeming to move slightly, as if conscious. "Blaise Zabini are you awake!" Her hand pressed against his chest as she sat up, a faked look of shock filling her features. As she yelled the question he tanned male let a laugh loose. His eyes slowly opening as he moved his body to rest on his forearms. 

"If I'd known you were going to do that I would've just left last night." The Gryffindor joked as she boy continued to move up. His features softer, the smile on his lips genuine. Mei loved his smile, the way he crooked ever so slightly to the left and the way it made a dimple on his cheek. He's jaw softened whenever he laughed and Blaise would almost look childish.

"Speak of last night, there's something that I've been thinking about and this whole thing makes it clear to me." His tone switched from playful to serious in a matter of seconds, as the air shifted she turned towards him. Her features in a nearly blank expression as she attempted to scan his face to guess what he would say next. "I want you to go out with me."

Those words were the last things Mei ever expected to hear from the male. Blaise was know for being a player, for never being serious, for breaking hearts without a care. Yet here the two were in his bed, Mei dressed in Blaises shirt and the man asking her to date him. Least to say her expression was shocked, Meis mouth ajar slightly as she took in what he exactly said. "Like go on a date or, go /out/ go out?" Meis words were childish but her meaning was clear. Or at least the woman prayed for it to be. "I want you to be my girlfriend, we can go on a date first. If you don't want us to jump right in." Another response from Blaise that Mei hadn't expected. After all, Blaise Zabini wasn't a relationship man. He wasn't the type yet here he was with Mei, wanting the thing he's never taken seriously.

"I'll be your girlfriend, on one condition." Her tone mimicked his serious one. Her eyes leveled with his sat the man sat completely up to math her eyes level. "And what is that?" Their tones sounded as if it was an unbreakable bond happening. As if this was life or death. "You have to admit I'm a ten." With that Blaise let loose a laugh, whilst Mei stayed completely still in her expression. Her eyes remaining deadly serious. "Say it Blaise."

"Okay. You Mei Daphne Payne, are an absolute ten."

———

Their Saturday was cut short at around noon, which was only on account of Mei forgetting she had promised Fred that she would be helping him brainstorm plans to make the day devil in pinks, otherwise know of professor Umbridge, a living nightmare. Before she had left Blaise kissed her, but it felt different, it was a fuller kiss she didn't want to pull away from but forced her boy to obey what was needed. "You're sneaking into my dorm this time Zabini." The raven haired girl teased before exiting the door room. 

Mei darted from the dorms to the common room. The hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention as she felt a pair of eyes on her. The already cold nature of the dungeon only added to the sickly feeling in her stomach. Turning at an angle to face the sight seer Mei Payne's eyes met with that of Draco Malfoy. Her first question was why he was here, although given the fact that this was his house common room she decided that question wouldn't be the smartest thing to say aloud.

"Blaise?" The male asked, his face seemingly unbothered as she glanced the girl up and down. His tone was dry and his face similar but she couldn't help feel nervous under his eyes. Like he knew something about her than even she hadn't. "Yeah, Blaise." With those two words the onyx girl felt exposed. As if she told the man her whole life story when really it was two simple words. 

"You know, you're better than him. That isn't saying much but don't lower yourself for him." The words that flowed from Dracos mouth were a relative shock. He wasn't being nice, in fact the tone his voice hit was rather rude. However saying that wasn't something that was necessary in the slightest. "Thanks, I think. But I can handle this." The boy nodded as Mei finished her sentence before looking at her once more and moving past her, towards the room of Blaise Zabini.

Meis mind raced as she moved through the common rooms center, her eyes focused of the door. Maybe Draco had been looking out for Mei because she was Gwens sister. After all the two Slytherins were rather close to one another. Was it possible Draco was genuinely looking out for Meis well-being? No. The thought would've made her laugh if she didn't need to act as if she wasn't sneaking out of a boys room at twelves in the afternoon. Draco Malfoy didn't care about anyone, aside for maybe Gwen and the approval of others. 

The sound of the girls feet echoed in the dungeons hall as she exited the dungeon of a common room the Slytherins had been given. Her thoughts still drifting from Draco as her exit of the lower half of the school was complete. It was only when the voice of a rather brotherly ginger filled her ears that Meis thoughts finally left that of Draco Malfoy.

"Are we going to plan the destruction of Umbridge or were you too busy sneaking around with that slytherin?" Fred Weasley voice rang into her ear as her feet had found themselves at the top of the Gryffindor staircase. The painting of the fat lady seeming to listen in yet act as if she was doing nothing of the sort. "Yes I'm here to plan chaos. Also it's slytherin boyfriend now." Fred's eyes seemed to do a double take as Mei let the word boyfriend rest in the air. As if he was trying to tell if the girl was joking or not.

"Since when do you date people Payne? Aren't you the one who always says, and I quote 'relationships are for emotionally unstable people or people in their forties.' ?" After the comment he gave the fat lady the password and she opened the door of the Gryffindor common room. It's occupants seemingly buzzing with energy as compared to the silence of the slytherin common room. "Yes I do say that, but who knows maybe I'm emotionally unstable." The sideways look was expected from Fred as the two moved throughout the people of the room, finding themselves a seat on the red covered couch placed by the fire place. 

"Still, Blaise Zabini isn't someone you should be dating Mei. I know you like him but there's something off about the guy." His words made sense, but Mei couldn't help but want to defend the man, to say she saw a different side of him no one else does. However that is the exact thing she had hated whenever Gwen talked about Nick Yaxley . "You just think that because he's a Slytherin. I'm sure you'll get to know him after a while. He can be rude but, he makes me laugh." It was true. Blaise made her smile, he made her laugh, feel happy and so special about herself. Mei would anticipate their meeting, adore the words he would say even if it was about something as simple about how Draco Malfoy wouldn't shut up about his new broomstick. Blaise just felt, right some how. 

"I don't trust him, at all. But as long as you are happy I'll stay quiet. However if he makes you upset one time I'm going to gloat then make him wish he hadn't." Fred Weasley cared for Mei, and Mei cared for him. The two were almsot like siblings with the way they had acted with one another, Fred was the only person aside from Gwen who had seen Meis anger, who had seen her /cry/. Fred Weasley was the twin she connected to most to, it wasn't as if she didn't like George. Fred was just always, there for her, and somehow hadn't gotten tired of her. 

"I promise, if he does anything wrong you'll be the first to know and I'll help you ring his neck." A small look was shared between the two before laugher erupted, a knowing laugh that they knew their conversation was serious despite their light hearted tones. "Now, are we doing to put stink bomb candies in her office or an electric licorice?" 

———

Gwen hadn't been sleeping. That much was obvious as Mei ran into her that Sunday, her eyes were shot and the bags beneath seemed to be carrying rocks. Gwen didn't look like Gwen, she looked like the filtered version of her sister she knew. A part of her wondered if it was because of the scene Gwen walked in on with Mei and Blaise, but the rational part of Mei knew that if Gwen was really bothered with that she would've come to Mei. They would've talked to eachother like they always did. 

This was something completely different. 

Gwen seemed more like Mei, not in the careless and extroverted sense but in the avoidance and panic sense. This behavior wasn't something Gwen ever did. A memory of Meis first year at hogwarts littered her thoughts as her sisters name rested in her mind.

———

"Mei Daphne Payne! You cannot walk into hogwarts looking like that. Your hair looks like Mckrell made a nest in it." It was Meis first year at the wizarding school, and evidently it was Gwens second. Meis hair fizzed up, as if it hadn't been brushed in days. In reality it was over brushed to the point of frizz. 

"Gwen this is embarrassing." The young Mei said as Gwen pulled a hairbrush from her bag, grabbing Meis hair and brushing it down, moving pieces of hair out of Meis face and fixing the middle part of her hair. Almsot like a mother word, Esme Payne had done the same earlier, but Ramiel had soon messed it up as he moved his hand on Meis head in only a way a father on vacation would. "You're my sister, and my sister is going to look amazing on her first day." Gwen commented before finishing up on Meis hair, tucking it behind her ear. 

Before Mei could speak again Gwen adjusted Meis tie, smoothed the wrinkles from the shoulders of Meis robes. Although the black tie was much less appealing than the red and gold one Mei constantly would wear in the future. "There, now you look even better. " then the two returned to their previous seating in their train car. Ordering trolly candies talking about what their futures would hold.

———

That wasn't this Gwen. This Gwen was someone unfamiliar to Mei and Mei was desperate for her sister to tell her something about her ailments. But forcing her wouldn't get them anywhere, sometimes it would but in this case it wouldn't do either of the girls any good. However Mei still planned to try.

Four tries.

Mei attempted to talk to her sister four times before stopping. Each time they talked Gwen seemed avoid her,to ramble and let the conversation die down as she would stutter. Mei felt as if Gwen as keeping a secret from her, that she didn't want to let her in. That's never happened before, at least it hadn't happened so openly before. 

The first attempt was when Gwen ran into Mei in the halls. Immediately Mei asked if she was okay because of Gwens unusual appearance. Gwen had rushed off as if she would've rather been any other place in the world.

The second attempt was in the great hall. The lunch wasn't required today but it was still an option to eat. Gwen ate in the lunch room but hadn't sat down with the Gryffindor as she usually did. Instead she sat with one Draco Malfoy. Mei tried to go over but the two seemed to be in a deep conversation Mei wouldn't be able to break.

The third attempt was shut down by Mei as she stumbled her words to ask Gwen what was happening. It was met with her sister saying she needed to catch up on school work.

The fourth attempt was non existent as Mei saw her sister rush past the Gryffindor entrance. As if she was avoiding anyone in the hallway or common room. Maybe Gwen was mad? Mei couldn't tell.

Mei was going to find out what was going on with Gwen. Why she wasn't sleeping, why she was avoid Mei, and why her and Draco Malfoy seemed to be the best of friends. Mei would get an answer.


	7. You trouble my dreams and don’t allow me to sleep

nightmares were never really something Gwen had to deal with. she never faced them. never had to go head to head with a hungarian horntail. never had to battle a giant yeti. was never left alone in the corridor of a mysterious house with noises creaking around her. she had always slept peacefully. well, the past bit had been tough, but that was because of her inability to stop the dry-heaving that escaped her throat whenever she closed her door at the end of the day, after holding it back while with elena and her friend tabitha. gwen couldn't even recall having them when she was young either. while most of her first seven years of life had been repressed deep into her subconscious, her childhood at the paynes only consisted of the black abyss she always fell into. in fact...it was benji who always had nightmares. gwen was the one who comforted him from them, or even mei. enzo too! never gwen. she was never on the receiving end of the hushes and soft hugs after a nightmare.

but she supposed seeing her sister half naked with someone she considered a bit of a friend could trigger anything from within the mind. or that's what she convinced herself.

\-----

the first time that the nightmare occurred was after gwen had walked george out of her common room. it was easily half past one am, and everyone had filed out of the house that wasn't supposed to be there. the two had lost track of the time, as george kept cracking jokes that caused gwen to laugh so hard her sides began to ache. or how they managed to get onto the topic of gwens adoption in the later parts of their conversation. it was all very...relaxing. but the way george smiled at her made gwen's heart sink a little. she worried he had began falling for her in a way? unbeknownst to her, that had happened four years ago while she was in the stands cheering during quidditch.

that night, like most others, gwen let the tears flow from her eyes as the heartbreak she had faced continued to plague her mind. she had shuffled into bed eventually, pulling the goose down covers up to her nose as her eyes screwed shut in attempt to keep any more tears from falling. before she knew it, her mind has succumbed to the exhaustion of the past few days, and she slipped into the empty world that was her typical dreamscape. or, that's what it looked like at first. but...that didn't exactly happen.

the black contorted into what she believed to be the slytherin staircase leading to the dorms. the green hue that lingered twisting its way through her mind in spell like wisps, painting a picture around her to set the scene. a cold feeling fell atop her shoulders as the sounds of quiet whispers in a strange language danced through her mind. she recognized the sounds. the sounds of a snake. she could understand these things in her everyday life. she could hear the whispers of the sneaky reptiles that could sometimes be found in the fields of hogwarts. but never in her life, would she verbalize these abilities. 

her bright eyes screwed shut as the whispers grew louder and more prominent in her ears. they volleyed throughout her mind like a quaffle bouncing back and forth during a quidditch match. it was agonizing. the thumping of the whispers became painful , throbbing against her skull. as soon as they started though, her mind went silent. her eyes snapped open at a lightning pace, and the view in front of her was nothing but something she had already lived through. the dark mahogany wooden door standing like a looming figure, the light escaping from the crack between the door frame and it's edge showing light that looked like the flames of hell licking out, trying to get a taste of gwen.

her hand reached forward. or so she thought. when her eyes glanced down, she saw nothing. no arm reaching forward to push open the heavy wood. but the door opened. and the same scene from a short few hours ago began again. but this time, the two that looked her dead in the eyes, were speaking the farthest thing from english. that snake-like whispering began again, and her head began to feel as though someone placed a hammer between her eyebrows and was knocking against it repeatedly. the hissing matched the movements of her sister and the slytherin she considered a friend.

hoping for some shred of normalcy, gwen snapped her head to her left to see the large looming figure of the younger weasley twin. his eyes were dark and the hissing words intensified as the two looked eyes. gwen's jaw went slack, her mouth hanging open as though a string had been attached to the bottom of her chin, and an invisible hand yanked it. her eyes grew blurry as the noises began to form words. then sentences. then incantations of sorts.

"come home to your family gwendolyn. we have so much to catch up on."

a quick gasp shook gwen awake from the horrid mystery that was her nightmare. a sweat had created a veil on her face, her body shaking as shivers ran down her back. pushing her heavy comforter off of her legs, the blonde sat up and pressed the heels of her gentle hands into the sockets of her eyes, her breathing ragged as though she was flying in a zigzag line. her heels slid upward towards her thighs as she removed her hands from her eyes, wrapping them tightly around her knees, rocking gently back and forth. tears began to prick in her eyes as she buried her head into the crook between her legs. her newly frizzy hair fell over the caps of her knees, her knuckles turning a sickly white as she gripped onto her own flesh.

"how did he find me..." gwen whispered, her voice coming out a mere squeak, "how does he know where I am."

ignorance was a blessing for the blonde. because unbeknownst to her, he had never left. 

\-----

gwen was unsuccessful when it came to falling back into slumber. the time was 4:30 am, and her mind was more awake than it had been in since god knows when. her feet had paced along the cold wood of her room, causing shivers to run up her leg like a feather dancing along. she had written seven drafts of a letter to her parents, before eventually figuring out the least inconspicuous way she could phrase what she had just experienced.

Mum and Dad,

Hi. Just writing to let you know I had a really

strange dream last night about a certain...relative.

He spoke to me at first with that one voice

we've come to realize I have...that's all. See you

at Christmas.

xoxo

Gwen

she never was one to write to her parents often while at school. typically they sent her letters and she'd reply, sure. but it wasn't common to see her wandering around with a letter to send her parents. especially not when the clock struck six am, and the entire castle was still asleep. most hungover from the slytherin party that had been thrown in secrecy. gwen was one of the only (living) person wandering the corridors now. she wore a pair of green plaid pyjama pants that were probably two sizes too big, and large, over-sized, hogwarts sweater, black slippers keeping her feet from the bone-chilling cold of the stone floors of her school. with her glasses perched on her nose, and hair in a loose pony tail with quite a few golden strands falling from the style, gwen made her way towards the owlry.

slipping out of one of the doors, gwen was hit with the crisp air of october at hogwarts. the air was enough to have her throat dry up from the frigid tinge it had to it. however, the blonde carried on as she trudged up the red, orange, and auburn leaf covered stairs towards the owlry. her family had three hours at hogwarts. one was mei's specifically, a tawny with eyes that could see right through gwens soul. benji had a snowy owl, that always enjoyed nipping at gwen's hair. she was convinced the bird thought it was hay. the last one was a simple barn owl named ginger, and was used when enzo and gwen had messages. gwen had a snow white persian cat, but she often wouldn't see the furball when it got cold. the cat had a liking for hagrid's hut, and the gamekeeper always ensured sabine, the cat, had food. though gwen was a bit worried since the large man wasn't currently at hogwarts...she was sure her cat was fine though. it was a fairly intuitive feline for one of such regal breed.

either way.

right as gwen rounded the corner, a young student bumped right into her. gasping, gwen glanced down to see the familiar chocolate eyes of her younger brother benji. the blonde placed a hand on her chest and laughed lightly at the boy that was already a few inches above his older sister. in gwen's defense...she was merely tiny. 

"merlin benji, you almost made me have a bloody heart attack." gwen laughed, leaning on the cool stones of the sanctuary, "what're you doing up right now?"

"it's saturday. I write to mum and dad on saturdays to tell them about my classes. you should do that too. maybe they would finally stop asking about you." he retorted, turning and leading his eldest sister into the smelly area, "they're worried about you, gwen."

a soft sigh escaped the girls chapped lips before she called down the brownish red owl she and her family owned, "I know they are. but I'm okay. really." she lied, tying the small note to gingers foot before giving her a piece of apple from the floor and sending her on her way.

"the bags under your eyes say different. and the fact your literally the shade of snow." benji hummed, crossing his arms over his sweater clad chest, "they won't judge you if you're hurt. no one will."

grinning slightly, gwen draped her arm around the boy as she lead him out of the owlry, "thank you benji. but I'm okay, really. your big sisters made of stone. not even a dumb yaxley can break her." she teased, but the look on her younger brothers face gave away the disbelief. 

and so did the crystal tears that gathered in her waterline.

\-----

that morning, gwen sat separate from the slytherins once again. one egg and a piece of toast sat on her plate, growing cold and untouched. she couldn't bring herself to eat. the weight of her nightmare sat heavy in her stomach like a brick, and she knew anything on top of it wouldn't end in a peaceful day for gwen. but then again, the previous nights sleep kind of already solidified that fact. not to mention, the vision of her sister and blaise zabini burned itself into her mind like a hex she just couldn't shake. but her thoughts were quickly intruptted.

"payne." draco malfoy hummed as he pulled his own plate in front of him, digging into the various cornucopia of fruits and eggs he had grabbed. 

gwen's left eyebrow arched as she glanced around in case this was some sort of prank or joke being pulled. however, it seemed most of the slytherin table had already cleared out to go about their typical saturday routines. there were only a few third years sitting at the opposite end, stressing over merlin knows what. it wasn't like they had too much to stress about. unless umbridge had decided to torture them as well. doubtful, they were slytherin. she was bias.

"...can I help you with something, draco?" gwen asked, pushing her own plate to the side. watching him eat made gwen's stomach do about four flips and then reverse them the same amount of times. ever since it had made it's way around the common room that gwen was a muggleborn, quite a few of her 'friends' had made themselves strangers over the past week. elena and tabitha were the only two who really stuck by her.

"is it true?" he blurted out, grey eyes moving to meet the ones that sat across from him. right. so he wanted to know if it was just a rumor nick made up. it was an oddly comforting fact, the fact he didn't believe nick. she didn't feel so estranged from her previous friend group anymore.

dropping the quill she held, closing the homework book she had been scribbling in, gwen crossed her legs, "what? me being a muggleborn?" she questioned, earning a nod from the bleach blonde, "well the answer is yes. my biological parents are muggles from paris. you can go ahead with the name now. doesn't hurt as much anymore."

draco's head nodded along slowly. his tongue poked at the side of his cheek before he made a quiet noise and returned back to his eggs. gwen knitted her eyebrows together, creases creating themselves in the middle of her forehead. the malfoy's were notorious muggleborn haters. draco especially in the halls of hogwarts. they were one of the most legendary pureblood families, next to names such as yaxley. and yet his nimble frame didn't move. he just enjoyed his eggs. leaving the payne girl across from him both shocked and confused. 

as the two sat in silence, gwen's mind went on it's own journey from the confusion that was draco malfoy's current actions. it wandered to mei once more. why hadn't she told her? gwen didn't care, it was her sister's choice what she did, or more so, who. it didn't really concern gwen, until it's one of her underclassmen. especially someone she had been friends with for a while. was it because blaise was nicks friend? was it because mei didn't think her and gwen were as close as the latter did? she couldn't wrap her head around it. 

but what could she do? if mei liked blaise, gwen would back her. but she wasn't so trusting with blaise. being in his house meant that gwen saw things other didn't. the winks towards girls, the way he had even given a few of those looks to gwen. she was just nervous mei would end up in gwen's current predicament. but...mei was a big girl. she could make her own choices.

after pulling herself from her own thoughts, gwen realized draco had left. she threw her hands up and shook her head, the ends of her yellow blonde hair dancing across her shoulders, "can he for once stop being so mysterious and dramatic! a simple 'bye' isn't hard!"

\-----

after breakfast, gwen excused herself from the...empty bench. her, now, ballet clad feet danced along the hard stone as her mind continued to race. where she was heading, honestly not even gwen knew. mcgonnagall had always told her sometimes going for a walk can help you clear your head, so maybe that would help the nightmare from her head, and the image of her sister half naked on top of blaise. 

realizing she had hit the second floor, gwen sighed. maybe the ravenclaws were practicing for quidditch, she thought. she quite enjoyed watching them practice. everything was done so strategically whenever they played. it was a nice change from sly-

come home, gwendolyn.

a hiss escaped through the blondes teeth as a snake like voice roared through her mind. her knees grew weak at the sheer volume, and the prefect had to side step and lean against the rigid stone wall of the entrance to the girls bathroom. her eyes screwed shut, heart beat raising as a squeal radiated through her head. gwens hands grew sweaty and her books slid from her hand, moving to rest on her ears as she pressed roughly into them.

"go away, go away, go away." gwen whispered, her voice shaking as she spoke. she sunk to her knees beside one of the benches and ducked into its side, hoping to avoid any passers from seeing the beloved slytherin prefect in absolute shambles out front of the girls bathroom. within seconds, an eerily calm silence fell over gwen like a blanket. and the voice was gone.

with her cheeks flushed and a sheet of sweat draped across her entire shaking body, gwen grabbed her books and took off running down the halls. she ducked and dodged past students, and a wave of deja vu just about knocked the very wind out of her. god she just couldn't get nick out of her head. avoiding tears, gwen continued on her chase towards the slytherin common room. her feet grew rapid as she skidded to a stop in front of a taller female figure. 

mei.

"hey, you okay there gwen?" her sister asked, worry laced through her words, "you look like you just saw a ghost- hey peeves!"

"I-I'm okay. yeah I'm okay." gwen heaved, the feeling of her sisters hand resting on her upper arm calming the nerves that had been put on edge. why now? why did he have to do this now?

"you sure? wanna go for a walk?" mei offered, turning to lead her sister towards the stairs.

"no...no I need to um," her words came out choppy. whatever composure she had managed to scramble together just moments before vanished. her eyes darted over her raven haired sisters shoulder, swearing she saw his pale stature walking calmly behind her. but when her eyes focused, it was simply malfoy. staring back at gwen with an intensity in her eyes she hadn't seen. he almost looked...knowing. that terriffied gwen. "I need to go back to the common room. thanks. see you at lunch."

and with that, the eldest payne took off running down the stairs to the main floor, and out into the courtyard. but the sounds of dress shoes following her made gwen's heartbeat grow even faster. and his voice calling her.

oh merlin.

\-----

her feet moved quickly as she dashed down the corridors away from the oncoming malfoy storm. this wasn't the conversation gwen wanted to be having today. no not at all. the feeling of sweat clinging to her back was enough of a turn off of the day. she just wanted to hide under the covers of her prefect bed and refuse to face the world until he went away. until he gave up on her. until he realized that the pain and torture he put her through before she was adopted was enough. she wasn't who he wanted. but the memories of the nightmares she had never resurfaced in gwens mind...as though he had wiped them clean. 

the sound of chattering students went silent as gwen ducked into a room by her side. it was more so a broom closet really. there was barely any space, so if Draco tried to squeeze in, the two would end up in a fairly awkward and unfortunate position. seeing as gwen and draco's close friend just broke up, and because gwen had just tried to set draco up with her sister a month prior. one couldn't deny the oddly striking handsome features of the sole malfoy child, but gwen didn't exactly want rumor's sneaking around that she was snogging draco.

gwen held her breath as she spotted his designer shoes standing beside the creaky wooden door of her hiding spot. the handle jiggled and her nightmare came true. he snuck in with her. his breath was hot on her forehead as her eyes bore holes straight through the fifth years chest as the two squished together in a broom closet that wasn't even meant for one person, let alone two. especially when one decided to hit a growth spurt. here's a hint, gwen hadn't grown since second year.

"you couldn't have picked a better hiding spot than filch's wank closet, payne?" draco huffed, shifting uncomfortably, causing a few of the sweeping brooms to shift behind him.

"well perhaps you hadn't realized it malfoy," she sneered, his name rolling off her tongue like venom, "a hiding spot is meant for one person. so if you would kindly bugger off and not ask the question you are so dying to know."

"you payne's are so difficult." draco muttered, barely audible to gwen before shimmying out of the closet, standing beside the door. waiting. and waiting. and waiting. for the blonde slytherin to finally leave the broom closet. half an hour later, his wishes came true.

the moment gwen stepped out from the cramped cubicle, draco grabbed onto her wrist harshly and tossed her into an empty classroom, following right behind and casting the muting charm on the door. the conversation that would be going down too dangerous for oncoming listeners to be apart of or hear. it could risk gwen's head, and draco's if he really knew what gwen suspected he did. the way his silver snake like eyes were scanning her face for any sort of way to tell that it wasn't true. that what his father had told him was nothing more than a lie that the man had made up to scare draco into coming home, or following his cruel ambitions.

"bloody hell, malfoy," gwen muttered, rubbing her nimble fingers across the faint bruise on her wrist that was beginning to form, "feel bad for whoever's neck that damn hand will be around some day."

"enough with the banter, gwen." he snapped, walking forward. his quick pace had gwen taking quick steps backwards, until her backend hit the edge of a desk. her pale hands reached down to grip the wood, her nails digging into the flanks as her heartbeat grew rapid in her chest. 

"what do you want from me, draco, hm?"

"when were you going to tell me you're voldemort's niece?"


	8. Take my blood to make your words

"Enzo Ivan Payne!" Mei yelled upwards at the small Latin boy who somehow managed to find himself at the top of a pillar in the Hogwarts hallways. "How did you even get up there! Get down now before Umbridge shows up and gives us both sentences!" Normally Mei and Enzo would've messed around and caused trouble together. Hex students that walked by and act as if they weren't even there. However with the devil in pink monitoring around it has been harmful to Mei as she's had to write in her own blood. A few days ago Mei had been caught in the halls at night, sneaking back to her room from that of Blaise Zabinis. In return for her capture the second eldest Payne had been told to write an hour of sentences saying I will not sneak out of my dorm after curfew. 

The marks of words were still sore on her hands as she tried her best to hide to words that had been etched into the skin on her hand. "Enzo get down from there! Now!" The condescending tone was foreign in her throat as the sounds of heels started to click in the hall ways, the smell of a repulsive perfume filled the previously pumpkin scented air. "Shit." The words were muttered before Mei was soon looking downwards at a woman adorned in what could only be described as a pink church outfit. 

"Miss Payne, aren't you suppose to be in class?" Delores Umbridge asked the woman, a cruel smile on her lips as Mei stumbles out an excuses. Ranging from the needed to use the restroom to forgetting books, anything Mei thought of the result would be the same. Punishment. Writing in blood, stimulus of pain for hours on end until Umbridge get the lesson had been learn.

Before she could realize Meis feet lead themselves with the shorter woman to her office, a sickeningly pastel pink office with hints of brown placed in ever so slightly. Candies on the desk placed next to a paper and pen. The pen. The black quill as the students had started to called it. Mei had used the quill more often than others as Umbridge seemed to have a strong disliking of the girl. As if she had done something to her personally. 

"Please miss Payne, sit. We have much to discuss." Mei simply nodded as she moved to the seat across from the devil. Her eyes never leaving the face of professor Umbridge. "So, first you snuck out, then that unfortunate incident with the Weasleys, and the cheating on a test, and now skipping class? What will make you understand that rules are needed to be followed?" Her voice was condescending, as if she already knew the answer but was intrigued to hear what Mei would answer with. 

"I'll follow the rules professor." Meis voice was abnormally silent as her hands moved in her lap, her dominant hand tracing over the lettering that had been written only a few days before. "I'm sure you will dear, now I need you to write five pages saying this phrase. 'I will not disobey the rules anymore' then you are free to leave." The color in Meis face quickly drained as the black quill was place in front of her. The quill empty of only yet full at the same time. Picking up the enchanted quill Mei started to write. 

I will not disobey the rules anymore.

The burning sensation in her hand started as she wrote a period on the last word. The choppy handwriting slowly craving out words in her hand.

I will not disobey the rules anymore.

Mei continued to write. The blood that should've poured from the hand seemingly filled the quills beak. The sensation of a flame danced in the opened as she let herself grind her teeth to together to stop any sings of pain exude from her figure.

I will not disobey the rules anymore.

She was done with the third page. As she finished the last letter of the word anymore her head started to feel light. A sign that five pages was too much for a student to be writing in their own blood.

I will not disobey the rules anymore.

The fourth page was finished. Her hand stopped moving while Mei let herself scan the page of words. Only to hear Umbridges voice ring out from over the shoulder of Mei. "I don't think you're quite done darling." 

I will not disobey the rules anymore.

The fifth page was done. 

———

After turning in her sentences Mei had been told to return to her dorm room. It had taken her the last period of the day to finish writing for the professor. Which in turn meant that Mei would be walking back to her dorms alone with an concerningly low amount of blood coursing through her veins. 

"Payne!" The voices of Fred and George Weasley rang as the echos of the two men's footsteps approached their smaller housemate. "Mei are you okay?" George asked the girl quickly as his eyes landed on her face. The color had drained from her features, leaving the slightly tanned skin to now emanate a sickly shade of cream that could be similarly related to that of spoiled milk or egg shell. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine I just feel a bit off." The lie was blatant and neither of the boys seemed to care about the falsehood as they stood beside her. 

As the Gryffindor woman took another step, the leg that she used seemed to fail. Her body moving forward before a pair of hands grabbed her arm and kept her body upright. "Mei what the hell is going on." The voice of George Weasley felt calming in her ear as Mei attempted to stand again, only to get help as Fred moved as arm around her waist to help the Gryffindor walk. "Was this Blaise? I told you if he ever did anything I would hurt him." Fred's words followed after George's as the two twins helped move Mei up the stairway.

"No, Blaise didn't do anything. I had to write five pages with Umbridges quill." The words come out less solemnly than their meaning. Her greeting tripping over one another as they moved up the stairs. Meis consciousness slowly drifting as she felt mirrors of herself being moved onto one of the twins's backs. Her arms dangling off one of their shoulders and the words "go get Gwen." filled her ears before her eyes fell shut.

———

"I told you I'm fine Gwen! I just needed to eat a little you don't need to worry so much." They had been going through this routine for the past hour. George had gotten Gwen once Mei passed out from exhaustion and the blood loss. Fred had carried her back to the common room and placed her down on the red lined couch. 

Gwen held Meis hand as the onyx girl moved up, attempting to shift up a bit more into an upright position but it only resulted in a headache she would never let herself admit to any of the people in front of her. "What the hell were you thinking? Trying to walk by yourself after writing five pages, you aren't invincible Mei." Gwens voice mothered to her sister. The air of the room felt stiff to say the least. The twins seemed to switch from seated to standing as she monitored the sisters. Gwens eyes looking just as exhausted as Mei did but as the days previous Mei wouldn't ask about it. For Gwens and her own health alike. 

"Don't remind me. I'm sorry, I didn't know Umbridge would be there otherwise I would've stayed in potions. It's okay now Gwen I promise, see? I'm awake and I'm breathing just fine." The hand Gwen had been holding was the injured one, Mei could help but feel embarrassed for herself as her sisters fingers hovered over the stitched in phrase the pen had left in Meis hand. "Just don't ditch class okay? I didn't like it before and this makes it worse." 

Gwen was like this a lot more recently, worried, paranoid. It was most likely related to the lack of sleep that filled the girls under eye. The way Gwen looks disheveled and unlike herself made Mei uneasy, it felt as if this was a different woman sitting at her side. Or rather like it was a husk of the real Gwen.

"I'll stop okay, I don't want to do this again." That was true enough, the sickness Mei felt in her stomach was something unfamiliar and unwanted. This was a warning Mei had taken seriously, don't get caught by professor Umbridge.

———

The wizarding world wasn't as beautiful in the night as it was in the day. The harsh lights and the ice of the air didn't agree with the ten year old girl who'd just been rejected by a woman who was suppose to adore her. What kind of mother denies the existence of their child? Why didn't she /want/ her? The questions burned the girls throat as she moved along the street. Only a handful of people littered around the shops, most of them closing for the night except for a restaurant or two which had lights bright enough to blind someone.

In all honesty the girl hadn't know what to do. So she went back home. Back to her dad, yes he'd sent her away but maybe now since she was gone he was missing her. After all who wouldn't miss their daughter? It took a day to get back to London. The bus rides were crowded, and all Mei felt was the cold against her neck and the piling up of dirt under her nails. It would be worth it though, when she finally got home and heard her father tell her he loves her, to be held by a parent who accepts she exists.

Then she got home.

Nothing was too out of the ordinary at first, the lights were on but it was after Meis bed time. She's never seen the house after eight pm, her father had been very strict about getting a good nights sleep. "If you don't sleep enough at night the next day you'll feel sick." Is what he would say, Mei always believed him. When the small version of Mei Wilson walked up to the door it was open, not by much but that was something she knew her father would never let happen. The thought jumbled around in her head as her hand lifted to touch the handle, it was warm despite the cold winds in the air. Maybe he had just forgotten to lock it. That was probably it.

Pushing past the unlocked door the house was silent, the sound of the lock sliding on the door as Mei closed it could probably be heard throughout the whole house. That's when the air went still, something felt different then that's when Mei heard someone yell from the living room. It sounded like, French? Whatever it was the language was foreign. Her curiosity got the better of her as the small girl ran to the kitchen, wanting to see who her had had brought over to their house. 

The scene played out before her like a cruel play from a book. Standing before her was a man, or maybe a woman, in black robes with a covered face, the only visible thing was their hand that held a wand. It pointed not towards Mei but towards her father. Looking back on it Mei would've handled it different, maybe said something or tried to stop them instead of what the cowardly choice she had made. She had stood hidden, the door frame of the kitchen had more or less hidden the skinny child as her father and her made eye contact. His face shook, his eyes telling her to stay silent and hidden. 

So Mei listened, she listened to her father and stayed behind the frame of the door and watched as then figure muttered something before a light came from the want. The light hit her father in the chest and in a matter of seconds he went limp. The figures didn't stay long as they put away the wand and made their way out of the house. Mei moving to hide as the figures walked through the door. Only when she once again heard the lock at the door did she know it was safe. Rushing from the hiding spot she moved towards her dad, maybe he was doing what Mei had done. Maybe he was pretending to be asleep so they're wouldn't come back. 

"Papa, they're gone now, get up." Meis hand moved to her dads chest, hitting it lightly to wake him up. He didn't get up. "Come on they're gone, you can get up now papa." Mei whispered again before a small realization hit her. He wouldn't be waking up.

———

Meis is eyes stared into the class of the mirror, analyzing her face. The way she looked sick from the blood loss. The way her nose looked too long for her face, the circular shape of her cheeks. Her eyebrows were flat, she did them specifically that way because most time they made her eyes frame better but now all Mei felt was anger towards she way she made herself look.

The memories of her father had been resting in her mind, only becoming active as Mei stayed awake and the cold hit her body. The cowardice Mei exhibited that night was one of her greatest shames. She should've said something, done /something/, it's not as if it would've done much good but the feeling of knowing it could've been different haunts her similar to the way the ghost haunted hogwarts, except this haunting wasn't as entertaining.

Mei eyes glanced back to the mirror, the imagine staring back repulsed the Gryffindor. "Coward." The reflection told Mei, it's harsh tones bringing to light Meis true emotions. "There's a reason everyone leaves you. You're just something to pass the time, your dad left, your mom doesn't acknowledge you, Blaise will leave once he gets bored, and the Paynes? Well they have Gwen, what would they need you for?" The mirror spat. It's words resonating with the girl as her anger bubbled in her chest. She wasn't a coward, the Payne's won't forget about her. They wouldn't. Right?

"Don't act so hurt, it's true, you've always known this. People like your for a while then find something better, someone better." Meis hands moved to the side of her head, her fingers lacing the hairs near her scalp and tightening. "Shut up! You don't know me!" The mirror imitated Meis movements, except a smile rested on its face. "I am you." 

Then the glass broke.

Meis fist rested in the center of the broken mirror, glass shards cutting her knuckles. The blood staining the glass and dripping from her fist down her forearm and falling from her elbow. The mirror wouldn't talk back anymore, Meis hand fell from the glass as she viewed herself from the broken pieces. Disheveled hair and pale face. The sunken look in her eyes stared back through the kaleidoscopes view. 

"Coward." Mei repeated back to herself. "Worthless coward."


	9. Descendants of the horrid hide the best

the feeling of his cold hand on her wrist was what made her figure out what exactly he was making her relive. the way his breath fanned against her cheeks and the heavy thud of her heart within her chest. his cold grey eyes pouring into her sky blue, a moment of fear. he had figured out the weight that had been attached to her ankle for close to seventeen years. that evil presence that lingered inside of her blood. it terrified her.

"how did you find out?" she shot back, twisting in his vice like grip, "or are you just pulling things out of your ass hm? wouldn't be the first time, malfoy." she spat, lips curling at the side in a bit of a sneer, her words dripping with that defensive venom.

"oh please don't act coy, payne," draco huffed, teeth clenched slightly, "you know who my father is. you really think you could hide this from me?" 

when the words left his lips, the pale skin of his face drained even further. his face began to contort, shake, shift. his features began shallow and the bump in his nose vanished, the hair on his face ceasing to exist. veins etching themselves through the stark white skin that had taken over the eggshell colour that had just been there before. when her mind finally comprehended what had happened,

gwen woke up.

\-----

it had been a week since the incident where mei had lost her wits after umbridge's torture. and gwen had been feeling the weight that laid heavily on her shoulders. her own senses were dulled, and everything felt like a blur around her. even now, in the first week of november, close to a month after the very first nightmare she had gotten, and they had only grown more violent. now, that dark presence of voldemort had began to show his face in the dreams. taking the form of people she cared about and loved. twisting and destroying her memories in an attempt to break her spirit. he wanted her. her wanted her to join him. it was what he was hell bent on in her mind, but she couldn't. she wouldn't. however, it did drive her to the verge of an outburst.

the wind was whipping outside of the castle walls as gwen sat alone in the great hall, at the edge of the slytherin table. she had avoided draco after the heated moment they shared in the classroom. she had ran from him them, and continued to run from him now. thankfully for her, he wasn't in the great hall for lunch. however, that didn't stop a certain ginger from testing her last strand of patience. 

"hey gwen...what're you doing sitting alone?" his soothing voice cooed as george weasley slid across the bench from her, drawing a few looks from other houses as the gryffindor got comfortable at the slytherin table.

gwen dropped her pencil, closing the sketchbook filled with dress designs. a dream of hers really. to become a famous dress designer. she had designed dresses her at hogwarts for girls at the yule ball, hoping to hone the skills she had and open a shop after hogwarts. no one really ever asked gwen about her goals after hogwarts. they all expected her to pursue a ministry job like her parents because of her intelligence and natural commanding presence. however, that was never in gwens sights. it was always, always, design and fashion. but, she'd be damned before ever letting someone see her sketching processes. her frail and newly bone like hands flipped the cover over before she let out a gentle sigh, sunken eyes looking up at george.

"I was enjoying peace and quiet." gwen hummed, shifting her sketchbook over to pull out her note book and potions textbook, flipping both open to begin notes. hopefully hinting to george she really did not want to talk to him.

"oh come on I'm sure you love a good form of company." george chuckled, resting his chin in his hands, eyes boring into gwen's face, memorizing every little twitch of her nose or quiver of her lips. 

"you don't really know me that well." gwen hummed, pushing her glasses up her straight nose, eyes refusing to flinch from the notes that she scribbled into her notebook about amorentia. a potion her class would be tackling not too long from her current class. but somehow, the second weasley twin was not great at picking up on social cues. and continued on.

it wasn't that gwen didn't enjoy george's company. he was a good laugh and not hard on the eyes. but gwen was at her wits end with anyone with a beating heart. her mind was plagued with dark thoughts and her heart was only just beginning to heal from the month ago when she saw the man she believed to have loved, snogging the girl who had been the bane of gwen's existence ever since the two had began to date. and really, she just needed some alone time. umbridge had been favouring her for the first few months, but the rumour of her being a muggleborn was quick to diminish that. prejudice in the wizarding world didn't stop at a magical school. especially not with government interference.

"oh yeah?" george hummed, continuing to press gwen's buttons. her knuckles grew sickly white as he continued to ramble on about what he thought he knew about her. 

how she was the princess of slytherin. how she was the golden child of the paynes. mcgonnagall's darling. flitwicks favourite. dumbledore's close second next to potter. listing all of the things that sent gwen into a frenzy on most days. feeling inadequate if she got even the slightest bit of a mark below what she was her average. goosebumps pricked on her skin and a shiver went down her spine. her neck grew tense and her eyes screwed shut before she slammed her hands down on the dark wooden table.

"you don't know me george!" gwen exclaimed, the emotions of her past few weeks bubbling up to the brim as the one person she believed to see her even slightly differently, imposed the daily things she heard in a persistent way.

the hall fell silent. teachers conversations halted. students dropped their utensils. everyone's eyes turned to the scene that had just occurred. a new side of gwen exposing itself as the anger inside her exploded in a fairly uncharacteristic way. a new fire had lit itself in her typically calm and collected eyes, pouring into the soft ones of george weasley. the poor victim of her new anger and explosive attitude.

"then let me." he responded, his voice unwavering from the gentle tone it was before.

as the commotion began again within the great hall, gwen closed her notebooks before putting her glasses into her case before looking over at george, "we're not friends. you don't know anything about me. you think you know me. you think you know gwendolyn payne but you know what you want to," she muttered, leaning on her elbows, "you see what you want. you, just like everyone else, paint a picture of me and what you want me to be. so I'm sorry george, that I am not the socialite you think. I am not the sweetheart slytherin. I am not the slytherin princess despite that becoming a popular nickname."

george's cheeks had turned as red as the hair atop of his head, and he tilted his neck to the side. his gentle eyes grew softer, and his lips pursed at he looked at the tears that gathered in the waterline of her diamond like eyes. his hand reached forward to lay on her shaking one, before she snatched it away and stuffed it into her lap. gwen was on a breaking point, and her shoulders shook as emotions bubbled into her throat.

"I don't see you like that. not really," george hummed, sliding his hand away, "I see you as a sister to mei. someone who has actually gotten her to soften. I see you as an intelligent woman with a lot more to offer even if she's at the top. you're emotionally wounded because of that tosspot who left you for pugface parkinson." george stated, sparking a small smile to crack on the sunken expressions of the blonde across from him, "I see you as someone who won't let people get to know her. however, I don't give up easily."

and as if almost instantaneously, george left. gwen scoffed slightly as she watched the boy leave, catching his eye when he glanced back over his shoulder at her before he met up with fred, who gave a glance to gwen as well before bumping his elbow into george's side, whispering something that gwen tried to read from his lips. but failing.

rolling her eyes, gwen slid her glasses on once more and opened her sketchbook, shaking her head, "boys." she muttered. glancing to her side, she caught another persons eye. minerva mcgonnagall. and gwen could've sworn she saw a smirk on the professors face.

and a wink.

\-----

within the next week, gwen couldn't escape that damn head of ginger hair that always seemed to find her within the halls of hogwarts. he would come up beside her and constantly asked her questions about close to anything. it didn't matter where she was or what she was doing, george always managed to shyly slide next to her with a heavy blush on his cheeks, a small stutter in his voice every so often. it was slightly adorable to her, the way he always seemed to be nervous. not to mention, mcgonnagall would ask her about him now in class. and fred always seemed to be near by. was it confusing? yes. did it quite obviously piss nick off when he would glare at her in the common room? yes. but she wouldn't deny, the questions were nice to answer. because they weren't about her sister, or her grades. they were about her.

"what's your favourite colour?"

"red."

"what's your favourite animal?"

"golden retrievers."

"which parent are you closest with?"

"my mom."

"where were you born?"

"Paris."

"want to come to the gryffindor quidditch practice friday?"

"yes."

questions about her own personality were new to gwen, really. and it became quite apparent when she had met with mcgonnagall that friday before running off to see that gryffindor quidditch practice that she managed to agree to attend. it was a common thing, gwen and mcgonnagall's meetings. they would meet a minimum once a month for tea to talk about everything going on within hogwarts and what the students are up to. and the current hot topics were really focused on umbridge, and the new found friendship between gwendolyn payne and one george weasley.

"tell me gwen," the professor hummed, raising the fine china to her lips, sipping the ginger tea the two were drinking, "you and that george weasley seem to be close."

gwen chuckled lightly, her voice hoarse. gwen had yet to have a peaceful sleep. every night she would relive the moment draco confronted her about her lineage. and every time, it would contort into voldemort standing above her. she somewhat wondered that if maybe she had stayed and talked to him, versus darting off and avoiding even the slightest look at one of her close friends, maybe it would be different. however, she couldn't go back in time. so instead, she would answer mcgonnagall's inquiry. even though there wasn't much to answer.

"oh that's nothing," gwen sighed, pursing her lips as her shaking hand placed the tea cup back down onto the saucer, "we're just friends. if even that. he's mei's friend so I figured he wasn't a bad person. I've been trying to get some alone time but well, I can't escape him."

"and is that a bad thing?" mcgonnagall wondered, leaning back slightly in her chair, "you've been spending an awful amount of time alone ever since mr. yaxley and you ended. perhaps it's good to reenter the social scene of hogwarts. and george is a good start. he isn't as intense as his other half. but you and mr. malfoy have always been friends and yet you aren't spending time with him either."

a strained laughed escaped from her throat, before finishing her final sip of tea, "friends grow apart professor. and I'm okay. just focusing on my studies." gwen lied, hoping that her concealer covered the dark black masses that had rested below her swollen eyes.

"gwendolyn..." mcgonnagall sighed, dropping her own cup and resting a hand on the thin one of the girl across from hers, "darling you're not doing well. and that's okay. you're hurting. of course I can assume one factor is that blasted yaxley boy. but the others I can only hazard a guess...just don't isolate yourself. that's what he would want, love."

"who? nick?" 

"that would be one of them..."

gwen pursed her lips before excusing herself, slipping her red peacoat winter jacket onto her white sweater glad top, tucking her dark grey scarf into the front before wishing her professor a goodnight and darting from her office. her breath picked up and her hands grew sweaty as she readjusted the blonde curls that fell from the ponytail that sat at the nape of her neck. her feet took off into a jog as she rushed to get as far as she could from the office she was just in. the last thing she wanted was for her secret to spread. to get across the teaching staff. especially now that mcgonnagall and draco knew...gwen had to ask herself, who else did?

\-----

the cold november air whipped across gwens face as she climbed the wooden stairs of the quidditch stands, her breath curling in front of her. the outdoor air helped her take a step back from her reality, and focus on organizing her mind instead. she whispered small affirmations to herself as she slid her way up to the top of the stands, wrapping her coat tighter around her. part of her wanted to turn and run back to her common room after he conversation with mcgonnagall, but she knew that wouldn't help. perhaps she made a good point.

maybe it was a good time to get back into her routine.

"gwen?" she heard a familiar female voice call from on the pitch. gwen shifted her head to the side and saw mei pull up to the rail of the seats, "what are you doing here?"

"oh!" gwen blushed, nibbling on her bottom lip, "george asked me to come. I didn't have anything else to do so..." she hummed, tilting her head to the side.

"oh...I see. well, I think hermione wanted to talk to you. she's just a bit farther down." mei nodded, before flying back towards the three hoops. as gwen watched her go, she spotted george staring down at her. he went to wave before fred flew beside him and attempted to knock george off his broom, a gentle laugh escaping from her lips. 

gwen turned her body away from the pitch to where hermione granger was seated, waving the blonde over. the two were never super close but whenever they had brief conversation, whether it be about her S.P.E.W organization, or the fact that both of them were two of the smartest witches in the school. they were similar in many ways, but gwen had a less social personality in comparison to the fairly vibrant gryffindor girl. the blonde took a seat and crossed her legs, sneaking a glance to the side once more to see george and fred goofing off a slight bit.

"hey hermione." gwen hummed, readjusting the white knit hat she had pulled out of her coat pocket, "mei said you wanted to talk to me?" she wondered, crossing her tight covered legs.

"yeah um..." she reached into the grey coat she wore, and pulling out a small piece of parchment, "open it by yourself. I'll see you later, gwen." 

as hermione wandered off it was only normal for gwen to grow curious. but, due to the clearly top secret nature of this parchment, she elected to wait until in the privacy of her prefect dorm, where there was zero chances of someone storming in on her thanks to that handy dandy lock that it had on it. instead, gwen busied herself with the quidditch practice taking place in front of her. honestly, gwen had never really watched a practice for quidditch. she went to the games and was always there to support mei or cheer for slytherin, depending on the match up, but seeing them practice wasn't anything gwen found important. but deep inside of her, it did now.

watching mei kick quaffles back towards the chasers that had been sorted into the opposite team was miraculous to gwen. her sister moved with such grace and poise the blonde wasn't sure if she was really watching mei for a second. her hair whipped past her face as the brisk november chill continued it's aggressive dance around them. gwen knew mei was talented, but good lord seeing her work like the way she was now made gwen's jaw drop a bit. she was in awe at mei, and never could imagine the amount of time and effort she had put into being as skillful at this violent game.

gwen averted her eyes for a spare second and caught the appearance of a certain ginger flying down the pitch with a large wooden club in his hands. his ginger hair was blown back from his face as she watched his arm swing back before slugging a bludger forward towards harry. a tingling feeling deep in her stomach made gwen purse her lips and readjusted her position in the stands. the way he seemed to move around the pitch so elegantly yet with such a violent passion made gwen see a whole new side to that quiet and nervous demeanor. though the quieter twin, the way he moved on the quidditch pitch helped gwen clue in to the idea that he got all of those angers and frustrations out using a bludger, versus the quick retorts and aggressive demeanor of his twin brother.

and before she knew it, the team was taking a break and that former weasley mentioned found his way into the stands.

"you actually came?" george chuckled, slightly out of breath as he took a seat next to the slytherin girl, "thank you." he blushed, averting his gaze.

a feeling of excitement grew in gwens throat as she watched the boys cheeks grow even more red, both from the exercise and the way gwen showed up, she guessed. she had heard rumours of george fancying her before but mostly chalked it up to be something that she dealt with typically. many boys and girls of hogwarts had supposedly had a thing for gwen throughout her years at hogwarts, but it never was gwen they fancied. it was gwen. the one they thought they knew. not the darkness that lingered. or the anger she had. or the way she was constantly double checking everything before she left. or how she counted her steps, or could only get out of bed on one side. small things that made her...her. 

"well I don't know who you've been inviting places but, when I agree to attend something I stay true to my word." gwen chuckled, wiping a bit of dirt off of georges shoulder. silence fell over the two as her hand brushed accidentally across his neck.

gwen cleared her throat and pulled her hand away, pressing it in the other and cupping them in her lap as she avoided the boys hazel gaze. a new tingle grew within gwens throat. nerves. george weasley had made gwendolyn payne nervous. something not too many people were able to accomplish because of her cold and shrouded exterior. but he did it. all with a quick look at her. and she was done for.

"well...um I have to," george stuttered, pointing back towards where the others were congregating once again, "get back to-"

"practice! yes, yes go on. I'll be here." she smiled, finally returning her gentle gaze back towards the taller boy as he stood once again, towering over her seated frame.

"I'll walk you back to your house when practice is over okay?"

and before gwen could give him a response, george was off in a flurry of red. leaving gwen sitting in the quidditch stands alone as she watched her rival house practice those famous moves that had become such a common thing for gwen to see while watching the quidditch games. truly amazing, quidditch was. but gwen would be damned before she ever got on a broom, let alone dodge flying balls. but watching mei and george? she could do that all day.

\-----

dumbledore's army

5pm

Old bar outside of Hogsmeade

Come alone or with someone who

has a parchment with them. No parchment?

No entry.

gwen's eyes read over the note once more as she pulled her grey jacket over top of the black cable knit sweater dress she wore, all while stepping in to her brown knee high boots on top of her sheer beige coloured tights. she pushed the parchment away before placing her white toque atop of her head and moving out of the common room quietly, hoping not to draw any attention from the other slytherins that were mingling around the area. luckily, no one gave gwen a second glance. people stopped making even small jokes about her ever since the breakup, and gwen was slightly thankful. she didn't need that.

gwen met with george, fred, and ginny before heading down to the area listed on the parchment. she felt slightly awkward, being the only slytherin walking along with the weasley clan. especially to something that gwen could only assume would include only one slytheirn. herself. not even her best friend tabitha seemed to have gotten an invitation, and she was the daughter of kingsley shacklebolt. but, gwen wouldn't complain. she just felt good that she was even included.

as everyone shuffled in, gwen found herself pressed right up next to george. she had taken her hat off and honestly, she felt naked. everyone kept glancing over to her whispering about why a slytherin was there, or why her of all people had been invited. that was all gwen heard, even when harry was talking. she felt so out of place. not a single slytherin other than herself was there. mei was there, ginny, george, fred, ron, neville, dean, michael cross, luna lovegood, even benji and enzo. all gryffindor's and ravenclaw's, and a few hufflepuffs. even when they were silent, gwen could hear their thoughts. the way they didn't trust her. even if she had done nothing to them. what pulled gwen out of her thoughts was hermione saying voldemort.

she stiffened, her hand gripping onto the closest thing to her. george's arm. he turned his head to glance at her and gave a gentle smile, hand hesitantly reaching out to place atop of hers. her breathing grew rapid and she knew that people would take notice if she didn't relax. she focused on the feeling of george's hand on hers, and she felt the tension release in her shoulders. she screwed her eyes shut and twisted her neck, trying to relax. but the idea of saying his name aloud made gwen go queasy. and still, just moments later, gwen found herself behind her sister, signing her name down.

gwendolyn payne. the sole slytherin who joined dumbledores army.


	10. Lies leave the emotions raw

"For Merlins sake Blaise how the hell can you defend /her/!" The words soared from Meis throat as Blaise has let himself defend professor Umbridges treatment of the students of Hogwarts, including that of Mei Payne. His words echoed in her mind as Mei allowed her anger to build up. "If they don't want the punishment, simply follow the rules." How could he possibly say such as thing? She forced children to write words in their own blood for things as small at staying out past curfew. 

"It's not that big of a deal Mei, just don't break the rules and don't get caught! It's not my fault if some idiot breaks the rules and get the repercussions for it." His tone was laced with anger that built itself onto Meis own. "Oh not your fault? If I remember that woman gave me a punishment for sneaking around at night after you practically begged me to come sleep with you!" Blaise stood silent for a moment after Mei spouted those words. She was right, they both knew it. "Fine then, if I'm apparently the bad guy here I'm so sorry you got punishment for that. Is that what you want to hear or should I be groveling for your forgiveness?" 

Blaises' tone only made Mei feel smaller, it reminded her of being a child, as if this was all her fault but he wanted her to feel bad about it. "I don't want to hear some bullshit apology Blaise, I just want you to realize how horrible that woman -" before her last of the scentence aired itself Blaises lips crashed against her own, his hands moving themselves to her hips, Blaises thumbs hooking to the waistline of Meis skirt. At first the Gryffindor didn't know what to do, sure at times they would continue a fight onto the bed but as of now Mei didn't want to lay a hand on Blaise. "You know you look hot when you're yelling like that."

"Get the hell off of me! Sex isn't going to fix this!" The muscle of his chest was all Mei felt as she pushed him away, a small snap of the waistband could be heard as his thumbs were removed. Mei didn't bother to stay in the mans room after that, turning around she walked from his dorm room through the slytherin common room. A sense of anger radiated from her as she walked, the eyes of familiar faces fell onto Mei. Dracos eyes could be felt while she stormed past, the energy of Mei stopped the male from saying anything too outwardly. 

Leaving the common room and into the vacant hallway Mei heard a small notion of footsteps move along the hallway. "Gwen what do you- oh Draco. Hey." Turning around to meet her follower the face surprised her. Draco Malfoy wasn't the person she assumed would be following. The neat platinum blonde hair and his pale skin drew her attention as they stared at one another. Equally unsure as of what to say. 

"What was that Payne?"

"Blaise was annoying me."

"Did you need to be so showy about it?"

"Yes. Anything else?"

Their small banter continued before his tone changed slightly, the cocky one subsided into one of slight concern. "What was the fight about?" The voice Draco used implied he didn't necessarily care about the answer however he was curious none the less. "It's none of your concern, but if you must know he said some things about the new punishment system that I didn't quite agree with. Then it went further from there." The dulled down explanation felt, for lack of a better term, cheap. Draco simply nodded as Mei finished before saying something she didn't quite expect. "I'll go talk to him, Merlin knows what would happen if your sister found out about this. This close to the big game we don't need a dead chaser." 

Mei blinked slowly before the small smile drifted to her lips, her hand going to his arm and gripping softly. "Thank you Draco, that actually means a lot to me." The boy seemed unfamiliar with the touch of her hand to his arm, however he didn't mention anything of it. Nodding briefly the man turned back, Meis hand falling to her side while watching the blonde boy retreat back to the Slytherin common room.

———

Mei has had a headache that is around six foot four with a dopey smile and ginger hair. She even named it after it kept persisting, George Weasley. The Gryffindor beater had been nothing but, what Mei liked to refer to as, a fanboy of Gwens. Of course this behavior was moderately normal for him, after all she was all he would look at whenever they boarded the hogwarts express and she filled the edges of his lips whenever the group sat alone in the common room. However this week just seemed more extreme.

The first thing was the incident in the great hall. George had worked himself up the courage to go over to Gwendolyn Payne and attempt to flirt, only to be yelled at shorty after he started. The second sign of abnormal behavior was the way he started to follow the Slytherin prefect around the school, leave the small group of Mei, Fred, and him to talk to Gwen. The third and final sign was when Gwen showed up to the Gryffindor quidditch practice. Sure it wasn't abnormal for Gwen to come support her sister, only Gwen wasn't there for Mei. Gwen was at the event because /George Weasley/ asked her to come. 

Mei couldn't understand what was happening between the two, neither did she quite like it. It was one thing for George to pine after Gwen, however it was different for him to talk to Gwen more so than Mei had in the past week or so. Infact Gwen seemed to be avoiding her sister, yet she was so comfortable in socializing with George Weasley? It didn't matter truly, it was just something Mei couldn't stop thinking about as she listen to George speak of Mei as if he was the only person who truly knew her. As if Mei and Gwen were simply strangers to one another instead of sisters. 

The cat like stretch of Meis body moved itself across the velvety lined couch in the Gryffindor common room. A sense of release in Meis back as the quidditch team hadn't even bothered to change out of their uniforms before collapsing on the various furniture of the common room. "Whoever threw that quaffed that hit my back, you better sleep with on eye open because I can still feel it." Mei told the group of seven around her. A small silence was broken by a dry female laugh, "yeah, I'm sorry about that one Mei." Her team and roommate, Yvette, told her friend. Sticking her tongue from her mouth, Mei looked at Yvette before a small laugh broke out between everyone. 

The team started to talk amongst themselves, speaking about the strange behavior of today's weather and how their practice just seemed to be /off/ today. As if bad luck had followed them. "Well I thought it was weird that my sister was there, what do you think about that George? You were the one who invited her after all." Mei spoke up, moving her body from the flat position to a less comfortable seated position. Meis back relaxing against the couch as her eyes peered towards the seconds ginger. "I thought it was good she came to the practice, we're getting to know one another and what better way to know me than to be at quidditch practice right?" George's tone was nervous, as if he was scared of what Mei would say back.

"Sure it was good and all but since when are Gwen, my sister, and you so close to one another that you invite her to our practice?" Meis question was pointed and the aggression was misplaced, however the words had let themselves fall from her mouth as ever other quidditch member stayed silent as they talked. Except for Fred to placed a hand on Meis shoulder, a sign telling her that of this was to keep up she would be going to far. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me to say, I meant to ask if Gwen had told you anything about why she's acting so weird. I'm just worried." Mei shorted her words as her hand moved to the top of Fred's hand, a signal that she as calmer now. 

"No it's okay, she hasn't said anything about why she looks so different recently. I don't plan of asking about it either. I will get better though Mei, you two are the Payne sisters after all." The lighthearted aura around the last of the words made a smile move to Meis lips. The conversation slowly drifting from that of the Gwen Mei and George triangle to things such as Umbridge, and the newest topic of Gryffindor. Dumbledore's army. 

——— 

The great hall was among Meis favorite places in Hogwarts. The smell of the food and lighthearted air between the students as they all sat and socialized between each other. It was almost similar to the feeling of being at home. Until you realize the hatred certain students held towards one another. That's one of the reason that the great hall, while a favorite, wasn't an area Mei stayed in for extended periods of time. "Payne, where's that boyfriend of yours? Shouldn't he be pulling you to go make out by now?" Fred asked the shorter girl that stood at his right.

Blaise Zabini has dug his own burial. He had given her a half way apology only two nights ago, since then he seemingly vanished from the Hogwarts hallways. Maybe that had something to do with the 'talk' Draco mentioned to have with Blaise. Or maybe he just didn't know how to face Mei after what had happened. Mei surely didn't know what to do about that night. The way he attempted to shut her up with sex had sent a chill down Meis spine. As if what she thought hadn't mattered to Blaise, as if what her body would do was the top priority for him. 

"He's still in timeout. Maybe today I'll sort things out with him. Until then you are subjected to the full experience of Mei Payne." Fred only scoffed at her words, sarcastic fist moved around in the air as it he was celebrating. "Very funny." As the two sat down against the bench of the Gryffindor table they noticed the absence of one tall ginger which completed the trio. Meis eyes moved across the room, landing on George moving to harassing her sister once again. Maybe one day he'll actually ask her on a date.

Turning her attention back to Fred, Mei started to speak, only to be cut off by one headmaster Albus Dumbledore. "Students! Attention please!" The headmasters voice ran out across the great hall, a deafening silenced sweeping the room. Each and every students head turned towards the direction of the head master, everyone mutually hesitant to make a movement. "Thank you, now, I have an announcement to make which I think will brighten a few students days." The older man said these words without much hints of emotional, a small twinkle in his eye and miniature laugh exceeding his throat being the only emotional ties. 

"I, headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and pleased to announce that this year a winters ball will be held." At the end of his words, a majority of students started to cheer and speak. Talking about dates and dresses. Dumbledore smiled slightly as his eyes seemed to scan over the crowd. Mei expected him to say more however he simple stepped down and back to his seat. 

"Well I guess now would be a perfect time to speak to your estranged boyfriend, isn't it?" Fred jabbed at Mei. However the lightness of his words didn't translate over well to Mei Payne. "Yes, I guess it would be."


	11. Jealousy of the heart leaves the aggressions of the actions

she didn't know why draco was so hellbent on finding a way to corner her. did he not understand she wanted to avoid him if it was the last thing she did? she was terrified. the idea of draco malfoy knowing her relation to the dark lord was one of the scariest things gwen could think of because of his family. he is from a notorious death eater family. his father was voldemort's bitch, really. and that struck fear into gwen because she could only assume that his father knew, that his mother knew, that all of those involved knew. making her a prime target right after the boy who lived. 

but then again, gwen's wits were dulled to the extreme with her lack of sleep and the 6'3 puppy that kept following her around like he was lost. she was endeared, sure. he was cute. his laugh made her heart swell and the way he looked at her made gwen go wobbly in the knees. but she has a perception of men that was painted by nick yaxley. it had only been a month and the scars he left on her were far from faded. she wasn't sure what she was feeling towards george, but she did enjoy his company. though she wouldn't admit it out loud. 

now though, she found herself stuffed into the corner of the library with a tall, platinum blonde figure leaning over her. his cold eyes bearing into her own as they shared a stand off. both daring the other to break the silence. he conceded first.

"why are you avoiding me?" he quipped, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he leaned back on his heels, "I've been trying to talk to you ever since the moment in the classroom."

gwen let out a scoff as she shifted her slytherin robes, "oh am I supposed to be falling at your feet? after you decide to confront me about something I have managed to keep a secret at hogwarts for six bloody years?" gwen snapped, her exhaustion and anxiety coming up in her throat, "you don't just push someone into a classroom and slam them against a blasted desk and then blurt out something that the the other person clearly doesn't want people to know!"

draco seemed taken aback by the new anger that gwen had been displaying the past few days. a red hot streak that no one knew gwen even had. mei may have been the only one to ever see it when she told gwen about seeing her sketchbook that one time. it was a part of gwen she was ashamed of and managed to repress until her emotions became so extreme that she just couldn't handle it anymore. it was the side of gwen that sometimes made her wonder if she was sorted into the correct house. hence why she hid the anger that burned within her.

"well it wasn't like you would ever tell me," draco whispered, taking a step closer, "and before you say it no, no one else knows. I figured it after overhearing a conversation in the summer. I just didn't believe it originally. until you started speaking parseltongue in your sleep."

gwen furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at the boy with a confused face, "do you sneak into my room to watch me sleep, draco?"

"no you pervert!" draco hissed back, "you fell asleep the other day on the couch and began to mumble it. bloody lucky I was the only one there."

gwen stared at the boy for a moment. her diamond eyes scanned over his features in attempt to read any signs that he was lying. that other people did know. but all of the tell-tale signs of a lie were far from draco's pointed features. his eyes had softened and the corners of his lips had drooped into a slight frown. he was telling the truth. and he was concerned for her. a new sense of safety restored itself into gwens bones as she averted her gaze, a ruby hue flushing her sunken and pale cheeks. 

"okay so? what do you want me to do now? join that death cult? cause it's never gonna happen, malfoy." gwen retorted, crossing her arms across her chest.

a weak chuckle escaped the boys throat, "I don't expect you too. and I'm not expecting you to do anything. just know that it's safe with me." he commented, turning on his heels and walking a few steps, before glancing over his shoulder, "come on then ms. prefect, we have a bit of catching up to do."

gwen rolled her sky blue eyes before jogging to catch up with the boy. a new sense of comfort seemed to shroud the two as that familiar sibling like relationship returned. they had a power when they walked, but the conversation between the two was nothing if not soft. they spoke about what had happened in one another's lives the last two weeks or so, and poked fun. gwen couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy when draco told her he had distanced himself from nick, but she knew he had gotten closer to blaise. he then decided to make a few quick remarks about the ginger that seemed to now attach himself to gwens hip. but it was when her sister was brought up, when that ball of fiery anger returned into gwens chest.

"your sister flirted with me the other day," draco had recited. igniting the spark within gwen's stomach. but then he continued, "she was leaving the common room and I had caught up to her. she touched my shoulder and got closer. the way she looked at me was...new to say the least."

every word blew smoke into the flame that was growing larger in gwen's chest. the very idea of mei making a pass at draco made gwen want to throw something or cause some sort of destruction. she figured it was mostly because she was already dating a slytherin that gwen had considered a friend for a while, and then made a pass at the one slytherin besides tabitha she was closest with? merlin gwen felt like she was going to explode.

"well then..." gwen's feet stopped in their tracks and a forced smile made it's way to her lips, "lovely chat draco. but I have a sister to speak with." and before draco could say a word, the shorter blonde had taken off down towards the staircase that would lead her to her destination.

the gryffindor common room.

\-----

gwen's feet moved at a pace faster than she had ever knew she could. the flame inside of her licking at her throat as a new found pissed off that she felt. she stormed past kids on the stairs and pushed through groups as her eyes became clouded with anger and hot tears. for once she just wanted to not have her sister create tensions in her house and for her to just have blaise and leave one of gwens close friends out of this entire thing. was gwen exaggerating? probably. but the last month had taken such a toll on the typically calm and collected demeanor and impulse control that gwen just couldn't take it anymore.

"gwen, hey, I was just - " gwen raised a hand as george wealsey began to speak to her. his voice drew out into silence as he looked down at the tears that ran from her eyes and the heaving of her chest.

"I need to speak with my sister. now." she snapped, and the red headed boy didn't hesitate to let the blonde into the gryffindor common room, following close behind as she stormed through the tunnel and into the red decorated area. a few eyes turned to her and whispers began to settle in. her eyes scanned the room before seeing her sister, already in pyjamas and reading a magazine, laying upside down on a couch, "you!" she snapped, causing the entire room to fall silent.

mei had clearly not noticed gwen's presence before and the tall girl found herself on the floor after tumbling out of the chair. groaning, she stood to her feet and faced gwen, who's shoulders were moving at a face rate up and down. gwen watched as mei furrowed her brows together, "what's wrong?"

"what the bloody hell is wrong with you!" gwen exclaimed, walking a few steps closer, "you've already got one of them! why the hell do you feel the need to go after two of my housemates, eh? what? blaise not enough for you?" she yelled, hands flailing wildly. she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she pushed the person back. george.

"what are you on about gwen?" mei asked, crossing her arms.

"oh don't pull the stupid card on me mei. he told me. you flirting with him. the way you touched him. stepped closer to him," gwen explained, her voice growing hoarse as her body began to shake a bit, "gave him the look. I know you flirted with him and I am honestly sick and tired of you butting into my bloody house!" she continued, voice only raising as she watched mei's reaction.

which was close to nothing.

"gwen I think you need to calm down. when did you sleep last?" mei asked, her voice laced with concern as the eyes of the other gryffindors turned to her.

"do not tell me to calm down!" gwen yelled, eyes screwing shut, "why the hell do you always feel the need to be the god damn center of attention, hm? always trying to make everything about you!" gwen saw the flicker in mei's eyes. what she had just said struck a nerve and was the string that set off the bomb. because things began to grow to an even higher pitch.

"oh I make everything about me?" mei retorted, her voice louder but following that eerie calmness that set gwen's teeth on edge, "I'm the attention seeker? that's bloody rich coming from the slytherin princess." mei sneered, feet moving forward as she dropped her magazine.

"woah there." fred commented as he walked but behind mei, placing a hand on her shoulder and halting her from taking any further steps towards gwen.

"yes you do mei!" the slytherin sneered, her voice dripping with that red anger, "you just aren't satisfied unless everything is about you! you've been dying to make everything in slytherin about you ever since I accepted the role of prefect. first you hook up with blaise. then you start to actually date him. and now you decide to flirt with the guy that is like another brother to me?"

a scoff escaped mei's lips and gwen wanted to break something. but what she said next. that was the straw that broke the camels back.

"a brother to you?" mei chided, "because if he is such a brother to you, maybe you should have stopped being a bloody drama queen and talked to him instead of throwing your classic Gwendolyn Payne Pity Party to make everyone feel sorry for you." the insult came at gwen like an arrow through the chest. 

and she lost it.

her legs bent and her feet left the ground. she had physically lunged at mei. but before the shorter girl could lay a hand on her sister, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and she was slung over a taller persons shoulder. george. she screamed and wailed. her legs kicking and arms flying as she tried to escape the grasp like a bear caught in a trap. but after what felt like eternity, she fell limp on his shoulder. and when she opened her eyes, she was outside the dungeon with george holding her to his chest as her sobs caused her entire body to convulse.

gwen had a sick suspicion, that she just lost her sister.

\-----

it had been a week. and gwen hadn't spoken to her sister. people had grown quiet whenever she walked past. people would glance at her whenever she was in the halls. the only people that talked to her, or that she talked to, were george, tabitha, and draco. gwen had gone silent, really. she felt like a part of her had died that night. a part of her that kept her grounded in the world. her lessons felt like ages. umbridge seemed to be giving her an even worse time. the only thing that was keeping her from going off the deep end was when she would meet george in one of the corridors and sit with her in a hidden passageway him and fred had found. his arm around her as she cried into his chest. 

she didn't know why, but george was the only one gwen felt comfortable crying around. he had a comforting demeanor to him that gwen just fell into. he would tell her stories about his family at night to help calm her down. and at some point, the two would fall into silence and he would run his hand up and down her arm before tabitha would come and get her and walk her back to the common room. it became a routine in the seven days.

and so did seeing mei in the halls.

gwen swore whenever she turned a corner, her sister was there with her friends. or with blaise. more so the former. she saw mei less with blaise than she had ever before over the past month and a half they were dating. gwen rarely found herself in the slytherin dorms anymore, fearful of her housemates comments and the possibility of running into mei. but there was one instance that gwen knew she would have no choice.

the slytherin versus gryffindor quidditch match.

this was easily one of the biggest events at hogwarts. despite umbridge trying her hardest to stop the teams from playing. but this was a classic, and people were using it as a chance to ask people to the dance as well. which also made umbridge walk around like she had a wand stuck up her ass half the time. and as much as gwen would love for the events to be cancelled so she could continue to hide away from everyone, the world didn't revolve around her.

when the day finally arrived, tabitha had to essentially dress gwen. she had stayed late with george the night before. she had began asking him about his family and his life, versus it just being about her. hearing him talk was one of the things that made gwen pause her tears. his voice was so warm and soothing that gwen could just melt into it. 

she had learned that he was the one who orchestrated the plans. he explained the business plan that him and fred had for after they graduated. he talked about his favourite foods and things to do in his down time. he talked about his family a lot and how much they meant to him. gwen felt the brick walls she had built around her heart chip away as the time went by. it had neared the end of november and almost two months to the day had gone by from when gwen and nick ended. and for once, gwen hadn't thought about him. the thing that made her cry was no longer nick yaxley. but the words she spat at her sister.

she could see nick in the hall with pansy and it felt as if nothing mattered about them. he was merely a slimeball to her now with no substance. her heart had healed itself from his pain, but was re-injured by the brawl with her sister.

tabitha had handed gwen a pair her tights, a red and black plaid skirt, and a turtleneck sweater that would add an extra layer of warmth underneath gwen's jacket. her best friend brushed the matted curls atop the slytherin prefects head and helped her cover up a bit of the bags beneath her eyes with some concealer. and before gwen even knew it, she was sitting in the quidditch stands. her eyes straining to see a certain short haired ginger that had managed to help her block the tears.

the game went by as per usual. the hits were dirty and the beaters might as well had been at each others throats. nick was the slytherin beater and he had made it quite apparent that this game would be nasty. even draco and harry seemed a bit more at odds while darting around for the snitch that gwen could not understand how they could see. mei moved like an angel and gwen couldn't help but admire her sisters talent. the way she managed to block close to every quaffel that tried to sore past her into the hoops. gwen felt a tinge of pride watching it.

oh but things were never simple when it came to a slytherin and gryffindor match. oh no. this match was proving a point. tensions had grown between the two houses ever since the slytherin princess and gryffindor beast went head to head. tabitha had been telling gwen that the slytherins were almost proud at gwen's outburst, but were scared that they would be the next victim of her new-found wrath. that was currently the least of gwens concerns though.

time almost slowed down as she watched nick's club raised and whack george weasley upside the head, sending the boy tumbling from his broom. everyone in the stands stood to their feet as dumbledore stopped him from plummeting into the ground. gwen wasn't sure when she left the stands. all she knew was feeling her legs run at a pace faster than she had ever done before besides her storming towards mei. she sprinted down the wooden stairs of the stands, before her feet hit grass quite quick as other quidditch players began to land. that same anger she felt just days before returned and gwen almost felt it intensify as she saw the smirk on nick yaxley's face. 

"oh look who it is," nick sneered, hopping off his broom and looking down at gwen, "what's wrong gwen? upset your boyfriend can't hold his own in quidditch?"

gwen's hand gripped the delicate frame of her wand as she whipped it out of her pocket, pointing it at nick with a shaking hand. the entire pitch fell silent as nick stared at her. out of the corner of her eye gwen spotted mei walking forward, as if she was going to stop gwen from probably making a very poor decision. but a head of bleach blonde hair stopped her sister from advancing any closer. instead, umbridge was the first to speak.

"ms. payne put your wand away this instant!" her high pitched voice squeaked as gwen continued her stare down with her ex, "ms. payne I am not joking! put your wand away or you will face the consequences." 

gwen didn't flinch. no. instead she felt a wave of energy surge through her. a magical sensation that made gwen's eyes grow a bit wider. a dark sensation grew within her as a new sense of power filled her veins. she could feel something with in her snap and a wave of...Merlin she didn't even know, fall over her like a weighted blanket. without thinking, gwen lowered her wand. taking a step back and turning on her heel to go see george. but, instead, she whipped back around and threw her hand forward. an invisible force escaped from her skin and sent nick yaxley across the pitch and crashing into the stands. leaving gwen with all eyes on her as she dropped down next to george, who had a large gash on his forehead.

"ms. payne!" umbridge shrieked, "what on earth was that!?"

"gwen...?" mei's voice rang, causing gwen to lift her head.

and if gwen was telling the truth? the reason she stayed silent is because she knew if she spoke...

it wouldn't have been english.


	12. Vile words lead to broken hearts

Quidditch.

Quidditch was a good distraction for one Mei Payne. It was time consuming and something which took focus. Playing took the young girls mind off of the fight with her sister, the words that had been exchanged between the two. The fight that had come out of seemingly thin air, at least from Meis perspective there wasn't a cause. Well that wasn't true, there was a cause.

Draco Stick-up-the-ass Malfoy. He'd taken Meis thanks as an advancement and told his thoughts to Gwen. That her hand lingered on his arm, that she gave him a look whatever the bloody hell that meant. But with those few words Draco had caused such a strain in the two sisters relationship, so much to a point where they hadn't spoken to each other since the fight. Both of them too stubborn to apologize to the other, the girls were both far too prideful cave in first. 

Which lead to Meis now heightened Quidditch obsession. The Gryffindor girl had stayed after their practices, going on runs, even asking Fred Weasley to help her with keeping. In the week following the fight Fred and Mei developed some type of routine. After practice they stayed behind on the field, sometimes they ran together, others Fred there the quaffle to Mei to help the girls reaction time, at times they would even work on combat. The close combat fighting was also one of Meis stress relievers, she enjoyed the complexity and the simplicity of fighting. Although the bruises Fred and her adorned started to raise questions between some Gryffindors before they were quickly diminished. 

Since the fight Mei had seen less of the opposing twin. George had spent his time with Gwen, seemingly replacing what Mei had been to her sister. Did that spark some jealously in Meis stomach? Yes it had, however she didn't air those concerns to any others. Although Fred Weasley seemed to pick up on the jealously, especially during their combat training. 

"For Merlins sake Mei don't actually try to break me!" The charismatic twin huffed out as the barely evaded getting one of Meis heels against his jaw line. "I knew you would be fine, now come on a fight back! You can't just play defense Fred." Meis tone bordered being short as her body seemed to anticipate a strike. The weight of the girls body remaining in the toes of her feet, her arms slightly lowered yet ready to move to guard her face. Instead of an attack Fred gave Mei, for the sake of overstating, a half done hook. 

"What was that? Fred you've knocked me on my ass before you can do better than that!" Mei her words Fred moved his hands down, instead he sat down in the grassy field they were practicing in. "What are you doing?" Her question was met with Fred patting on a section of grass in front of him. The actions made the younger Gryffindor uneasy, yet she followed his instructions and placed herself in front of him. "What's is going on with you today? You're never this aggressive." Fred asked Mei, his question hanging in the air for a few seconds before Mei gave him a tight answer.

"I'm just not having a good day today, and I haven't been aggressive I'm just trying to get into the fight." Fred smirked slightly at her answer, as if he had caught her in some sort of lie. Which in a way he had. "I'll ask again, Mei Payne what is going on with you?" Mei knew there was no way around his question, if she had gotten up and left he would've only followed until an answer was given. "It's Gwen and George, she replaced me and i don't like it. There, that's it." 

The Weasley twins reaction was almost expect as he clicked his tongue to the inner of his teeth. A small shake of the head before his face dropped the smirk and adorned a more serious look. "I doubt that after one week and one fight that Gwen replaced you with George. I'm pretty sure she thinks of him as a lost puppy. Following her around so much and all." His word caused Mei to laugh a bit, maybe Fred was right. Although that didn't eliminated the doubt in Meis mind that circled around George and Gwen.

"You would know more about it than me. Gwen hasn't even bothered to look at me since the fight. I mean she tried to attack me! It wasn't an attack but she lunged at me, was I too harsh?" The doubt filled question made the air stiff for a moment before the male opposing her answered. "I mean, it wasn't the nicest thing you said but Gwen did call you an attention seeker. Maybe saying Gwendolyn Payne pity party was a little much though." Meis eyes let themselves roll at the last of Fred's words. However he was right. The last bit was stepping a little far over the line.

"Yeah, I guess. But I'm not apologizing first, she started the fight I simply went along into it." Fred's scoff could be heard from miles away , Meis eyebrow raised as he did so. "And if you keep thinking that, you won't get anywhere with your relationship with Gwen. Someone has to make the first move after all, maybe it should be you." Mei only let herself nod at his words before standing up, Fred dolling suite. "Let's go inside, it's cold out here." The younger girl joke before Fred Weasley wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they started walking.

"Look at it this way, theres no way it could get worse. Right Mei?"

Wrong. It could get much, much worse.

———

Let's summarize what had happened the five days following the talk between Fred Weasley and Mei Payne shall we?

First, Blaise and Mei had their final fight. Resulting in a breaking between the two.

Second, Professor Umbridge seemed to focus in on the punishment of Mei Payne. 

Third? Nick Yaxley, Gwens ex boyfriend and Meis half brother, knocked George Weasley from his broom at the Slytherin and Gryffindor quidditch match. 

To say the least, Mei Payne had had a rather difficult week. Let's start with topic one shall we?

———

Blaise and Mei had been growing, angrier towards one another. Fighting occurring more and harsh words littered the air between their quarrels. This fight however had broken the last metaphorical straw in the twos almost two month relationship, three if their hookups counted. Now they stood alone in an empty hallway of the magnificent school. Arguing something which ultimately collapsed their relationship.

"Stop being so damn sensitive Mei! What the hell are you, a child?" Blaises words left his lungs after Mei had called him an asshole. "I'm not being sensitive I'm being a decent fucking human being!" Anger burning in Meis throat. Her mind still barley wrapping around the words Blaise dared to utter around Mei. "A decent human? Give me a break, all I did was state a fucking fact. Your sister is a god damn mudblood , what the hell is wrong with stating the obvious Mei? What? Are you one of them too?" Blaise spat back toward Mei. 

How dare he call Gwen that filthy word? Even though Mei and her sister weren't on speaking terms every single bone and muscle in Meis body jumped to defend her sister. "My father was a muggle, my mother was a wizard. But that shouldn't fucking matter Blaise and that's not what we are talking about! We're talking about how you called your prefect, my sister, that filthy word." Blaises eyes narrowed in as Mei mentioned the truth of her father being a muggle, however he didn't directly comment on that 'issue'. 

"Why are you even defending her Mei? You two haven't spoken in weeks! She thinks of you a trash anyways, maybe you should decide which side you really want to be defending." Blaises words made Mei wonder how she ever managed to find herself in such a position. Getting caught up in the kisses and his formerly soft words has blinding the woman to her boyfriends cruelty. "Once again, because I'm a decent fucking person! Maybe if you would ever think of anyone aside from you and think with anything aside from your dick you would be one to!" 

"Of course a halfbreed would defend a filthy mudblood . I guess you're really no better than them." 

Blaises words made time around the two slow down. Meis heart beat could be heard inside her chest as each of the breaths she took became isolated. How dare he call her a halfbreed. In the slowed down moment Mei felt her fist clench, every instinct told her to raise her hand. However she convinced herself to not do so as the fight surely would've only progressed physically. 

As time resumed Mei felt her throat become hoarse, scratching out a small sentence. "What did you just called me?" Blaise only strengthened his anger, as he repeated himself. "I said you're a halfbreed ." The anger was visibly radiating from the younger girl. "Never speak to me again Blaise. Do you understand me! Never say another god forsaken word to me ever again!" Meis voice echoed out through the abandoned hall as she turned away from the man. Moving away from him, a small murmur of words could be heard behind her, however she didn't quite care enough to listen.

———

Onto the second point are we? Well, in little words it was evident that Professor Delores Umbridge held a special place in her heart for the younger Payne sister. That place was in the part of her heart what was shriveled up and cold. Which is most of the woman's heart but some deep part of it seemed to focus itself on Mei Payne. 

After the breakup between Mei and Blaise, added along with the tension of the fight between the sisters, Mei had gotten rather reckless. Skipping more classes than she should've and causing more chaos with Fred Weasley than had previously been happened. The instance we will focus on was one of those times. About two days after Mei and Blaises break up, Mei has proposed to Fred that the two should hex the doorway of Umbridges office. A scheme that of caught would get the two a defiant detention. 

"Are you sure about this Mei? If you're all in so am I. But I just want to make sure." Fred asked the girl as the walked along the empty hogwarts hall. Most of the other students attending classes and teacher currently occupied with said classes. "Yes I'm sure, let's go." Her hand grabbing the upper part of the mans arm as she moved them along the hallway. As they moved, footsteps could be heard moving along that didn't belong to the two. Pulling Fred into a dip in the hallway they two stood close together as they waited for the steps to fade. Mei awkwardly stood placed against Fred's chest, her hand still gripping his forearm before Fred whispered to her. "If this was a plan to seduce me I have to say I'm a bit disappointed." Mei moved her free hand to hit the top of Fred's head. "You could only wish Fred, I think they're gone."

Moving from their position the two continued to travel from their position, moving up the stairs at a fast paced system which bordered that on chaos. As the door to the woman's office was in the line of sight Mei couldn't help but feel herself brighten up a bit. Perhaps she was targeting her anger towards Umbridge, however it wasn't as if the woman hadn't deserved it. The hands on the local Gryffindor were stained with the lettering of their respective punishment. Meis right hand still lined with the words I will not disobey the rules and Fred's scars had faded but the imprint still left its mark.

"I'll start the hex you watch out, okay?" Fred nodded to her words as Mei moved herself to the doorway. Pulling her want from her pocket she started to mutter "Collopo-" however before her sentence could finished she felt a cold hand lace her hair. They'd been caught. "Trying to do a little magic are we Miss Payne, Mister Weasley?" The delightfully horrid voice of Delores Umbridge could be heard as she pulled Meis head down, and Fred being held by the ear. "Well we can't have that can we now?" The next words out of Umbridges mouth sent a shiver down Meis spine. "Detention after school for the next two days, don't worry about Quidditch. I'll tell your captain and professor mcgonagall. I'm sure they can spare you for a bit." As her words finish she released the two captives from her grip. "Now get back to class."

The two started walking down the hall, moving swiftly away from the professor. As they left listening range Mei piped up.

"Well, that was fun wasn't it?" 

"I couldn't think of anything more so."

———

Now comes the third and final horror of the week Mei Payne experienced. Let's set the stage a bit shall we? Mei and Fred had served their punishment, in result the two spent extra time at practice to make sure they would be ready for the big game. Gryffindor v Slytherin. Each year this was the game to remember, the two opposing housing always going to one another's throat and put for blood. Each wanting to win and get the title of champion.

This game was no exception.

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" The sounds of the houses chanting filled Meis ears as the teams rode up to on their brooms. The excitement and tensions running through each of the players bodies as they stood lined up in front of one another. The voice of Lee Jordan shot out and silenced the crowds cheering for a split second as the told the players to assume their positions. Mei moved herself to the center of the three keeper hoops. Her body ready to move as the sound of whistle blew for the game to start. 

The game was faster paced that any other. Quaffles moving much quicker than it has been in previous games, and for the most part Mei kept her title was a legendary keeper. Only twice had a quaffle gotten past her and even then then, Mei had missed by an inch. "Is that all you got! You play like a bunch of first years!" Mei antagonized the Slytherin players closeted to her. A quaffle came soaring to her face, moving slightly Mei placed her hands to block. Except the crowd seemingly went silent. At first Mei believed it was because of her block, however there was no reason for silence. Then she saw it.

George was falling through the air at a rapid speed. "George!" Mei yelled through the air and her and a few of her other teammates attempted to fly down the catch him ultimately failed in doing so as the sound of bone crunching could be heard in the silence of the stadium. Then the next thing that could be heard was Gwen, or more accurately what Gwen did. In the midst of the chaos Mei glanced down, trying to get to her friend. Then a force of magic washed over her, magic that felt too strong to be emitted from one of the students. Looking up she saw Gwen, a panicked look on her face as she held her wand in a shaking hand. And Nick Yaxley flung far across the field. 

"Gwen?" Mei muttered as the silence emanated almost more powerful than any words. Mei moved the take a step forward before professor Umbridge has reacted quicker. "Miss Payne! You are coming with me!" The older woman yelled as she attempted to grab Gwens arm, only for Gwen to brush the woman off, moving to George's side. "Miss Payne, I told you to come with me." Umbridge insisted against before a powerful "I'm not leaving Professor." Escaped the blonde girls throat. As Professor Umbridge tried again to grab Gwen, the stern hand of Minerva McGonagall stopped her. "Now Delores, I'm sure Gwendolyn will accept her punishment. However her friend is injured and it is incredibly rude for you to try to separate them right now." Umbridge looked as if she wanted to explode in the moment but instead is walked away, a tightened smile on her lips as she moved

The next few hours went by in a chaotic rush. Fred and Mei doing their best to keep up with the condition of George. Gwen refusing to leave George's side even when Mei and Fred had been forced out of the room. Mei and Fred sat next to one another as they waited for updates. Meis hand gripping Fred's hand as the older males leg shook in an anxious state. "Breathe Fred, it won't make this any better but you need to be calm when we heard what's going on." Although the twin seemed only to tense more.

"It's not that easy Mei! He's hurt! He can't be hurt he's George! George isn't the one who gets hurt he's the one who stops us, who stops me, from getting hurt!" Fred rambled, his voice echoing in the hallways as his grip tightened on Meis hand. "I know Fred, but we have to wait. If you bust in there demanding resulting it might mess with their dumb process or whatever they do." Mei told the boy. Moving her thumb over his knuckles in an attempt to calm the boy to a stable point.

Then the two waited. Hoping for something, hoping for anyone to tell them that their friend would be alright. 

They would be waiting for a while.


	13. Read me the story mother, tell me she is happy

almost everyday, madge riddle would come by gwendolyn's school to pick her up and walk her to the small apartment she owned in the dirtier side of her hometown of paris, france. however, some days, gwen's parents would demand that madge walk their daughter straight home. well, more so their 'petite bête', meaning 'little beast'. however, madge managed to sway her daughter today to allow her to stay with gwen for a bit. seeing as every friday, madge would read gwen a fairytale of her choice.

today, was cinderella.

gwen thoroughly enjoyed the story of cinderella. a young girl who was dealt a stack of bad cards, but managed to become a beautiful princess. the voices that her grandmother would do were gwen's favourite parts whenever she read to her. and reading cinderella was gwen's absolute dream. her grandmother had the small six year old propped on her knee, frail arm wrapped around the bone-thin frame of her sole grandchild. 

"grandmama," gwendolyn cooed, her voice stumbling across the french words as her voice was hoarse in her throat, "who makes these gowns?"

madge watched as gwendolyn's finger pointed to the beautiful drawn dress that adorned cinderella's body. the twinkle in the bright blue eyes that were slightly sunken in from a lack of nourishment, madge knew that these dresses were the best part to gwen. the way she would trace the designs, and how madge would stumble across the sketches that gwen would create in the classroom, she knew that her granddaughter's future laid in the hands of the arts. madge's shaky hands reached forward, and traced the pale skin atop the bulging veins of dehydration and lack of food. 

"darling, anyone can make the dresses," she cooed, tucking a stray blonde curl behind the small ears of gwendolyn, "I believe you could even make them as well. make every girl in the world feel like the prettiest princess."

gwen's head turned to meet her grandmothers eyes and a gentle smile graced the six year olds lips. but it fell when the door of their shoebox apartment slammed shut. and the voice of gwen's father rang out. a look of fear in gwen's eyes, causing madge's heart to break. 

"gwendolyn! come here, little one."

little did both of them know, that would be the last they saw of one another.

\-----

"gwendolyn! come here, little one." umbridge's voice sounded throughout the medical wing, causing gwen to lift her head up from admiring the peaceful face of the boy that had just fallen from his broom at the expense of her ex-boyfriend.

a shiver ran down her spine as gwen took one final glance at the ginger boy before moving her sketchbook to the chair where she sat seconds before. a shaky breath escaped from her lips as she felt the fear settle in to her brilliant blue eyes. her supple hand reached forward and brushed her thumb against the top of her hand, a calming mechanism that gwen had used ever since she was a child. a result of the calm touch of someone who's face she seemed to have forgotten. her steps were gentle as the followed the pink demon from the med bay, down the halls and past the others around her.

the feeling of peoples eyes burning into her made a bead of sweat drip from the crown of her head. as a prefect, gwen was typically in a bit of a spotlight. but never did she experience these glances before. the look of pure curiosity and fear as she strode down the halls. gwen's mind was slightly fuzzy about the events that had taken place just a day prior to the current moment. all she remembered was the feeling of a dark power surging through her veins, causing every hair on her white as snow skin the stand on edge, and her eyes to cloud with a blinding rage and evil sense. something gwen had never experienced before. but she knew the consequences would be severe, and gwen knew her standing with umbridge had just fallen even further down the totem pole.

as the two arrived at umbridge's office, a sense of dread consumed gwen as she noticed the parchment and quill that laid out for her. she had seen what mei had been put through for simply being out of class. the use of an extreme magic? gwen could only imagine the punishment she was in for. it was one that she was sure could only be depicted as a nightmare. 

"here little one," umbridge hummed, her forcibly sweet voice creating a vile taste in the blondes throat, "you can use one of my quills today. no ink required."

gwen dropped down into the pink chair that was pulled slightly ajar, as if beckoning her for the torture she was about to face. a sick and twisted sort of thing. the chair seemed so welcoming, with it's soft cover and gentle pink colouring. but gwen knew the hell she would be facing the moment she sat down. but there wasn't anywhere for her to run without having to face an even worse consequence.

"I sent an owl to your parents, hopefully you get the treatment you deserve at home after this incident," umbridge stated, taking a seat in her desk, "go on then," the woman beckoned to gwen, who now held the quill between her fingers, "I heard you are sewing some dresses for the slytherin girls for the Christmas ball, how lovely. hopefully you don't need your hands too much. now be a dear and write 'I will not use harmful magic' on the parchment provided."

a fearful look became evident on the slytherin's face as she glanced down at the blank piece of parchment. five pages. gwen swallowed a thick breath as she put the quill to the paper. her cursive style handwriting began to appear as she wrote down word for word what the professor had asked her to. a stinging on her hands sent gwen's mind racing back to the first time she remembered her father losing his temper. a shallow breath managed to escape her throat, though it felt like she could barely breath. her vision blurred slightly, and the stinging on her hands only grew worse as she continued on.

I will not use harmful magic

one page done.

I will not use harmful magic

two pages.

I will not use harmful magic

tears stained the third page of parchment as she continued with the torture. she glanced up for a millisecond to see that same malicious smile etched into the toad like features of dolores umbridge. everything inside of gwen wished that shadowy feeling would return to her bones so she could send this evil witch of a woman flying off the grounds of the place gwen referred to her as her second home. what gwen would do to make her feel the pain that currently etched itself into her hand.

half an hour later, gwen found herself sprinting through the emptied hogwarts halls down to the medbay. she couldn't face her housemates. she didn't have a sister to turn to. she was ashamed as to what benji and enzo would think of her. she was alone. gwen felt so alone. as a girl from a painful history, gwen had experienced such loneliness before. but this one left an ache in her bones as she clutched her right hand, the feeling of the pen creating new scars leaving gwen breathless as she arrived. 

but that ginger hair. laying under the blankets made gwen feel like she wasn't alone. that she had someone who saw her for her. not mei's older sister. not the slytherin prefect. not even the slytherin princess. just gwen. gwendolyn odette payne. nothing more. nothing less. but it didn't help now. because he wasn't able to hold her as she cried this time. no. instead she slumped into the seat next to his bed and held his hand. trying to help heal his pain this time.

\-----

the sounds of people bustling around her woke the sleeping beauty that sat next to a certain gryffindor boy. her hand still throbbing from the abuse just hours prior. but instead of feeling a limp hand in hers, gwen felt a gentle grip. her eyes glanced up, a glimmer of hope that maybe he had woken up sending chills down gwens spine. but no, his eyes were still shut. but the grip didn't remove itself. 

turning to the side, gwen smiled at madam pomphrey, "sorry madam but quick question. do you know when mr. weasley here may wake up?" the blonde inquired, tilting her head to the side.

"hopefully today, my dear." the kind woman said as she went to tend to the other patient. nick yaxley. a now concuss and injured boy by the hands of gwendolyn payne.

the day went by fairly normal. gwen had managed to slid her hand from george's and get some of the dresses done for the Christmas Ball. she never quite remembered what got her into the idea of designing. she believed it to have something to do with cinderella, the muggle fairytale. but the concept of who introduced her to it was a blank in gwens mind. similar to the way that she would massage the top of her dominant hand, the left one, whenever anxious. both of them linking to the unknown face of a woman of a name gwen didn't know.

"hey gwen," a voice that sounded like one of gwen's sixth year acquaintances. the appearance of these boys had become a bother to gwen in a way. she was flattered with their question, but the answer was a soft and solemn 'no' each time. it hurt her heart each time, but sadly, gwen had made up her mind on the matter, "I just came by to ask if...I don't know...maybe you would like to go to the Christmas ball with me?"

gwen removed the needle and thread from her mouth as she looked up at the tall gryffindor that had come by. he was cute, sure. but gwen wasn't going to the ball. there were too many opportunities for something to go wrong. too many ways for a slip up. plus, the noise was always so much for her. the music and the singing was sensory overload. it was something even the slytherin princess couldn't handle. despite the past seven boys who had come to ask.

"oh that's really sweet marcus," gwen smiled softly, tucking her hair behind her ear, "but sadly I'm not going to the ball. too much to do." she answered, a clear twinge of pain in her voice as she watched the boys face fall. with a slow nod and a turn, the boy was off once more, leaving gwen alone with her fabric and an unconscious weasley.

"is babysitting me really too much to do?" a groggy voice joked from behind gwen's shoulder. 

twisting around, the slytherin prefect beamed as his hazel eyes met with hers. she moved to sit next to him on the bed, hand reaching out to move a lock of ginger hair that fell into his eye. seeing as he had broken his arm, she figured it would help...or that's what she told herself later on. but really, both knew she used it as a bit of an excuse to touch him in any sort of way.

"you're awake!" gwen beamed, taking his unbroken hand into her own and holding it tight, "you've been out for a solid two days you drama queen." gwen chuckled, tilting her head to the side, "but you do have to stay for a few more to make sure you're okay."

a gentle sigh passed through george's lips as he admired gwen's worried expression, "don't think I'd make you wait that much longer, did you darling?"

gwen laughed softly as her thumb glided along his knuckles. the two went silent for a moment. giving time for the tension to grow ever so slightly. it was as if the seed that was planted all of those nights ago when george had walked gwen back to her dorm was finally being given rain, allowing it to begin to push through the thick layer of dirt covering it. the silence grew to minutes passing, and gwen being unable to remove her eyes from the slightly bruised ones of george weasley.

"I should tell Fred you're awake. He's been worried sick." gwen stated, clearing her throat and breaking the silent pact the two had going on for a few minutes there.

"yeah...yeah you should probably let him know." george hummed, hesitantly letting go of gwen's much smaller hands. but just as she stood to go find the other twin, george took ahold of her wrist, causing her head to turn back to him, "before you go...you said you were too busy to go to the Christmas Ball. is that true or were you just trying to get that boy to bugger off?"

"well I seriously don't intend on going..." she trailed off, "but if I did, I have someone in mind who I would want to ask me." she chuckled, turning once again and making her way to find fred and let him know that his brother was awake once again. 

"wait-" he called, "maybe I could convince you. go to the ball with me, we could have fun." he called, and gwen turned to him, a smile on her face.

"alright, weasley," she grinned, tilting her head to the side, "I'll go with you."

gwen left george alone once again. a small smile was sitting pretty on her face as she glanced behind her at the boy on the bed. as she made her way down the halls towards the gryffindor common room, her path was quite quickly stopped by blaise zabini. the way he looked down at her made gwen feel a bead of sweat slide down her spine, that comfortable smile running far from features as she felt his dark eyes staring down at her.

"you haven't been in the common room prefect. mind if I ask where you've been?" he spat, his voice hushed as he stepped forward, "been with the weasley boy I assume? how do you think nick would feel, hm? you moving on so quick. filthy mudblood." 

gwen felt her voice get caught in her throat as he stared down at her. a new sense of coldness in his eyes as he loomed over the much shorter girl. as a prefect, gwen has the power to put her underclassman in his place. however, a sense of fear shrouded over any sort of confidence that gwen would have had. his broad shoulders and dark gaze made her feel two feet tall, and gwen would do just about anything to disappear from the moment.

"you know there's a rumour going around," blaise continued, "that the dark lord has a relative here at hogwarts. and that was quite the show you put on out there on the quidditch pitch." the boy spat, "would be a shame if a certain slytherin was alone with your precious weasley right now. and told him about these oh so convenient facts." he chuckled, winking down at the girl, "have a nice day, payne." the boy scoffed, pushing past gwen and bumping her shoulder with his arm, knocking gwen a bit to the side.

a small gulp sounded from gwen's throat as she looked around, people staring at the scene that just played out in front of them. tears pricked at the blonde's diamond eyes as she pursed her cupids bow lips together. her heart raced so fast she was worried people heard it around her. everything around her felt like it was collapsing in on her. the walls folded around her and everyone became much larger. gwen felt herself shrink. her breath having a tough time keeping up with the rate her heart was going. everything was falling and pushing her further into a shadowy corner. where he waited for her.

after what felt like hours, gwen released the pressure in her eyelids and allowed her aquamarine coloured eyes to see the light once more. she glanced around to see no one looking at her, no, instead they were bustling around with their everyday lives. but it hit her who blaise had been referring to. nick was in the hospital wing. just across from george. gwen turned and took off back where she came from, pushing and knocking people to the side as she ducked around corners and pushed open the doors that then allowed her into the bay. and low and behold, nick was talking with george. and george looked horrified. but it was when gwen met his eyes when she realized that it was true, nick told him the rumour and how everything fell into place. he knew.

gwens feet didn't hesitate to turn and run from the med bay. she didn't know where she was going, her ballet flat covered feet were the only things with a working mind right now. and they were in control. she just kept running. until she found herself out front of dumbledore's office, fallen on her knees as the corridor fell silent when the last student left the hall. leaving gwen outside of the archway, waiting for dumbledore to notice. luckily for her, it didn't take long.

a few moments later, gwen found herself sitting in dumbledore's office, knees cradled to her chest as the headmaster waited for the girl to calm down. her chest heaved and her eyes ached as she shoved the heel of her palms into the swollen and dark sockets. dumbledore broke the silence first, knowing exactly what must have happened.

"I heard the rumours as well, ms. payne," he sighed, leaning forward, "is there any chance someone who knows may have let it slip? it is just your parents that know, correct?" he questioned, eliciting a nod out of gwen, "is there anyone else you can think of that knows? this is crucial gwendolyn, for the dark lord is gaining more and more influence as we speak."

a shaky breath escaped from her lips as gwen looked up at the professor, "draco malfoy. but he wouldn't...he couldn't! blaise said there was just a rumour that someone was related to the dark lord, not who. and that the quidditch pitch..."

"right...well there isn't much for us to do," dumbledore sighed, standing and walking around to lean on the desk beside the sixteen year old girl, "gwen I want you to go on with your current life. there is not much for us to do...madam pomphrey tells me george weasley asked you to the christmas ball, is this correct?"

gwen looked up at the man with a confused look in her eyes, "are you serious, professor? there's a chance people and death eaters alike have figured out I am not just a decendent, but a direct relative to the bloody dark lord and you're worried about who asked me to the chrirstmas ball?" gwen spat, wiping her nose on her sweater sleeve.

"gwendolyn there is not much for us to do. keep your emotions under your control is all I can say..." dumbledore hummed, "we do not need another incident like the quidditch pitch."

within moments, dumbledore had shooed gwen from his office and she returned to the hallway. shaking breaths escaped her lips as she glanced around her. no one was around. but she felt as though thousands of eyes were plastered onto her. that they were burning holes into her skin, and seeing right through the façade that she had built over the past six years at hogwarts. breaking her walls. 

and the man that was supposed to help her, was the least help of all.

\-----

not just a week later, gwen found herself avoiding the bruised gaze of george weasley. he had attempted contact with her through the whole week, but instead, gwen had packed up the things she left in the med bay, and scurried off late in the night. dumbledore had told her to go on with life as normal, to avoid any extra attention. and she would listen, despite believing that to be the most rubbish answer she had ever heard. but there gwen sat, in front of her mirror, dusting off her shoulders.

her gown was as bright as sun, a golden shimmer to it. an organza skirt with a gentle a-line structure to it. the neckline was a heart shape, but met at the top as a choker around her neck that was connected to the tule fabric that draped across her upperarm as sleeves. golden patterns decorated the corset top, exentuating her figure in a quite flattering way. she felt beautiful, but the sunken features of her upperbody and face made her feel like a skeleton. her collarbone was prominent with dark hues along the edges, and the bones of her shoulder were nothing if not visible.

she had her hair pinned carefully in the back, two golden curls framing her delicately done makeup face. but the dark circles under her eyes were nothing if not prominent, and gwen felt the tears gather in the waterline of her eyes. she dabbed them away gently, before she heard a knock at the door. swinging it open, draco stood there with a solemn smile on his pale features.

"he isn't here," draco commented, "though I did tell you that. you did ignore him fo-"

"shut up malfoy." gwen sighed, moving past the boy and out of the slytherin common room, following the commotion out towards the great hall, which had been redone into a christmas wonderland. students were dancing together, and gwen felt almost a pain in her heart when she saw the ginger hair sitting alone at a table.

his eyes met hers, and instead of waving or smiling at her, george merely turned his head. waiting for her to make the first move. and it was draco's gentle push on her back that made gwen realize that was what she had to do. gwen glanced at her friend before nodding, and making her way through the dancing and the snogging to where george sat.

"hi." gwen whispered, fiddling with the golden fabric of her dress.

originally, he didn't look at her. instead, he gestured to the seat next to him. the slytherin prefect took a seat, sneaking a glance towards the boy next to her. it was silence between the two for a minute. neither wanted to be the first to give in. whatever friendship that was built between the two had fallen apart, and gwen knew it was her fault. whether it be because of her lineage, or because of her refusal to speak with the boy for the last week.

"I'm not ignoring you because of the rumour," george said, glancing over at the girl that had taken the seat next to him, "you clearly didn't want to talk to me. I was just a distraction for you, wasn't I, gwendolyn?" he asked, eyes moving from the face of the girl he had grown close with.

that same girl had to take a moment to register how he had felt. it was painful. his words. they struck a chord within gwen that made her realize that that was how she had treated him for a bit. as someone who would take her mind off what she had been through. but he had become something more to her eventually. he was someone gwen felt comfortable around. someone who had made gwen feel like it was okay to be herself for once.

"you were..." gwen admitted, watching his face fall in defeat, "but you became something else in the end." she stated, hand moving to rest on his arm, "you became someone I relied on in such a small amount of time that the idea of you leaving based off a rumour teriffied me. so I left first, I guess." 

george shook his head, turning his chair to finally look at the girl beside him, "you can't do that. you can't just make someone believe you care and then take off at the last minute."

gwen nodded along, internalizing the words that he spoke. it was true. she had done that for longer than she could remember. not letting people get close out of fear that they would just leave her in the end. perhaps it was trauma from her childhood. or perhaps it was simply her crippling fear of rejection. whatever it was, she had hurt george because of it. the one person who didn't allow her to do these things at first. no, he pestered her to the point where he became apart of her routine, and she had become accustomed to him being that emotional support crutch. but he wasn't a crutch. he was a person. and gwen was scared.

"george..." she whispered, looking down at her lap, "dance with me. and I'll show you that this past week was really difficult without seeing you. despite the fact we haven't known each other for long. you've become one of the only people I've allowed myself to be...me around. and I know I jeopardized that. but I want to keep this...friendship. if you can even forgive me for totally blacklisting you this week."

the boy stared at gwen for what felt like ever. but then his hand took hers into his, and grasped it with a warm and comforting grip. he stood and lead the shorter girl to the dance floor, waiting for her to do as she promised. as the gentle music played around them, gwen stepped closer to george, resting her head on his shoulder. he smelled of old spice and cinnamon, creating an intoxicating drug to gwen's senses. his hand gently snaked itself around her waist, and gwen felt her smile grow wider as she reveled in the gentleness of his touches.

"george...tell me more about your joke shop please."


	14. Dance with me my friend

Fred Weasley had been sent into a panic mode that Mei had never seen before. His mind constantly visited George's state, and if he was awake. For days Fred and Mei stayed close to one another, Mei scared as to what Fred would do if she wasn't around. He'd been acting as if his world was caving in, yes this was scary, they hadn't know if George was awake or not but Fred couldn't stop thinking of the worse case scenario. 

The two Gryffindors had developed a system between them, Fred understood Mei wasn't going to leave and Fred didn't exactly want her to go. At nights they sat down on the common rooms couch, talking about anything and everything that came to mind. At some points the two feel asleep on one another on the couch and woke up minutes apart. For Mei, she found a comfort in their small routine. Finding the way Fred trusted her to help almost exciting if the context of their situation was different.

Fred had never been so, quite, in the time George had found himself injured. Usually the male found himself in some sort of trouble as, saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, reading havoc among the houses. Any thing that could've counted as fun didn't seem the least bit interesting to the more impulsive twin. And Mei didn't sit well with that. 

It was the third night since George's injury, the two Gryffindor had settled themselves on the common room couch. Mei seated herself in between Fred's legs with a book as her back pressed against his chest. The boys arms draped from the smaller's shoulders, his head propped up closer to her neck. They were close enough that Mei could feel the movement of his breath against her collar bone, if their relationship hadn't been as it was before Mei would've felt uncomfortable. However she felt comfortable lying with Fred.

"Do you think he's okay? I mean he's probably awake by now but wants to mess with me by acting like he's asleep. He does that all the time you know, act like he's asleep." Fred mumbled more so to himself than anyone else. However Mei let herself respond as she opened her book in her hands. "I'm sure he's fine Fred, Gwen hasn't left his side in days and lord knows what she would do if anyone dared to mistreat him." Mei laughed to herself as the image of the esteemed Gwendolyn Payne yelling at a nurse filled her thoughts. Merlin the sight that would be.

"Speaking of Gwen, whats going on between you two? I thought you would be talking to her. You know being the bigger person this time around." The scoff that left Meis throat was substantial in guessing what she felt by the comment. She wasn't ready to be the bigger person, aside Gwen is older, maybe she should apologize first. "Just because I'm physically the bigger person, doesn't meant I have to be the emotionally bigger one." Mei tilted her head to the side for a second or so to get a glance at Fred. To keep the light air of their conversation as she didn't want him to consume himself in George's condition yet again. 

"You know, maybe it could be rewarding to be the emotionally bigger person this once. Give you something to brag about later on, you know you'd like that. Plus I don't know how much longer I can continue to be a Gwen stand in. I have no clue how to help you with clothes unless you wanted to wear a hand me down suit my great aunt tessie made." Fred's hand moved from Meis shoulders down to around her waist, his fingers locking themselves together at the end of her stomach. "You will continue to be a replacement Gwen for as long as I feel like it Fred Weasley, all you need to do is tell me I'm pretty and tell me if an outfit or my hair is ugly. It's very simple really." 

The feeling of his hands felt similar to the way Blaise had held her when they would lay with one another. The memory of him unsettled Mei, especially the mimicry Fred had with Blaise. Their current position felt similar to how Blaise and Mei would sit in his bed as Mei studied, however that always ended differently than how Mei and Fred would be ending. If Fred decided he wanted her right here and now much like the other male had there would be problems arising. "Well, I'll try that. But really though, are you okay? You know it's okay if you aren't. With Gwen and all." The condolence his voice held was unfamiliar in Meis ears. However with how the past fees says had been moving along, unfamiliar was to be expected. "I'm okay Fred, I really am. Gwen and I always bounce back from fights. One of us will cave eventually then everything will be back to normal." 

Settling herself into his chest her eyes scanned her book, a potions book which she had been putting off reviewing. In light of the recent events Mei decided that anything would be better than thinking about what was happening. "Well, if we're talking about normal, what are we doing for the Christmas Ball?" That question caught meis attention. 

"What do you mean we? I didn't think either of us would be going to this dance, or we'd only go to supply to booze." Fred's laugh felt warm as he moved his head from her collar to the top of her own. "Well obviously we'd supply to booze, can't trust anyone else to do that. But I mean we by us going together, not as a romantic thing but because you just broke up with an asshole and it wouldn't look good if you showed up by yourself." A simple yet effective backhanded compliment place between them. Meis brow furrowed for a second for two as she though of what to say.

"Yeah okay, but if you show up in ugly dress robes I'm dancing with Seamus or Dean. I will not have my fake rebound look like he's wearing an ill fitting dress." 

"Of course Mei, whatever you say."

———

"George Fabian Weasley! You're alive!" Mei nearly yelled as the broken figure of George Weasley entered into the common room. Mei and Fred had been sitting across from one another with a deck of cards between them. An intense game of go fish being played between them before the male had stepped through the threshold of the common room. Fred and Meis card dropping to the floor as the both stood in unison, Fred swallowing his brother in a hug. "Merlin I thought you weren't going to wake up, of course you would be the type of person to die from a quidditch game." Fred's voice seemed shaky as he held his brother close, the relief washing over his body ever so present.

George placed his hand on Fred's chest, parting him from the hug as an almsot sad smile rested on his face. "I'm fine Fred, really, broken arm and all. I'm much more curious wondering what you've been doing these past few days." Moving along the common room George ended near where Mei sat, standing up the girl gave George a light hug before sitting back down. Patting the space next to her. 

"He's been a total wreck. Crying day in and day out. Saying 'no George! What will I do without george !' It was such a pain you know." Mei started to tell George, Fred rolling in eyes as he resumed his place next to the two. George only smiles, the calmer demeanor fit the boy yet it seemed off somehow. "I can imagine, sounds horrible Mei I'm so sorry you had to deal with that." George and Mei smiled to one another before he posed a question. "Hey, can I talk to you? Just us two?" He turned to Fred a after he said that, giving his brother a sympathetic look before Fred reluctantly nodded. 

As Fred started to leave the smile vanished from George's eyes, and a more somber tone glazing over. "Was I a distraction? For Gwen I mean." The question was asked out of left field and took Mei by surprise. How was she suppose to answer? George was a distraction, Mei knew that. However the was Gwen reacted showed more than him just being so. "It's okay if I am I just. Need to ask you, you know Gwen better than anyone else."

"I think so yes, at first anyone. She seems to think differently now, George she hasn't left your bedside for days and with what happened at the field I think you mean more to her than a simple filler." George seemed to be uneasy with the answer. His uninjured arm rubbing the knuckles on his injured one. "I just mean, I know about the rumors and about what happened. I don't care about that, that doesn't change anything, I just. I don't like knowing that while I thought the girl of my dreams was finally speaking to me and noticing me, she was really just saw me a something to take her mind away from the fight between you two."

Mei didn't understand the entirety of George's emotions. She had never stood in his shoes and probably never would be she could emphasize with his pain. He thought they were connecting when in reality Gwen felt something rather different. "George. Listen to me. Would someone she only though of as a distraction be worth worrying over? Spending days at his bedside over? Would you cry over a person you thought of as a filler? She cares about you George, you are not just simply a filler to her anymore. Do you understand that?" Meis tone resembled Gwens in the moment. The sternness of her voice and the assurance that suited. 

George's mouth twisted into a soft smile as Mei told him her thoughts. Perhaps he was reassured or perhaps he didn't acknowledge it. Whichever the case Mei hoped it to be the first. "I just, I want her to think of me as someone she cares for. I don't think she loves me, Merlin no, but I just want her to think of me as equal. And as a person." Mei moved her hand to the uninjured shoulder of George Weasley, gripping it slightly in reassurance. "She thinks of you as equal George. Maybe even more so. From what I can see she relies on you, emotionally, you're her friend and you should know that. Maybe at first things were different but now? Now you two have a bond, you two are friends." 

Mei wasn't use to being the one reassuring others, the feeling was new however not unwelcomed. The look of George's face felt worth it as she sadness slightly faded from his eyes, replaced with a small shine of happiness Mei couldn't help but find herself feeling proud over. "Yeah, you're right Mei." George said, it seemed to be partially for his own benefit. A self reassurance to stop the doubting thoughts from moving to far into his head. "Of course I am, when have I ever been wrong before?" George let a laugh escape from him throat, knowing all too well how many times she had been wrong in their past.

"Too many time. Now, let's go get my brother before he spirals out any more."

———

Having a gown delivered to you wasn't something Mei was expecting. Even less she wasn't expecting it to be a hand tailored gown made by her sister. 

Early, on the day of the Christmas ball George had handed Mei a black dress. A fifties style dress which fell right above her calves, red ribbon acting as sleeves. The gown was a shock to say the least, Mei hadn't expected her sister to make Mei such a thing in their times of fighting. Much less have someone deliver it in a dress back with a card that simply said 'Mei' along with it. It was a sweet gesture that Mei couldn't help but smile over, it let her know that when they were on a down her and her sister still cared about one another.

Classes had ended early that day, everyone had been talking about the Christmas ball throughout the day and as much as Mei understood the excitement she couldn't help but develop a distain for a select group of girls who suddenly had forgotten any other topics to speak of. However to each their own, Mei simply waited in a silent excited as her final class ended. Leaving the potions room Mei rushed to the Gryffindor common room. "Payne!" A voice called to her as she moved along the stairs.

"Hello there Frederick." Pausing in her steps the girl let him catch up to her stance. "You know, I hope you have a good suit picked out because if your robes are anything like Ron's I will be going to this dance alone." Laughing as she spoke the shorter looked up towards her counterpart. "No no I think you'll like what I picked out. Anyways I hope you plan to dress well, sweatpants aren't dress code for these sorts of things." 

"Huh, guess I'll need to rethink my outfit then." As the two moved along to the door of the common room, Fred simply smiled and gave Mei a small wink as they parted ways. Walking up the stairway to the girls dorm, her two roommates already moving around the room as various makeup produces flew through the air. "Hey Maria, hey Yvette." Mei greeted the two girls as they moved around the room, both giving a small reply before resuming their previous actions.

Moving to her bed, Mei stared at the dress bag which layer across the unruly sheets. Her nerves spiking as she reached her hand to open the bag. "Yeah, you can do this." Why had Mei needed to encourage herself to wear a beautiful dress? Because of the small fear of dressing up around her friends and the fear of being made a fool of of course. Shaking her head slightly Mei opened the bag, hanging the dress up as she undressed. Slipping off her school sweater and undershirt as well as the school issued skirt Mei moved the put the dress on.

"Can one of you zip me up?" Mei called to her friends, Yvette stopping her current task and moved to Mei. Zipping up the back of the dress. "Wow Mei, you look really pretty in that." At her compliment, Mei smiled at Yvette. It felt nice to be thought of as pretty. "Thank you Yvette, now. Can someone please help me with makeup? I don't want a repeat of last time I tried to do it myself." 

For the next hour or two the girls continued to get ready. Maria and Yvette helping Mei with makeup, however Meis mind ventured to Gwen. The older sister didn't do makeup that often but it would've been Gwen helping Mei get ready for the Ball. Teaching her small tricks with her lipstick and telling her to stop worrying about her eyeshadow. Giving her advice on how to wear her gloves and not tear them. It all felt wrong somehow as her friends helped her get ready. 

Looking in the mirror a final time before meeting up with Fred, Mei couldn't help but be amazed. The dress Gwen tailored fit her figure perfectly, the black heels adding to Meis height and stature as she stood. A pair of black lace gloves adorning her hands, the strong red lip bringing attention to her facial features. She looked, different, but it wasn't that bad in Meis mind. Peeling her eyes from herself, Mei moved down the stairs with her friends, excitement bubbling in her stomach. 

"So we meet again Fredrick." Mei held her hand out, a continuation of the small formal routine that her and Fred had begun early. "It seems we have my darling Mei." His hand lips hers to his lips as he gave her knuckles a small kiss. The action was a surprise to Mei, however she gave a small laugh to her date. "So, should we head down there? Or do you have so malicious plan in the works?" Fred tossed Mei a wicked smile as the two walked to the exit of the common room. "I wouldn't call it malicious, however I did have some friends change out a few of the drinks. Just for a little added bonus." 

Nodding along, the twos conversation drifted, various topics were brought up as they discussed quidditch and causing trouble. Mei asked Fred about how he was feeling since George's return, and Fred questioned Mei about her sister. 

Moving along to the entrance of the ballroom Mei couldn't help but hesitate. Nervousness blooming from her chest. "Come on, it's okay. You look amazing, any of Blaise even tries to look at you I'll punch him." Moving his arm around Meis waist, his hand rested on her hip. While her thoughts would've over analyzed his actions, her eyes had rested themselves on the imagine of Blaise Zabini. His hand gripping a fourth year Slytherins hip as she laughed as something he said. Their last conversation replayed in Meis mind, his tone as he called her a halfbreed, the way he looked at her. At first Mei had been mad, but now all she felt was a sense of humiliation when she saw him. "I need something to drink." 

"As you wish." Slipping his hand from her waist, Fred and Mei moved along the floor, stopping at the drinks table. Pouring herself a cup of the strongest smelling drink Mei felt the sting in the back of her throat as the liquid moved. "Gwens here." Mei muttered to her date as the twos eyes ventured over to Gwendolyn Payne. The golden dress and her beautiful stance, many others had taken a glance at the girl as she walked. A small silence in the room before it resume. That was the effect of Gwen Payne. "And she's talking to George too, this should be interesting." Fred added. 

The night continued on, Fred and Mei making jokes and dancing with one another. At some points they talked with friends. However for a quarter of the night Mei sat near the punch bowl as Fred had ventured to interrogate ' Gwyneth' Payne and his brother. Drink after drink Mei took as her eyes danced towards Balise Zabini, and the girl he had decided to take to the dance. She was white and blonde, her features almsot too delicate for a Slytherin. She was shorter than Mei, much more feminine. Comparisons darted between the two in Meis mind before a voice pulled her from it. 

"Mei Payne, care to dance with me?" In front of her stood Fred Weasley, a cocky smile on his lips and an out stretched hand which Mei found herself taking. As the slower song turned on, Fred and Mei moved to the dance floor. Fred's hand moving to hold Meis waist as her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. Their steps moving in unison as Fred lead to two. As the song moved along Fred had pulled Mei closer to his chest, as she listened to his heartbeat she couldn't help but calm down.

"You need to stop thinking about him, he isn't worth it." Fred's words echoed in her ears as she kept her head against his chest, the warmth comforting her. "I know, I just can't stop thinking about what he said. And I keep seeing that girl and how pretty she is. It makes me want to scream." As Mei compared the two in looks, her felt Fred's grip around her waist tighten. "Sure she's pretty, but Mei you have to know how great you look. Especially tonight. If I'm honest I didn't think that much on what you would wear but nothing I could've thought of compares to how you look right now. Blaise is an asshole that is too caught up in himself to realize what he lost." 

Mei didn't know what to say to the man who held her. He's never, complimented her, like that before. "Thank you Fred, and for what it's worth, I'm glad you asked me to this dance."

"Of course Mei, who else would I want to go with?"


	15. Trust me darling

gwen felt minutes become one as she swayed along with the tall weasley boy. his hand was respectfully placed on her waist, large hand swallowing hers as he rambled on about the joke shop plans. his words felt like a blanket holding her close. his voice was deep and soothing, creating a warm atmosphere for her to relish in the feeling of comfort. every word he spoke imprinted itself into gwen's mind, ensuring a spot in her memory. his heart beat against her ear as he head laid gently on his toned chest, creating a rhythm that matched that of her own. what only felt like seconds, revealed itself to be close to two hours. and their perfect little bubble popped as the clock struck 11. 

the music died down and when gwen removed her head from george's chest, she spotted very few people left. a content sigh escaped her lips as her eyes darted up to meet the hazel ones of her date already looking at her. a blush warmed gwen's sore cheeks (that was a result of smiling). the look in his eyes made gwen forget about the few select couples that remained on the dance floor. she felt like the only girl in the world when he looked at her.

"you have a staring problem, weasley." gwen teased, tilting her head to the side as she took a step back, allowing their connected hands to fall from their upright position, but not release one another quite yet.

"can't always help it." he sighed contently, using his nimble fingers to push a stray curl from gwen's face, tucking it behind her ear.

the feeling of his finger on her skin left gwen with a shiver down her spine. his touch was fire as they shared a moment of silence for the first time since the ball began. his fingers were calloused but traced gwen's skin as though she would break. george was the notoriously softer twin, but gwen hadn't realized that it was a physical thing as well. 

"why don't you get out of that dress," he hummed, stepping closer and running his thumb across her knuckles, "though it is one of the most beautiful gowns I've seen. and get into something comfy, maybe sneak into the room of requirement with the rest of dumbledore's army, and join us for an after party?"

gwen nodded eagerly as george lifted their joined hands and pressed an ever so soft kiss to the top of hers. sending a wink her way, george swiftly moved around her and out of the great hall. leaving the slytherin prefect with a rushing heart and a face as red as the decorations on the large christmas tree in the room. after composing herself, gwen turned and made her way from the great hall down towards the slytherin common rooms in the dungeons. their own after party was under way, and a very drunk tabitha shacklebolt managed to find the blonde girl as soon as she entered.

"gwen oh my merlin!" the girl giggled, "I have been looking for you! you and george weasley at the ball eh?" gwen's best friend slurred, "y'know, he's fancied you for some time now. mmhm, true story. want a drink?" 

gwen chuckled as she slid the red cup from tabitha's grasp, "thanks tab, but I'll pass. I'm going to just hang in my room tonight."

though she would have loved to bring her best friend to the party, gwen knew it would have been to risky. though her father was a member of the order, no one really knew where tabitha's loyalties sat. not even gwen really. on some days it was painfully obvious that tabitha was more so on the 'good' side of things, but other days made gwen wonder if she was really more so leaning towards those of the man that haunts her dreams at night. tabitha shacklebolt was hard to read, even gwen struggled with it. however, she wasn't hard to sneak away from once she was distracted by something else. the blonde dropped the brunette girl off with their other friend, elena, before taking off to her own room to slide into a pair of black tights and a slytherin hoodie. she removed the heavy makeup on her face and tousled her hair a bit before pulling it back off her face, and sliding her glasses up her nose. if people saw gwen walking down the halls of hogwarts on a normal day like this, it would've caused a stir. however, the majority of her housemates were too loaded to notice. that is, except one.

as gwen crept down the stairs from her room, her path was blocked by a familiar build. wide set shoulders, thick chest, and the smell of a cologne too expensive to actually have a good fragrance. nick. gwen felt her own chest tighten and breathe disappear from her throat as he towered above her. he wreaked of pansy and firewhisky, and gwen knew exactly what he was trying to do now.

"saw you with that bloody weasley," nick spat, his words slurred even worse than tabitha's, "what? the infamous gwendolyn payne get's her secret revealed so she has to stoop down to shagging a damn weasley? you're a disgrace to slytherin. filthy little mudblood."

gwen felt herself shrink smaller. his voice was commanding and gwen felt herself slip into flashbacks of him towering over her and yelling until she gave in to whatever. how he would force her into a corner and make her feeling like she was worth nothing more than the dirt on his shoes. and it worked every time. but she'd crawl right back to him. every, damn, time. this time, however, she could walk away. and she did. her fragile frame pushed past the tall boy as she snuck through the crowd and out of the dungeon corridor. when silence hit her ears, gwen felt a tear roll down her cheek.

he made her feel so useless.

\-----

gwen found herself sneaking through the secret passageways that george had showed her in order to avoid any possibility of running into umbridge. the picture beside the room of requirement opened and gwen slid out, before impatiently waiting for the doors to reveal themselves. when they did and she opened them, gwen was met with the sounds of loud muggle music and the intoxicating scent of alcohol. her stomach churned at the thought, but alas, she was going to show george she wouldn't run away again.

her blue eyes scanned the busy party for that familiar ginger hair. when she did, a small chuckle emitted from her throat. he was holding his twin brother up, who was clearly wasted. the eldest payne smiled and nodded at people she passed as she found herself weaving through the crowd, just as she did moments before in the slytherin common room. eventually, the blonde wound up next to george, laughing at a joke fred had cracked.

"gwenyth!" fred cheered as the girl arrived, "georgie was worried you were gonna run away from him again. he was all weepy about it for the whole week!" the elder twin chuckled, causing gwen to take a step back from george. she felt awful. she hurt george. the one person who was consistently there for her over the past while.

"alright freddie let's get you to the couch." george hummed anxiously, helping his stumbling brother to the leather couch, plopping him down before returning to the blonde waiting for him, "sorry for that. he has also gotten in the habit of calling you gwenyth? I do not know why." he grinned, sipping his own drink.

"oh that's alright," gwen smiled, her eyes glancing at the drink in george's hand, "I've been called worse." she explained, pursing her lips as the smell of the alcohol he was holding wafted into her nose, furthering the churning in her stomach.

"you okay?" george asked, resting a hand on gwen's arm, "you look like you're about to launch." he commented, a smirk playing at his lips.

"no no, I'm okay." gwen lied, taking a step back from george as his drink continued it's intoxicating assault on her nose, "it's just your drink. the smell of alcohol just get's me a little nausea's that's all."

it was true. gwen had a subconscious aversion to any sort of drug, including alcohol. her parents were heavy addicts, and the smell of any sort of item that would intoxicate someone sent gwen into a bit of a frenzy. her body rejected any of these things, and it always reminded her of the fits of rage her father would fall in to. and take out on her. the feeling of his hands, the aggression in his voice. her mother sitting back and not moving. watching the scene unfold in a daze. allowing him to continue these habits and reoccurring incidents.

"oh..." he trailed off, "I see. what is it about it that makes you sick?" george asked, placing the drink down away from the two, unbeknownst to gwen.

"it's nothing." gwen muttered, removing her eyes from his gaze before she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. she felt his gaze on her. burning into the side of her face as she continued to avoid any chances of getting personal, really personal, with him. 

"how do you expect me to believe things you say when you won't even tell me what makes you uncomfortable?" george asked, snapping gwen out of one of the memories of her father. his voice was firm, but his tone was hushed.

"it's not like that george it's - "

"then what is it gwen?"

"gwenyth!" fred exclaimed, catching the two's attention. as gwen turned from the other weasley twin, she noticed the one that just spoke was carrying her half asleep sister with one of his arms. gwen gasped and shot forward, hooking her arm around mei's waist and letting the girl slump into her sisters side.

"I think it's time to take you two back to gryffindor." gwen hummed, worried eyes turning to george, who was avoiding her gaze. only responding with a curt nod, the two took their respected siblings from the party, towards a secret passage to the gryffindor common room.

\-----

"mmm mom just one more drink!" mei mumbled as gwen tucked her into her bed, placing a cup of water on the bedside table.

a gentle smile graced gwen's features as she sat next to the barely conscious girl. instinctively, the eldest payne reached forward and ran her thumb across her sisters cheek, moving the dark raven hair from her clear skin. a snore escaped mei's lips and gwen chuckled lightly, feeling tears well up in her eyes. it was her fault the two weren't talking. it was gwen's fault that there relationship was in jeopardy. if she had just stopped for a single second and thought about what happened, asked mei her side, instead of exploding into a fit of rage that gwen found foreign. all because she had refused to ask for help.

"goodnight, mei." she whispered, pressing a kiss to her sisters temple before turning off the rooms lights and walking down to the common room. where george sat in front of the fire, "goodnight george."

"why won't you open up to me?" the ginger asked abruptly, stopping gwen in her tracks, "the whole ball I told you everything. the good, the bad, and the ugly. about my mum and dad. about my insecurities about fred. about how I feel like I'm always a second thought. no one knows that stuff, gwen. except you."

gwen glanced down at her feet before she turned and walked towards the couch. a shaky sigh emitted from gwen's cupids bow lips as she perched herself next to the boy she had spent the night with. she pulled her leg to her chest, resting her chin on the flat part before turning her head to look at him. she could see the hurt in his eyes. it was true. gwen had listened to everything he had to say. he bared his soul to her that night. but something in gwen made her feel like she really couldn't do the same. but the way he looked so...rejected. it made her heart begin to crack.

"george I'm a bit more guarded than you think I am sometimes," she sighed, taking his hand into hers and running her thumb across his knuckles, "I've been hurt more times than I can even count. romantically, physically, emotionally. my biological family is the reason I'm like this. and the topic of them isn't exactly something I talk about at a party where anyone can hear." she explained.

"but what can I do to show you you're safe with me? that everything you tell me is in confidence unless I'm told otherwise." he whispered, turning his neck to face her.

"you've done everything correct," she chuckled sadly, "you've done everything perfectly. so perfect that it freaked me out because I've seen false perfection. nick made me believe everything was safe and perfect and in reality, he was the most dangerous one of it all." gwen sniffled, the feeling of tears pricking her eyes causing her heart to pick up it's pace, "I've seen awful things happen to people because of drugs." she whispered, her voice shaking.

not even mei knew these stories.

"in paris," gwen began, her shoulders quivering as she spoke, "my biological parents were heavily addicted to a wide variety of things," she continued. her voice steadied as she felt george squeeze her hand gently, "and my father would go into violent fits and - " gwen found her voice had failed her. her tone slurred into french as it did when she was nervous, and her words came out jagged and uncoordinated.

"gwen..." george whispered, lifting her chin slightly, "I will never hurt you."

"I know..." she sighed, wiping her nose on her sweater sleeve, "and so much has happened these past few weeks that I'm even scared to go home for christmas...because I just know I ruined things with mei. I let that anger my father had infiltrate me and make me into something I'm not. except my drug was sleep deprivation and failing to admit I needed help."

"let's make a deal then, hm?" george whispered, shifting and laying his arm across her shaking shoulders, "you come to me when you need help. and I'll go to you when I need help. we become each others safe guards okay? no worries of secrets leaking."

gwen nodded, resting her head on his bicep, "okay. we can do that. I'll try my best."

"that's what I like to hear," he whispered, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "and as for christmas...why don't you come home with my family? that way out little deal won't fall through over winter break..." he trailed off, eyes meeting hers, "how does that sound?"

"okay...yes. yes," she nodded, "it'll be nice. plus my parents would still visit seeing as they know yours as well." 

"look at you! already looking at the positive," george chuckled, causing gwen's heart to grow three sizes, "do you trust me?"

"I do."

\-----

wednesday came around fairly quickly. gwen had informed her parents of her plans and got the sign off. she and george met for lunch and he asked her how her day was going and vice versa. she grew more honest with him each time they spoke, and for once, she felt like he really believed he wasn't a distraction for her. that she really did enjoy his company. she just prayed that he didn't notice her longing glances. worry had filled her that it would ruin this rhythm they had going.

when classes ended, gwen and a few others made their way to the room of requirement for their final D.A meeting before christmas break. sparring was the current lesson and gwen couldn't help but feel giddy at it. she loved to duel, and she loved working with the other houses. today, she was with michael cross, a fifth year ravenclaw. 

"come on payne," he taunted, "gimme something good!"

the room fell silent as all eyes turned to the pair. gwen had become notorious for her magical abilities throughout the lessons. she was always the first to pick up spells and even helped teach harry a few. her magical knowledge didn't stop at knowing the spells though. she had perfected and become well versed in all that she knew. some were even scared to be duel partners with her, because it was a slim chance they would be successful. but ravenclaw's...well they just had to go up against a challenge.

"watch out, cross," george hollered, "this one's got a bite to her. she may send you across the entire room!" he teased, earning a playful glare from the blonde.

"shove it weasley," gwen called, before pointing her wand at michael, "you sure you're ready for this, cross?" she teased, wiggling her eyebrows, "I've given harry a run for his money."

"quit stalling payne, or I'll think you're scared." the boy retorted. gwen simply shrugged before the little match began.

with a simple stunning spell, michael was limp on the floor with a groan escaping from his lips. his wand was at his side and the crowd let out a chuckle as a few girls came up to gwen. her eyes however focused on mei, who avoided any contact with the blonde. they had failed to come to a truce, and gwen knew she'd be the one who had to make the first move. it was only fair. she was the reason this even happened.

after harry gave his motivational speech, everyone was off on their way towards their dorms. gwen caught up to george and the two broke off to head to the courtyard for their weekly walk after practice. her heart raced as they walked, knowing that within a few days she'd be spending time with his entire family. people she didn't know. she'd be meeting his mother. and even as just friends...gwen couldn't help but let the nerves send a shiver down her spine.

"don't worry gwen," george hummed as he knocked her hat over her eyes playfully, "mum will love you. don't you trust me?" he chuckled, a sigh escaping from the shorter girls lips.

"reluctantly...I do."


	16. Mirror my mirror why do you hate me so

Mei had had one too many drinks that night as the two had changed their clothes and moved to the after party. Mei had left the fifties esque dress behind and changed into a tank top and pair of grey sweat pants, the updo of her hair falling down as she roughly moved the tank top over her body. Fred accompanied the fifth year after he changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt with some muggle band written across the chest. Her head already felt light as for a partial time at the ball she spent drinking, however she knew that at least she wouldn't be the only one drunk out of her mind.

Mei, Fred, George, Yvette and Maria had met up together as they moved along the abandoned hallway. Fred's hand gripping Meis as the male seemed sure that if not supervised, Mei would wander off. Which he wasn't too far off about. As the door appeared to the room of requirement the sound of muggle music could be heard, rock music blasting at a volume that wasn't healthy for the ears of anyone. However the volume seemed to be the perfect amount as Mei and her friends seemed to get a bit more booze into their system. 

"Gregory, my dear friend, what are your intentions with my sister? Mh? I want to make sure you aren't just thinking with your dick." Mei spoke as she leaded on George's arm for support, Fred had vanished into the crowd minutes beforehand and her attention had drifted towards the opposing twin. "Someones had a bit much to drink have they?" His answer was light as he placed an arm around Meis side, helping her stand stably. "I'm fine! Now answer the question carrot top." 

George gave a laugh to Meis demand before a small sigh pressed from his lips. "I want to be her friend, maybe one day I want to kiss her and be with her but right now? I just want to know her." His answer felt soulful. Genuine. Mei likes his answer. "Ding ding ding! You are correct, that was the right answer Gregory." As she imitated the sound of a bell her hand moved and raised above her head. George nodded as she moved Mei to an area which crowded with less people, a small couch and seating area had been off to the side. Guess the room knew how blasted people would be getting.

"Why don't you sit down here for a bit? Then you can rejoin the party." At his words Mei pouted, much like a child who hadn't gotten the toy they had begged for. "But I wanna party now! It's boring over here!" Setting her down on the couch George sighed, his face reminding Mei of her fathers. "Just stay here for a bit Mei? Then you can go." The girl sitting before him simply nodded as the pout on her lips continued. 

As George left, Mei sat by herself for a few minutes before the sound of a slurred Fred could be heard and a slightly annoyed George Weasley following suit. "Frederick Bonaparte Weasley!" Mei yelled to her companion as George lured Fred over to the seating area, his brother rambling about their joke shop and a product idea that could only be described as dangerous. "Maylin Antoinette Payne!" Fred yelled back as George let go of him brother, muttering a sentence before turning his back to the two. 

As Fred stumbles over Mei couldn't quite remember how the two had found themselves in a position of Fred being ontop of Mei. She was sure he had stumbled moving to sit down. His hand places themselves above Mei shoulders as they gripped the arm of the couch Mei rested on, their faces close enough that Mei could smell the booze of his breath as they stayed in their position, their eyes locking onto one another and a tense air filling the space around them. As neither of the spoke, Meis disoriented mind analyzed the position they were in. One of Fred's leg laid on the floor as the other pressed itself between Meis legs. His arms gripping the couches arm as he held himself above her. The heat between the two from the alcohol filled her senses.

"Hi." Fred simply said as he broke the silence between the two. "Hi." Mei replies, the silence continued on for a few more seconds before the two burst into laughter, Fred finally moving from the position and finding a place parallel to Mei on the couch. "You know, I wanted to punch Blaise tonight." Fred stated, the comment seemed to find itself coming from nowhere as Mei asked why.

"He kept looking at you, whenever he were dancing he kept looking at you like some piece of meat and it made me upset." Mei simply laughed as Fred continued on. "You looked amazing, I didn't know you had boobs until you showed up in that dress, but he had no right to look at you like that after he said those things to you. I just want to punch him!" At his laugh remark Fred made a small action like he was hitting someone. A small drunken smile formed on Meis lips as he did so.

"I'm use to that, Blaise is just an asshole who thinks he can do whatever with whoever he wants. Besides that you also looked very nice tonight, I didn't think you knew how to dress until you showed up in that nice little suit and robes. The mustard yellow was very classy Fredrick." As she finished her sentence Mei couldn't quite remember what happened next. Her memories and consciousness flashed to different points as he vaguely remembered the feeling of Fred picking her up and moving her to someone. Then the next thing she remembered was Gwen sitting down next to her. Telling her goodnight before kissing her forehead. As the door closed Mei spoke small words before falling back asleep.

"Goodnight, I love you Gwen." 

———

It had been almsot a week since the party, and Mei had finally found herself falling asleep that Wednesday.

That was until a panicked sound filled the hallways of the Gryffindor wing. The faint sound of the Weasley boys yelling consumed her ears as Mei moved from her bed. Her hair unruly and clothes disheveled as she moved from the room to the sound of panic. 

"Fred, George, Ron, what's going on?" The tired girl asked as she moved herself to the common room. Harry Potter sitting in the middle of them with a wild expression on her face as Ron asked him millions of questions. Fred was the first to turn to her, a look rested in his eyes that Mei hadn't seen since George had fallen. "It's our dad, Harry says he's being attacked. I don't know what's going on but-" as he tried to explain the figure of Minvera Mcgonagoll moved to the common room before Harry moved to her. Explaining his 'dream' before three figures moved from the common room. As the professor, Harry and Ron exited. Mei sat alone with the twins, her hand lacing it's fingers between Fred's as they had done during George's injury. 

"It's going to be okay boys. I'm sure Dumbledore will be helping since Harry is involved. Your father is going to be fine." Mei didn't know how to comfort people, but she did understand what it was like to loose a father. That was something Mei would never wish onto anyone, even someone she despised. George simply nodded, he seemed to stunned to speak. However Fred played the defensive, his fear seemingly taking over the calmness he needed to hold onto. 

"And what if he's not? What if he's actually hurt and we get there late? What if he dies Mei? I don't know what to do if he dies." His tone bordered the thin line between aggression and worry and the hand lacing in Meis squeezed tighter. Nails digging into the skin around her knuckles, however Mei didn't mind the pain as she looked at her friend. "I don't know Fred, but you can't think the worst, it'll eat you up inside." That's when the sound of Ron filled the air as he yelled at his brothers to follow. Mei wanted desperately to join but her mind told her it wasn't her place. As Fred and Meis hands parted she felt the chill of the common room, the last sound she heard of the two was the door shutting behind the group.

Finding the strength to move back to her room and bed, Meis thoughts racked with the idea of Arthur Weasley hurt and the thought of Fred never being able to recover. 

———

Mei hadn't seen any of the Weasleys for the remainder of the week. Her chest filled with worry as she moved along with her day, talking with Yvette at quidditch and spending more time with her roommates before the break. This year Mei decided to not go back home for the holidays, Mei figured if Gwen would be home they didn't need to explosiveness of the sisters ruining the families events. Besides, what's one Christmas? There would be plenty more. 

"Don't get too lonely without us Mei." Yvette told her roommate as her and Maria stood near the exit. Maria's hand enveloping Yvettes as the couple gave a final hug goodbye and left their shared dorm. The smile Mei held falling as the door shut behind them. Two weeks alone, how, fun. 

The rest of the day was rather chaotic, everyone saying goodbye and the chaos soon developing to a quite nature as night fell and everyone had ventured home to their families. A small pit in Meis stomach grew as she sat alone on her bed. Her knees pressed to her chest as her eyes darted to look out of the window. Her thoughts wondering to her friends, how Arthur was and if Fred had managed to calm himself down for them to figure out his fathers status.

The next few days had drawn on longer than had been expected. The air felt suffocating as Mei mainly stayed in her room or moved to various spots along the common room. A few other Gryffindors had remained at hogwarts, most of them in years younger than Mei. In total there was about seven people at the house, sometime they would all meet in the common room, talk about themselves and tell stories. One night there was even hot chocolates as a fourth year, Ashlie, read part of a Christmas story that Mei could vaguely remember from her childhood. 

It was nice sometimes. Sitting with her housemates for a few hours a day. However once everyone had went to sleep did things get worse for Mei Payne . The silence of her room echoed in the wind, her throat feeling like it was closing as the only sound was the outdoors. Mei knew that she relied on others to be happy, it was a flaw but her time alone made her realize how much it hurt the girl to sit in an empty room. Her thoughts corrupting her as she tries to fall asleep.

———

"Mei! Come down stairs sweetheart, we're decorating the tree!" The sound of Richard Wilson's voice filled the air as he shouted upstairs to his daughter. Excitement bubbles from the young Mei as the rushed down stairs. Her green Christmas pajamas dress catching on her socked heels as she rushed down the staircase. "I want to do the tinsel!" The small girl shouted as she ran down and ended near her father, who held a box of Christmas decor in his rough hands. A warm smile filled the mans lips as she knelt down to his daughters height. "Of course sweetheart, what color should we do first?"

As a child Mei loved Christmas, her father had always sought out to make it a wonderful day for the two on them. Tonight was Christmas Eve, they always decorated the tree Christmas Eve as a way for Mei to anticipate the next day. "Red! That's the best Christmas color." The smaller girl gave a toothy smile to her father as she reached in to the decoration box, grabbing the bunched of red tinsel and spreading it out. As her father helped the two wrapped the living room tree in the tinsel, laughing as they did so. 

As their night continued they decorated the tree, placing small ornaments along the tree. Once her father had to pick Mei up to place the balled ornaments near the top end of their Christmas tree. "Now the Angel, I think you should do it, after all you are my Angel." Smiling, Mei picked up the porcelain Angel her and her father topped the tree with. As her father picked her up Mei placed the Angel at the top of the tree, smiling proudly as she did so. Once her father placed her back down she turned around to him, to brag about her accomplishment, however instead of smiling the man laid on the ground. The life drained from the body. The scene around her started to change as the Christmas music started to disappear, the tree vanished, the sound of the Angel cracking on the ground could be heard as the child started to sob. 

"I wanna go home!" She yelled as she sat to the ground, her knees pressed against her chest. Her eyes refusing to look at her fathers body in front of her. "But child, what home would that even be?" A tall woman stood in front of her, her feet stepping over her fathers body. "Your father is gone, and to me you're not real. So what home do you have?" The figure of Ivanessa Yaxley stood before her, her cruelty eyes opposing her soft tone. 

"The Payne's, they're my home." The smaller Mei looked up at her mother, the woman simply scoffed at her daughter as she squatted down the meet the young girls height. "How long do you really think that will last little girl? They'll tire of you soon enough." As she spoke Mei covered her ears. Refusing to listen to what her mother was saying. "You're wrong, you're wrong your wrong."

"But child, you know I'm right."

"You're wrong!"

———

"You're wrong!" Mei shouted as she woke up, a cold sweat stung to her face as she sat up in her bed. Her hair stuck to her face as her breathe quicken, the sound echoing the in room. "She's wrong, she wrong, she's wrong, she's wrong!" She shouted to herself, the emptiness of the room echoing her words. 

"But is she? You're always second best, don't you remember? How everyone loves Gwen but yet if they couldn't have her they always move to you for a distraction? You may be smart but compared to your sister you're as stupid as they come. You've been with the Payne the least amount of time, it's barely been five years and you really think they love you? You're pathetic." A snake like voice seemed to whisper in her ear, was her mind playing tricks on her? Looking around the room Mei searched for the source of the voice. Only to find nothingness as she sat alone on her bed.

"Blaise got bored of you, just like your feared he would. But how was he suppose to react when finding out his lover was a filthy little halfbreed? Then again maybe he just wanted you for what you could do for him, perhaps he'd just gotten bored of it. After all that girl he took to the dance was much prettier." The voice whispered again, a chill moving down Meis spine as it spoke. "Shut up!" She yelled to the empty room. Her hand gripping the sheets she sat on top of.

"Poor little Mei, angry and alone. People forget you, Fred Weasley seemed to have no problem leaving you for his family. Not bothering to tell you what happened or if he was safe. It must eat you up inside to know that, doesn't it?" The voice continued on as Mei stood up. Her hands moving to the side of her head as her hair interlocked with her fingers.

"Replaceable."

"Coward."

"Second best."

"Forgotten."

"Pathetic."

"I said be quiet!" Mei finally yelled, her knees falling to the ground as the crunched her stomach. Her forehead on the ground as the grip of her hands tightened in her hair. Her body rocking back and forth as she awaited for the voice to speak again. 

It didn't. 

"Their wrong, their wrong, their wrong." Mei told herself, the sound of her voice cracking echoed in the room as single strands of tears rolled from her eyes onto the ground below her. She felt pathetic, curled up on the ground with silent sobs escaping her throat. Her body felt weak as she moved to stand, her legs trembling as they held the tall girl up. Gripping her bedpost she managed to move herself back to the sheets of her bed. Her thoughts drifting to her siblings, trying to think of better memories. 

Her little brother, Enzo. The two siblings were close, Mei and the boy constantly messed around with their parents during the break from the school year. Pulling pranks on their other siblings, most of the time Benji gave the biggest reaction whenever he would open his door at their nuance. A small smile formed to her lips as she thought of the memories. Her hand gripping the skin of her thighs trying to escape bad thoughts circling in her head.

"Why do you even try at this point? It's pathetic how much you grasp onto them for stability. How you can't be without them, dependent and pathetic." The voice whispered once more, however now Mei had had enough. Her hand moved to the night stand next to her, a glass of water sat on the table before Mei picked it up. At full speed the girl threw it at the wall, a small scream emanating from her throat. The piercing sound of glass shattering echoed in her ears. The small noises as they broke against the floor only echoed in the rooms silence.

"Leave me alone!" Her voice scream, then the voice vanished. Meis body seemingly went numb as she laid on her bed. The empty feeling in her chest burned as she felt another tear roll down from her cheek and stain the pillow beneath her head.


	17. Leave my mind and thus I rest

the friday following the horrid attack on mr. weasley could not have come sooner for gwen. not only had she received no word about his well being from anyone, but gwen was essentially left alone once more at hogwarts, if it weren't for tabitha. but when that friday morning broke, gwen was one of the first to run to the train with a bag packed. her head was sheltered from the cold with her typical white knit hat. her legs were covered with sheer tights and her bottom was covered by a tweed red and black plaid skirt. on the top she had a grey chunky knit sweater underneath her peacoat, her slytherin scarf tucked into it as she rocked back and fourth waiting for the train.

"bloody hell, gwen," tabitha laughed, glancing over at the shorter blonde, "you act like you're about to meet the queen or something. has he really had this much of an impact on you?" the deep toned girl questioned, knocking her elbow into gwen's side.

"I don't know what it is, tab," gwen sighed gently, watching her breath appear in front of her from the cold, "I just can't wait to see him. and make sure mr. weasley's okay!"

the taller slytherin chuckled, nudging her best friend forward, "well he's done something good to you. it's nice to see you smile again." 

\-----

throughout the train ride, gwen and tabitha had a ball recounting the previous events of tabitha's black out just a week prior. when gwen had returned from gryffindor, she had stumbled across her best friend sprawled out across the coffee table in the middle of the slytherin common room. needless to say, the blonde of the two had allowed tabitha to sleep with her in her prefect bed to ensure she didn't die in her sleep. or that's how gwen phrased it. draco had wandered over to the two, followed by blaise. he went to speak but seeing the expression on gwen's face with blaise there, the white haired boy knew better than to push it. 

when the train came to a stop at kings cross station, gwen gave tabitha a half hug goodbye and the two exchanged presents they'd open on christmas. hopping in a muggle cab, gwen stared longingly out the window. her parents had sent her a list of instructions when it came to these things and the muggle world she would have to spend a bit of time in. the buildings and the clothing surprised gwen the most. people dressed so...plainly? everywhere they drove, people were in black and brown toned clothing. at least gwen had some colour in her skirts! her parents had educated the payne siblings on the muggle world to ensure that they wouldn't grow up with any sort of prejudice against the non-magical counterparts.

when the cab came to a stop, gwen tossed a few muggle pounds that ramiel and esme had sent to gwen to the driver, not even bothering to really count it. the driver seemed content and happy with it, so gwen didn't second guess herself as she stood. her feet crunched against the snow below her, and her footsteps were light as she climbed the few stairs up to the dark doorway leading into the brownstone. before her glove covered hand could even make contact with the door, it flew open to reveal that familiar red head she couldn't escape. nor did she really even want to.

"you're here!" he beamed, eyes crinkling at the sides as he welcomed gwen into the home, "welcome to headquarters. I'm sure you think it's all old and run down and I would have rather had you come to the burrow but - "

gwen raised her hand at the boy, halting his speech as her eyes softened at his rambling. she placed her hand on his bicep and giggled at his flushed face, "george I love it. it's the black house correct? my parents have talked about it."

before george could muster a reply, the two were interrupted by shouting coming from levels about. gwen had managed to pick out a few choice words on behalf of who she guessed was ron weasley, shouting at what she believed to have been fred. but then her name had been dropped! by none other than the latter mentioned before. fred was creating a mocking tone for ron as he floated down the stairs.

"oh dearest ronald you crush from your third year is here!" fred called in a sing-song voice, "and she's with georgie!"

gwen giggled and shook her head before she removed her hat, shaking the stray snow from her hair. her nimble hands slid down to unbutton her coat and remove her scarf, before she returned her gaze to the taller boy that stood next to her. his hazel eyes bored deep into her diamond blue ones and gwen felt that warm blanket drape across her shoulders just from the way that he looked at her. she watched his hand reach up from the corner of her eye before she felt it run across her cheek, tucking a hair away.

"oh good lord you two!" fred chuckled, dodging around his twin and letting his arms fall across both of their shoulders, "her hair was fine georgie, no need to be all gushy about it. and gwen don't act like you didn't enjoy it either," the ginger continued, leading them towards the kitchen, "you can act all brooding and angsty all you want but your cheeks tell me otherwise."

gwen felt her cheeks burn even hotter. the way fred talked it was as though he was aware of this odd romantic tension between the two. gwen had insisted that they were simply friends to everyone who asked over the last week, but close to everyone she talked to called bullshit. the way she would sit across from him at lunch and stare longingly, before quickly looking away to avoid his equally soft gaze. the way their hands would brush across one another when they were walking in the hallway. it was painfully obvious, but both seemed to guarded to even allow themselves to make the first moves.

"fred, leave the girl alone!" 

molly weasley. the mother of the boy gwen had managed to allow a few of her guards to drop. a shorter, plumper, ginger woman. a warm smile on her gentle face with matching eyes that made gwen feel safe. similar to the ones george had. except, her gaze had less romance in them. simply a maternal love already, despite only just meeting the girl really. sure the two had crossed paths when gwen was younger, when the order had fleeting meetings at the payne manor. but gwen didn't even remember her. only her name.

"ms. weasley!" the slytherin beamed, slipping from the older twins grasp and walking forward, holding out her hand, "it is an absolute pleasure to meet you!"

"the pleasure's all mine, dear," molly cooed, taking gwen's hands in hers, "george has sent me letter after letter about you! and merlin knows anytime they're on break he does nothing but ramble on - "

"thanks mum!" george called before leading his mother from the room, despite her swats and protests. he turned around back to gwen, who was letting an angelic laugh escape from her throat as she watched his face turn into the colour of his hair, "sorry about mum." he replied, strong hand moving to scratch the back of his neck. 

with a shake of her head, gwen walked forward and rested a hand on his chest, "she is an absolute dear. care to tell me about these letters?"

"in your dreams, payne."

\-----

the rest of the evening had gone by in a blur. gwen was acquainted with sirius, and was told that arthur would be up the next day, and that he was still resting, but there was nothing to worry about. the group drank cider and exchanged stories. games were played and gwen couldn't stop herself from admiring the way george laughed. how his head would gently roll back and how he gripped his knee if he was sitting. the way he and fred would play even the smallest of pranks on his siblings and molly, resulting in whacks to the arms by both. but apart of her felt like something was missing, and it wasn't hard for her to figure it out.

after a final game of a muggle game called charades hermione had taught them, people became to dwindle off to bed. gwen excused herself slyly, moving out to the porch. she gripped her cider before planting herself down on a snow-less place on the steps. the wind whipped harshly around her, but the thick pyjama pants she wore along with her giant knit sleep sweater and jacket kept her protected. her feet twitched in the boots she wore and her hands gripped the warm cider cup tightly, the heat sinking through her gloves. and as she took a sip, gwen's mind began to wander to christmas memories at home.

"why do I always find you brooding?" george weasley's voice rang through gwen's ears, pulling her from her nostalgic thought, "might have to start calling you a malfoy." he joked, taking a seat next to the girl.

gwen raised her hand to wipe the stray tear that fell from her eyes. george's arm slid around her shoulders and tugged her closer to his side. he knew by now to wait for her to take a final deep breath before speaking before asking what was going on inside of her head. the two had fallen into a routine. whenever one of them cried, the other would wait a few minutes. both understood the importance of allowing these hormones out by now, and knew better than to try and get the other to talk.

"I screwed everything up," gwen sighed, fiddling with her fingers, "I couldn't have just asked her her side. no, I had to explode!" she exclaimed, placing her mug down, "this is my first christmas since she was adopted without her. and sure it's only about five years or so but we had routines, customs, traditions. and I ruined it." gwen concluded, looking down at her feet.

george fell silent for a minute or so, allowing his thoughts to organize before he spoke again, "if I'm honest, yeah, yeah this was your fault," he hummed, tracing circles on her shoulder, "you let yourself get to a breaking point. I don't know why, and I know one day you'll tell me but for now I'll wait," he continued, clearing his throat, "but this also gives you the opportunity to fix things. make things right with mei when you get back."

gwen nodded along as he spoke, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder, "I don't feel like you'll react very well when I tell you why I let it get to that," she muttered, "and I also guess you're right. I just hope she'll let me talk to her."

"you've got to stop assuming I'll judge you, love," george sighed, leaning his head atop of hers, "but first, she will. she hasn't been doing well without you either," the gryffindor explained, shifting his position, "and second, you know I don't care if you are related to you-know-who. because you're not him. someone like him wouldn't have stayed by my bed for days across from her arse of an ex just to make sure I was okay." he chuckled, causing gwen to lift her head to look back at him.

"he talks to me in my dreams," she began, that nervous french drawl returning to her tone, "he creates nightmares. he makes nightmares out of my memories. with my parents, with mei, with you, with tabitha." she rambled, only to be cut off by george wiping away a tear that had managed to slip.

"so it's true," he whispered, "you're related to him?"

gwen nodded quickly, squeezing her eyes shut. it was as though she was bracing herself for the destruction of their friendship. she just knew he would freak out and leave her in the cold. what he had said before was just words before he knew the truth. when she confirmed it, gwen just knew that he would run off scared of her. that she was just a monster, a descendant of one of the most evil wizards to terrorize the wizarding world. afterall, the apple didn't fall far from the tree, right? 

but he didn't. instead he pulled her back close to his chest. whispering gentle compliments in her ear, reminding her that she wasn't voldemort. that she was a payne, not a riddle. he didn't raise her. she's not like him. she's gwendolyn payne. she's the girl who is the niece of voldemort biologically, but to george, she was just gwen.

"do you trust me?" gwen whispered, nosing bumping against his jaw.

"I do."

gwen went to bed that night content and full of relief. he still trusted her.

\-----

gwen's eyes peeled themselves open. and it scared her. it was the first time she had woken up willingly, without a layer of sweat plastering her hair to her forehead or her clothes sticking to every inch of her skin. no, she woke up with a steady heart. her hand's were still and her mind was clear. no tears threatened to fall from her eyes. no. she woke up okay. and it both excited, and terrified her. but she didn't have much time to dwell on it, when her door burst open.

"good morning," fred sung, causing a squeal to escape gwen's lips at the shock of his abrupt entrance, "what? you live with enzo payne and you've never been jump scared in the morning?"

"FRED I COULD HAVE BEEN NAKED!" gwen yelled, throwing a pillow at the boy.

"well then I would have gotten geo - "

"GET OUT!"with one final pillow launch, fred was gone from the doorway. a smile fell onto gwens lips as she leaned back onto the pillow, covering her eyes with her hand. 

that was how she was woken up everyday until the faithful day of christmas eve arrived. when she was woken up by a certain brunette latina woman. esme payne. gwen groaned as she swatted the familiar hand away, not registering the fact it was her mother sitting next to her bed. when the moment finally hit her, gwen flew up and tackled her mother in a bear hug. it had been a few months since gwen had seen her parents, and it made her heart swell when she met the familiar chocolate iris's of her mother.

"what in merlins name are you doing here!" gwen exclaimed, after finally letting her mother breath and releasing her from the strong grip of her hug.

"we told you we would visit...I guess we just never gave you the date," esme laughed, tucking a blonde curl behind gwens ear, "you look like you had a good sleep...has he left you alone?" the conversation between the two continued on the following topics: voldemort no longer intruding her dreams, school, and a certain ginger that was already downstairs. alone. with her father.

gwen's eyes blew wide as she shooed her mother from her room. when the door shut, gwen stepped into a pair of loose blue jeans ginny gave her, a tucked in long sleeve camisole-esque top, and a cardigan molly had given her. she tossed her hair back before her feet essentially flew down the stairs. knowing her father, gwen could only imagine the beat down george was probably recieving with questions. but what shocked her even further, was seeing the ginger and her father sitting in the living room laughing over coffee. gwen walked to stand beside her mother, he jaw hanging open at the scene.

"you know how to pick them, love," esme hummed, wrapping an arm around gwen and kissing the top of her head, "your father and him have been talking about some of fred and his new projects. nice choice in crushes, gwen."

gwen rolled her eyes and shook her head, "oh please. I don't have a crush on him." she scoffed, before smiling when her eyes connected with george's. the crinkles beside his eyes sent butterflies throughout her stomach, and gwen let a gentle sigh escape her mouth.

esme chuckled, before looking down at her daughter, "love if you only think of him as a friend then we need to talk to tabitha. because you have never looked at her like that."

"gwen!" ramiel exclaimed when he noticed the new presence, "it's so nice to see you, pumpkin." the man grinned before standing from the couch and embracing his eldest child in a warm hug. gwen melted into the feeling of her dads strong arms around her, something she had longed for for months now, ever since october when her life fell apart.

ramiel and esme payne were gwen's saving grace. they had rescued her from a toxic household that left her with a crushed spirit and a lack of life. but they managed to restore it. whether it was ramiel giving her daily english lessons, or how esme taught her how to knit. the two were angels to gwen. and she got to call them mom and dad for close to a decade now. when she was left with nothing, they raised her to be something. she was intelligent, strong, though she still had those cracks within her that may never heal. but esme and ramiel would be damned if they didn't try to bandage those wounds the rest of their lives.

"you look well, I can only assume why." ramiel grinned, both hinting at george and the vanishing of the mental torture gwen had been put through.

"oh I already gave her the conversation about choosing a good one," esme teased, sliding her hand into her husbands, "leave them be now. let's go see arthur."

watching her parents saunter away, not before they both sent a wink towards her, gwen shook her head. the rest of the day, they were nothing but teasing towards the way that gwen and george acted. whether the two were just sitting next to each other and talking, either both or one of them would walk by and whistle, leaving gwen a blushing mess hiding her face in her hands. at dinner, when the two sat next to each other, ramiel and esme kept winking at the two. it was only when they went to leave, did gwen finally get a proper moment of relief. 

ramiel tugged gwen aside, and looked down at her lovingly, "I like him. don't let him go. and stop running away. he's good for you."

\-----

christmas morning was nothing if not peaceful for gwendolyn payne. she had sent off her gifts for her parents the day before, but she attached a small handmade scarf box to an owl and sent it off to hogwarts for mei. despite the silence between the two, gwen wouldn't put an end to their tradition of homemade gifts. no matter what, it was something gwen vowed never to stop. the day went by a bit more festive than others. george and gwen had taken a walk through the park across from the home, both of their hands stuffed into their pockets, anxiety riddled. they talked about gwen's feelings of regret with mei, and george's feelings of inadequacy towards fred. all while standing barely a centimetre apart from one another.

when the two returned, gwen helped molly along with dinner before changing into a dark green sweater dress. when she returned, arthur was pushed into the table by his wheelchair. gwen sucked in a breath when they made eye contact, but his face was nothing but beaming when he registered who had joined them for dinner.

"well if it isn't the eldest payne," he chuckled, "I haven't seen you since you were eight. I assume you've learned english by now." arthur teased with a wink.

"Oh non monsieur je ne connais aucun anglais," gwen teased. a silence fell over the table as they all looked at her confused, "I'm kidding! yes mr. weasley, I am fluent in english now."

"and she makes sure we all know it," george winked, before gwen whacked his thight, "ow okay I'm sorry! with a hit like that mum would be proud." he teased.

as the night went on, gwen felt her shoulders relax. her seat managed to shift slightly closer to george as the dinner continued. but it all seemed to crash all at once when molly placed a glass of mulled wine in front of her. gwen's chewing came to a halt as she stared at the red liquid in front of her. she felt george's hand rest on her thigh and gwen placed her fork down.

"thank you, mrs. weasley, but I'm okay." gwen hummed, shifting the glass away from her plate.

"oh it's okay dear! go on, it's for the holidays," molly cooed, pouring a glass for the twins as she spoke.

"mum no - "

"it's okay george." gwen nodded, shaky hand gripping the wine glass. her stomach did a flip, but gwen wanted to please molly. she had been nothing but hospitable and kind to gwen the entire time, she felt the least she could do was even just have a sip. george went silent as the scene began to unfold.

the slightly bitter taste was the first thing that made gwen's toes curl. but the rushing trauma that followed made her stomach turn inside out. slapping her hand across her mouth, gwen dropped the glass and took off to the bathroom. gasps were heard from across the table as the door slammed shut, and gwen hunched overtop of the toilet. allowing all of the horrid memories of her life in paris spill from inside of her, and down the drain of the black family toilet.

moments later, gwen found herself sliding out of the house with tears running down her cheeks. her boots flattened the snow as she crossed the road into the park. her heart was beating so intensely that she couldn't hear the footsteps that followed behind her. it wasn't until a firm hand grabbed gwen's shoulder when she realized she had been followed. by none other, than george weasley.

"why did you do that?" he huffed.

"I wanted her to know I appreciated it..." gwen whispered, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"why do you insist on putting everyone else first? even with your own damn health and trauma, gwen!" george exclaimed, shaking his head.

"I need people to like me, george!" she shot back, placing her hands over her face, "I need people to like me because I have felt like nothing but a last place contestant my whole life which is why, george, I need to be perfect. even if it meant throwing up just to show your mum I am willing to - "

"shut up."

"excuse me?"

"I said, shut up."

the world went silent as he took a few steps forward. his warm hands cupped her cheeks and gwen felt the breath within her lungs evaporate on the spot. his warm and cinnamon like scent filled her nose, but she was cut short from the aroma when his lips found hers. the softness of the pair of them melting together to create a rhythm neither had felt before. her hands wrapped around his neck as the two fell into one another. only breaking away for a split second.

"you're perfect to me."

"but I'm not george...I'm angry all the time, I'm dramatic, I'm im - "

"that's why you're perfect to me..." he trailed off, "don't you trust me?"

"oh george..." she whispered, chest heaving slightly after the passionate moment the two had just shared with one another.

"hm?"

"I do."


	18. Choke me deadly and leave me alone

Aside from the voices inside of her head, Mei relatively enjoyed her stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. The small festivities in the common room, a gift exchange between all the remaining Gryffindors. Laughs and smiles written on the lips of the half dozen kids who had decided to spend their festivities at the wizarding school. Most of the time, Mei found herself spending time two two students. A fourth year named Ashlie and a sixth year named Maxwell. They three had started to tell each other most things, using one another as an outlet for all the emotions they kept in. Maxwell would go on and on about his mother's and father, an affair leading to a divorce so bad that the boy would rather stay at school during his vacation rather than with the two. Ashlie often talked about her sisters and the suffocating relationship they had, how she was compared to her two older sisters time after time. 

And Mei? Well Mei opened up about her relationship with her adoptive family and the way she felt as if they was a sixth wheel to the family dynamic. Having resided in everyone's hearts and mind the shortest. Maxwell and Ashlie actually helped her realize how overt critical she had sounded, telling her that the length of time Mei shared with the Payne did not equate to the love her family felt for her. That a simple thing as blood did not mean the Payne family didn't want Mei. The conversations would continue until it had dissolved into a tangent of societal accept and want. 

Aside from the heavy topics, the small remaining people played a dulled down version of quidditch. By dulled down it rather mimicked a muggle game of keep away except for the aspect of brooms. Ashlie, Maxwell and Mei would reside on a team with one another as the other group of Gryffindors, Charlie Atticus and Marina, played against them. It was all good fun, small arguments breaking out as Ashlie had 'cheated' at their game, however there was no real rules to base the accusations on. 

For days the six of them had spent more than a fair share of time with one another. Enjoying one another's company, in all honestly, Mei couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy . There was no pressure of acting so certain way, given each of the six was at the school over holiday for a reason with their own dirty laundry. There was no family drama, no Gwen, Enzo, Benji. There was no Fred or Blaise. No Yaxley's or the feeling of inadequacy. It was just a smile, almost childish bliss. 

The night before everyone was set to return Mei felt, disappointed? Any other word felt wrong for the situation, Mei was disappointed that the small world she had consumed herself into for the past two week was over. The joy and lightness was over, not permanently but now school would start again, old friends would return. Things would be different. "Hey, Payne, what are you looking at?" The voice of Maxwell rang in the common room as everyone had found their respective seats. Mei sat herself on the arm of the red velvet couch. Her head resting on the plan of a proped up hand and her eyes had glazed over as they viewed the blackish blue sky outside. 

"Oh nothing, I thought I saw something but," a small sigh placed itself at the end of Meis sentence as she found herself back in play of the conversations held by the group. Laugher filled the emptied common room as the jested with one another the small first year, Atticus, trying to understand jokes between the older students was cause for a few stilted laughs. One by one the Gryffindors ventured off to bed, until a near hour later where Ashlie and Mei found themselves alone. "I'm going to miss this." Ashlie admitted first, the tangle of her brown hair catching itself in the girls hand as her head leaned against the open palm. 

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think I am too. This half month felt, different, you know? I didn't feel the pressure of anything that had been going on in my life. It just felt nice." Mei let herself say as she watched the fourth year in front of her. Ashlie looked like a doll, her eyes wide with eyelashes that seemed long enough to be fake. Her skin a mixed shade of hickory which didn't seem to have a single blemish. Her full lips only adding to the porcelain esque structure of the girl. "Yeah, I understand Mei. I didn't have to think of my sisters here, I haven't been compared to them. My family had told me what is best for more based on what they think. It just felt so free." 

A laugh let itself die in Meis throat, a small whisper of the action escaping into the air. "I felt like a kid against. But everyone if returning tomorrow. Okay hear me out, even after everyone comes back. We're still friends, me you Maxwell, Charlie Marina Atticus. All of us, we are still going to talk to each other and we won't act as if these two weeks hadn't happened. Deal Ashlie?" A smile sparked in Meis eyes an a grin spread across her lips. The doll like girl mirrored the smile. "Deal Mei."

As their conversations came to an end the girls wished each other a good night as the retired back to their respected rooms. Closing the door behind her, Mei felt heavy as she pulled her hair down from its ponytail. Moving towards her bed the only thought inside of her head was about how strange things would be as everyone returned back tomorrow. For everyone else nothing special had happened, it was just another vacation. But for Mei it felt, it felt like an adventure she could never tell to anyone.

———

"Mei Deora Payne!" The voices of Maria and Yvette echoed in the silence of the formerly abandoned room as Mei attempted to find herself back into a sleeping state. Pulling the red and yellow blanket back over her head as the lights of the room flickered on and the smell of pine and peppermint filled the air. "Go away, go be happy and in love somewhere else." The Gryffindor muttered outside of her pillow, her eyes closing themselves in a tight case of black as she attempted to ignore the shift in shades of black. 

Without Maria and Yvette, Mei had gotten herself into a routine of sleeping in during the morning. There were no classes to be at, no pranks to pull with the twins nor quidditch practices to spend time at. Her days had consisted of nothing aside from the time she had spent with her group of six. However most of the time they would spend time with one another well after 3 pm. The feeling of rest had sat well with Mei Payne, of course only the rest that eluded that peering eyes and lips of the snake like voice which had found itself haunting the dreams of Mei Payne for nights on end. 

"Haven't you missed us Mei?" The two girls started as they moved to Meis bedside, shaking her body to cause the girl to stop fighting their company. "Not in the slightest, I slept so much better when you two weren't constantly bugging me." Allowing herself to open her eyes, Mei peered briefly at the two girls. A small feeling of relief found itself a way into Meis chest as her eyes captured the scene in front of her. As much as her Mei had adored the small vacation, she couldn't help but realize how much she had truly missed her old friends. Even Maria and Yvette, who had seemed to always find a way to annoy their dorm mate. 

"Admit it Payne, you missed us." Maria chimed in, a smile filling her lips as she nudged Meis shoulder. The goes response consisted of a small mumble before closing her eyes again. Moving her head to block out the light and the two girls in front of her. A suddenly shift in weight hit the bed as one of the girls stood up, Yvettes voice ringing out as she yelled. "Weasley! No not you Ginny. Fred!" A groan emanated from Meis throat as her arm pulled the blanket further up to cover her head. 

Mei didn't particularly wish to see the Weasley twin. Her chest still felt heavy from their last encounter whenever he seemed to be in an in between state of angry and sad. Given the situation it was appropriate. However the lack of contact he gave her over the break had rubbed Mei the wrong way. Mei assumed his father had been killed, that he was grieving, or something entirety worse. In less words Mei had worried herself sick at the beginning of the break. Scared for Fred's well-being and fearful of the state of Arthur Weasley. 

The footsteps of Fred Weasley ascended up the stairs to the girls dorm. His footsteps were fast paced, almost as if he was racing or perhaps even excited to come annoy the likes of Mei Payne. His voice oddly cheery as he spoke to Yvette. "She's not getting up, wake her up." Yvette told him between laughs. "Oh come on, Mei it's not that hard to get out of bed you know!" The twins called to her as he stood at the opposite end of the room. Moving her hand the lifted her center finger towards him for a gracious couple of seconds before slipping the hand back underneath her pillow. The warmth of the cotton fabric sucking Mei deeper into the comfort of her bed. 

However, soon enough the feeling would vanish as Mei had started to felt a pair of arms slip themselves beneath her back and knees before a sense of weightlessness washed over her. The laughing voice of Fred Weasley filling her ears as her body was forced from its comfortable position. "Fred Weasley!" The annoyed tone left her lips before Mei had managed to peel her eyes open, the harsh light of the room causing her to succumb to a small daze as her pupils forced themselves to adjust to the newly brightened Hogwarts dorm. Her face coming in parallel to that of her friends. 

"Come on Payne! You can't sleep all day it's almost breakfast. You wouldn't want to miss breakfast with all your friends would you?" Fred's smile made Meis chest feel a slight warming sensation. While she would never admit it out loud, seeing her friend smile so wife had made her happy. Especially considering that the last time she had seen him he'd looked like he wanted to tear the world down in order to see his father. "I'll gladly miss breakfast, anyways why do you seem so eager to talk to me now? I was worried about you for weeks! You never bothered to update me on what had happened Fred! You can't just ignore me especially when it's something that serious." 

As he held her Mei noticed as reluctant smile on his lips, a small look of guilt in his eyes as he managed to look anywhere but her face. "Look I know it was an asshole Mei, however I can explain why at breakfast if you go." The scoff Mei gave to the man said enough before a more reluctant acceptance to breakfast came from her lips. "I'll go, and you can put me down now Fred." 

"Oh, right." Dipping her legs to the ground he released the grip he held around her waist. "Let me get dressed and I'll meet you out there, sound good?" The smile returned itself to Fred's face as he nodded, moving to exit. "By the way, I'm glad your back Fred. I missed you." Mei muttered to the exiting boy, her voice hushed. However he seemed to have heard her sentence.

———

"You're kidding? They snogged? Gwendolyn Payne, my sister, snogged George Weasley, you're brother?" Mei had taken a great shock to the news Fred had been telling her. The fact that Gwen had decided to spend her time with the Weasleys this Christmas instead of her family found itself to be intriguing as Mei had decided to stay at Hogwarts over the break so there wouldn't be any family fighting between the two sisters. Now it had been revealed that to her that Mei had made the gesture for no solid reason, which had sparked a small flame in her chest which had soon been diminished once Fred continued on with his story of the events that played out between George and Gwen. Their love scene that had been described overruled her feeling about the housing situations which had occurred over the break.

"They were flirting the entire time, little glances, hands in places for a little too long, smiles. It was so weird, it felt like only days ago she didn't even know who George was. Now she's laughing at his horrid jokes, which he stole from me, and it's so weird! I felt like I was watching in on something private the whole time!" Mei found herself smiling at Fred's complaints. There's was something childish about the way the older male talked. The small shake of his head at the end of his sentence and the way his hair shook with his head reminding Mei of her little brother in all actuality. Enzo had begun to mimic the twins a great amount, however Mei couldn't help but notice the small traits of Enzos which had found themselves ingrained in the day to day actions of Fred Weasley. 

"I think that's because it's gross to think about the two of them together. Has George been talking about this since the second half of my first year? Yes. Does that mean the idea of it actually happen settling any easier? No not at all." Poking her arm into Fred's side she shared a smile with the man as their ears soon enveloped themselves in the conversations of the great hall. Not everyone has arrived yet, spaced still open at select house tables and the volume not near as loud as Mei had expected it to be. Fred and Mei moved to sit down at the Gryffindor table, until Mei heard a small voice in her ear.

"Halfbreed slut." The snakelike voice of Nick Yaxley had found itself crawling into Meis ears as she had gone to sit down with the rest of her house table. The taller males smug demeanor found itself looking down at Mei. He knew about their biological relationship, the look of distain in his eyes spoke that much. The challenging and hateful gaze he gave Mei only matched hers as she allowed herself to stare back at at the boy. "You know, for such an impurity, you have managed to get passed around between every guy I know." Nick had spoken his words in mandarin, a slight shock to Mei as she listened. Meis eyes narrowed in along his features as his lips moved. They looked moderately similar, raven black hair and brown eyes, their nose bridges almost the same and other small similarities littered along their faces. Nick was trying to get a rise out of Mei, he was trying to make her angry. The reasoning eluded Mei as she attempted the figure it out. 

"For such an asshole you also managed to get passed around between every Slytherin girl within a mile. What is your point about Nick ?" Mei had let herself respond to the man. Neither of their eyes breaking apart from one another as they spoke. The warm feeling of Fred's hand found itself wrapping around Mei's wrist had made her want to look at him. Tell him that they weren't talking about anything serious, even if the obvious tension proved that point to be wrong. However Mei knew she couldn't break the look she shared with her brother, she wasn't going to loose. 

"Oh you are dating a Weasley too? What's with you and your whore sister downgrading to Weasleys?" At the comment he gave, Mei started to feel her anger bubble. Rising to the surface of her facade as the near stoic look took that of anger beyond normalcy. How dare Nick Yaxley call Gwendolyn Payne a 'whore'? Nick was the cheater, the disloyal one, the one who had ruined her sister to a point where Gwen had found herself in a downward spiral of self loathing and doubt. How dare he? "Shut the hell up!" Mei felt her wrist slip from Fred's grasp as she lunged forward to attack Nick Yaxley. Her hand had moved to strike the boy before a rough tightening feeling laced itself around her neck. Standing in front of her Nick Yaxley has drew his wand, the cocky smirk on his face growing completely as a small incantation left his lips. 

Whatever spell Nick had used, Mei started to find that she couldn't feel her throat. Her mouth had opened slightly to speak but all that came out was a scratchy noise that mimicked a creaking of floors. The two siblings had moved themselves into the center of the floor as Mei lunged towards the older male, her anger consuming her as she had done so. Meis eyes held a small look of panic, her ability to breath slowly vanishing as air escaped her throat. The once loud room had dropped into a silence. The only sound which people could hear was the struggling breathe emanating off of the younger of the two Payne sisters. 

Meis lungs felt as if they were screaming to her, a fiery burning sensation pricked itself throughout Meis body as she attempted to mov. Her body had been desperately trying to escape itself from then spell which Nick Yaxley had planted onto her. No one in the great hall moved, no one spoke, it was silent, the sound of Mei choking on her own words filled the air of the room. "You know, I've wanted to do this to you for so long sister. You ruined so much for my family, you disgraceful halfblooded bastard of a girl. My family could've been great! We could've been so much more not for you and that filthy muggle you called a father!" Nicks once cocky voiced had taken itself a sharp turn as he growled the harmful words to Mei. The foreign languages phrases let themselves echo in the hall as Meis hands clawed at her own throat, desperately trying to escape the bonds her older brother decided he would hold her in.

"I want you to hurt Mei. I want you to get everything you god damn deserve darling sister ." Meis body felt weak beneath her. Her legs had started to fail under the pressure her lungs were under. Her body had managed to move itself to her knees, her hands had begun to support her body weight. Around the outline of her eyes things seemed to slowly fade to black. Dreadfully they started to close themselves in on Meis remaining eye-line. Her watery eyes ventured up to look at the man strangling her from across the room. 

However her eyes wandered. Catching the figure of Gwendolyn Payne rushing between the crowd dense and shock stilled crowd. Panic setting into Gwens eyes as she had intercepted the spell, air slowly starting to fill Meis dried lungs again. As Mei tried to stand by herself, to thank her sister, but her body only seemed to fail itself until a pair of hands found themselves to her waist,holding her upright for support. "God Mei." The uncharacteristically soft voice of Fred Weasley started to echoed in her ear as she faded from the consciousness she had desperately attempted to hold onto. Her body leaning against him as her mind fell away from reality. The last thing her mind registering was the tightening grip which Fred held around her body.


	19. With near death comes love

TW: ABUSE. DO NOT READ ITALICS IF TRIGGERING

gwen's fingers wrapped around the stem of the flower gently, plucking the daisy from the dark earth of the garden. the fifteen year old hummed softly as she brought the fragrant plant to her nose, inhaling the soft scent it emitted. she ran a hand through her long blonde hair before taking a stand and turning, smiling widely at a few of the students she passed. the slytherin had to admit, she felt the happiest she had in ages. she had a relationship with the boy she was deeply in love with, she was the top of her class, everything was coming up her.

as she waved to a few of the teachers, she began to notice the whispers circling around her. people avoided her eyes and leaned into their friends ears, whispering something that resulted in both giving the excited girl a sad wave with fallen faces. without giving it a second thought, gwen continued on her way towards the slytherin common room. the flower she had in her hand was the first she had seen since the spring at hogwarts prior. the still slightly chill air of april danced through her robs before she turned into the sheltered area of the school, and skipped down towards the common room.

when she entered, an air of tension hit her like a wall of bricks. her blonde eyebrows knit together into a mask of confusion as she walked further into the dimly lit dungeon. glancing around, those same fallen faces looked at the girl typically referred to as the slytherin princess. an uneasy feeling settled into the blondes stomach as she turned the corner and made her way up the stairs to the boys dorms, to see nick yaxley, her boyfriend. 

knocking a few times, gwen pushed the door open to find pansy and nick talking. the girls face fell as she looked between the two, fingers playing with the leaf on the stem of the flower. as she cleared her throat, the two in front of her turned their attention from one another to the newly entered blonde. with a scoff, pansy pushed her way past gwen and out of the room. the blue eyed girl turned back to nick, an eyebrow arched.

"what was that?" she wondered, shutting the door after the younger student left, "she seemed a bit upset."

"it was nothing." nick snapped, turning from gwen and running a hand through his neatly styled raven hair.

"oh...okay then," gwen mumbled, walking towards the boy, "I brought you a flower. It was the first one I saw and I remember seeing them on your bedside table when we visited your mother and father at christm - "

"a flower?" the boy scoffed, turning towards the girl, towering over her, "are we children, gwen?" the boy muttered, ripping the flower from gwen's hands and tossing it to the ground, "you're ridiculous sometimes."

the young girl took a step back and stared at this new anger in nick. she'd never seen this aggressive side of him before. he'd yelled before but he just seemed to be fuming. she opened her mouth to speak and reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, but his quidditch reflexes grabbed her arm before switching to pulling her hair back, causing her neck to snap back at an unhuman pace. a whimper escaped gwen's lips as she looked up at him.

"don't touch me." he sneered, pushing gwen to the side and storming from the room.

gwen stumbled but managed to grab onto the wall before she completely toppled over. heavy breaths pushed past her lips as she stared down at the floor, her neck aching violently. the moment the door slammed behind nick, a rush of tears fell from gwen's diamond eyes. 

"it's fine..." she whispered to herself, "he's just angry. he didn't mean it." she continued, readjusting herself and running down towards her own dorm, slamming the bathroom door shut with a pair of scissors in her hand.

\-----

gwen's short blonde hair bounced lightly as her and tabitha strode down the crowded halls of hogwarts. the two laughed and shared stories about their christmas break. tabitha told her tales of her father almost setting their house on fire because of his attempt at cooking. but evidently, the conversation drifted to the rumour of gwen snogging george. damn, that boy could not keep his mouth shut. her face went up in flames as her best friend teased the girl for finally getting the balls tabitha knew she always had.

"oh whatever, tab," gwen laughed and rolled her eyes, "see you back in the common room." she grinned, waving at the girl as tabitha turned to go to the library. 

shaking her head, gwen turned the corner into the great hall, only to find herself frozen in the spot she was in. the sight in front of her caused a knee jerk reaction for gwen. she watched as nick yaxley pointed his wand at a choking mei payne. without hesitating, gwen dropped the books she carried and darted through the crowd that was now forming. her petite frame threw itself in front of the wand that her ex-boyfriend held, intercepting the path of the hex he was throwing at her sister. audible gasps came from the group around them as gwen herself whipped her wand out, a flame in her eyes.

after the whispers died down, the entire hall watched as easily one of the most powerful charms student flashed her elegantly crafted 11 and 3/4" yew wand with a unicorn hair core. whispers always went around about gwen's wand. yew wood was one that was rumoured to attract wizards to the dark arts, but gwen distinctly remembered ollivander telling her these stories were simply untrue. the yew wood is known to be rare and be the wood of the most notorious wizards, and can be contributed to a fierce and loyal protector, and even is one itself. gwen's wand had a snake with a daisy coming from it's mouth carved into the handle, representing the kindness within the snake, ollivander had told her. but she also know the fear people had with her wand, and her own infamous spell casting abilities. her hexes were known to be ten times more painful and powerful than those even with yew or even elder wood wands. nick came head to head with these abilities just over a month ago. and gwen knew he remembered it vividly. 

bet she'll back down. gwen perked her eyes up at the sudden voice floating through her head. she turned her head to the side slightly to try and see where the voice had come from...but no one spoke around her. she shrugged it off, believing it to be her subconscious. 

"this isn't how this works, gwen," nick snorted, shaking his head as he lowered his wand, "you aren't the one who hurts me. you know this."

"want to bet, you bloody twat," gwen sneered, stepping forward, "come for me all you want. I don't care anymore nick," she continued, her words dripping in venom, "but everyone knows you're just an insecure little bitch who needs people to fear you because you know they'll never love you," the blonde continued, her own vision becoming blurred with hate, "you're nothing but a weak little slytherin who thinks our house is prided on cruelty and hatred," her wand met his neck, and all gwen could hear was the pounding of her own heart, "but here's your wakeup call, yaxley. you're the worst kind of slytherin. weak, pathetic, forever riding the coattails of your own cowardly mother and father." she hissed, "you're nothing, nick yaxley. you're nothing more than dirt on my shoes."

the boy gulped, his eyes darting between gwen's stone cold face and the wand that was pressed against his neck, "w-what're you doing?"

"if I ever see you near my sister, my brothers, or anyone I care about again," gwen smiled coolly, tilting her head to the side, "I'll make you wish I threw you across the pitch again instead of what I would do to you." she hummed, "moral of the story, yaxley...don't touch her."

dropping her own wand, gwen walked backwards. admiring the shaking state that she had left nick in. sweat dripped from his forehead and his hands shook. a sense of power rushed through gwen, but in a way that was different than before. this time she just felt...elated. watching him shake like how she would whenever he would lay a hand on her, or spit venomous words into her face. she made him cry this time. and gwen felt a new sense of accomplishment inside of herself, like she could do anything now. everyone saw gwendolyn payne, the princess of slytherin, just dethrone the king of slytherin, and make him into nothing but a fool.

\-----

mere hours later, gwen found herself seated by her sisters side, gripping the frail hand of mei payne in her own. fred had been attached to mei's side as well, but gwen managed to convince him to leave the two alone for when the sleeping mei woke. shaky breaths left gwen's throat as she ran her thumb gently along the frail knuckles of her sister's hand. she bit her lip as she traced the scars on the raven haired girls hand from umbridge's punishment. gwen raised her right hand next to mei's left, comparing the two. her stomach dropped when she saw the severity of the gryffindor's compared to her own. the anger she felt earlier boiled in her stomach again, and gwen wanted to send umbridge off the astronomy tower.

"hey..." a hoarse voice croaked, causing gwen's head to snap up to see her sister weakly open her dark eyes.

"oh my godric," gwen sighed happily, pressing a kiss to her younger sisters forehead, "I was worried I'd be here for days. not that I would have left, I would stay here for months if I had to - "

"you're rambling," mei chuckled dryly, shifting in the hospital bed, "while you're here I just want to ap - "

"no." gwen stated, raising her pointer finger to mei, "don't. you have nothing to apologize for. the fight was my fault, not yours. I let anger consume me and I didn't even give you a chance to tell me what happened. I was blinded by my own thoughts that I let take over my mind. that fight wasn't your fault. not one single bit. please don't apologize. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. there's no excuse for what I did and I'm just..."

"sorry?" mei smirked, taking gwen's hand into her own again, "it's okay. you look better. I didn't recognize you for a while." the fifth year continued, tilting her head, "do you want to talk about it?"

"not here." gwen nodded, "when we're somewhere private I'll explain. I'm just hoping that it doesn't start again. but for now, let's focus on making sure those bruises on your neck heal okay?"

"okay mom." mei teased, sitting up in the bed, "...wanna tell me about you and george snogging at least?"

"How do you know about that too!?"

\-----

a few weeks passed and gwen couldn't help but feel a bittersweet mix. sadly, the nightmares from voldemort had returned when she got back to hogwarts. however, she didn't find herself waking up in a cold sweat. she even faced him once. he had tainted the memory she had of first arriving at headquarters, opening the door instead of george. but instead of waking up, gwen stood her ground and stared the dark lord in the eyes until she felt her heart rate spike and she woke up. but not as aggressively. 

however, she was woken up aggressively by the feeling of a body throwing itself onto her own. gasping, gwen's large blue eyes threw themselves open to see tabitha laughing as she stared down at the blonde. groaning, gwen slapped the pillow of her bed over her face, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. a yearly tradition the two had managed to get into. every year on -

"it's january 21st! happy birthday!" tabitha yelled, sliding her hands under gwen and flipping her off of the bed, causing gwen to fall onto the other side on her front.

"bloody hell!" gwen exclaimed, moving her hair from her face before standing up, "that hurt my chest you wanker." she chuckled, readjusting her pyjama shirt.

"oh who do you think you're fooling, g," tabitha snorted, "there's nothing there to hurt."

with a loud gasp and scoff from gwen, the now seventeen year old grew whipped a pillow at the darker toned girl, "alright now get out! I will not tolerate this slander on my birthday!"

after tabitha did eventually leave the girl alone, gwen changed. the birthday girl stepped into a pair of tight black jeans, sliding a white long sleeve on and tucking it in before layering with a purple and green sweater vest. a new take on gwen's typical style. the pants were tabitha's, but the rest was gwen's. glancing in the mirror, a small smile played itself onto the girls lips. she felt...really cute? it wasn't usual for gwen to be seen in pants, let alone in such a casual outfit. but she fell in love with it really. she brushed her curls gently before dabbing on a bit of mascara and turning to head for breakfast. 

as she wandered down the halls, a few students wished her a happy birthday. mcgonnagall handed her a pack of tea for their next meeting, and dumbledore was even seen as he wished her a happy seventeenth. benji approached and gave gwen a hand written letter from him she knew she'd be crying over later. enzo's present, however, was jumping onto his older sisters back with no warning once so ever, almost sending her flying into the stone floor beneath them. her favourite however, was when george came from out of nowhere and slipped his arms around her waist, picking her up from the ground and spinning her in a circle before turning her to face him, a wide smile plastered on his lips.

"some owl told me it was your birthday today," george grinned, dropping his arms from gwen's waist, "care to spend the breakfast with your favourite ginger?"

"I get to have breakfast with ginny?" gwen teased, eyebrows perking up as she joked with the boy. he placed his hands over his heart and pretended that gwen had just shot him through the chest.

"you wound me, gwendolyn payne," he exaggerated, stumbling backwards, "your oh-so-clever jokes have rendered me injured!" george exclaimed, before laughing and returning to his regular state, "so? care to have breakfast with me?"

"if I must," gwen sighed, turning her attention from george. when the boy fell silent, a smile broke out onto the slytherin's lips, "I'm kidding! yes, george, I will have breakfast with you."

george's face lit up as he lead the much shorter girl into the great hall. gwen couldn't deny the two's difference in heights was slightly comical. if she was two inches shorter, he'd be a whole foot taller. luckily, gwen was 5'5 and he was 6'3, so he didn't have that over her. but she still just reached his shoulder, making it a fairly comfortable pillow when she'd sneak through the secret passageways of hogwarts to the gryffindor common room.

when the two reached the table, gwen smiled down at her sister who sat next to fred. the latter wished gwen a happy seventeenth birthday, but the former slid a small package across the table to the girl. raising an eyebrow, gwen undid the ribbon that was neatly done on the top before ripping the paper. popping open the case, gwen slapped her hand over her mouth. a green apatite stone sat perched on a hand-made wire base that was in the shape of a ring. tilting her head, gwen felt her heart swell when she slid the ring onto her finger, laughing softly in joy.

"mei this is beautiful," she cooed, reaching across the table and resting her hand on mei's, "thank you so much." 

the day went on as normal really. gwen spent most of it sitting with the gryffindor's and a few of gwen's hufflepuff friends in the room of requirement. it was riskier to sneak into their common rooms during the day because of the constant patrol. they didn't have an army meeting until later, but the lot needed a day to relax, really. plus, there wasn't exactly much else to do. umbridge had cancelled quidditch, and the trips to hogsmeade. 

gwen laid in between george's legs, his arms loosely wrapped around her waist as the small group of them laughed and joked around. her head leaned back onto the boys chest and that cinnamon and firewood scent danced through her nose. her eyes fluttered shut as she inhaled the smell, readjusting so that she could turn her head up to look at the boy.

"hi." he smiled, tucking a strand of her sun-kissed hair behind her ear.

"hi." she returned, the same grin he wore mimicking her own lips, but her cheeks had flushed a bright pink at the way he looked at her.

"hi." she heard fred and mei mock, causing gwen to turn her head to watch the two's siblings mock their position and the exchange. the entire room erupted into a fit of laughter and gwen shook her head, before tucking it into george's chest once more.

\-----

after dinner, george told gwen to meet him near the room of requirement before the army meeting. she changed into a pair of leggings and a loose fitting sweater, before she headed down to the spot. when she arrived, george tucked her into a broom closet, causing a laugh to escape from her lips as he hovered above her in a soothing way. making her feel shielded from the sorrow and pain in the world.

"george what the bloody hell are you doing?" she chuckled, looking up at the boy's calm and fairly serious expression.

"I got you a birthday present." he cooed, placing a small box in her hand.

gwen furrowed her eyebrows and unwrapped, before feeling her head fall forward against his chest as she opened the box. a glimmering pair of earrings sat in the box, and gwen shook her head at the sight of them. her heart beat rapidly as she returned her sky blue eyes up to the boys hazel ones, that had failed to remove themselves from the look of pure shock on her face.

"they're beautiful...but - "

"I used some of the money fred and I made from selling our products in the school. don't question it. put them in, I want to see how lovely they are on you." gwen shook her head slightly before replacing her typical studs with the beautiful emerald square-shaped ones she had just received from the boy, "oh and one more thing."

george's head dipped down and captured gwen's slightly open lips in a soft and sweet kiss. her hands found their way to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut as she savoured the moment. when he pulled away, all she got was a wink before he lead her towards the newly carved in door. a heavy blush rested on gwen's cheeks as her slightly swollen lips gave away what the two had just been up to. when the door opened though, the blonde was surprised with the others waiting for her, and a banner saying 'Happy Birthday Honorary Slytherin!'. 

gwen chuckled and walked further in with george, smiling at the others and giving a few of the members a hug. when the party commenced, gwen found herself talking with michael cross over in the corner. he was smirking and making flirtatious jokes but gwen thought nothing of it. the slight stench of fire whiskey gave away that this same energy he had given ginny weasley was a result of the alcohol. instead, the blonde nearly nodded along while shifting on the couch, eyes scanning the room for anyone else to go talk to.

"gwen!" a voice called, one that could only be placed to that of mei payne. excusing herself, the slytherin made her way towards her sister, smiling at the tipsy demeanor of her sister. gwen knew that her sister was responsible...ish with her habits. but it was the stench of marijuana that made gwen's nose scrunch up.

"hi darling," gwen hummed, sipping her own water, "havin' fun?" she teased, tilting her head to the side as she watched her sister drape herself across the frail shoulders of gwen.

"oh I am! but you should see your little boyfriend," she giggled, taking a swig of whatever she was drinking, "you knew he smoked right?"

gwen nodded along as the girl spoke, "I do. and he isn't my boyfriend, dear mei." she chuckled, leading her sister towards the couch and dropping down onto it beside her, "how about you, hm? who you got your eyes on dearest sister." the elder of the two grinned, tucking her feet under her legs.

"whaaat?" the brunette slurred, "I totally thought you two were dating already! all I see him do with you is giggle and smile. you too! I haven't seen you smile this much since before you were emotionally traumatized by nick!" mei giggled casually, causing gwen to choke on her water, "and no one! I wouldn't mind getting a piece of fred though, the hair does it for me."

gwen's eyes blew wide at her sisters confession, but was interrupted by the feeling of two strong arms draping across her shoulders. glancing up, gwen came face to face with none other than george weasley. the boy mei was convinced her sister was dating. the boy smelled of marijuana and whiskey and the mixture made gwen feel a little queasy, seeing as it was a tad stronger on him than it was on her younger sister. 

"hello gorgeous," george purred, sliding in between the two of them, leaning his head on gwen's chest, "you two look like you're having fuuun." he drawled, looking up at the girl he had snogged not even three hours ago.

the mixture of the smells coming from the two made gwen cough a bit. this wasn't her ideal setting but she always came at least somewhat prepared. reaching into her pocket, gwen took out her travel size perfume and sprayed it heavily over her sister and george, masking the intense smell coming from the two of them.

"you sound like you were having fun, darling." gwen chuckled, placing her water down before running her hand through george's ginger hair, "why don't we go find freddie and get you two to bed hm?"

"One step ahead of you." fred's voice chuckled as he helped mei stand from the couch, "you take mine, I'll take yours." the older ginger grinned as mei leaned into his side.

a few difficult moments later, gwen had a 6'3 ginger leaning on her petite frame. her arm wrapped around his toned waist as the small quartet waved their goodbyes before making their way towards the portrait that would lead them back to the common room three out of the four of them lived in. when they arrived, gwen carried george to his bed, taking a seat next to him as she helped him change his shirt and step out of his pants.

the latter was not in gwen's plans.

as the boy flopped down onto the bed, gwen's flushed face was anything but a secret. his upperbody was toned and the outlines of his abs made gwen feel - anyways. clearing her throat, the blonde walked forward and helped the boy get under his covers, before she placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, chuckling at his new snoring.

"goodnight, darling." gwen whispered, running a hand through the boys hair.

turning away from the boy, gwen made her way down to the common room only to see the other half of her favourite pair of twins staring longingly into the fire. she stopped quickly and sighed, dropping her head as she felt a wave of deja vu hit her from her encounter with george after the last party the D.A had hosted. turning, the slytherin took a seat next to the boy and looked over at him.

"you and your brother brood the same so come on then freddie boy, out with it." gwen teased, bumping her shoulder against fred's before she leaned back into the soft couch.

"oh I doubt you want to know." fred muttered, playing with his hands.

gwen rolled her eyes and poked the boy with her foot, jabbing his side multiple times before she tilted her head at the way he didn't flinch. huffing, gwen sat up and nudged the boy once more, "come on, don't pull a me. talking is good, freddie. this is a judgement free zone...ish." she quipped, earning a small smirk from the boy.

but his face fell as soon as it rose, "mei kissed me tonight." he whispered, turning his gaze to look at gwen's astonished one. 

gwen's eyes blew wide at the confession from the ginger. she readjusted her sitting position so her feet touched the floor. she wasn't sure if it was their lack of previous communication or the fact that maybe it didn't mean much, but gwen couldn't recall the idea of mei even feeling something towards fred in that way. something may have happened between the two over the few weeks since they returned from christmas break but as far as gwen knew...nothing had happened. it was as if mei just acted on a whim...but that wouldn't be the first time she had done that before.

"well then," gwen whispered, running a hand through her hair, "did you kiss her back?" she inquired, looking over at the boy whose gaze had returned to the fire. all he gave was a curt nod. the slytherin sighed once again before she crossed one of her legs over the other, "well...do you want to kiss her again? like do you have feelings for her?"

fred chuckled lightly as he leaned back into the couch, running his hands down his face, "am I really getting advice from the girl who is obviously taken by my brother but is also too stubborn to make a first move? and the girl who dated nick yaxley? and the girl who has had every guy in this bloody school be in lo - "

"I get it, you tosspot!" gwen laughed, whacking fred's stomach with a pillow, "just answer the bloody question or I'll just leave you here to brood by yourself before the rest of your stupid house comes in and wonders if fred weasley's gone bonkers. do you have feelings for my pestering little sister?" she teased. 

but her face fell serious at his answer.

"damn it, gwen...I do. I bloody have feelings for mei payne."


	20. Kiss me my friend and promise me nothing

Coughing. 

Violent coughing fits were a rather unruly pass time find had found herself indulging in ever since the scene of the great hall. Her throat felt dry for the days after, ghost feeling around her neck found themselves filling her senses as she was alone. Which wasn't that often. Fred and Gwen hadn't dared to leave her unaccompanied for the two days she was forced to stay in the hospital wing. Fred would appear and vanish, bringing stories of his day and various small foods for her. They talked endlessly about topics which didn't seem to matter but yet made perfect sense for the two to let themselves discuss.

"What we're you two talking about Mei? It must've been serious if he did this to you." Fred queried into Mei as their previous conversation topic seemed to die down. Mei hadn't been rather open about what happened between Nick and her, about her parentage and what they were to one another. Mei feared that her friends, Fred especially, would see her differently. That he would start to view her as a Yaxley, as nicks sister . That simply thought had scared her more than any curse she could be under or any voice running around in her head. "It wasn't anything note worthy, just remarks back and forth that went too far." The lie quivered in her throat as she wished there could be another topic to speak about. 

"That wasn't just back and forth insults Mei. You spoke in mandarin, you lunged at him, and he nearly killed you Mei. Don't lie to me like that." His tone changed from joking to serious, her eyes leading into hers as the back of her neck started to prick with a cold sweat. Her hands started messing with one another as she desperately attempted to avoid his eyes. Mei didn't felt nervous, and never around Fred. Mei hates the feeling of nervousness. She felt weak when the emotion littered her chest. The way she couldn't get her words to come from her throat, the way her palms felt clammy and the bottomless pit she felt in her stomach.

"Fred it doesn't matter okay? Just stop talking about it." Her tone was short and clean, holding back the hobbles of her throat as she looked past him. His eyebrows twitch in annoyance as she shut him down, however he didn't seem to want to stop. "I said stop lying to me Mei! And look at me damnit! You could've died! Don't tell me it's not a big deal when it clearly is!" Mei knew Fred was angry, she knew he carried around rage and had even seen it against others. However he'd never been so angry with her, at least outwardly. 

"Don't yell at me! You did nothing when Nick was doing this-" her hand gesturing at the red lines on her neck, imprints of her nails running along her throat. "- so I don't want to hear about how I could've died and how you were worried when you did nothing!" Their anger mirrored one another as the tension in the room increased, their eyes finally locked with one another as the loud words had echoed in the nearly empty room.

"I know Mei! Don't you think I know this? I didn't do anything and I keep reliving it! I keep seeing you choking and me just watching it, watching you struggle and I couldn't move! I wanted to move but I didn't!" The words flooding from his lips sounded like an apology, except for the fact that his tone was poisonously laced with anger. "Just tell me what made him do that! Okay just tell me Mei and stop lying!" Mei wanted to cover her ears and make noise. She wanted to act like a child who didn't like the words they were being told.

"He's my brother! Are you happy Fred? I'm a Yaxley! My mother had an affair and had me! Is that what you wanted?" Her tone matched his as she spat her confession. Silence fell over the empty room as they stared at one another, angry tears pricking at the corners of Meis eyes. She'd told him. Fred Weasley knew about her, he knew about her family now.

"You're a Yaxley?" His voice fluttered to a softer tone, a shock seeming to wash over him as he looked at Mei. The girl avoided his face as he looked, scared as to what she would see lying in his eyes. The pit on doubt in her stomach found itself consuming her body, nervous sweat resting on the back of her neck. "Biologically, yes." Their voices had turned from their screaming match to that barely above a whisper. 

Then Fred placed a hand over Meis, her entire body felt as if it was shaking but the warmth of his hand as their fingers interviewed managed to steady the Gryffindor girl. "Are you going to tell Gwen?" Was Fred's first question. He didn't judge her, at least yet, he was concerned. "No. And she's never going to know. It's Gwen, she dated Nick, she's going to feel bad and ask why I didn't open up earlier. I don't want her to worry any more and I'm not hurting her again." Meis voice was in an uncharacteristically broken tone, the forced laugh at the end of her sentence was an attempt to distract her friend.

"You should tell her Mei, she's going to find out at some point and if it's not from you she's going to feel like you didn't trust her." As much as she refused to admit it, he was right. If anyone else told Gwen it would be a disaster, Mei and Gwen would probably have another fight like the once they e just recently recovered from. "I know Fred, but she isn't going to know. That's final, okay?" 

"Okay Mei." Their fingers stayed intertwined as Fred moved up on the hospital bed with her. His arm wrapping around her shoulder as he held her hand. Mei found herself sinking into his shoulder as her expression remained blank, her shaky breaths the only thing that could be heard in the silent room.

———

Today was Gwens birthday. 

Today her big sister turned seventeen. 

It felt weird to Mei how much Gwen meant to her in the little time they've known one another, five years they stayed with one another as sisters, one of those years Mei didn't speak. Yet now, Mei relied on the older girl more so than she would care to admit to. She was someone to talk to, to laugh with, to enjoy. And now she was turning seventeen. A part of Mei thought the worst, her mind ventured to a future where her and Gwen did talk. Of course at family meeting but where they were simply separate like most families did. It hurt to think about, Mei didn't want to comprehend a future like that with Gwen and her.

This year Mei spend more time on Gwens present than normal. This year Mei made her sister a ring. A emerald jewel sat at the center of a twined metal ring. It wasn't much, Mei knew that, but in her mind it meant so much more than just a smile ring. It was something that meant the same as the necklace Gwen had given her a few years back. It meant they were in things together, they were sisters even if it hadn't been long. 

"She's going to love it dumbass, it's Gwen. You could give her a trash bag and she'd keep it. Don't worry so much." Yvette told her roommate as the two got ready for the day. Mei sat down at the vanity in the room, a brush going through her hair as she viewed her reflection. The memories of what her reflection said just months ago racked her brain. Called her worthless, horrid. In truth Mei avoided her reflection since then. Scared what it would say back to her, scared of what she would see looking back.

"Maybe that is true but that doesn't mean I want to give her a bad gift on her seventeenth birthday, it's a big day for her, and I want it to be special." Mei let her eyes avoid the mirror as she talked to her friend. Her hands going to tie her hair up and out of her face, the tilted posture of her body slightly reflecting to stress her emotions placed themselves under on this day. "Shes my older sister, I know I haven't know her for that long but, I want her to have a good day. Today's going to be a good day."

And she was right.

Sort of.

———

"Thank you Mei, I love it." Gwen told her sister as they sat down in the Slytherins bed in the Payne manor. It was their first Christmas as a family, well technically Christmas had been weeks previous but Mei hadn't really know to do anything for the new family who had taken her in. Everyone seemed, on edge, whenever they were around the beaten girl. Her silent demeanor and hesitant body stance was irregular for a child her age. 

Except Gwen. Gwen was nice to her, she didn't pester her to speak, or try to get too close. Gwen was patient, she didn't treat Mei as if she was fragile. Gwen was good. Gwen would bring food up to her room whenever Mei wouldn't come down for dinner, Gwen would read books to her if she noticed Mei was still up at odd hours of the night. Mei never questions why Gwen was up that late either. 

So Mei made Gwen a present on their first Christmas together. It was small, nothing exactly note worthy. The younger girl had tied some string she had found together, placing small charms on the line. Turning it into a bracelet. A small, halfway decent, less structurally sound, bracelet. Thinking back to that moment Mei realized how ugly the gift really was, a giant knot was tied in the center and the rope was coming undo and fraying off. The charms were more so rusted. But Gwen still smiled as she took it from Meis hands. 

Saying, "thank you Mei, I love it."

———

"Thank you Mei, I love it." Gwen spoke to her sister as they sat in the great hall, Mei attempted to act nonchalant as she slid the ringed box across the table towards her older sister. A smile rested on Gwens face as she opened it, Mei took in every moment of it. Her hopes slowly building up as her sister seemed happy with the gift before slipping it onto her finger. Mei simply nodded, not wanted to be a nuisance to her sister today. It was her birthday, she could calm for one day.

The day was boring. Which is not something Mei would call Hogwarts. But the day, from her perspective had been rather boring. Test and assignments, classes, nothing bad happened. It felt like a muggle high-school, whatever those were like. Mei and Fred spent parts of the day hidden in the room of requirement, mocking their siblings. Joking around. It all felt very, mundane.

Then came to after party. 

Mei was a key planner in Gwens birthday party. Yelling demands and making sure everything was perfect weighted themselves heavily on her mind as she put pressure on herself to make this day special for her sister. "The banner is too low you idiots! I know she's short but she'll notice that!" Mei found herself yelling towards to two first years residing in the air attempting to hang up the jokeful banner everyone had agreed to use. "God you can't use first years for anything anymore." Turning her head she started to move, a cold hand found itself to her wrist and pulled her back.

"Mei Payne. You need to calm yourself down." The voice of Fred Weasley had managed to fill her ears as he turned her around to face him. Snow piled on his eyelashes and a small rose color running along his cheeks and ears as the feeling of cold sent a shiver down her own spine. "Why are you covered in ice?" 

"Well it's a funny story actually-" his tone was cut off by the sound of a crash over from across the room. The source unknown but the sound caused a tension to run over Meis body. "Which I will tell you later, go get em tiger."

The rest of the party set up caused grey hairs to run themselves into Meis scalp. From first years not understanding directions to Harry Potter just being, himself. However once it came time to see the look running across Gwens face it felt worth it. She was happy, she looked alive now. The green earring George spent weeks planning to give to Gwen had adorned the Slytherins ears as she moved around to talk to others. Radiant happiness surrounded the girl. Mei wanted to take the moment in, knowing it wouldn't be like this a again for a while.

As the party went on Mei found herself drinking. The stress from the planning caused her to look forward to the alcohol. One drink after another as she talked to people, the casual drinking becoming for frequent as the smell of marijuana entered her nose. Her head turning to see George Weasley sitting with Lee Jordan and some hufflepuff she couldn't remember the name of. "Boys, I'm so ashamed of you." Mei started as she inserted herself in the small group. Lee looked the most worried as the Gryffindor girl sat next to him. "I'm just kidding, hit me Weasley."

In all transparency, Mei had a lighter tolerance for weed than she had for alcohol. A small buzz felt itself around her body, her hands felt it first. Next her legs felt the small tingling as she started the chase down the taste of weed with alcohol. "You know Lee, this is kinda fun. Kinda fun." The small of the group felt her lips speak, however a small dry-feeling found itself lacing around her lips. "Yeah, kinda fun." Lee Jordan laughed back towards her as smoke filled the air around them. 

The next few hours seemed to go by in a blur. A small conversation with Gwen, insults to Lee and George, then Fred taking her back to her dorm room. His arms supporting her as she stumbled to walk, the bottle in her hand being taken away from her as they exited the room of requirement. "You're no fun Frederic." Mei whined as the walked, Fred simply gave a laugh as he helped her walk upwards on the staircases. "Woah, the stair are moving Fred. That's so cool." Mei muttered to the Weasley twin as they stood on the staircase. A laugh again fell from his lips. 

The walk to the common room seemed to be so long, yet so incredibly short at the same time. She couldn't remember quite exactly what path they used to leave or why they had left, however Mei knew they had said goodbye to Gwens birthday party. "You know Frederick, darling, I've just realized. You're very nice. You're a very nice man. A good man even, whatever that means anymore." Meis words stumbled with her legs as they reached the painting entrance of their shared common room. "Thank you Mei." Fred responded, their feet moving in a choppy beat as the twin lead Mei towards her room. His grip on his waist a tight feeling that Mei couldn't help but enjoy.

"Let's get you to bed Mei, you've had an eventful day." Fred managed out as the door to the empty room opened. A frown had formed itself on Meis lips, her eyebrows knit together as she placed a slender hand on the olders chest. "Nope. I don't wanna." Her tone was serious despite the causal explanation of her words. A playful grin moved itself onto Fred's face as she scooped her legs from underneath. Her body becoming afloat in his arms. 

"You're going to bed!"

"Let me go you big oaf!" 

Their playful fighting continued until Mei had managed to cause the male to stumble. Both of them topping over onto her bed. The position they found themselves in was similar to that of the previous party they attended together. Except for now they felt closer than they were the last time. Perhaps it was the drugs or the moonlight in the window that caused Meis mind to get nervous. Fred's forearm rested next to her head, while the other hand mirror on the opposite side. Causing a lopsided effect while one of his legs found itself in between Meis. His chest hovering over her shaking one.

His face was so close. The hair falling down could be felt on her own face as their breaths heavied. Her eyes moved from his down to his lips, open. There was a redness to them which she hadn't noticed before, dimple lines rested near the corners of his lips from his uneven smile. Maybe it was the drugs, or perhaps the moonlight, or maybe it was just circumstance that caused Mei to move her face forward. Colliding her lips with Fred's . Mei knew her hand moved to the edges of his scalp, her fingers lacing themselves in his hair. 

His lips tasted like cinnamon. The smell of ash filled her senses as she kissed the boy. In truth she didn't know why she kissed him. They were close, good friends, affectionate towards one another in the recent stresses and tragedies that littered. But never had she so presently thought of romance with him, in the back of her mind perhaps she thought of a moment like the one they currently shared. 

She expect him to move away. To leave, never speak to her again. However, to feel him push back into her wasn't expected. His lips felt harsh against her own, his calloused hand removing their distance as it moved to the side of her face as Fred deepened the kiss. Mei felt alive, his lips pressing against hers felt new, invigorating almost. The only sound in the room was the small gasp of air the couple would whistle in as they ever so slightly broke apart from one another. 

Fred was the first the pull back. His hand still rested on the side of her face before there was a small shake of his hand before his retreat. "You're high, fuck, you're high." He whispered to himself as he moved himself off of the younger girl. "Just, try to sleep Mei." He told her before near rushing out of the room. Leaving Mei confused as she laid in the bed. The imprint of Fred still feeling itself around her body and lips. 

Maybe it was the drugs, perhaps even the moonlight. But one thing was for certain.

She kissed Fred Weasley.

And he kissed back.


	21. For I want my own life, a life mundane

out of the chaos of the last five months, gwen almost felt uncomfortable with the odd calmness that had settled over the castle. umbridge was still ruling with her reign of terror but other than that the school was quiet. ever since the fiasco with gwen's birthday where a very high mei decided to kiss fred weasley, the latter and the former's elder sister hit it off well. whether it was because of george and gwen constantly being together as their friendship furthered into a different territory, or because the two just had an instant platonic connection. whatever the reason was, gwen was thankful. she felt comfortable expanding her social circle a bit more ever since she managed to return her grip on her life.

and as per the former, gwen woke up the same as her new normal. a thin and tolerable sheet of sweat coated her body as she woke up from a staring contest with none other than voldemort himself, who seemed to be working overtime on gwen. her heart was steady paced but she still gave herself a moment to regain her composure before beginning her daily routine. after showering, gwen tore open her closet to step into the slytherin robes she wore every weekday. she had a free period in the morning, but that was far from a deterrent from her getting up at the crack of dawn. 

she had actually began to write her parents more often, and not even just when something major happens. she just...talked to them. and today was no different.

as gwen stepped from the dungeon common room and made her way up and out towards the owlry, the cool February air smacked her across the face. a shiver ran down her arms as she carefully mounted the stairs up to the home of the owls. when she arrived, a gasp escaped her lips when she saw that she was indeed far from alone. standing before her was none other than pansy parkinson, sneering to herself about something. gwen's face heated up as she tried to avoid the girls attention. but slytherin's were nothing if not observant.

"oh don't try to hide you mudblood," pansy spat, causing gwen's blood to begin to boil, "I could smell your filthy scent from a mile away." choosing to ignore, gwen continued with tying the small roll of parchment to her owls legs. but the insults didn't stop on pansy's end, "heard you've been snogging a weasley. real step down. but their family and your's have one thing in common," the brunette continued, and gwen clenched her fists, "you're both blood traitors."

gwen whipped around with a blind rage in her eyes, only to be brought back to reality by the large bell at the top of hogwarts ringing, signalling the start of breakfast. with a short chuckle, pansy pushed past the blonde, leaving gwen heaving with tears in her eyes as she let her fist fall limp by her side.

\-----

later that afternoon, when classes were out and students mulled around on the friday before valentine's day, gwen found herself in the library. she had changed into a pair of loose blue jeans and an ugly knit sweater enzo had given her for christmas. it was far from cute but she loved seeing his eyes light up whenever she wore it around the school. plus, it had become her new studying comfort sweater. and that's what she was doing, before being interuptted by a malfoy.

"heard you've been snogging george," he snorted abruptly, taking a seat across from the blonde, causing an annoyed sigh from the upperclassmen. 

"we're not snogging, draco." she sighed, turning her attention back to her transfiguration notes, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"not what everyone else has been saying," the blonde continued, reaching forward and grabbing the girls parchment, "good for you. I mean I hate the weasley's, the lot of them, but he's better than nick I suppose." 

before gwen could even respond, the boy left. she threw her hands up in the air and sighed. it was weird, he would pop in at random times to give gwen some cryptic message and than vanish for merlin know's how long before turning up again. gwen had begun to think he was like her magical sidekick, like the dragon from that muggle movie, mulan. ignoring her friend's odd behavior, the prefect turned her attention back to the notes at hand.

an hour had passed and no one had interrupted the studious girl. her mind was focused and she was on a roll, until the universe decided to work against her. a loud noise caused a yelp to escape from the slytherin's lips as a book was thrown down on the table, followed by a string of curse words from the mouth of a familiar weasley. fred.

"merlin fred!" gwen exclaimed, holding her hand over her chest, "what the bloody hell was that all about, eh? no need to go making a bunch of noise you git. some of us are studying!"

"I am not here to talk about your stupid problems, gwenyth," the boy huffed, dropping down into the seat malfoy accompanied not too long ago, "I'm here to talk about mine! and how it's your stupid sister's fault!"

rolling her diamond eyes, gwen smacked her forehead onto the wooden table the two sat at. she winced slightly at the contact before letting out a deep sigh, before returning her attention to the rambling boy. she caught bits and pieces of his rant, the same rant that she had heard a thousand times ever since her birthday. the same thing over, and over, and over, and over again. she was at her wits end with the elder twin, and if fred wasn't careful, he'd face the hidden wrath of gwendolyn payne.

"she kissed me, gwen!" fred stressed, throwing his hands in the air, "me! why would she kiss me. wait, does she like me. gwen would you tell me? can you find out?" he rambled, taking gwen's hands in his own.

with a look of pure disgust on her face, the blonde snatched her hands away, not before whacking the boy on the forehead with a piece of parchment, "if you ask me those same questions one more time, I will send you across the quidditch pitch, fred weasley!" gwen snapped, packing her books away.

"what's with the attitude ms. payne," fred retorted, rolling his eyes, "this is payback for all of the years I've had to put up with george talking non-stop about your uptight arse."

"oh suck an egg, weasley. I am far from uptight." gwen scoffed, running a hand through her hair.

"oh yeah? when was the last time you broke a rule unprovoked? hm?" he teased, leaning forward in his chair, "oh that's right. you haven't!"

"says the boy whose falling in love with a fifth year." gwen hummed, putting her glasses away, "how does it feel to be a pedophile?"

"you're falling for a bloody ginger, payne."

"you are a ginger, you numpty."

"oh go kiss george, asswipe."

"go kiss mei- oh wait, she isn't high."

"you're a dead woman, payne."

"I think I'd rather study, can we reschedule?"

the bickering between the two only grew as time went on. both seemed to be counting down the minutes to the other's death, while also waiting for dinner to roll around. eventually when it did, the two only continued the battle of wits as they left the library and joined the crowds of students making their way towards the feast. students in both robes and muggle clothing littered the hall as laughter and excitement spread throughout. even umbridge managed silence. gwen and fred's banter ceased when the former found herself wandering towards her own table, sliding in next to tabitha, and across from elena.

"did you hear that nick yaxley apparently has a half-blood sister?" elena whispered to the two girls, leaning forward, "apparently she goes to hogwarts."

"merlin elena," tabitha scoffed, "you're so quick to believe this rumours. let me guess, you think gwen is related to the dark lord as well?" the girl teased, rolling her eyes at the hispanic girl across from them. gwen chuckled stiffly as she shoveled a mouthful of mashed potatoes into her mouth, avoiding eye contact with either girl.

"I'm just telling you what I've heard!" elena laughed, her own defenses coming up, "if it's true, who do you think it is?" the girl giggled, sipping her pumpkin juice.

how did Elena find out? A gentle voice sang through gwens mind. she dropped her fork before glancing around to see if anyone was around her besides the two girls. only to find no evidence of one. 

"I don't think it's true," gwen piped up, tilting her head to the side, "I think that hogwarts has gone too peaceful for some people and they just want an excuse to start drama. what's next, mei's a descendent of godric gryffindor? gimme a break." gwen sighed, taking another bite of potato, "though that would explain the anger issues."

as dinner came to a close, gwen found herself back in the room of requirement, alone. she preferred hanging around there instead of her common room because it helped her calm her thinking down. she stood in front of the mirror in the room and admired the picture of the original order of the phoenix. her eyes wandered the the smiling faces of her parents. esme and ramiel. they both looked young, and a sad smile found its way onto gwen's face. her parents had told her the story of the reason why esme was infertile. she had been tortured by death eaters too much, and her body essentially collapsed on her in some ways. the two told her they had always planned to adopt, but she remembered the nights her mother would cry about her inability, and beg for forgiveness from ramiel, even though he was far from upset.

Merlin, she's beautiful. a voice said. Gwen raised her eyebrows and glanced around, not noticing anyone around. only to be startled by the sound of the same voice. in her ears this time. 

"I think you're picking up on fred and I's brooding habits." george's voice rang as he made his way over to the girl, sliding his arms around her waist.

a shaky sigh left gwen's lips as she leaned back against the boys chest, "mm, maybe that means I'm spending too much time with you. maybe I'll just take a break."

a chuckle vibrated from george's chest as he spun the younger girl around, arm's tightening around her waist as he looked down at her, "is that so?" he teased, tilting his head, "got some other boy you're going to run off with." he continued, leading the blonde over to the couch the room had provided them.

"oh totally. I hear harry and cho didn't work out. wouldn't mind getting a piece of the chosen one." gwen hummed, finding a comfortable position straddling the boys lap.

"I think ginny's head might explode." george chuckled, running his fingers up and down the girls waist, "what's on your mind, payne?"

the sad look in gwen's eyes must have given her away, because it didn't take long for george to realize the heavy thoughts weighing her down, "jus' thinking. wondering what would have happened if my mom and dad hadn't adopted me. how my mom always wanted kids of her own, biologically I mean, but adopted instead because of those blasted death eaters." she whispered, playing with the collar of george's shirt, "or if they found mei first, would they still have adopted me, y'know?" she concluded, wiping the small tear that fell from her eyes. 

"I don't know what that must feel like," the boy hummed, tucking a stray hair behind gwen's ear, "but I do know that your parents love you. because your dad threatened me within an inch of his life with tears in his eyes. he loves you. and your mom...well I got the whole lecture about how special you are. and that she was the one I should really be afraid of." george smiled weakly at the laugh that came from gwen, "don't doubt their love for you. I know they wouldn't trade someone as special as you for the world, gwen." he finished, resulting in a gentle kiss from the girl that sat in his lap.

"oh gag me with a spoon!" mei's voice rang out, "get a bloody room you horn-dogs!" the girl laughed as her and a few others joined the two.

\-----

the following day, gwen almost wanted to hurl with the amount of love that was in the air. she saw people giving valentine's day cards, kissing discreetly when umbridge wasn't around. candy's were passed around, people were giggling. gwen woke up to find a giant basket of chocolate and a multitude of cards at the front of her room. while she appreciated the gesture, and loved that people cared for her, the one person she was hoping to give her something, was M.I.A the entire day.

tabitha was off with theo nott the whole day, elena had busied herself with some poor ravenclaw boy, draco was once again no where to be found. mei seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth, taking fred along with her. and not a single sighting of george. gwen couldn't help but wonder if she had done something. was it her little vent to george the night before? was mei still mad at her? did fred not like that she called him a pedophile? no, that part she didn't feel bad about. it was funny.

the whole day, gwen found herself alone. despite the boys and some girls who did approach her, she felt lonely. she hadn't seen any of her people around the entire school, and she didn't want to bother mcgonnagall with her whining about being alone on valentine's day, when gwen wasn't even a big fan of the holiday. so the hours trudged by, slowing down every minute. it felt like an eternity until gwen found herself alone again in the library, reading some muggle book her parents had sent her.

until she was interrupted again, by a bloody weasley, of course.

"gwen?" george's voice cooed as he came up behind her, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her blonde locks, "can you come with me?"

huffing, gwen focused harder on the words in front of her. he had done nothing to talk to her all day and gwen felt like she was thrown back into the days where nick would ignore her for no good reason other than him just wanting to. she didn't enjoy being ignored, despite her constant craving for being alone and away from other people. she liked to ignore. and she knew it was a bitch thing of her but she preferred that than being ignored.

"please," george sang into her ear, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "you'll see why I didn't talk to you all day if you just come with me."

gwen's heart fluttered as she averted her eyes to the side, catching a glimpse of the playful smirk on the boys face. shutting her book, gwen stood, not taking her glasses off, and sliding her hand into george's. the two stayed silent as they walked, careful not to be noticed as they walked towards the room of requirement. gwen pulled the sleeves of her oversized hogwarts hoodie, that was actually george's, over her hands as they got closer. she wasn't sure what he was planning, but the butterflies in her stomach gave away the excitement she felt.

when the double doors opened, gwen sucked in a sparse breath. string lights hung from the ceiling as candles lit the floor, gentle music played in the background. the doors shut behind the two and gwen couldn't help but squeeze the ginger's hand a bit tighter. as they wandered forward, the blonde couldn't help but laugh at the multiple pictures of the two of them taken throughout the few months of their friendship. seeing as he was a prankster, george had defaced a few of the pictures, making it seem as though gwen had a mustache or something just as lame.

"george what is this?" she laughed softly, covering her mouth with her free hand, looking around at the beautiful scene.

"close your eyes," her whispered, and she obeyed. a few seconds past and the warmth of his hand fell away from her own, and she stuffed both hands into her pocket. only to shiver when she felt his breath near her ear again, "okay love, open them."

when gwen opened her eyes, her smile grew three times as large. george stood in front of her, with a single red rose in his hands. it was so beautifully grown that gwen thought it was fake at first, only to have the fragrance hit her. she looked up at the much taller boy and shook her head as he placed the flower into her hands.

"gwen I-I- " the boy stuttered, "I've been, um, been wanting to d-do this for a while and," his voice was shaky and his hands were stuffed into the depths of his pockets, "y'know I've, I've liked you for a while an-and I know you, uh - shit - I know you don't like huge gestures," he continued, scratching the back of his neck, "but would you, I don't know, maybe, um - fuck."

gwen chuckled as she placed her hands on either side of george's face, connecting her lips to his, "yes george, I'll be your girlfriend."

"wait really?"

"mmhm. do you trust me?"

"shit gwen," he laughed softly, "I do."

\-----

"you're dating a weasley twin!" tabitha exclaimed, jumping onto the couch after gwen shared the news of the events that happened not even an hour ago, "oh my god how did you manage that! you're like, always pushing everyone away!"

gwen laughed at her best friends excitement and shook her head, "I do not! and he was persistent! oh my merlin tabitha it was so romantic what he did." the blonde squealed, taking the brunettes hands into her own.

"tell me everything!" the other slytherin beamed, sitting back down beside gwen.

as gwen went to speak, words seemed to fail her. her eyes wandered over to nick yaxley, who had just entered the common room. her heart fell at the way he looked at her. like she was a piece of trash. a part of gwen felt for nick, he was the talk of the school with this supposed sister. but at the same time, she didn't care if he was found at the bottom of a river either, after what he had put her through for those two years. but instead of walking away to his dorm, he turned and walked out of the door again.

"GWEN!" a shrill voice sounded once more as elena grinp chucked herself onto the couch, "oh my merlin have you heard about nick! I was right! he confirmed that he has a sister here because his mother had an affair! and you'll never guess who it is." the gossp squealed.

"who is it?"

\-----

"so you were just never gonna tell me!" gwen exclaimed as she followed nick yaxley down the halls, "real mature, nick. guess that was another thing you failed to mention when we got together, eh? how long have you known, you son of a bitch!" the blonde yelled, shoving the boy into an empty classroom, not bothering to close the door.

"what are you on about, gwen?" he sneered, towering over her.

"oh don't act dumb with me, yaxley," she snapped, sticking her wand into his neck, "you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"enlighten me, dearest prefect!"

"why didn't you tell me mei was your biological sister!"


	22. For let me hate, hate you wholly

Whenever Mei had woken up from the drunken sleep she had memories of a vivid dream. Her kissing Fred and him returning the gesture. The firm feeling of his worn hands felt a linger of a touch as the girl sat up in her bed. A cold sweat breaking from her neck as the ghost taste of cinnamon ran along her lips. The vivid memories of Fred seeming to play on repeat in her head.

Mei eventually found out that it hadn't been a dream she found herself thinking of. Instead it had been real life. It had been a truthful scene which played out, staring the likes of Mei Payne and Fred Weasley. The male had seemed to avoid her, his eyes averting hers as she came down the stairs morning after the party. Whenever she spoke to him he'd play along but soon enough he'd find some reason to exit. 

Mei found it rather annoying. He acted as if they were children. Running away from her as if he was in grade school. Going so far as to make up excuses that sounded like fairy tales whilst avoiding eye contact with Mei. Fred Weasley had never acted like that around the likes of Mei Payne before. He never avoided her, he never kept such a secret from the younger girl.

"Fred." His name escaped Meis lips as she found herself seated down next to that of Fred Weasley in the ear empty Gryffindor common room. It had been a week or so since the night they kissed, and admittedly Mei didn't quite like the way Fred had found himself sparse. The short conversation and the excuses to see himself away from the younger girl. "Mei."Fred replied, for once he hadn't moved away from where the two found themselves sitting, rather awkwardly next to one another. 

"Are we going to talk about it or do you plan to avoid me for the rest of the year?" Meis hands messed with the edge of her skirt. Her face still looking forward as she awaited a response from the man whom she use to speak so casually to. "I don't know what you want me to say Mei." His voice came out as a whisper. The harsh and yet quiet tone carried from his lips into the abyss esque air as he shifted in the seat. Relaxing his back against the silk of the couch.

"Anything would frankly be great. Maybe 'I'm sorry we kissed Mei, it was just a drunken accident' or 'I like you' hell even 'that made this too awkward and we can't be friends anymore.' Just anything! I'm tired of this cat and mouse game you're playing with me. Just because you are a bit older than me doesn't mean you can act as if I'm a child in this situation!" Her face finally turned towards her friends. A look of hurt and anger rested along her features as her body turned towards him. Her arm supporting the twist as she held the rim of the couches back with her hand. The way he had treated her in the recent days had started to sit uneasy within her.

"I don't know what you want me to say! Mei you're my friend and nothing going to change that. It's just, I don't know! We kissed! How exactly is the appropriate way to react to that? Do you want me to do what Blaise did and start to sleep with you? Or shall we pretend it hasn't happened? Or maybe we could even date!" He shot back, his voice tensing slightly as his defense seemed to be similar to that of the girls across from him. Anger. The punch like words set blows to Meis stomach as she he'd his gaze. Her fist balling at her side as the mention of Blaises name came about.

"Don't you dare speak about Blaise to me, this is different. What happened between us was a simple accident, with Blaise it was anything but accidental." The anger started to match his as Mei moved to stand, almost looking as if she was to leave. The memories of Blaise and her ran across her memories like children. The ghost sensations of his arms around her waist as they laid together ran across her skin. Her heels turned, moving towards the staircase of their common room. However no matter how far she moved up the steps of the stairs, Fred Weasley could be heard behind her. Mei finally stopped herself in front of the twins dorm, as Fred said something. Almsot as if he just wanted to get a rise out of her.

"I can bloody talk about Blaise if I'd like! Lord knows you did much more than drunkenly kiss him! At least with me you didn't try to shag me right away." Mei knew Fred's defensive side much too well. The two could go and argue for hours, attacking one another's weak points until someone broke.

In this case? Mei told herself that she would not break before the Weasley boy. 

"Did you ever stop to thing maybe I just find Blaise much more desirable than you? Kissing you was an accident and a mistake! And if I remember it correct you kissed me back, while sober ." They faced one another as she raised her voice. Her knuckles white as she tightened her fist. Fred Weasley seemed to pause for a second before he regained his poise. "I don't quite see what Blaise has-" His cold hand found a spot along Meis waist as he moved the two of them into his emptied room. 

"- that I don't." Her back found itself pressed against the wall of the Gryffindors dorm room. His hands gripping the features of her hips as he held the shorter girl in place. Their anger didn't seem to dwindle as Mei noticed the new found position. Their eyes still locked as the distance seemed to slowly close with each move that was made. 

"Would you like a list? He's got a much better way with words, he knows how to carry himself better than you ever have, he isn't a ginger either. Oh and from what I've experienced, he'd a much better kisser." The side of Fred's mouth seemed to twitch at the finale of Meis words. She knew she struck a nerve with the man. "Better way with words? Like what he called you and Gwen? And he carries himself like a pompous rich boy." Fred's grip on the bones of Meis hips slowly begun to feel more pressurized. His nails finding the opening between her shirt and skirt. "That was uncalled f-" her words were cut off by the sensation of his lips against hers. 

"Shut up and take off your shirt. I'll show you who the better kisser is." His voice sounded husky as he spoke to Mei, his breaths shaky as he finished his sentence. Mei found herself leaning back into the male, depending the kiss as she moved her hands to the hem of her shirt.

———

"Oh for Merlins sake George! Are you trying to scare her? A blimp or a light show would give you a guaranteed no from Gwen. Are you daft?" Mei rubbed the temples against her forehead as she sat with the Weasley twins. It was Valentine's Day and George was speaking about how he intended to ask Gwen out. Fred and Mei were forced along for moral support and to insure he didn't scared Gwen half to death.

"But don't you think she might admire a light show of her face then the question of if she would be my girlfriend? I think that's rather romantic." George told the two as Mei groaned as the annoyance built up in her head. The group sat on the floor of the Gryffindor common room, most of the furniture was occupied by couples who didn't seem to understand the concept of rooms and locked doors. 

"She will hate that George, stop talking to you right then and there-" "no more Gwen Payne for George Weasley is what would happen." Fred finished her sentence. "Exactly, thank you." "No problem." George only stared at the two Gryffindors. "Okay then Mei, since you are so wise, what do you suggest I do?" George questioned the girl as Mei laid herself down on the floor.

"Maybe something I don't know, personal, like old memories of you two together. A kind gesture, a single rose. Then ask her, simple and quick. That's what Gwen would like. Nothing big or showy, she hates those things. Just be personal with her, be venerable. It's that simple you dense Muppet." Mei signed as she laid down. Her thoughts venturing to the man who sat next to her and the intimate moment they shared a few days ago. The way his nails had dug into her skin and his touch had been so different from when they had mistakenly kissed. His voice desperate and aggressive as he would whisper into her skin. Just the thought of it sent a chill down her spine.

However they hadn't rather spoken about it. A almost silent agreement dashing out between the two, it wouldn't be mentioned. They wouldn't act as if anything was different. Everything was fine. Which Mei could understand, she was a year and a half younger than him. Two years by grade. It wouldn't look good if they were seen together in that light.

However the small glances Fred would give, the way his hand would linger on her shoulder or slip to her waist whenever he passed sent her a different message.

"I just want this to be perfect." Georges voice snapped her back into reality from her dazed state as the thoughts of Fred Weasley started to slip from her mind. "It will be George, as long as you don't make a big show of it." Mei proped herself up onto her elbows, a genuine nod she let herself give to George as he seemed to reassure himself. "Yeah, okay, I'm going to go set up for it. Make it special for her. I'll tell you guys after but please don't say anything to her, okay?" Before Mei could find the words to respond Fred jumped in. 

"I have to help Mei with her potions exam, so I doubt we will see gwenyth. Go get her tiger." Fred laugh. George simply nodded as he moved from the room, towards the room of requirement no doubt. Mei turned her head towards Fred, a confused grin lying across her face. "I'm acing potions Weasley, what was that about?" She questioned, Fred laid himself next to her. A subtle yet wolfish grin running across his calloused features as he turned his head to face her. "That was just to reassure him, I have no ill intentions. I promise." Fred jested, however Mei couldn't help be feel a slight disappointment. 

"Huh, never would I have seen the day that Fred Weasley didn't have ill intentions. Really what is the world coming to." Mei laugh as she looked over to him, they soon started talking for what felt like hours, various topics littered their lips as they discussed Meis family, Fred seemed to want to bring up Yaxley but never doing so, which Mei was grateful for. They talked about Fred and George's joke shop, products they could sell. Anything really, then they got quite.

Her eyes started running across his face as small flashes of their moments together ran across her mind. His hands gripping her skin and the sounds of his low voice vibrating across her neck. Her face felt heated as the memories found themselves to be ever so present. "Are you okay? Your ears are turning red." The grin on Fred's face made her want to hit him. The smug look. He knew what she was thinking of, maybe that was his whole point of their moment. To make her nervous. 

"You'll be the death of me Fred Weasley." The Gryffindor girl signed as she moved to stand, Fred mirrored her movements before grabbing her wrist. "Wanna bet?" Her eyes widened as his seemed to darken. A small nod could be seen before he started to move her towards his emptied room. Closing the door behind them. 

"George could be back any minute, shouldn't you lock it?" The question fell from Meis lips as Fred moved her against his bed. His hands finding their spot along her hips. "Knowing him he's probably still fumbling with his words to even ask Gwen to the room of requirement. Beside, I'll make this quick." His cocky laugh could be heard before he connected his lips to hers. The energy surrounding them varying drastically from the pervious. The force Fred carried wasn't so laced with aggression this time, a surprisingly gentle aura seeped through his hands as he touched her. Soft groans melting into her throat as he strengthened his grip around her waist, only to let up as he slipped her shirt over her head.

He didn't leave the girl much room to move his clothes as he moved his lips down her exposed stomach, kissing at point and biting at some others. "Fuck Fred." Her voice was soft as she looked down towards him, the grin of his face made her feel weak as he moved the hem of her sweatpants down. His lips connected to her thighs as he did so. 

Then he door opened.

Mei was the first to notice. Given she was the one without her eyes at thigh level. "She said ye- oh shit." The voice of George Weasley rang out through the room as he looked at his friend and his brother, Fred turned to see. However his hands didn't waiver from Meis thighs, if anything his grip strengthens as Mei felt the hand print bruises forming along the inner of her thigh. "Good job buddy, but if you wouldn't mind." Fred near growled at his brother as Mei felt the heat rising to her face. "Yeah no I'll tell you two later. I need some bleach." George closed the door as he left, a hefty slam being echoed in the room.

"Wasn't that fun?"

"I told you to lock the door."

———

Mei had figured out Fred Weasley decent quick. In laymen's terms he just wanted intimacy. Which was fine with the younger girl as it acted as a way for her to calm down at times, it was a rather funny way to view their actions with one another. Never the less they got along better since they added to their friendship. 

That night after Mei Fred and George celebrated George's success the man had snuck out to see his newfound girlfriend. Geroge seemed excited to see her even if he would get rejected by Gwen for sneaking out of the common rooms at night. Mei found herself falling asleep on Fred's bed as he left to make sure his brother hadn't gotten strangled by Umbridge or Gwen. Leaving Mei alone in their room. 

It wasn't too bad, Mei found herself lying on her stomach as she sprawled out against the sheets of the bed. The bottom of her foot hooking off of the best as her head hit against the rather soft pillow, she consciousness slowly fading as the door proped open. "M-" the voice of Fred Weasley paused as he saw the girl laying against his bed, seemingly asleep. "Get some rest Mei, you deserve it." His voice whispered as the feeling of a blanket was pulled over her skin. The touch of Fred's calloused hand ran across her cheek as the feeling of her hair started to tuck behind her ear. A small smile pressed to her lips at the warmth of his hand slipped off. 

———

Fred was possibly worse at attending class ontime than Mei was. George laid in his own bed and Mei rested in Fred's. At first the Gryffindor figured Fred already left, swinging her legs over she side of the bed only for her foot to make contact with Fred's skull. Effectively waking him up. "Merlin, why are you on the floor?" The girl muttered as Fred woke himself up. "Someone wanted to sleep in my bed, your welcome by the way." Mei found herself laughing before her eyes traveled to the windows, the sun shining bright and a uneasy feeling ran through her chest.

"Shit!" Her voice raise as she left the comfort of Fred's bed, moving her feet along to her dorm room. The sweatpants she worse would not have been in dress code for her potions class. 

Entering her room she quickly striped from her clothes, her roommates laughing at the girls they watched her rush. A small gasp left someone lips as they saw the small bruises Fred Weasley had left along her legs. "Mei Payne who the hell have you been sleeping with?" Yvette questions as she handed Mei her robes and tie. "No one important, now how much time do we have left of breakfast?" 

Eventually everyone managed to make themselves to the great hall, a tad late but there none the less. As they walked to their table a group of unfamiliar Slytherins walked by. Small smirks on their face as they trailed their eyes up and down Mei. "Hey Yaxley." One said before continuing to walk. The name caught itself in Meis ears before she quickly attempted to shake it off. She resigned in her seat next to Fred, her face turning towards his as her voice dropped to a whisper. "Did you tell someone? About my bloodline that is."

"What? No. Don't you trust me?" Fred asked as he looked at her. Curiosity striking his face. "No I don't, not in the slightest." A small grin spread to her face as he elbowed his arm into her side. Her mind quickly faded away from the comments of the Slytherins, at least until her charms class

———

Professor Flitwick stood at the front of his classroom, his voice saying words Mei couldn't help but ignore as the feeling of paper hit the back of her head. A group of Ravenclaw and Slytherins sat behind her, throwing small objects as they watched her reaction. "Yaxley? Are you going do anything? Come on yaxley it's in your nature." The Slytherin fifth year seated behind her called out as another sheet of paper hit the back of Meis head. Quickly turning she glared at the group. "Why the hell are you calling me that!" Her whispering voice yelled as her eyes shot daggers.

The group simply laughed again, before an older looking girl finally spoke out from the group. "You don't need to act dumb. Everyone already knows about it Yaxley." She laughed, the girls name eluded her, however the distinctness of her red curls stayed in meis mind. The small bounce of red moving along as her jawline moved for the girl to speak. Her eyes must've saw Meis dumbfounded look. "Give it up, we all know you're nicks sister. That you ruined the yaxley family bloodline. Nick is telling everyone about what you did, you know with your father and everything."

At the mention of her father, Mei felt the tightening between her wrist and knuckles. "Pardon me?" Mei uttered as she stared at the girls. One of the Slytherins, Mei could recognize her, Elena she believed, gave such a sympathetic look towards the Gryffindor. "About your father, and how horrible he was to you. That must've been horrible but Mei it was wrong what you did to them. I mean really they didn't deserve that." Elena spoke. A doubtful look across her face before uttering a simple apology. "I'm sorry Mei, but maybe everyone can move past it if you apologize to Nick. After all you did hurt him the most."

If the teacher hadn't dismissed the class Mei surely would've left. Anger pulsated through her body. Nick Yaxley was a dead man. Whatever he told people she had done, whatever lie he spread. He would be wishing she had done that instead of what her plan was now. Right now she found that beating him within an inch of his life was a decent option.

Mei didn't continue to her next class. Instead she went on a hunt for blood. Specially that on Nick Yaxleys. She moved around the hallways, trying to the remember Blaises class schedule as the two had many classes with one another . Then she saw him, the tanned skin and dark hair, his overruling height. The way people gathered around him, Blaise and Draco among them. She felt his eyes on him before he spoke, the cocky demeanor he held was ever so apparent as he spoke to her. "Sister, I was wondering when I would see you."

Before he could say more Mei charged him, hatred blazing across her face as her hands griped the tie around his neck to pull him forward before her fist collided with his nose. The smell of blood filling the air as a small crack echoed out and silenced the room. 

Mei could've stopped there. 

She could've walked away.

But she kept going.

Tw: slight gore

Her pupils seemed to shrink as she forced the male to the ground, easier than she should've. Her fist pulling back as she hit him again.

"I hate you!"

and again.

"You lying!"

and again.

"Manipulative!"

and again. 

"Bastard!"

until small drops of the mans blood fell from her knuckles. The hand which had formerly gripping his tie to hold him in place, snaked around to his hair, slamming the back of his head into the concrete of the Hogwarts floors. He wasn't fighting back. He was taking the beating. Which was something Mei hadn't understood at the time. She hadn't known the entirety of the rumor he told, about the picture he painted of her. 

She didn't know that she played right into his plan.

"Don't you ever speak about my father again! You filthy bastard!" She moved to slam his head into the ground once again. However this time her arms didn't seem lax, they looked stiff, almsot stronger and the blood on her hands ran throughout his scalp. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped his hair, however Mei felt a pair of arms wrap under her shoulders before she could slam nicks head against the cold hallway ground. 

With the feeling of George Weasley pulled her backwards, she continued to yell. Her arms struggling against his grip. "Let go of me! I said let go!" Her loud voice sounded scratchy and dried as Mei's shoulders struggled against  
the arms of George Weasley. "You're a dead man Nick Yaxley! Do you fucking hear me! You're dead!" The crazed Gryffindor roughly scream as she continued her attempts to move out of George's grip. 

"Get him out of here. Now!" The ginger told the younger Slytherins harshly, if not reluctantly. The more Mei struggled the tighter George seemed to hold onto her. His body language almsot speaking that he was afraid to witness what would happened if he let the younger girl go.

It hadn't been until then,that Mei truly noticed the scene and herself which had played out before her eyes. The massive conglomerate of people which had started crowding around, appalled looks littering many of the faces in the crowd as they had gazed upon the bloodied and beaten face of Nick Yaxley. His crooked nose and his near unrecognizable face as blood streamed down it. The swollen ness of his left eye and the puffiness of his lip, the small amount of purple and white sprouting from his bottom lip as his right eye slowly started to purple. 

The crazed look in Meis eyes as small splatters from nicks blood danced across Meis features. Her cheek looked as if someone had popped something next to her as the blood fanned back around her face, her perviously neat hair had started falling from its bun. Clumps of blood and sweat stained hair fell down at various places along her scalp as Mei felt her chest heaved up and down. Her half brothers blood pooling down from her hands, seeping under the beds of her nails as they changed the color of her thin cuticle, the slow drops starting to stain the ground beneath her. 

In the crowd she saw people. People that she knew. Blaise and Draco, Ashlie, Maria, Yvette, Fred, Gwen. All staring back in slight horror as George hooked his arms underneath Meis shoulders and behind her head , limiting her movement. 

"What have I done." She whispered to herself as the hobbling figure of Nick Yaxley left, and all the eyes in the room rounded back to the woman as her brothers blood stained her hands. She could've used magic, maybe fueled him, however Mei truly found no desire to hurt him magically. The need her chest felt revolved around a desire to make him hurt with her own bare hands. To be the soul cause of his pain. It was sick, a twisted thought she never would speak aloud, but it was true. 

Her chest increased the speed of its movements as George held her in place. His grip slowly releasing her before he changed the way she faced. Soon she found her body facing his, his arms wrapping around her torso in a confining hug. Shaky breaths ran throughout her body as Meis hands found the back of George's shirt. Tightly gripping the fabric as she slowly started to speak. Her voice trembling as the barley auditable whisper flew into George's skin.

"I'm scared."


	23. Truth becomes lies

she had to know things weren't gonna go her way for very long. the fact she even allowed herself to get comfortable with the comforts that she seemed to have found. but no. the universe had once again decided to throw gwen a curveball and make her asshole of an ex boyfriend turn out to be the biological brother of her adopted sister. and no one thought to tell her this tidbit of information. she knew it was selfish but she felt both being mei's sister and when she was dating nick, she deserved to know! 

gwen now sat in her prefect room, curled in a ball. her mind wandered and danced around at the obvious signs she should have noticed. she prided herself on her observational skills, but yet she somehow neglected to pick up on the personal similarities of the two. nick's explosive anger, the exact same as mei's. mei's inability to communicate, the exact same as nick. so many things lined up so perfectly between the two that gwen felt sick to her stomach. and it didn't help the only thing she wanted to do was either smack mei or give her the biggest hug. her heart ached for her sister, knowing that this would cause a whirlwind if elena continued using that big mouth of hers and allow it to spread.

it had been two days since gwen found out about the relation between the two. she hadn't left her room since. tabitha had to bring her food, and even helped sneak george in on both days. but gwen just felt so sick. she didn't understand why mei wouldn't tell her, but at the same time she did. it was a similar situation to her own, she supposed. gwen wasn't exactly open about her blood connection to the dark lord, but that isn't exactly something people would want to talk about. since he is a homicidal maniac. but I suppose gwen sympathized with mei, because she sort of understood the position she was in.

the monday morning sun shined through gwen's window as she laid in her bed. the heavy velvet green comforter shielding her from the slight chill of the february morning. her mind wandered back to the encounter she had with nick not too long ago. when the truth came out about who mei really was to nick yaxley.

"you're lying." gwen snapped, taking a few steps back from the boy, "no this isn't true. nick I swear to god if this is true you're a dead man walking. a dead man, I tell you!"

the boy in front of her merely rolled her eyes at her reaction. a venomous feeling slithered it's way through gwen at the look in his eyes. he was reveling in this, she just knew it. the attention, the drama, the suspense. everyone wanted to know the truth, and nick just wanted the glory of it all. to have his name return to the lips of the students at hogwarts, unattached to the name of gwendolyn payne coming before him. he loved the fact the sole focus of the school was now on him, after his ex-girlfriend had embarrassed him in front of everybody.

"c'mon gwen, you knew already. deep down." he sneered, crossing his arms, "and you loved every minute of it. knowing you're apart of some drama. you love the attention."

"you shut up." gwen retorted, tears brimming her eyes, "that's not true and you know it. don't try to play games with my mind, nick. or on merlin's name I will make you feel pain not even you could fake a smile through."

"you just want everything about you, hm? that's why you swooped in and stole one of her best friends. you couldn't stand the idea of mei having people who liked her more." nick continued to spit, taking a few steps closer to gwen.

gwen wasn't sure when she forced her wand into his cheek, all she knew was that the idea of him bringing george or the jealousy she felt towards mei into this brought a fire to her stomach. just the idea of nick even throwing george's name into the mix made something inside of gwen snap. he was the one who picked up the pieces of gwen that nick had smashed into a million little fragments. he was the one who made her feel whole again, and not some broken little girl who had been to blind with love to see the giant red flags.

"you even mention him," gwen hissed, "and I'll make you pay, nick yaxley. don't you dare bring him into this. this is your fault. your own selfish ploy. you wanted to wait until we were happy, mei and I, before ruining everything," she sang off, pushing her wand further into his face, "you're so insecure. the very idea of me being happy without you shakes that little man ego of yours right to the core so much, you have to do something to ruin it. and don't you ever refer to mei as your sister. she was never yours. she is a payne. she's my sister. and she is nothing like you. you're vile, soulless, violent. you're disgusting. she's my rock, and you're nothing."

gwen felt the tear that ran down her face drop onto the collarbone off of her chin. she felt so betrayed, hurt, and annoyed at the same time. because she wondered if in her subconscious, she did know. that what nick had said to her was true. that she knew and liked the fact she was apart of the story. her hands smacked over her face as a sob escaped from her throat, only for her to shake her head and sit up. no, no that wasn't it. those were just words nick used to hurt her, mess with her head.

a sigh escaped from her lips as gwen changed into the robes she'd wear for the day. her entire body felt tired, so she just slid her glasses up her nose and didn't bother bringing the case with her. there was no use. she didn't have the energy to be sliding them on and off, plus, her eyesight was beginning to grow worse throughout the weeks. running a hand through her wavy blonde hair, the girl was off.

she avoided the whispers and glances of the students she passed, electing to continue with her head held high. the heaviness of the day seemed to be cut in half when she saw the face of her friend, well more so boyfriend now, george weasley. he was talking with ron, his younger brother, and gwen slowly began to sneak up on the two, only to be interrupted by one pugfaced pansy parkinson.

"what did I tell you, payne," the girl scoffed, "your entire family is nothing but bloodtraitors. biological or not." she teased, earning a little giggle from her slytherin posse.

as that now all-too-familiar blind rage seared through gwen's entire body, an arm wrapped around her waist. the scent of burning wood and a bit of cinnamon seeped through her skin as george pulled the clearly angered prefect away from the instigator. her arms flailed as she attempted to escape the grip of the younger twin, only to be set down once they reached outside of the castle in the courtyard. where gwen once again, tried to run off to throttle the living daylights out of pansy.

"why do you let her get to you, gwen?" he cooed, picking her up and placing her in front of him once again, "you know she's doing it to get a reaction out of you."

"I can't help it george!" gwen huffed, balling her hands into a fist, "just hearing her have my families name in her filthy mouth just sets me off."

the tall boy bent down and placed a gentle kiss to the younger girls forehead, cooing softly as she leaned into his touch. whenever he touched her, gwen felt a new sense of warmth enter her typically numb body. she felt the ice that had grown around her heart melt away as his comforting scent and gentle caresses intoxicated her. if you asked her a few months ago, when george would follow her around like a puppy, if she ever saw the two of them ending up together? she'd say no. before, he was a distraction to her. but he had this infectious charm that gwen just couldn't deny. he saw her flaws and embraced them, and offered to help correct the most fatal ones. he saw her humanity, and how she was just so desperate for the approval of others because of her insecurities and constant self doubt. he didn't see the untouchable gwendolyn payne. he saw gwen.

"let's go get some food, hm? sound good, darling?" george whispered, running his thumb along her cheek, "everything will be okay. trust me?"

"I do."

\-----

seeing as both her and the twins had a free period in the morning, gwen followed the two along on their little trips to plant small pranks to annoy umbridge. they left no traces of their own identities, so she technically didn't have anything to give them detention for. making it the most genius, yet ridiculous, plan that gwen had ever heard.

"what's better than pulling a few pranks on old toadface to make ms. all-I-do-is-cry, smile, eh georgie?" fred teased, draping his arms across gwen's slender frame.

"I do not cry all the time!" she scoffed, jabbing the boy in the side with her elbow, "I am merely in touch with my emotions."

"I didn't realize crying was an emotion." the ginger retorted.

"you two bicker like an old married couple." george laughed, dancing his hand into gwen's, a somewhat jealousy driven move. one that gwen had learned throughout their few months of flirting before their official relationship began.

"I think I'd rather lick filch's cat then ever think of gwenyth in a romantic sense." fred gagged, tilting his head.

I'd rather continue finding euphoria with her sister, the voice of fred sang out. gwen's eyes blew wide at the new image that flashed into her head. her stomach churned and everything inside of her wanted to throw up the toast and eggs she had eaten not too long ago. without thinking, gwen proceeded to shout the only thing her mind could muster up.

"stick your dick somewhere else, weasley!" gwen exclaimed, smacking fred on the back of his head.

"OW!" the elder twin exclaimed, turning to look down at the blonde, "what the bloody hell are you on about you lunatic!"

"you just said you'd rather continue shagging my sister!" gwen yelled, dropping her book bag and whacking the boy repeatedly with it.

"how do you know abou- george did you tell her!"

"woah woah WOAH!" george exclaimed, pulling gwen back from beating his brother to a pulp, "first of all, no, fred, I didn't. but thanks for digging my grave. and second, gwen he didn't say anything about that!"

gwen turned her head to look up at george before whipping it around to stare at fred. she repeated this process more times than she could count as she attempted to register what was going on. she could have sworn she heard fred's voice say those words. that he was screwing mei. and the image that popped into her head! gwen's mind tore through itself in an attempt to come up with an explanation. only to land on the page of a familiar book she read not too long ago about legilimency. something she knew voldemort had...

"holy shit!" gwen scoffed, covering her mouth, "I can rea- "

"why is everyone running?" fred asked, cutting gwen off and alerting her of the large group of students rushing past them all.

"mei's fighting nick yaxley!" a third year slytherin laughed as everyone charged past the trio.

"mei's fighting who?" gwen repeated, darting from george's arms and past everyone in the halls, pushing her way to the front.

the sight in front of her was something out of a nightmare, to gwen. all she saw was her sister on top of nick, beating the living daylights out of him. her legs began to move forward only to be stopped by the arm of fred weasley. she thrashed and pulled at the boy, watching as george managed to snag her younger sister off of nick. the sight before he made a shiver run down the blondes spine. nick laid on the floor bloody and bruised, looking like the victim of a brutal attack. she saw the blood splatter on the floor and the newly crooked bump in his clearly broken nose, watching his eyes swell and turn a sickly shade of purple.

but the sight that made her sick, was the feral mei being restrained by george.

\-----

"she's quite the fighter, isn't she?" a snake like voice sang out.

gwen felt her eyes open, but not really. around her she was in nothing but pitch black darkness. a cold and empty feeling draped itself onto her shaking shoulders like a weighted blanket. she felt a hole grow in her heart the longer she stared at the abyss. but she was scared to turn around. her newly found vulnerable and shaken state damaging any sort of confidence she had built around facing the dark lord in her nightmares. but she knew it would only be worse for her if she fought it. craning her neck around, she was greeted with the view of a chamber. one made of stone with the face of a man with a snake coming from his mouth.

she sat in a chair, across from voldemort. there was a table between the two, covered in all of gwen's favourite sweets. plum pudding, chocolate cake, strawberry tarts with little stars in the center. in between the two sat a teapot, as though they were friends on a tea date. but that was far from what was happening. he was tormenting her.

"so you finally realized why you hear people's thoughts," voldemort hissed, but his mouth didn't move. instead, he raised the teacup he had to his lips, "I had more faith that you would have figured it out earlier. but I think you did, you just didn't want it to be true. didn't want to establish more of a connection between us." 

"what do you want?" she spoke, but like the man across from her, her lips stayed sealed.

"why do you assume I want something?" he returned, taking a tart, "this is the only means of communication I have with you that Albus cannot interfere with. I simply wish to...coax you to the side you know you belong to," he continued, taking a bite, "you know there's a war coming, don't you my dear? of course you do. and you saw your half-breed sister today, the losing side is fine. maybe even have a fighting chance," voldemort persisted, crossing his hands in his lap, "but your magic, your abilities. those are something dumbledore will wish to exploit. he'll use you, gwendolyn. come to me, and I can help you harness that strength you have."

gwen shot up in her bed, a gasp escaping her lips as her heart beat a mile a minute. she dug the heels of her hands into her eyes as his words replayed in her mind. and they played on repeat throughout the day, up until when the final bell rang, and gwen found herself face to face with one of the things she had become afraid of.

"gwen." mei's voice cooed as the two collided into each other in the halls.

the blonde's eyes met her sisters and she felt herself being thrown back into the scene of mei pummeling nick. the look that was in her eyes was that of no remorse. as though mei had been enjoying the brutal beating she was dishing out. her heart began to race, and sweat slid down her back as a bit of fear and anxiety mixed together whenever she met her sisters eyes.

"hey." the older of the two whispered, taking a discrete step back.

"you coming to D.A today?" the gryffindor continued, tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear.

"mmhm. oh there's george, gotta go." gwen laughed nervously, ducking around mei and taking off down the halls, a feeling of guilt stinging inside of her heart.

\-----

"producing a full-body patronous is one of the hardest things to do," harry recited, walking around and admiring the shimmering blue animals dancing around the room, "but it is one of the most powerful spells a wizard or witch can produce. you have to focus. think of the time you were the happiest you've ever been."

gwen furrowed her eyebrows as her mind wandered. the happiest she had ever felt...that was a tough question to ask. because that time was with someone gwen didn't even remember the name of. she was in a woman's arms, laying in an unfamiliar bed in a room gwen had no recollection of. a soft melody of a familiar french song played through her ears as the feeling of relaxation and happiness washed over gwen. but with the flick of her wand, she only heard silence around the room.

her jade blue eyes watched in both fear and amazement as the elegant form of a unicorn took form in the air. audible gasps and whispers formed as a neigh escaped the celestial form, as the sharp form of the horn pushed through a group, before settling itself next to mei and nuzzling her side, only to return back to gwen, floating in the air like something out of a painting. gwen's heart raced as she stared at the beautiful creature, her smile wider than she had ever felt.

"gwen..." harry's voice chuckled in shock, "a unicorn that's...incredible. you not only have one of the rarest patronous forms but one that suits you better than I think anyone's ever will." he congratulated, gripping her shoulder, "amazing work."

apart of me was expecting a snake, harry's voice echoed through her mind. gwen chuckled gently and thanked the boy before lowering her wand, the majestic horse vanishing from sight.

time went on and gwen's attention was caught by a struggling mei payne. the two's eyes locked and gwen raised her hand, giving a weak wave to her sister. she watched as the younger of the two cast the spell, only to have the life sucked out of her when the form of a boa constrictor appeared from the end of mei's wand. just like before, the room fell deadly quiet as people huddled away from the mighty animal that was now sliding around on the floor. though made of a beautiful blue mist, terror struck gwen right through her core as she stumbled back. the snakes sparkling blue eyes met gwen's matching ones, and the mouth opened to reveal the mighty fangs. only to cease from existence when a large rumble shook the room around them.

"gwen, come here." george whispered, tugging the blonde to his side and holding her a bit behind him as the group stared at the wall.

another shake sent rubble falling from the ceiling. gwen's grip on george's arm tightened as she pointed her wand at the wall. with one final rumble, a hole was blasted through. the familiar sight of pink made gwen's stomach drop. umbridge had found them.

"I'll make short work of this." the evil woman sang, taking a few steps forward.

the thoughts gwen heard around her were far from friendly, and many consisted of words from younger students she wasn't aware any of them knew. especially enzo, who dropped more curse words in a single line than gwen believed she had ever said in her life. her eyes screwed shut as she curled her fingers around her wand, ready for whatever the professor was going to hit the group with next.

"bombardia maxima."


	24. Am I here or am I still there

Meis body felt fragile as she moved along the hallways with George. Her face almost void of emotions except for the traces of fear which found themselves hiding in her eyes. George kept his arm around Meis waist. Helping her move as her foots hollowly stepped along the concrete hallway. The footsteps echoed as she moved, the only other sound in her ears was the sound of her fragile breaths. And the hesitant footsteps of Gwen Payne and Fred Weasley as they followed the other two Gryffindors.

"He's lying, nicks a liar. The yaxley's are liars. And deserters. They don't care about anyone not pure as them. Nicks lying!" Mei rambled on as they moved forward, her feet drifting from George, her arm pushing him away from herself as she attempted to walk alone. Her legs still shaking as she moved along the lonely hallways. A sick feeling of what's to come loomed over her body as her eyes presented up the moving staircases. An exasperated sign slipping from her lips.

A string of curses ran from her lips as she drudgingly moved up the stairs. Out of the corner of her eye she viewed Fred Weasley moving closer, his hand moving towards her wrist but she quickly pulled away from his touch. Almost repulsed by it.

Gwen still dragged behind the group. Her slower footsteps felt off to the sister. As if she didn't want to continue closer. As if she would get hurt. The thought weighed itself on Mei's mind as the twins opened the door to the dorm room. A hush falling over the rather large crowd which had gathered around in the common room, almost as if to see Mei. "Ashlie." George whispered to the small girl in the crowd, reach a hand out for her to join in their small group.

"Let's take her to our room." Fred muttered, as if Mei wasn't there. In a sense she wasn't, her body just hollowly moved from one place to another, small guides leading her in a direction. This time they lead up a small set of stairs, turning into the twins dorm. Her shaking breaths seemed to fill the silence of everyone else.

The memories that this room had held simply days ago astonished Mei as Fred's hand guided her to a seat on his bed. Less than a day ago she had be pushed up against this mattress, laughing and pressing small kisses along the jawline of Fred Weasley. Now she sat soaked in the blood of someone who decided secret keeping was a luxury Mei couldn't afford.

"Why?" George was the first to speak. His tone strained as he knelt down next Mei, his eyes glued to her features. Attempting to spot a sign of damaged. "He's telling lies about my dad, saying he hurt me. He's a filthy liar." Mei spoke, yet quite down as soon as she started, she small phrase 'filthy liar' stayed glued to her lips as she mouthed the words over and over. George turning to Ashlie for an answer to his second question. "Tell me about the rumors, all of it."

As Ashlie started to speak Mei felt a damp towel pressed against her check. Gwens hand whipped the blood from her sisters face, slowly traveling down her hands and knuckles. "Nick said her father beat her, did horrid drugs, anything horrible that you could think of he accused her biological father of doing." Ashlie spoke, Meis head quickly turned as she tuned into the conversation. "Nicks a liar." She muttered before the harsh feeling of Gwen moving her chin back to its straight forward place was felt.

"Then he talked about how she ran away from home to find her mother. And about how their family accepts her with open arms.  
Then she betrayed them." Ashlies voice quieted as she spoke some more, Mei didn't quite tune into the conversational as she felt her bloodies shirt sliding off her body and a clean grey one replacing it. Gwen softly placed a kiss on her sisters forehead as she took Meis hair down. Pulling up back into a ponytail

"When she was with them they all loved her, treating her like she belonged. Then apparently she started to cause trouble. Unlocking doors or leaving out dangerous objects in rather venerable spots. Anything of the sort really, and apparently she blamed it all on Nick. But the thing what caused her to leave the Yxaleys was when she apparently tried to stab Nick, so she could be the only child and have all the attention for herself. At least that's what he said to people. " Meis ears perked up as her eyes focused again, looking over to her friend. "He's a liar. When I went to the Yaxleys they closed the door in my face. She said she didn't have a daughter." Meis voice sounded empty.

There was no quiver in her voice nor hesitation.

"She doesn't have a daughter." Mei repeated, however this time her hand tightened around the familiar bed sheets. That's when everyone started to talk, whispered words turned to an overpowering sense of noise.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You should've talked to us first."

"Are you okay?"

"You played into his narrative."

"You're going to get detention for this."

"Mei you should've thought first."

"Who told you the rumor?"

"Shut up!" The formally mute girls said again before she stood up, her hand shakily letting go of the Weasleys sheets as she walked out of the room. For a second she could feel Fred's hand against her wrist, her hand quickly jerked away. "Don't touch me." The words whispered from her throat as she opened the door for the Wesleys room. Walking from it to her own.

Her room was empty. Maria and Yvette must've been elsewhere, aside from the pending silence Mei found herself seated in the ground. Her back pressed against her bed post as she stared ahead. The full length mirror in her room faced in front of her, Mei finally looked at herself.

Gwen had cleaned her sister up. The splatters of blood which formally resides against her skin were washed off, however along her arms the faint red stained still remained. The droplets of her face vanished, however the stained masses of her hair caused slips of red streams to run down her necks. Almost looking as if paint blotches were flung against her skin. Her eyes looked panicked as she viewed her reflection. The pupils in her eyes were smaller as the dark circles under her eyes seemed to have sunk in.

Then she looked at her body. Mei stood up to view her body, slipping down the blood soaked skirt from her hips. Looking at her figure she saw her small story, the bruises Fred left against her skin. His hand print against her thighs. Small scars along her knees. Raising her shirt up slightly there was a small burn against the area near her ribs. A incident from whenever she stayed on the streets. Ghost touches of people filled her sense as she stared at her reflection.

The warm feeling of Fred's hands at her hips. Gripping the bones as his lips connected against her jaw.

Gwen holding her hand as they got onto the train. Her sisters thumb running over her knuckles.

Gwen tightly pulling at her hair to braid it before quidditch try outs. Telling her that it was important to look the part of the role she was playing.

The feeling of that Ravenclaw girls lips as she'd stolen Meis first kiss. It was their third year, and the girl had kissed Mei when they worked on a transfiguration project together.

Blaise's hand against her thighs whenever he had sat her against the bathroom skin the night of their first kiss. His rough touch feeling almsot suffocating.

Her fathers hand at the top of her head as he messed with her hair. Telling her to get to bed otherwise she wouldn't feel good in the morning.

The closing feeling of nicks spell against her neck and the scratched she had left along her neck. Her dried lungs screaming out for air.

Enzos hand gripping her arm as he first stepped on the train with her. Him nervous for his first year, hoping to get sorted into the same house as his older sister.

The painful fiery sensation along her ribs as a man pushed her against the fiery metal of a trash can. A rich man hadn't appreciated the poor girl along the streets and had moved her out of the way.

The cold wind blowing against her back as she sat alone in an alleyway. Her knees pressed against her chest as she told herself it would be okay.

"What the hell are we suppose to do? She isn't talking." Fred voice echoed against the door as a large group sat on the other side. "Did you know about this Fred? About her bloodline?" Gwens voice sounded out as Mei moved herself closer to the door to listen.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because you didn't seem to notice whenever we mentioned her lineage. You only cared about her anger."

"That doesn't mean I knew Gwen."

"You knew! Stop lying Fred "

"fine whatever I knew, but that hardly matters right now! She's not talking to anyone and flinched whenever someone touches her."

Then it rang silence against. Their voices lower, almsot as if to hide their voices from Mei. Then a louder voice became present. Gwens voice. "I knew she was angry, I knew she had that type of feelings in her but I- I can't stop thinking about her hitting him. George the corner of her lip was smiling, she enjoyed doing that." Gwen paused, the inhale of her voice could be hear to Mei even though the door. "She liked hurting him." Gwen said finally. Before quieting again.

"What if Nick is telling the truth?" Ashlies voice spoke out before someone quickly shot her down.

Then there was a retreat a footsteps, all of the bodies leaving. Probably going back towards the twins room as they knew Mei wouldn't be coming back out. Just like her first week with the Payne's. The way Mei locked herself away, not speaking. It felt so incredibly similar to those days.

———

"producing a full-body patronous is one of the hardest things to do," Harry Potter recited, walking around as he slowly admired the shimmering and glowing blue animals as they dancing in circles around the room, "but it is one of the most powerful spells a wizard or witch can produce. you have to focus. think of the time you were the happiest you've ever been." Mei couldn't produce the spell. Not initially at least.

As she tried she felt a hush fall over everyone as a mystical blue horse exited itself from Gwens wand. A unicorn. Mei looked in awe at the creature at it danced around the room, an uplifting feeling near filled the room as the horse danced around before it vanished. A small grin resting on her sisters face.

So Mei decided to try again, and again. The spell always seemed to fail, she tried thinking of happy memories. Enzo laughing as he talked to the Weasleys, her father and Mei cooking in their small English house. The Payne's sliding dinner underneath her door whenever she hadn't come out. Anger flew her to eyes as she looked at her failing wand. The wand Mei owned was a 12 1/5 inches, crafted from hawthorne wood with a dragon heartstring core. The wand looked rather crude, uneven in its framed and a calloused exterior.

When she had first gotten the wand it intrigued her, it was ugly, but the man selling to her parents seemed to find it perfect for the small girl. Saying the wand matched her, like a pair.

So much for a pair, the stupid thing wouldn't even produce a patronus. Then Mei looked up, her eyes meeting her sisters as a half hearted wave a given. A small scene flashed in the back of her mind, Mei was in her second year and Gwen her third. It was Christmas break at the Payne manor as Meis hands rested on piano keys. Gwen standing against the pianos rim, "play me a song." Gwen said as she waited for Mei to begin to play. Taking a shaky breath Mei played a song her father use to adore, a song from the peanuts cartoon. As the music notes of Linus and Lucy played, Mei looked up. Seeing gwen smile as her head moved along with the music.

Then a rapid blue light emitted itself from her wand. The form of a snake floated into the air, a boa constrictor danced around the air as it circled Mei protectively. Mei knew she should've been afraid. Ashamed of the creature that moved from her wand, everyone seemed to share that sentiment as people moved away from Mei Payne. Silence washing over everyone as even Gwen stepped back. The fear in her eyes present as her lip quivered slightly. However even in people's actions Mei couldn't help but adore her patronous. It was big in size, look threatened and it seemed protective as it slithered around Meis feet. Causing people to back away.

Then a loud band rocked the room. The snake vanishing at her feat and the blue dust slowly started to evaporate into the air. Her head turning sharply as Mei heard the voice of Delores Umbridge. Instinctively she backed away, afraid of the woman's voice because of the pain she constantly loomed over Mei. A pair of hands found themselves around Mei as the wall blew open and debris flushed through the people. Fred's hands pushing Mei into his chest, hiding her frame in his to protect her from the rubble shot in the air.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to her as the confusion rang out, Mei simply nodded as she kept her hands attached to his shirt. Not wanting to look back as professor Umbridge started to speak. Then happy tone in her voice almost repulsive. Her voice echoing in the demolished room as a group of Slytherins stood behind her. Draco Malfoy's and Blaise Zabini's faces imprinting themselves into Meis mind and her and her former lover made eye contact. The fearful look in her eyes caused the man to smile, a nasty, crooked smirk resting across his features.

The next few hours felt like a dream to Mei Payne as herself and a select handful of others were sat down in the professors office. Quills in hands as the professor told them to write. The stinging almost natural at this point. The professor kept talking, about how as much as they thought they were slick they could never escape justice and the law. The phrase "I shall not be disloyal to the ministry' burning against her hand as she wrote it against the parchment.

She couldn't quite place exactly what happened next. Whispers in the hallways and throbbing pain in her head. She remembered Fred holding her as they walked side by side. His thumb running across the newly jagged cuts in her hand. He was mad too, she knew that, but for some reason he seemed to attempt to keep it together. Maybe for himself or maybe for Mei, she couldn't exactly tell.

Once back in the Gryffindor common room Mei found herself lying against Fred's chest along the common room couch. His arms draped around her as his uneven breaths shook her body. He whispered calming things into her ear as the life in her body seemed to fade. Slowly, other people started to vanish until it was simply Fred and Mei in the common room. His voice tethered above a whisper. "Are you okay?" He asked as his hand ran up and down her back.

"I think, I think I'm a monster Fred." She whispered and the stress of the past few days finally hit her at once. Gwen was afraid of her now, that was obvious by the avoidance in the halls and the way she spoke. People were scared of her a well, moving away when she walked in the hall. Her patronous was a snake, that was never a good sign.

"You're not a monster Mei. You're anything but. Brave, daring, adventurous, you're good Mei." He told her quietly as he adjusted them, his eyes peering into hers as he adjusted the girl. Her legs straddling his hips. "I'm a coward. I was a coward with my father, with what happened. I'm a coward now, letting Nick say those things. Letting Gwen be scared." Fred hands slid to the side of her face, she let her neck go lax against his touch. The void of emotions she gets reflecting on her body.

"You're no coward Mei Payne. You're brave, you take actions when others don't. You don't apologize even if you should. I don't know what happened with your father but I'm sure you did what you could. You aren't a coward." His eyes stared into hers before their foreheads pressed together. Meis shaking breaths being soothed as Fred ran his thumb across her cheek. His lips softly pressing against hers as they shared an intimate moment.

Fred was kind to her. Rough at times but at his gentle touch she felt like breaking down. Her body shook against his slowly, she felt like crying. Letting the tears she's saved over the years pour. However she stopped herself. Her body slowly melting into his. The warm smell of ash filling her senses as Fred's head rested ontop of hers. His hand playing with strands of her hair. It felt, nice.

Then the common room door flung open. A third year looking frightened as the words flew from their mouth.

"Nick Yaxley is awake! He wants to see Mei!"

Then her blood ran cold.

———

"I'm not going in there." Meis voice told her sisters as they stood outside of the hospital wing door. The wood carved outline of the door frame embezzled itself into Meis mind as the attempted to avoid speaking to he man she had set into a comatose state. For all she rather desired be could stay unconscious. It would've been best for everyone. 

"Me neither, but hey, if you don't strangle him I'll act as if I don't know about you and Fred shanging." Gwen retorted to her sister as they both looked at the door, the hesitant feeling residing in each of them as they stalled. "You'd do that anyways. Wait since when did you know about that?" Meis chin turned to her sister, before Gwen let out a shaky yet reassuring breath. "I'm your big sister. I know everything. Let's go, he only gets more annoying the more we wait." Gwen told Mei before her hand hesitantly rested on the door, not yet pushing it open.

"Blood isn't always family Mei. But I will always be, remember that okay?" Gwens voice softy rang out as she pushed open the door. The figure of Nick Yaxley smirking on his bedside made Meis stomach churn. However the sight of his physical appearance eased her pain. The swollen eyes and lip and the calloused stains of blood along his scalp. She did that, and a part of her felt euphoric because of it. 

"Sister." Nick cooed as she sat down next to to his bed. A look of distain dancing along her pointed features as her eyes peered over to the man in his disheveled state. Her thoughts focusing on his physical appearance to ease her own nerves. “Yaxley.” Her tone was short with with man, if anything she knew that given the chance he would tear someone apart. Just for an added bonus. 

“I should say the same to you.” His words danced in a separate tongue than English. Mandarin. So they would be playing this game wouldn’t they? “I don’t see why. I was never one of you and I never want to be.” Her tone was curt, as if noticing the strain Gwens hand was felt along Meis own. A signal of comfort from the adoptive sister. “But that’s not what I’ll be telling others, everyone will understand how desperate you are for the attention of our parents and how jealous you are.” As his words left his swollen lips Meis nails dug into her thigh. Only to be stopped by Gwen, who while not being able to understand the language knew Mei didn’t like what she was hearing.

“No one would even believe you. It’s pathetic to even attempt that feat Nick.” Mei let the anxiety she felt move from her body. Hoping to not hold onto the stress, if Nick noticed enough of it it would be her downfall. “Really? Is that a challenge halfbreed? After all everyone saw you as you attacked me like a rabid dog. So savage really, that you are so jealous of me you’d want to kill me.” The smirk along his lips sent a chill running down Meis spine. The wolf like aura of his beaten face made Mei want to punch him again. Push a pillow over his face until she didn’t stop moving.

“If you didn’t want the beating you shouldn’t have lied about my father. He was a much better man than you could ever dream to be, he wasn’t such a pathetic slimy coward.” As she insulted him her voice slowly started to lower. A dry laugh only escaping her brothers lips.

“I’d rather be a coward yet a king, than brave yet a beast.” His words sparked anger into Meis chest. That forsaken nickname. The Gryffindor Beast . She hated it, she wasn’t a beast. She wasn’t a monster. 

Abruptly Mei stood. Her hand gripping her sisters as she stormed from the room. Shaking breaths escaping her body as the medical wing doors behind them closed.


	25. Visiting is a gift only if I grant it

"you seem to let me visit you more openly now, gwendolyn." his voice echoed as gwen once again found herself sitting across from the dark lord, only this time, they were in the study at payne manor, a chess board in between the two, "as though you may be more...inviting?"

gwen stared darkly at the wizard as his lips stayed sealed shut. his finger grasped the pawn and he made the first move, before dipping his hand back into his lap. the two continued the little staring match before gwen crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head to the side as she tried to analyze his blank expression. knitting her eyebrows, she moved her pawn forward.

"no, that's not it," she began, pursing her lips as her thoughts voiced themselves, "I'm not letting you in. I'm beating you, at a game I don't even know how to play."

gwen ventured a glance down at herself, only to scoff at the dreary attire the dark lord had willed into existence. she looked as though she were to be attending the funeral of some all mighty politician or famous wizard. to playing a fictitious game of chess with her uncle, who is the dark lord trying to rule the world, in her family study. she wore a lace blouse, all black, with floral lace patterns all across. the neck reached just at her chin in a bit of a frill. her midsection was corseted with one made of black leather, skull hands acting as the clasps. her bottom half was adorned with the matching tea-length skirt to go with her top, and her feet were covered with knee-high suede black boots. her sun kissed hair slicked back, underneath a ridiculous top hat with the same fabric as her skirt.

voldemort however, was in nothing more than a black suit.

"are you trying to scare me with your terrible choice in clothing?" gwen retorted, mirroring his most recent move, not taking her eyes off of the man in front of her.

"you're arrogant, gwendolyn. or ignorant. I will not be spoken to as a lesser being," voldemort hissed, his eyes squinting as he stared at his blood relative, "I am the Dark Lord."

"you supposedly killed your entire family," gwen recited, picking at the skin of her nails, "yet my mother was sparred. care to explain why, dark lord?"

"you are apart of something bigger, dear gwendolyn," he chuckled, an evil tone emitting from his throat, "I simply could not succeed without you alive. you're vital in my success."

gwen shot up in her bed, her heartbeat reaching a new height that she hadn't even experienced when she was first plagued with voldemort's menacing dreams. a thick layer of sweat dripped from gwen's face as she pulled her hair off of her face. her persian cat, duchess, jumped up onto the girls bed, curling into her lap. gwen couldn't help but allow a small smile to grace her fear-struck features. it had been some time since duchess had returned back to gwen's room, and it being today made her feel a bit better. only to realize...it was 4am. and there was no chance of gwen falling back asleep.

after tossing and turning in her bed for some time, gwen found herself slipping away from the slytherin common room. her slippers made close to no noise on the stone beneath her as she slid open the portrait that would lead her directly into the gryffindor common room. she wrapped her arms tightly around her body as the damp air of the tunnel. a shiver wracked her body as she continued her adventure through the secret passageway, before she pushed open one of the gryffindor portraits, the smell of fire and a warm atmosphere enveloping her. initially, she began to head towards the boys dorms to slide in next to george, but the image of a slim dark haired girl caught gwen's eye.

biting her lip, gwen pushed her glasses up her nose before sliding in next to mei on the sofa, grabbing a blanket and draping it over the two hesitantly. for a few days, gwen avoided her sister out of fear. but she realized it wasn't fear of mei herself, but the anger mei clearly had festering inside of her. and when the two's eyes met at the dumbledore's army meeting, gwen knew her sister wasn't evil, or scary, or ill-intended. mei was hurting, and gwen understood. her biggest secret was revealed to the school and twisted to make her into some sort of villain. and although gwen did still have some anxiety about mei going feral on her, she knew mei didn't have that in her. not towards gwen.

"what're you doing up?" gwen whispered as she tugged her little, yet taller, sister into her side, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her raven hair.

"haven't been able to sleep..." mei sniffled, instinctively ducking her head into gwen's shoulder, something they'd done for years.

"mmm...wanna talk about it?" gwen asked, tugging the large blanket tighter around them both, running her hand up and down mei's arm.

"no...but you're never one to take that as an answer," she muttered, "I just hate how he took the one thing I've always hid and twisted it to make him the victim...and the anger I felt towards him that day was something..."

"feral." gwen finished, looking down at the slightly shaking frame of her sister, "it scared me, seeing you like that. I won't lie. but I kind of get where you're coming from with it."

mei's head popped up to look at her older sister. the girls delicate features at knotted together into a look of confusion that had gwen chuckle. she looked like a lost puppy. reaching her slim hand up, gwen tucked a stray hair that had fallen from mei's pony behind her ear, her lips curling slightly at the edge. the fire illuminated one half of mei's face, and licked at the shadow half in an elegant dance. the embers reflected a deep crimson in the dark pools of her sister's eyes, and created a phoenix like effect on the girls features.

"I've been hiding something from you too, mei. about my biological family," gwen began, her voice breaking halfway through. mei nodded along as the blonde spoke, settling back into her shorter sisters side, sprawling her legs across the others. with a gentle smile, gwen began, "my grandfather ran away from england after a witch had put him under a love potion. and he ran away to france, and met my grandmother," she explained, her bottom lip quivering slightly, "they had my biological mother. who in turn had me," she continued, averting her eyes to the fire place, "my mother has a half-brother, a wizard, who was conceived under a love potion."

"wait...wasn't the dark lord- oh."

"yeah. so I have to place to be upset with you for hiding the nick fact, but now there's no secrets okay?" gwen followed up quickly, her heart beating a million miles a minute.

so the rumours were true, mei's voice stated, floating through gwen's mind. a small sob was choked back as gwen gripped onto her sisters hand. leaving the two curled in the position. and gwen's eyes began to flutter shut, and it took two weasley twins to eventually wake the sisters, hours later.

\-----

"I do not know what to tell you ms. payne, headmistress umbridge said that you must accompany mei to see nick yaxley, as per his request." mcgonnagall sighed as gwen stood in front of her desk with her jaw essentially on the floor.

placing her hands on her knit sweater clad waist, gwen groaned, "but professor that isn't fair! you know she's doing it to punish us. mei is in gryffindor there has to be something you can do!" the blonde continued, a pleading look evident on her features.

"gwendolyn it is merely for an hour, and you do not have to speak with mr. yaxley. merely be there with mei to ensure no more incidents occur where he almost loses his ability to stay awake!" mcgonnagall restated, pulling her glasses off, "I will award each house 100 points for the acts of kindness."

knowing she wouldn't win the battle, gwen turned and walked off from the professor's office. she stuffed her hands far into the depths of her blue and black plaid skirt's pockets, eyes trained on the floor as she stalked off to meet mei for their visit with nick. gwen was stopped, however, by the hard chest of george. smiling gently, the blonde looked up at the much taller boy and took his hand into hers, pulling him into a closet to avoid the peering eyes of umbridge's little slytherin minions.

"what's got you so distracted, love?" he whispered, ducking down to peck her lips gently, hands resting on her waist.

"toadface is making me chaperone mei when she goes to see nick," gwen muttered, running her hands up and down george's biceps, "and she's totally doing it on purpose! she's such an evil little bitch I just want to- "

"blow something up in her face?" george finished, laughing as gwen furiously nodded.

leaning her head back against the stone wall, gwen admired the gentle features of george's face. the way his cheek bones were a tad more prominent than fred's, and how his eyes always seemed to look at her like she was an angel. as though everything around him didn't exist, and the only thing that mattered was the girl he held. she memorized the small dips in his cheeks when he grinned at her, and mischievous glint in his slightly sunken eyes. the faint smell of ash on him, mixed with firewood and a touch of cinnamon. merlin, gwen could bathe in that scent. it just made her feel all sort's of things, romantically, and physically.

"do you think anyone saw us duck in here?" george wondered, running his calloused thumb across her cheekbone.

"yes." draco's voice called out, before his footsteps wandered away.

a snort escaped from gwen as her head fell forward, landing against the boys chest. the two snickered at the moment before deciding they'd continue their little rendezvous later that night in the gryffindor common room. before they returned to the public, however, a passionate kiss was shared that made gwen lightheaded. his lips fit so perfectly against her own that gwen always ended up touching them after, feeling as though it wasn't real. that george was imaginary and that everything was made up in her own head.

or maybe she just needed some sleep.

when gwen arrived out front of the medbay, she gave mei's hand a gentle squeeze. the two rounded the corner and entered the fairly empty corridor, striding over towards nick yaxley with their chins held high. both knew he'd try to get to one of them, or both, but had silently agreed that whatever happened, they swore to keep their cool. gwen had to control that newly found explosive anger that had risen within her, and mei had to ensure that she wouldn't go violent and try to throttle the boy.

listening to the two of the teenagers talk, gwen never felt more lost. they were communicating in mandarin, and though she could pick up on a few words via mei, the blonde had no idea what either was saying. whenever her sky like eyes caught her sister's frail hands ball into a fist, she'd take it into her own supple ones, and calm her down.

and an hour later, mei and gwen left. with a smirking nick, and a shaken mei.

\-----

three months had passed since gwen had seen nick yaxley last without a large group around him. people coddled him and made him feel as though he were some god that needed protection from the wrath of the evil spirit that was mei payne. merlin, the eldest payne wanted nothing more than to send him flying across the quidditch pitch for the second time. but she knew it would do her no good. 

hogwarts had return to a time of fairly stable peace. dumbledore had gone missing, sure, but other than umbridge's inexcusable rules, nothing eventful went on within the castle walls. that was, until the twins decided to get smart, and make the evil toad pay for the things that she had done to everyone. the pranks that they began to set up had become more aggressive, and sometimes even backfired and ended up with a student in the hospital win. gwen had ignored it mostly, but she even found herself getting irked with the entirety of their pranks.

now however, with only a week to go before their O.W.L exams, gwen decided to excuse herself from slytherin and continue invading on the gryffindor common room. she was helping a few of the fifth years study, since this is a fairly important time for them. she knew that the slytherin's were fine, umbridge would pass them all either way. but gwen wanted to ensure the gryffindor's had at least a fighting chance at success. 

"no, ron, the television is not miniature people in a box," the prefect groaned, dropping her head onto the table, "it's an electronic device! it's prefilmed and then broadcasted." the blonde laughed before she excused herself from the infuriating conversation that was ronald weasley trying to understand muggle technology.

she wandered around towards neville, and helped him with his defense against the dark arts studying, and a few others with their charms. she spotted mei slacking off and gwen slid her wand out, knocking one of the legs off of the girls chair, sending her off of it. the two shared a laugh before gwen decided she would also actually help her sister, and explained to her how to properly use divination instead of randomly guessing at the stars and what predictions fit. something that mei had clearly picked up from harry and ron, the two brightest wizards. 

"I don't get it though," mei huffed, "how could stars predict the future? seems a bit out of pocket to me if I do say so myself, gwenie." 

the blonde rubbed her temples before sliding her glasses up onto the top of her head, "we go to a magical school and carry around sticks that produce magic, and the idea of stars predicting things and the stars you were born under having an effect on your personality is out of pocket?"

mei fell silent before shrugging, "everyone's gotta draw the line somewhere!"

deciding against continuing the conversation, gwen slid herself out of the chair and up towards the boys common rooms. the difference between slytherin studying and gryffindor is that slytherin's typically do it, and don't ask questions. gryffindor's are curious about the meaning of every little word, thinking that someone's trying to play a trick on them and make the entire house look stupid. she wasn't sure how any of these students were able to get anything done in class when they were all so bloody paranoid that something was going to come out and attack them. instead of dwelling on the horrid studying habits of her sister's house, gwen pushed open the door to her boyfriend's dorm, seeing him and his twin hunched over some parchment.

"awe you guys are actually studying," the golden haired girl laughed as she walked forward, draping her arms over george's shoulders and placing her chin on his head, "wait...these aren't notes. what are these?" gwen asked, reaching forward and plucking one of the sheets from the table, and taking a few steps away.

"love wait- "

"fireworks?" gwen scoffed, turning back around towards george, "a giant dragon? george what are these?"

that's my cue to leave, fred's thoughts rang out, earning a nod from gwen with a very forced smile, shooing him from the dorm.

"I was going to tell you, love, I swear," george began, walking forward and placing his hands carefully onto the small of her waist, "we were just so sick of umbridge, and plus if we drop out and do this we can start the shop up!"

"and cut the little time we have together short." the blonde stated, dropping the paper and crossing her arms over her chest, "you know I'm supportive of your shop, hell, I'm coming to help with it over the summer. but dropping out? george this is ridiculous!" she snapped, pulling away from his embrace.

"so you'd rather I stay here and continue to allow umbridge's reign of terror fall over the school when we can make her pay?" george countered, gesturing towards the many pieces of parchment him and fred were cramming over.

"you think a firework show is going to make her stop?" gwen scoffed, shaking her head, "you dropping out isn't going to magically fix her torture! it'll let you get out of it and leave us with the aftermath...it's selfish george!"

"no, what's selfish is you not letting me do this, or disapproving of it at least." george retorted, looking down at the shorter girl.

"selfish? I'm so terribly sorry I want to spend the rest of his last year at school with my boyfriend of almost four months. before only seeing him for another two before being away for another three with no in person contact!" gwen snapped, taking a few steps forward, "I'm not thinking of me, george, I'm thinking of us!"

"this is ridiculous gwen! you're being ridiculous!"

and then his arm raised. and the slytherin's initial reaction sent every annoyed and angry feeling from the room. her body lurched back, and arm threw itself up to block. but it never came down. no, he simply dropped the paper. and realized the fear that he had struck. gwen wasn't exactly open with what nick had put her through for those two years. many believed it to be simply emotional manipulation. but it was so much deeper. the scars that ran through gwen were from the hands of nick yaxley. and she tried so hard to ignore it, to convince herself and remind herself that george would never hurt her. but it was a knee jerk reaction, from the trauma she had encountered for those years.

"oh my merlin..." george whispered, walking forward and wrapping his arms around the newly shaking girl. his heartbeat pounded in gwen's ears as the tears stained his purple shirt. he whispered affirmations and sweet words as he kissed the top of her head, stroking her shoulder with his thumb.

the boy lead his girlfriend over to his bed, slowly letting her fall into the soft mattress before holding her tight once more when he joined. her sobs were quiet as the memories rushed back, and the faint feelings returned to her skin. george whispered gentle words into her hair as the two laid in the bed, recovering from the first fight. she knew george would never hurt her, but she was accustomed to it after two years with nick. 

"do you still trust me?" he whispered.

"I do."

\-----

it had been two days since george and gwen's first altercation as a couple. and they had sat down a day after, when emotions were calm, and explained each side. gwen knew george wasn't trying to get away, she just wished they had more time together. and the fear that she had been struck with had been justified, and george apologized more times than gwen could count. and ever since then, his voice had been softer and touches gentler. he even began walking her to classes he knew she had with nick, ensuring to give him a death glare whenever he could.

and today was no different.

"I aced my quiz!" gwen beamed as she met george outside of her charms classroom.

"of course you did. I'm proud of you love." he smiled, gently running a finger down the side of gwen's face, a warm feeling following his touch.

"don't you two make such a filthy couple," nick spat as he walked past, "hope you have fun raising your half-breed children, blood traitors." he continued, attempting to get a rise out of the two. realizing they had ignored him, he amped it up a bit, "when do you think weasley here will realize how easy it is to get into your pants? I'll tell him how it feels if I can join- "

before gwen knew it, george was no longer by her side. and instead, had nick yaxley pinned against the stone wall by the collar of his robe. gasping, she went to run forward, only to have one of nick's goons holding her back. the new commotion cause an excitement throughout the hallway as people gathered to watch the slytherin princess' two love interests duke it out. gwen yelled and hollered for george to let him go, but nick just kept running his mouth.

"take it back, yaxley." gwen heard george hiss.

"only if you let me hit her from the ba- " before the slytherin could finish his sentence, george's fist connected with the boys jaw. gwen gasped and thrashed harder, only to become a witness to george's fist meeting nick's a few more times, only to have nick roll it over and land a few hits on the older student.

"STOP!" the blonde screamed, only to have her voice drowned out from the cheering around from the other students and the teachers attempting to get the students away from the commotion.

just as gwen broke free from the other students arms, she saw mei lurch forward from the crowd and push the two apart, yanking george away. gwen ran forward, to be intercepted by fred grabbing her and leading her away from the scene of a bloody george and nick. tears rushed down gwen's face as the elder twin walked her far away, towards one of the hidden passageways where he let her fall onto her butt, sobs wracking her body. fred held his friend close, allowing her to get any emotions out before he came up with a way to even make her crack a smile.

"I set a giant toad loose in umbridge's office. figured she could use one of her own kind." fred grinned, shaking the girls shoulders gently.

and she laughed. allowing a moment of joy to escape in the chaos of her past few days.

"thanks fred."

"anytime gwenyth."

"now do me a favour, and stop thinking of shagging my sister while in my direct eye line. I do not want to see that!"


	26. You scream at yourself yet have no one to blame

TW: MENTION OF BODY DYSMORPHIA AND CORRELATION IN THIS CHAPTER

"You lying!"

"Manipulative!"

"Bastard!"

Three months. It had been three months since the whispers around the school started to dance in Meis ears. People looking at her sideways. Slytherins teasing her, calling her Mei Yaxley . Students seeming uneasy around her at first, wether it have been because of the Yaxley bloodline or perhaps the feral display she exhibited that day. Either way it had a lasting impact with Mei and her own sanity.

"Don't you ever speak about my father again! "

"You filthy bastard!"

Nick Yaxley had always been trouble, even when he dated Gwen. He always made things harder for Mei. A distinct memory replayed itself in her head as she looked into her mirror. The evening sun slowly seeping out her dorm room and the moonlight seeped in.

Nick and his mother had come to the Payne's for a dinner, for them to finally meet the Yaxley family. Mei was in her fourth year. She recognized Ivanessa Yaxley immediately. Her cool demeanor and the look of her features that so clearly resembled that of the young Gryffindor.

Yet no one noticed.

"Esme, this is such a wonderful meal you've made for us. Thank you." Ivanessa had said. Her gaze always avoided Mei, whereas Nick had focused in. His eyes nearly never left the younger girl who sat across from him. He never said a word to her, just looked at her. Spitefully, hatefully, as if she ruined him when in reality the only interaction they've had with one another was at quidditch.

"Nick, could you help me with the dishes?" Gwen had asked at the end of the dinner, a small smile and rosy tint rounded her face. Nick simply nodded, collection dishes. However whenever he had gotten to Mei his arm had hit the drink in her cup. Spilling it over her lap. A small smirk ran across his face before a crocodile frown lace his feature. "Sorry about that." He muttered to her, however as he walked away his foot hit the chair Mei sat in. Causing her to stumble as she tried to stand.

She never mentioned anything to her sister or family about his behavior. Always assuming it was an accident. Maybe a part of her even wanted approval, never the less, the memory continued to run rampant as she dressed in the mirror. Her eyes watched her body as it moved, her lanky yet athletic figure. She never quite liked her body, always feeling out of place. Her body was unproportional , her legs more so athletic than her arms. Defining muscles in her thighs and calves, the curve of her rear into her back. Her waist was small, however the dip from her hips to her abdomen was extreme as the bones along her ribs poked out as she moved.

As Mei slipped on her shirt her eyes traced her arms. Lean muscles littered in the skinny features. In her mind she resembled that of a ragdoll. Sickly and pale and beaten. "God, you look like a tree branch. You need much more meat on your bones if you ever want a successful relation." Her mirror told her. Mei's breath hitched in her throat as is spoke, she wasn't suffering from blood loss this time around, why was the mirror speaking again? "I look just fine, I'm just thin." She whispered back, the mirror scoffed back. It's eyes rolling as the smile it wore resembled the one Nick Yaxley adorned. "Maybe that's the reason no one stays. Because you're not pretty enough."

" I'm pretty enough, that's not all that matters. Just shut up." The pathetic look on Meis face mirrored back at her before the figure contorted its face back into the one pervious. The one that resembled a Yaxley. "Oh and what else do you have? A personality? Is that what you call your attachment problems and anger issues? Hate to tell you but being desperate to be loved yet being scared to love others isn't a personality. There's a reason people call you a beast. You act like one." Mei didn't reply that time. Her eyes left the mirror as she finished changing. Scared to hear what else it would say.

"you know I'm right." It's voice rang it Meis ears as she closed the door behind her.

Mei left her room before her two roommates had gotten back. A rarity that has been occurring rather often recently, she hadn't been sleeping as much anymore. Whenever her eyes closed, all of her past horrors replayed themselves. Her mother denying her love, her fathers death, her fight with Gwen, her beating Nick yaxley and the enjoyment she felt from it. All of for flooded her ever so crumbling mind as she attempted to rest. After a while she had just given up. Only sleeping when her body decided she needed to instead of for pleasure.

As her feet hit the end of the stairwell she quickly moved past the common room. Giving a small wave to people, her feet about to leave the common room before her eyes landed on a young boy in Hufflepuff robes. On the common room couch sat her younger brother Enzo, tears streaming down his face as he clutched his hand. Fred and George sat next to him, trying to help. Her footsteps retreated as she saw him, her chest burning with anger.

"Thank you both. But move." Mei whispered to the bothers as she took the spot of Fred Weasley on the couch, her arms wrapping around her younger brother and pulling him into her lap. "You're okay, the pain is over." Her voice soft as she spoke to her brother, her hand patting down his hair as she felt his body tremble against hers. Soft sobs escaping the eleven year olds lips. Fred and George's eyes danced from the two siblings as they seemed to refuse to leave. Which was fine with Mei, Enzo needed someone to be able to rely on, maybe more than one.

"Come on, let's lay down." Mei told her brother as he slowly nodded, moving down to lay on the couch. His head resting in Meis lap. "Tell me a story, like you use to." Enzo asked, his voice trembling as he attempted to calm his breathing. Mei had forgotten about the stories she use to tell, Enzo never spelt when they were younger. Always loud and full of energy, so some nights she would force him to lay down. Tell him stories that her father use to tell her. Or sometimes stories about herself. It always made him fall asleep.

"Okay. What about the one about the runaway? Do you remember than one, there's a bit more to the story now." She told her little brother, his head simply nodded. "Well, where we last left off the broken run away had gotten fixed by the royal family. They all lived happy for a few years, the runaway loved the royal family with will of hearts. Especially the little prince who always made her laugh with his funny jokes. The little prince was a funny little boy, he was a prankster and incredibly loyal to the people who cared for. The runaway simply adored him, as well as the other two royal children."

"There was the beautiful princess, with golden hair and crystal eyes. Her voice magical, whenever she spoke to the runaway, the runaway felt so loved and happy. Then there was the dorky prince, he had nightly skin and piercing eyes that sent a shiver down you spine if he looked at you wrong. However if you really got to know him he was kind. The king and queen had accepted the runaway as apart of their family despite the runaways past. The entire royal family loved the broken runaway." Her hands ran up and down her brothers shoulders, a soothing motions as her voice flowed like silk.

"Then one day, something happened. Someone started to be mean to the broken run away. Calling her names and insulting her, let's call them beast. The beast wouldn't leave the runaway alone, calling her names, saying she was ugly and too broken for the royal family to really like her. The beast would poke at the runaway, grab parts of her to annoy her. The beast wouldn't leave the runaway alone." Her mind had drifted as she told the story, forgetting the happy ended she needed. "But it was okay, because no matter what the beast said the runaway knew the royal family loved her. They royal family would make sure the runaway felt loved, telling her goodnight and always asking her about her day. So in the end the beast didn't matter, not in the slightest because the runaway knew they were only telling lies." Her voice flattened as she finished the story. Enzos breaths had calmed down as he fell asleep in his sisters lap.

Mei smiled down at the Spanish boy. His features rested childlike as soft snores fell from his lips. A sad smile adorned Meis lips as she looked at the innocent boy. She wanted to protect him, desperately , from the world around him. He didn't deserve the harsh relatites of the world, he deserved peace. An easy life. "He's staying here tonight, can one of you give him your bed? If not I can stay with him here." Meis voice was soft as she looked to the twins beside her. Forgetting their existence as she had told the story.

Fred nodded first. "He can take mine. George can you move him? I need to talk to Mei." He told her brother, his eyes leaving Meis face quickly as the two of them watched as George carried a sleeping Enzo off to his room.

"In that story, who's the beast?" His voice questions, his eyes pouring into hers as they looked at one another. Suddenly all the moisture in her mouth faded away, leaving her throat dry and her lips chapped. "The story is made up F-" his voice cut her off before she could finish. "Remember what I said, after yaxley choked you, about lying to me? Don't do that Mei, don't act like I don't know you or what is going on with you. You've been different for months, hell you look different. Who's the beast in that story Mei?"

This part of Fred always made Mei annoyed. The way he acted as if he cared so much, it drove her insane. "I don't know. Someone, something, the beast is just a feeling I have. But Fred didnt you hear the ending? I'm fine. The runaway was fine at the end. It's okay." Fred's angered expression found replaced with a sorrowful one. A soft sigh escaping his lips. "No Mei. You aren't fine. I don't want to fight tonight, just-just lay down with me." A breath left her body as she nodded. Finding her self rested her back against Fred's chest, lacing her hands through his as he hummed a simple melody into her ear.

———

"Out of all the stupid! Idiotic! Cliche! Things for you to do! You chose to beat the daylights out of Nick Yaxley? In front of Gwen?" Meis angered voice ran out into the silent Gryffindor common room.

Earlier that day Mei had stumbled onto a scene, that could only be described as feral. George and Nick were at one another's throats, hitting one another and rolling across the ground like heathens. Nick kept commenting on Gwen, in a rather sexual light that Mei preferred to not listen to. Each time George sent his fist across nicks face. Anger boiling in his eyes. In truth Mei didn't want to break up the fight, what's one more concussion for Nick? However Gwen was in the crowd, Gwen didn't seem to be witness to the barbaric scene.

So Mei had rushed in. Pushing pash others before hooking her arms under the Weasley boys shoulders. Much like how he had done for her only months ago. However George brushed her off, breaking her grip on him. It took several tries, and the help of Yvette and Maria, to successfully get George Weasley off of Nick. "As much as I enjoy seeing Nick be beaten, Gwen is here. Don't do this George." She had whispered in his ear, an attempt to shake some sense into him.

It had worked.

Partially.

He had stopped enough for the three girls to pull him backwards. Eventually dragging him back to the Gryffindor common room, where Mei sat now. Yelling at George as Maria and Yvette stood behind her.

"You close your mouth I am not done." Mei barked at her friend as he attempted to defend himself. "Now, Nick Yaxley? An amazing punching bag, really i understand. But Gwen was right there! Do you know how much shit she's gone through? Of course you know, and you still let your anger get the best of you! It was irresponsible, brash, and stupid! Worst of all he was still conscious at the end of it!" Maria and Yvette found themselves nodding in the background. Yvettes red curls bouncing as her head moved.

"Didn't you do the same thing months ago? I really don't see why you are lecturing me." George huffed out. "I get to lecture you because I suffered the consequences! Gwen was scared of me! Avoided me! She actively avoided me! Anyways this isn't about my anger this is about yours and the lack of self control!" Mei found herself taking a breath. Lecturing wasn't her strong suit, that was Gwens specialty.

Ask Mei about transfiguration or the animagus process she could help. Hell mention something about potions she could figure it out. Mothering and lecturing were not things she was rather good at. "Look, I'm not saying beating up Yaxley was bad, hell I encourage that, but not when Gwen is around. Because she is far more important that any shit that that could come out of that bastards mouth. Is that clear Gregory?" George nodded towards his friend. A small and revived sigh left Meis lips before she found herself sitting down next to her friend.

"So, what exactly did he say? Just so we can hunt him down later, once Gwens asleep."

———

The mothering role was not one Mei particularly enjoyed playing. Frankly she didn't quite know how Gwen did it, feeling responsible for others and wanting to make them better. It was stressful and for the sixteen year old it made no sense. Perhaps it was simply her nature that persuaded her thoughts. The way she found herself wanting to break rules, push limits. Hell in her third year she tested the animagus process, however the mandrake leaf part of the trial caused her the most trouble. Pretending to have strep throat for a month, the painfully slow process is took to figure out small riddles in the forbidden book she learned the process from.

However it all felt worth it when at the end of her third year she felt her lanky body transform into a petite winged creature. A raven, with feathers as dark as her own hair. Having a beak felt weird to herself at first, still trying to move as if her body was still the lanky one she knew. She got the hang of it over the summer, sneaking out at night to test the new form. Her favorite view was the one from atop of the Payne manor. Flying up and looking over the castle like home. The trees looked like dew drops as the moon shined at night, symphonies of animals running across her newly sensitive ears.

A birds eye view. An expression Mei found to have a much bigger meaning than she'd originally intended.

Since her third year she's always found herself sneaking off at night whenever stress followed her body. Flying up to the top of the castle, just to look at the view. That exact scenario found itself playing out before her as she draped a wool sweater over her body. An F sewn on the front, it was Fred's, not a gift to Mei but she'd accidentally taken it after a long night together. She planned to give it back, however it felt quite warm against her skin.

Meis eyes danced towards her mirror, wondering if it would speak back to her.

She only saw her reflection back.

Shaking her head Meis gaze pulled away from the mirror and towards the window opening the small window in her room. Uttering a small prayer that her roommates wouldn't close it. "Here goes nothing." Meis lips contorted into a smile as her body jumped from the window. She felt herself falling first, the rush of adrenaline and wind stinging her face. The sound of her long hair running behind her, tangling itself in the wind. She almost wanted to stay in her own body as she free fell in the air, a child like laugh flying from her throat as she relished in her own joy and excitement. Then the ground came closer and she realized she didn't have wings.

Her body started to morph itself, arms to wings, feet to talons. Her long body suddenly compacted into a ravens, as she found herself moving away from the ground. Her wings drifted through the air in a natural sense as she flew towards the top of the castle, looking for a view. She soared in the air for a few moments, her eyes dancing across the treetops and around the lake. Shining water and small mermaidian splashes moving up and down across the waters top. It was breath taking.

Perching herself onto the shingled roof her body morphed back into her own, wings to arms and talons to feet. A cheerful laugh emanated from her lips. Her black hair tangled in itself from the free fall yet her features looked childish, happy even.

"I'll never get use to watching that, I hope you know." The voice of Gwendolyn Payne found itself in Meis ears as she quickly whipped her head around. There she saw her sister against the roof, a fearful look in her eyes as she looked down beneath her so see the massive height elevation between them and the ground. "Merlin Gwen, what are you doing here? You hate heights." Mei let a dry laugh slip from her lips and she moved herself closer to her frightened sister. "I don't know, you always climb, well /fly/ up to placed when you're stressed. I thought maybe it could help." Mei simply nodded as her sister continued on.

"It's not that I don't like his prankster side. I do, and to an extend its adorable. But he's throwing his life away. I mean this big prank? I assume you know considering what you and Fred ugh do." Gwen found herself laughing at the small joke, not because of itself humor but because of the awkward tone it brought to the conversation.

"It's just ridiculous, he has so much potential and he's throwing it away. You should be upset too, considering Fred is doing the same thing to himself. It just bugs me, they could do so much but instead they're throwing it away for what? A few laughs?" Gwens tone seemed strained, maybe on behalf of the height and the current situation facing the girl.

"I mean, it's upsetting yes but what could I really do? Tell the twins not to do that? The best I can do is support them in what they do, hell knows Umbridge deserved it. And anyways, their joke shop? You don't need to finish Hogwarts for that. Even if it would make things easier, considering neither of them are quite skilled with math." Mei jested at her end, nudging her sister in the side softly to coax a laugh from the girl. Gwen tediously obliged.

"I think it's a bit different for me Mei, no offense but you and Fred aren't like. Dating. What George does will effect me, if he throws his life away I'm going to have to catch it. I don't think he realizes what he's doing." Her words stung Mei for a second for two, she was right, it wasn't as if Mei and Fred were anything more than friends who slept with one another. "Maybe so Gwen, but honestly what can you do? They're going to do it, dead set on it really."

"I guess you're right Mei. But I'm still going to make him think twice."

"Of course Gwen. He can't get himself expelled without a little bit of guilt."

Then the girls sat in silence, staring out over the midnight view of the landscape. Their breaths synchronized with one another. It felt peaceful, different from the air inside of the school. There was no Delores Umbridge up on the roof. Not Voldemort or Yaxley. There was no princess or beast on the roof. It was simply Gwen Payne and Mei Payne. Two people, not thought of by their titles or blood line. Just two girls, slowly breaking but too scared to admit it.

"I should go back, this height is making me want to throw up." Gwen told her sister softly as she began to move, "I love you." She muttered before her body and head disappeared underneath the schools roof. Leaving Mei alone to look along the sky line. It felt too good, to peaceful.

She needed to leave.

Otherwise that damned voice would come back, and ruin it for her.

Her body shifted back into that of a raven, softly she flew down to her dorms window. Only to find it locked and closed. "Damn it" her mind though as she tried to figure out how to get back into the school. Her small head tilted itself up, seeing the familiar red banner of the Weasley boys room. Okay, that could work.

Flying herself up to the rooms window, her beak knocked against the glass. Hoping to catch the men's attention, which she soon enough had. At the window a rather confused Fred Weasley stood, his hair a mess and his eyes tired. His t shirt loosely hanging off of his collarbone. His body turned to leave the bird, however Mei hit her beak against the glass again. This time Fred opened the window.  
"Hey birdie, what do you want? Some of us like to sleep." He told her, only for Mei to perch herself on the window seal. Her body morphing to human as she smiled at the man.

"I wanted to be let back in. Thanks." Her eyes scanned his face. Small hints of shock found themselves lingering in his features before his mouth opened up again.

"Mei. And this isn't suppose to be funny. Since when are you a bird?"


	27. My name is not my own

"quite the show the weasley boy put on, wasn't it?" voldemort hissed, dropping his rook somewhere gwen had to scratch her head.

"I won't ask how you know about that, I figure you have your https://youtu.be/umT5ti2pW-I." the blonde muttered in return, moving one of her pawns in simple return.

"that I do. you are so ignorant, gwendolyn." the wizard sneered, leaning back in his chair, "you have no idea what is about to happen to you and that half-breed of a sister of yours. everything will be revealed soon."

the feeling of his calloused fingers dancing down her cheek woke gwen from the surprisingly peaceful slumber she had fallen into in his arms. one that she tried desperately to avoid. she was so pissed off at george that she tried to convince herself not to allow the warmness of his arms to suck her back in from the irritated feeling she felt. but she just couldn't help it sometimes. but when she woke once more, she knew it was now or never. and she wouldn't sit pretty in this relationship, not like last time.

"you are such a dumbass, george weasley." gwen sighed, pulling herself from his arms and standing from the gryffindor sofa, "first you come up with this plan to completely throw everything away because umbridge is a heathen, and then you get into a fistfight with nick yaxley? of all of the people!" the blonde exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. 

"you heard what he was saying gwen!" george returned, moving to a sitting position on the couch, "I'm your boyfriend, princess, I couldn't just sit there and let it roll off my back. I don't know how you can, okay? I just get so angry when I hear him talking about you. sexually or not! ever since I learned the extent of how he hurt you I had wanted nothing more than to beat his arse senseless, but I didn't."

gwen rolled her eyes and pinched her nose above her glasses, "congrats! you didn't fistfight my ex-boyfriend in the hall- oh wait! you did!"

now george had stood. the two stared at each other with a fire in their eyes. both had the right intentions in the argument, but neither wanted to see the other side at first. george seemed unable to comprehend the hurt his fighting nick had caused the shorter girl, but he had never been on the outside of such a situation. he just wanted to defend the girl, but it only upset her. and gwen...she just felt hurt that he had become so violent. she knew he had anger, hell, she quite enjoyed that. she knew he wasn't perfect and that his anger was a flaw, but seeing him punching nick only sent her back to the mei experience a few months before. just the way he looked made gwen shiver. he enjoyed punching nick...I mean, she couldn't blame him.

"I was defending you, gwen!"

"I don't need you to defend me, george!" gwen shot back, "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself! do you think I haven't had him make these comments before? you think I haven't faced these things before! you can't let yourself lose control because someone says something bad about me! or you'll be in a fistfight every day!"

"I can't help it sometimes, princess!"

"why!?"

"because I refuse to sit by and listen to people insult the woman I love!"

the room fell silent. gwen's eyes grew soft and her fists released the tension that had built up in her knuckles. the look on his face was that of pure hurt. he had taken the insults gwen deflected to heart. not only that, but he just called her the woman that he loved. the blonde pursed her lips and glanced down at the floor, his eyes squeezing shut. the words were there. she had them. they were ready to take the dive off of her tongue and out into the universe. everything seemed to come to a stop as she tried with everything she could to just say the simple words she knew she felt. but they stuck to her throat like glue. and refused to leave. they weren't ready just yet.

"yes, princess. I love you. and you don't have to say it back I jus- "

gwen shot forward and wrapped her arms around the boy's toned waist. his heartbeat radiating rapidly in her ears as she pressed her ear to his chest. not a second later, the taller gryffindor draped his arms around the petite frame of the slytherin prefect, pressing a kiss to the top of the crown of her head. neither spoke. neither moved. they stood in the moment and allowed it to seep into their memories and engrave itself into their souls. she didn't say it back. she didn't know why, but something inside of her just knew this time wasn't her turn. it would come soon, just not yet.

"I'm still pissed at you for the prank you're going to pull. I know you're going to do it, and I love your pranks, but I just want you to know what you're doing."

"princess, I'm doing it for us." george whispered into her hair, "don't you trust me?"

"I do."

\-----

june came faster than gwen appreciated. umbridge's reign of terror only became worse as the end of the year grew closer. students studying for their O.W.Ls, the twin's pranks growing more and more excessive as the date closed in for their final celebration. the prefect, however, wanted nothing to do with their planning process. she had more important things to do. like studying for her muggle history exam, that everyone knew she would ace. but gwen wouldn't be gwen if she wasn't interrupted anytime she actually attempted to be a real student at hogwarts.

gwen was curled onto one of the wooden chairs in the library, hair falling loosely around her face, resting on the arms of her glasses. her wrist ached as she continued copying her notes onto a separate piece of parchment, her quill making small ticking noises as she continued the furious studying. the draft of the library enveloped her, and she pulled george's hoodie tighter around herself as she rested her chin on her knee, eyebrows furrowing as she read over the question about the functions of a rubber duck.

"gwen," draco malfoy's voice rang as he slid into the chair across from her, resulting in the girl gasping and dropping her quill at the new company, "no need to jump. it's only me."

"bloody hell draco," gwen sighed, clutching her chest, "where do you even come from half the time? the only instances I see you are when I'm having some sort of internal conflict."

"it's my superpower," draco smirked, his voice monotone, "now, you need to relax a bit, gwen." the boy sighed, reaching forward and snatching the quill from her hands, "weasel-be is a bit of a prankster, as we all know. but I think he is doing this to help benefit the school. and your relationship." he continued, twirling the feather around in his fingers, "just think of it like this. the sooner they get the shop set up, the quicker they start selling things. make sense?"

"I gue- "

"oh, gotta go. goyle has his head stuck in a cauldron."

"again!?" 

for the next few hours, gwen found herself actually considering the conversation her and draco had had. he was right in a few ways. she supposed she could relax a little, she was at the top of her year, she would be fine. was she a bit of a slytherin outcast right now? sure. but that didn't mean everyone hated her. for the most part she stilled had most people's respect in her house, since she was able to gain the courage to fight for what she believed in, versus their group mentality. not to mention...he was actually right about george. the blonde knew that george was business savvy, and that he had a plan behind everything. so her mind began to realize that he must have already thought this through, and if it didn't work out, he never would have gone through with the plan. and it brought her ease.

but as she wandered down one of the corridors, the sounds of fireworks did not.

squeezing her eyes shut, gwen took off down towards where the explosions were coming from. only to find the great hall a mess as she watched her boyfriend and his twin brother creating chaos. a genuine laugh escaped her lips as she watched umbridge stand in shock at the absolute disaster the twins had created. the slytherin couldn't stop herself, she cheered as george tossed fireworks over his shoulder. when he met her eye, gwen felt her heart swell at the happiness that was on his face. the way he just seemed so...relaxed now. now that he knew it was time to start his future. and that was what she wanted.

following the group of fifth years and those who, like gwen, had joined in from other years out towards the courtyard after the large dragon firework swallowed umbridge essentially, the blonde clapped. she watched as a large 'W' filled the sky, with fred and george on either side waving and cheering down at the crowd. warmth filled gwen's chest as she watched mei and enzo jump up and down, and benji shaking his head, with a hint of a grin on his features. but it didn't last long, the happy feeling.

a shiver slid down gwen's spine like a snake, as she watched harry potter fall to the ground. as if on cue, the other two gryffindor's that were glued to his side managed to slide him from the crowd. gwen caught mei's eye and they followed, wanting to ensure that nothing extreme was going to happen. it was never good when harry potter of all people decided to collapse randomly.

"sirius. he has sirius." harry repeated as the group made their way up the flights of stairs, "I saw him. he's going to kill him."

as hermione attempted to rationalize harry, the two payne sisters exchanged a quick glance of worry. inside mei's mind, gwen saw the slight fear she had about whatever harry was rambling about. she caught pieces of memories of fred, and how mei seemed a bit down she wouldn't be seeing the elder twin either. but before the two knew it, they had followed the trio into umbridge's office to use the floo network, to go to the ministry, and try and save an accused mass murderer only a few new was innocent. 

but that plan was cut short. when umbridge and her goons made the decision to put a roadblock on their rescue mission. gwen felt a pair of all too familiar arms hook themselves through hers as the other slytherins dragged the rest of the most notorious dumbledore's army members into the cramped office. gwen felt her breath catch in her throat when nick's breath danced across her ear, only to be followed by his venomous words.

"looks like weasley isn't here to save his damsel in distress." nick hissed.

despite her brain telling her not to, gwen struggled in her exes grip at his words. she raised her foot and stamped on his toes, earning a grunt and a tighter grip. "I can handle myself, yaxley. just be glad you finally get to hold me one last time. cause you'll be dead before it ever happens again you slimey git." gwen retorted, struggling in his grip.

"enough!" umbridge exclaimed, "you were all going to save dumbledore, hm? or find him? to what? overthrow the ministry?"

"no- " harry insisted, only to have umbridge slap him upside the cheek. gwen caught ginny noticeably flinch and a streak of anger flared through her. she knew what it was like to see someone you love hurting, and harry had become an annoying younger brother to gwen, same with ginny. 

just as umbridge went to do the unthinkable and use the torture curse on harry, hermione jumped in and possibly saved the day. harry and the fellow gryffindor lead the toad-faced woman from the room, leaving the rest of them with the sneering slytherins. she heard remarks and insults flying around as everyone struggled in the others grips. and out of the corner of her eye, the blonde spotted her sister going to kick draco malfoy in the nether regions. not wishing to deal with more bullshit, gwen cleared her throat to get mei's attention, motioning for her not to do anything. despite the raven's silent protests, gwen convinced her with her eyes. and everyone returned back to stillness.

until the door was thrown open again. and the flushed faces of the weasley twins burst through the doors in a disheveled mess.

"you take your filthy hands off her right now malfoy." fred snapped as he rushed forward, tossing draco into a wall and off of mei, before running towards ginny and freeing her from the grips of gregory goyle.

but george just stood there. his eyes piercing into nick yaxley's, before flicking down to the fear filled ones of his girlfriend. she knew he wanted to punch nick, hell, even she did. but she didn't want to relive what the two had gone through not too long ago with the beating both boys took in the middle of the hall. but she could feel nick's smirk behind her, and a shiver ran down her spine. the thought of him even touching her made gwen sick to her stomach. and when her eyes connected with george's amber ones, she gave a quick nod. letting him know it was okay. and that she would set the stage.

gwen raised her foot and stomped on nick's that was parallel to hers, even harder than before. the boy doubled over and gwen took the opportunity to raise her heel into the boys stomach, before ducking out of the way when george came flying through and tossed the boy against the wall. exactly the same way draco had been moments before by the elder twin. and before long, everyone had been tossed off the respective D.A members, and the slytherin's were running off out of the office.

gwen hissed slightly at the burning in her elbows. she raised her white sleeve to see a slight bruise left from the sheer grip nick had on her. glancing to ensure george wasn't in her line of sight, gwen rolled down her sleeves. she didn't need to be dealing with a murder right now. the moment everyone had sorted themselves, the group was off down the halls of hogwarts to find where the hell hermione and harry had dragged umbridge. only to meet them halfway.

"fred and george?" harry questioned, pointing at the two new additions.

"we flew past umbridge's office and saw the little scene and boy, did it take everything in me to stop george from hurtling into the window and knocking that smug smirk of yaxley." fred chuckled, resting his hand on mei's shoulder...while earning a glare from gwen, "what?"

"no time for that. we have to get to london." hermione interjected, scratching the side of her face. only to have luna pipe up behind them.

"we fly of course!"

\-----

how the bloody hell did luna figure out a way for these scary ass looking creatures to magically appear out of no where? gwen had no idea. but a handful of the group seemed to be able to see these winged horse skeletons with no issues. including mei. gwen wasn't sure what death her sister had seen, but figured that now was not exactly the best time for her to question whatever trauma her younger sister had been through before she was adopted into the payne family. instead, the blonde tossed herself onto one and looped her arms around george's waist, wincing slightly as the rubbing of his sweater on the new bruises on her elbows.

it didn't really help that one of gwen's biggest fears was heights. she had discovered this phobia when she was around 13, and herself, benji, enzo, and mei, had found themselves climbing onto the roof of the payne manor at around midnight. they had reached the top before gwen, seeing as they were all taller than her and each had a bit more of an athletic body type in comparison to her. when gwen reached the top, they all laughed at how slow she was. when gwen went to retort, she missed her footing and almost found herself on the pavement of their garden. luckily, mei had cat like reflexes and managed to grab her before she slid too far. either way, that was the start of the height fear of gwendolyn payne.

squeezing her eyes shut, gwen whispered small prayers as they flew over the london sky towards the ministry. her breathing was laboured and her grip on george was sure to leave marks on him when they landed. but like hell she would even dare to let go or loosen the grip she had on his waist. when she felt the skeletal hooves of the thestral's touch the ground, gwen felt a relieved breath escape past her lips as george helped her down from the horse.

and before long, the group was dashing through the deserted ministry.

gwen trailed slightly behind the group, her heart thumping a mile a minute. not just from the running, but the slytherin had a bit of a fear of the ministry. she hadn't really been to it since she was seven and it was one of the first memories she had from that age. it was when she was taken from paris and brought into the wizarding world, and the entire place teriffied her. the amount of noise made her want to scream, and the amount of people made her heart race so fast she was sure she was going to explode at that age. she had returned once in the ten years, and it was merely to have her name legally changed from riddle to payne. and that day, was even scarier. for it was a week before she was attending hogwarts when the papers finally went through, and the tension between her parents is what caused that fear. they knew something she didn't, and they knew why the name change was so important. something gwen wouldn't learn until two years later.

when gwen brought herself back into reality, she found her body to be in a dark and gloomy room filled with crystal balls that a silvery mist on the inside of them. she blindly followed the others, wand drawn as her diamond eyes scanned through the racks. only to have a whisper of sorts drawing her slightly ajar from the others. she followed the song like voice down one of the shelves, only to stop at one that had her and mei's name printed on a tag.

she felt every ounce of air escape her lungs.

gwen reached forward, picking up the prophecy. just as she was about to listen to the words it spoke, george called her back to the group, "princess get over here!" and gwen obliged, not before sticking the ball into the inner pocket of her coat.

stumbling forward, gwen gripped onto george's hand. her entire body felt as though it was shaking and her breathing was laboured. the crystal in her pocket felt as though it held the weight of her world inside of it, and as though the easily two-pound item weighed close to a thousand. everything about the department of mysteries but gwen on edge now. even the lights coming from the ends of everyone's wands made gwen want to hurl. the only thing grounding her was the swaying of mei's pony tail, and the callouses on george's hand. 

until lucius malfoy decided to be a drama queen.

the fight was nothing if not chaotic. bellatrix appeared and gwen felt the prophecy in her pocket grow another thousand pounds. the woman made gwen's skin crawl, just the look of her. her dark and sunken eyes. the cheekbones that had the ability to probably cut diamonds. the curve of her wand. everything about bellatrix lestrange was that of gwendolyn's worst nightmares. voldemort had spoken multiple times about the ruthlessness of his most faithful servant, and those were the days that gwen would wake up in a frenzy. the woman was so unhinged that gwen wanted to cry at just the sight of her.

but she barely had the control.

when the fight began, gwen found herself thrown back into reality. magic flew all around her and she retaliated with elegance and ease. she knock three death eaters completely out of commission with a simple stunning spell, before pointing her wand at bellatrix as she whipped around. george was long gone from her hand and mei's frame was nowhere in sight. the alley the two stood in was grim and dark, the only light coming from the multiple prophecies around them.

"now I see why my lord wants his precious relative on his side so bad," the woman cooed, an exaggerated pout on her lips, "the little girl has talent! you know where that comes from don't you? he tells me you're intelligent. so I'm guessing you know."

"stop talking." gwen hissed as she threw another stunning spell at the woman.

bellatrix blocked the attack, cackling at the attempt, "so she does know! but you won't even dare to think about it will you? you know what being related to voldemort means, don't you? gwendolyn riddle." the witch continued, stepping closer.

"my name isn't riddle."

"oh but it is. and being a riddle, makes you a slytherin," bellatrix continued, her wand lifting up gwen's chin as it tapped the bottom of it, "not the house, my precious. the lineage. you're a direct descendent of sal- "

"GWEN DUCK!" ginny's voice rang as a few prophecies dropped around the two.

taking the opportunity, gwen stunned the witch before turning and rushing towards the group and following them towards the door they came from. however, when they bursted through, gwen found herself falling face first into a boulder, only to be saved by hermione's quick thinking and talent. she opened her eyes to come mere inches away from a spike on a rock impailing her eye. she ducked to the side and avoided the injury, groaning as she stood.

"bloody hell why couldn't that just be a simple door!" mei exclaimed, tightening her ponytail, "what's that?" she asked, pointing towards what gwen saw as an empty archway.

"do you hear the voices?" harry asked, leading luna and gwen's sister up the boulder. the others glanced around, unaware of what voices the three were hearing.

the only ones gwen heard, were those of the approaching death eaters. everyone scrambled behind harry, following his instructions. it didn't take long however for gwen to feel a tight grip around her waist and be sucked into someone's chest, whirling around the room for what felt like ages. only to end up on a pedestal, with ivanessa yaxley's wand pressed into her throat.

"lovely to see you again, gwendolyn." the snake like voice of the woman slithered into gwen's ear, causing a shiver to dance down her spine. 

moments felt like hours as lucius attempted to play games with harry's mind, only to succeed for a brief moment. before being interrupted by a punch to the nose from sirius black. gwen chuckled as she watched the moment play out, before falling forward as a bright white light zoomed past her, knocking the yaxley woman off of the rock. glancing up, the focused face of esme payne met the blonde's, and the two shared a knowing smile before gwen stumbled to her feet, refusing to stand down from a magical fight.

spells were thrown around like quaffels in a quidditch match. gwen cast ones that she hadn't even remembered learning in school. whether it be an impecable stupefy, or the most painful jelly leg jinx most had ever seen. a surge of power just seemed to come naturally to the blonde whenever a spell escaped the end of her elegantly crafted wand. she even saw ramiel and george stand at the side for a moment and watch the pair of payne women toss spells around like they were nothing. death eaters were sent flying from in front of the two as the cackling of bellatrix lestrange filled the corridor around them.

"mom duck!" gwen hollered, before sending ivanessa yaxley straight back into a boulder, leaving the woman in a fetal position. 

"nice on doll." esme winked, before casting incendio at an upcoming death eater, burning the side of his arm.

gwen chuckled at the intensity of her mother duelling, only to be knocked back by a stupify curse. groaning, the blonde stumbled to her feet, casting the same spell as her mother, lighting up the entire room with a roar of fire as the death eater who had cursed her, was enveloped in the flame. most people grew silent as the large explosion of heat, only to continue on with the battle. but all truly went silent, as gwen watched sirius black get struck with a sickly green light from bellatrix's wand, sending him back into the archway. and out of sight.

time seemed to slow, as everyone dropped their raised wands to the side, witnessing the death of someone most deemed untouchable. harry's scream knocked gwen backwards into her mother, as she tossed herself into his mind by accident. the pain he felt made gwen shake. the feeling of watching one of the last parental figures harry had ever had fall back into nothingness. but the longer gwen watched the scene, the more she began to realize, there were voices coming from the veil. and it clicked in her head what it meant.

the fighting didn't stop when harry chased after the insane woman. gwen found herself mindlessly throwing spells around, her heart empty and mind numb from the pain she had felt after letting herself slip into his mind. tears brimmed her eyes but refused to fall, not until she struck nick yaxley's father once more, sending the last death eater backwards. 

it didn't take long for the group of students to follow harry out towards the main ministry entrance. and what she saw made feeling return into gwen's bones. except not in a good way. her entire stomach twisted into knots as she listened to the slimey voice of voldemort dance from harry's lips. he was here. oh merlin he was here. the blonde tumbled backwards, grabbing onto george's chest as she watched the sand encase harry. only a fleeting image of voldemort flickering into eye's view.

green flame ignited around her when the auror's arrived, and voldemort dropped the façade around him and the chosen one. locking eyes with one ms. gwendolyn payne.

"gwendolyn. how lovely to see you in person, dear relative." he cooed, before vanishing from sight once more.

leaving everyone dumbfounded, and the weight in her pocket grow, as her knees gave out, and gwen's vision went dark.

\-----

according to madam pomfrey, gwen had fainted from shock. but her body had apparently refused to wake up from said shock, for a week. leaving gwen only to be woken up, on the last day of her sixth year at hogwarts. and for a silvery ball to be hidden underneath her medical bed blankets, beckoning her to listen.

excusing herself, gwen bolted straight from the medwing towards dumbledore's office. she palmed and rolled the prophecy in her hand as she awaited entrance, only to find herself running up the head master's stairs, just as harry potter was leaving. throwing open the door, gwen dropped the prophecy directly on dumbledore's desk, staring at him with an anger and a rage in her eyes she had never felt before.

"what is this? dumbledore why did this have mei's and I's names?" she exclaimed, pointing at the crystal ball, "why were mine and mei's names on a bloody prophecy? hm? and how does bellatrix know about my relation to voldemort. I thought no one knew. why was she evident on me knowing about my magical abilities being linked to- "

"gwendolyn please calm down. I will explain." he said calmly, motioning for her to sit, "there was a prophecy created with mr. potter's that linked two sisters. now I had not deemed it possible for it to follow you and mei, however, it seems voldemort made the connection before I did. you and mei payne happen to be the main people in an ancient prophecy known as 'the tale of two sisters'. one being a descendent of godric gryffindor, and one of salazar slytherin. would you care to listen?"

"is that even a bloody question?" gwen snapped, picking up the glass item.

"two sisters, alike not in blood,

follow separate paths from those above,

one of snake, and one of lion,

shall follow courses of both denial and one to rely on,

a dark lord calls ones name,

while the other shuns the same,

the darkness within one shall come to pass,

while the magic of the other shall save the last,

neither knows which path to take,

but the choices of one, puts the other at stake,

the tale of two sisters is not one of convinience,

but of the difference,

one of evil, one of good,

neither shall find comfort, until both are understood."

"what does it mean, headmaster?"

"only time can tell, dear gwendolyn."

"what do we do now though?" she questioned.

"you will tell no one. not even mei. this prophecy must be kept a secret for as long as possible. we don't need it falling into the hands of the wrong person. swear it, gwendolyn. you will keep this a secret."

"I swear."

gwen excused herself from the office, and raced down to her common room. her legs felt weak and her palms were sweaty as she packed her trunk. everything around her felt like a flurry as she met with tabitha to board the train for their summer vacation. but the only thing on gwen's mind was certain lines of the prophecy. the blurred lines between who would fall where. and if gwen knew her sister at all, she knew it was herself that would most likely cross that line. and all she could think of was that festering anger that was constantly eating away at her heart. waiting to be released. but her thoughts were clouded as she watched hogwarts disappear behind her. gwen had better things to look forward to.

she was spending the summer at the burrow.


	28. Let light come from the darkness

One day.

One day fit so many emotions and memories Mei didn't quite know what to think of it.

She couldn't exactly remember what happened that day. Scenes flooded together and adrenaline had kicked in, nothing was clear.

Mei was happy at the start of the day. With the feeling of Fred's hands wrapped around her waist as she found herself waking up in his bed. The warmth of his chest pressing against her as he tucked her into him. The small rise and fall of his breathing, and the way his mouth opened slightly as he slept. His hair had been an absolute mess, she knew that much. She also knew he was holding her as if she would vanish if he let go, her head against his chest and collarbone as one of his legs draped over hers. Oddly enough,she had felt protected in the mans arms. Safe even. It was an unfamiliar feeling in all truth, to feel safe. Not on edge or paranoid about what was behind her.

Her hand had traced his face, running along his jawline and down his neck. Taking in every part of the moment they shared before it would've been ruined by Fred becoming conscious.

"I know you're awake Fredrick." Mei whispered, a soft laugh few from Fred's lips as he grinned. His eyes slowly opening as he looked down at the onyx haired girl. "Morning angel." He muttered as his grip had loosened around her smaller frame, their faces further apart. "Angel?" Meis voice slipped out a laugh, the pet name felt off yet somehow the girl enjoyed it. "I don't know, I'm trying it out." A grin flew to his face as he had sat up, Mei following suit as her hands reached to his hair, fixing the mess of shit ginger locks.

"As much as I'm enjoying this view, I don't quite think I want my brother to see your chest." Fred's voice echoed in her ear as she noticed her chest was exposed. The only clothing she had on was a pair of cloth shorts. Her eyes tilting down the notice the absence of cover around her body. The stream of marks following along her chest and stomach, the result of Fred finding himself getting carried away in their moments together. A small warming sensation hit her shoulders as Fred pulled the blanket over her top, before standing up.

"Put this on." The grin still lacing his face as he threw one of his discarded shirts towards her. "Thanks." She simply replied as she slipped the shirt over her chest, covering up what had previously been on display. "Such a shame, I quite liked you stripped down. No worries, I'll see it again later." Fred joked, his reply was a pillow throw to his face.

———

The next memory of that day which played in her mind was that of Draco Malfoy holding her back, his arms hooked her around her shoulders and his warm breath against her neck.

It sent shivers down her spine.

"Don't move Yaxley, it'll be worse for both of us.'' Draco's voice ran cold in her ears as he spoke. She hated the feeling of being restrained, the choking feeling it gave her as he held her so close. The desperate need to escape. She felt as Draco's grip only tightened with her every movement. "Watch it Malfoy, say the wrong thing and you'll end up like Nick in the hospital wing." Mei voice was cold as she whispered her threats, her chest moving to escape his grip.

"That's cute, I'm quite sure I won't be as easy to hurt as that brother of yours." His words sounded quite to cocky for Meis personal liking. "You're right, you'll be easier." Her leg moved behind his, almost knocking them out front underneath him, before her eyes caught her sisters. A look of a hesitant no tracing her eyes, telling Mei to keep her spot in the mans arms just a while longer. As much as it hurt, Mei found herself obliging her sisters look. Letting Draco restrain her, no matter the small tightening her throat felt and the feeling of panic setting into her bones.

———

"You're shaking." The memory of Fred's voice replayed in her mind as the next scene unfolded. They sat atop the sketal horses, the horrid beast she'd know since her first year. Her rode along with her, his hands finding themselves gripping her waist as his head rested against her shoulder as he had whispered those words into her ears. "I'm fine, it's just cold." The lie flew from a her lips. Fred didn't question her that much, however he just increased his holding around her body. Humming the notes to her favorite song to play. Linus and Lucy.

———

Dueling was something Mei excelled at, she remembers that much as the vivid memories of the day slowly revealed themselves to her. Two moments of the night stuck in her mind as she relived the events.

One. Her duel against her brothers father.

Two. Catching the body of her sister.

Let's start with the first one, yes?

It started with Mei and Fred in the ministry together, walking along the glorious and hallowed halls of the immense building. Her breath catching in her throat at she looked up at the ceiling, Fred's hand squeezing hers as she slowly started to fall behind. They stayed like that. Holding each others hand. As they walked along the halls of the eerie building.

Then, figuratively and literally. All hell broke loose.

Mei found herself staying close to Fred, or anyone she knew really. Dueling, random person after random person. Usually never for too long as the pace of the battle kept changing. Spells flying into the air and light flashing before her eyes at every second. If the meaning behind the scenes weren't know to the younger Payne, she almost would've thought it to be beautiful. Her wand battled with several, random death eater after another. Mei body went to fight another death eater , yet her attention pulled away by Yvette, who's hand gripped her forearm as she started to pull the girl away and towards the rest of the group they came with. Back towards the door they entered from. Mei followed Yvette, the bounce of her red curls calming the asian girls nerves. Her hand moving to grip her friends. As they opened a door, only for events to happen that Meis own annoyance couldn't even begin to describe. "bloody hell why couldn't that just be a simple door!" Mei yelled as her kept her grip on yvettes arm as Luna lead the group up the boulder. Soon to split up and each fight their own personal villains.

"So. This is the creature that has caused so much trouble." A strained male voice flew to her ears. Corban Yaxley. Nicks father, and her mother's husband. The sight of him caused Meis to stop in her own tracts as her eyes looked to him. He stood tall, about six foot two, his features were defined. His eyes set in his skull as she bugs underneath gave a look of stressed exhaust to his overall aura. However one thing she couldn't help but fawn over was the look of annoyance and disgust that filled his eyes and stance. The look and feeling to found himself having as he looked at the product of his wife's affair.

"My son tells me, that you are a problem child. Which is truly a shame, your sister was so well mannered after all. It seems you aren't as obedient. Flipendo." His voice ran out, the shocked girl hadn't pulled herself out to the dazed quick enough as she felt her body fly backwards. Landing hard against a wall, a small crack from her abdomen could be heard as a groan escaped from her lips.

"Don't you dare speak about my sister. All you ever did to her was make her feel worthless without your prick of a son." Meis voice spat at the older man as she raise her wand, she muscles in her shoulder burning from the pain which had been inflicted from the force of being thrown against the concrete wall. "Petrificus Totalus!" Mei pointed her want at the man, the spell casting yet the man didn't seem effecting as he uttered simple words, deflecting her spell.

"Given your lineage I'd assume you'd be smarter with your spell choices young lady. But I guess having a muggle for a father does hinder ones talent, no matter how minuscule it may be." He spoke to her as the flung spells back and forth at one another, hatred burning behind the eyes of both of the Yaxleys. However Corbans anger hid itself behind a smile. Whereas Meis found itself on full display.

"Don't insult my father too much. After all didn't your wife find him more desirable than she did you?" Meis voice taunted the man as she found herself lighter on her feet. Evading the aggression he sent her way slightly easier, however she found herself being set back as it slowly became harder to breath, her chest slowly becoming heavy from the most likely broken rib in her abdomen. "She had a moment of weakness which she's long made up for, maybe it's time you face the consequences as well for it." His smile wavered as he pointed it wand at the girl who was at least half of his own age.

"Silencio!" The man voiced at his want pointed toward Mei, the spell hitting her square in the chest. She went to gasp for air yet found no sound coming from her throat, in anger she looked back up to the man. Trying to insult him but all the flew from the lips was empty air. "There, I find that to be a fitting start of a punishment, for such a disgusting little creature like yourself." His voice laughed as he looked down at her. In her anger Mei moved to lunge at him, to attack. Yet she found herself stopping as his attention drew elsewhere, to her mother and her bloodied face.

Meis eyes stayed towards her mother for several seconds. Her regal face more distorted as blood ran from her nose. Her ever so clear skin and formal demos vanished by the clutching her face as she yelled at her husband. Calling Gwen a witch of a child. Ivanessa stood in front of her daughter, only feet away.

Yet she didn't even seem to notice Mei standing here, her mute voice and the pathetic look like laced her face as she stared up at her mother. Desperate for her to notice her, why wouldn't she even look in her direction! Mei was right there, yet her mother didn't even bother to look her way. Pulling her eyes away from them Mei jumped herself back into the fight, her now muted voice hiding her angered and shaking breaths.

Then chaos ensued.

Spells were thrown in the air as if it was a quidditch game. Mei didn't know who she was fighting half the time, however she did know that at a certain point her and her father, Ramiel, found themselves fighting along side one another. They found silently, her father and her understanding what to do, they did their best to keep the death eaters at bay, the only thought going through Meis head as they looked at the people was how could anyone let themselves get like this? So wasted and desperate to serve a man who thinks of you as less. Mei knew she could never be like them, following a man with such horrid views.

That's when a woman appeared, a deranged woman. Her hair looked as if it had been teased with electricity and her clothes ragged yet regal. Bellatrix Lestrange. The infamous woman.

And her eyes landed on Mei.

However she didn't attack. She just looked.

"What a cute little Angel. So delicate, with a strong facade." Her voice sounded like coyotes. Degraded and bordering insanity. Her face had contorted into a smirk, grinning as she spoke to Mei. The younger girl opened her mouth to reply, however she realized her voice still found itself missing. "I'll see you again angel, just wait." The woman laughed as she moved away.  
Meis eyes widened in shock, before her fathers hand placed itself on her shoulder as he shook her slightly, back into reality.

Her face figuring towards an archway of sorts and bellatrix pointing her want at one Sirius black. Forcing him into the cloud like doors. Harry's voice yelling, everyone fighting. Meis senses found themselves over whelmed.

Until one thing happened.

Her mind caught back up to her body, Meis widened as her body moved away from the men she fought, Rushing towards her sister who had darted with the others to the main entrance of the ministry. She didn't know what had happened, her shock blinding her from events Gwen had taken place in to have her in this state. However she did know that all she felt in her body was worry as she caught her unconscious sister in her arms. Her mind feared the worse, that Gwen was dead, that someone killed her the same way they did her father. The anxiety ran through her thoughts as the adrenaline rushed through her veins. Her lanky body swiftly moving to her sister to catch her, her hands cradling her sisters back and head.

Meis eyes scanned her sisters face, dirt and soot crowded around her features as her hair had become disheveled. Gwen would have a fit if she had seen it. Meis hand had moved to fix her sisters hair as she knelt of the found holding her body. "Gwen!" George's voice found itself in Meis ear as he attempted to take his girlfriend from Mei. In response Meis hand moved to push the younger of the twins away. Shoving his shoulders back quickly, glaring at him before her eyes returned to her sisters. "Damnit Mei I want to see her." George protested, the silenced Mei found herself simply glaring at the man as she slowly stood up, holding her sister in her arms as she did so.

———

The next moment she could recall was lying in the infirmary next to Gwen. The nurse forcing Mei to bed rest because of her broke rib. As much as the girl hated being a hospital patient, it gave her a reason to stay near her sister. At least until the girl woke up.

The silencing spell still lingered in Meis throat. Hours had passed and her voice still hadn't returned. Which made it hard for Mei to find out exactly what was going on with her sister. However each day she would sit beside her bed, grasping her hand in her. Praying, hoping to a god she wasn't quite sure she believed in, that Gwen was alive and stayed that way. Praying that Gwen was going to be fine. Eventually her voice slowly started to work itself again, sound seeping back into her throat.

———

"You really can't leave the castle once without breaking something can you Mei?" Benjis voice found itself in her ear, his hand shaking her shoulder lightly as he woke the girl up from her dream, where she relived that day over and over. "Let's get you back to your bed." He told her once more. His hand wrapping itself around Meis hip as he led her to her own bed. Slowly helping her into the hospital bed, before he sat down at the edge of the bed. Worry stuck in his eye as he gazed at his two sisters.

"You two are so reckless. Gwens in something like a coma and you, well you have two broken ribs and a fucked up shoulder. God, mom and dad really picked well didn't they?" Benjis dry humor found itself seeping into his voice as he looked at a point just beyond his sister. Mei knew he was hurting, Benji and Gwen were closer than Mei was with her brother, however that didn't mean they meant any less to one another. Benji didn't like to show his feelings. For some reason he kept himself monotone and nonchalant. Restrained. However Mei could feel the tremble in his voice which he tried to hide.

"Come here, lay in your big sisters lap." A smile cracked to Meis face as she out stretched her arms towards her brother. Only to be returned with a look of disgust.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Come on, it's okay to be vaunerable. My little brother,"

"I should've left you sleeping at Gwens bedside. I'm never going to be nice to you again."

"Aw, you love me and were worried weren't you?"

"Nope, go break another rib."

"Just hug me damnit."

"Fine."

Benji found himself embracing his older sister, his head resting itself in the crook of her neck and his arms squeezing tightly around her chest. Causing her to wince slightly as the recently healed ribs were still sensitive. Benji lingered, his body shaking slightly as he breathed in a out. Benji was never emotional, this side of him was foreign to Mei. However she quickly adapted as her sands ran across her brothers back. Attempting to soothe him.

"Is she going to be okay? I mean she had to be right? Gwen usually bounces back." Benjis voice tried to stand sting, but small tremors laced themselves in his words as he tried to ask the question into Meis skin.

"It's Gwen, do you think some death eater bitch would ever get the best of her? It takes something powerful to knock Gwendolyn Payne out of the running. She's just being dramatic with this coma." Benjis small laugh escaped from his throat, Meis lips contorted themselves into a smile. He was happy, he wasn't happy really, but in the small moment they shared he was. "Yeah, she just wants to see how many people will be there when she wakes up." He muttered, his arms still clutching his older sister as she ran her hand across his back. Humming notes from Linus and Lucy into his ear.

———

Then came summer.

And it was nice.

"Look I get it, i can't use magic outside of school and you guys can. That doesn't mean you don't help me lug these damn boxes." Mei called out to her friends. Fred George and Gwen all found themselves using magic to carry around boxes and organize, while Mei found herself struggling to lift boxes around the massive store. "Fredrick! You can't expect me to carry this shit up these twisting stairs! Are you insane!" She yelled up towards her friend, a michevious smile lacing his features.

"Oh come on Angel, you look cute when you curse at me." Fred called down to get, in response she raise her middle finger towards him with a glare in her eyes.

He still called her Angel, the pet name seemed to stick to his lips. However she couldn't help but remember bellatrix calling her that as she viewed over the girl. "That was mean, but fine, I'll help." At the end of his words he muttered a spell, the box lifting from her hands as it flew up the stairs. Mei moving herself along the railing as well. She stopped herself at her sister. Smiling towards the blonde before wrapping an arm around the shorter girls shoulder.

"This is going to be a good summer Gwen. I just know it."

"Yes, yes it will be." Gwen replied, a small hesitant in her eyes. However Mei didn't dwell as she simply smiled. Pulling her sister close once before going off to Fred, the smile in her eyes illuminating her face.


	29. Oh god kiss me like there’s no one else

overall, gwen was excited for the summer to come. helping the twins with the joke shop, getting to stay at the burrow! it was all a very exciting time for gwen, seeing the year that she had. what she wasn't excited for was sharing a room with fred weasley. molly had allowed gwen to sleep alongside george, trusting the girl. plus, fred was there. but the reason gwen herself was not excited about it, was the fact that mei and fred had a tendency to forget there were two other people in the room. most nights, gwen and george ended up on the couches, claiming they had fallen asleep watching a movie. and once, george simply casted a silencing spell around the two, but gwen was still freaked out, and slept in ginny's room.

which is where we begin the summer before gwen's final year at hogwarts.

her nightmares with voldemort hadn't began just yet. but it had only been about two weeks since she had left hogwarts, and knowing voldemort's rapid schedule, she was expecting them to start up again soon. but on the morning of july 4th, she had yet to experience one. 

sitting up in the handmade quilt covered bed, gwen groaned. her cat had tagged along with her the night before, deciding against the night of not sleeping because of mei and fred's inability to keep it in their pants while their siblings were there. sometimes gwen swore duchess and her shared the same brain. the gentle purrs and meows of the persian cat made a lopsided grin spread along the blonde's lips. raising her frail hand, the slytherin ruffled the cats stark white coat before tossing the quilt off of her body and stepping into her slippers. her brilliant blue eyes danced around the room, spotting ginny still sleeping peacefully in her own bed.

slowly opening the wooden door to the room, gwen beckoned her furry companion out and towards the slanted staircase of the burrow. the seventeen year old pushed her glasses up her nose before ruffling the slightly disheveled blonde locks that sat atop her head as she creeped down multiple flights of stairs towards the kitchen to make pot of tea for herself and those who had also decided to wake up at the ungodly hour of 6:30am. 

gwen had always remembered herself to be an early riser. she believed it may contribute to something in her childhood, but her mind refused to allow herself to dive deep into those memories. she could barely even remember the names of her parents. hell, she didn't remember their names at all. only a faint image of what they looked like, and with that, she wished she never knew. voldemort had twisted and contorted the images that she remembered of her mother and father, or more accurately, who she thought were her mother and father.

duchess jumped up onto the counter where gwen leaned, her hands resting on the edges as she stared longingly out the window of the burrow. the silence and serenity of the house was something gwen longed for her in her future. the warmth of kindness that always seemed to linger in the air, especially when there weren't a bunch of other children running around. gwen imagined herself with children one day, further down the line. she wanted to right the wrongs of her biological mother, and continue the legacy of esme's. she'd always wanted little boys. young curly haired blondes running around and wreaking havoc. for the longest time, she could never picture having that with someone. especially when things began to spiral with her and nick. there was always someone there, but there was no face to him. now?

well, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she saw george.

the two had been together since february. george had explained the love that he had for gwen multiple times. he had kissed her with such passion it made her entire body light up with electricity. but she just couldn't say it back. she was so terrified to allow herself to be that vulnerable again. she had told nick she loved him and she was hurt. she didn't want to be hurt with george. and she knew that every time he held her and told her he loved her it broke him slightly that she wouldn't say it back. gwen had built up this iron wall around her heart after nick decided to crush the spirit of love inside of her. and she knew it wasn't fair. it wasn't fair for him to be so invested, yet she couldn't say those three words she knew she felt. she knew that she loved him but the idea of speaking it out into the universe made gwen shiver.

"good morning deary!" molly weasley chirped, "what's got you in such a daze?"

"mornin' ms. weasley," gwen replied, pouring the hot water into her tea, "and nothing, jus' thinking that's all."

"has anyone ever told you you can really hear that french drawl you have in the mornings?" the ginger inquired, pulling out pans to start breakfast, "it's quite charming."

"george has mentioned it a few times," the younger girl nodded, sipping her tea as she petted her cat, "says I sound like a french person trying to imitate a british accent." the blonde chuckled, earning a similar one from the mother of her boyfriend.

"I must say, love," molly sighed, placing the pans down and resting her hands on her waist, "I have never seen someone look at somebody else the way george looks at you. I have known for years about his infatuation but I think learning about you for who you truly are, not just the image he had," she continued, "well I believe your faults may have only made his infatuation, into pure love."

the words that left the lips of the weasley mother made gwens heart cringe. it was so obvious the way that George loved Gwen, that everybody was able to tell just from the way he looked at her. yet it seemed, no one noticed the love she had for him through her actions. or so she thought. 

"I'll be honest with you my dear," molly continued, cracking multiple eggs into a bowl, "George has come to me asking why you haven't returned those special three words," she continued, making Gwen stiffen and her eyes to fall onto her tea, "and I told him he must remember what you have been through. your mother told me about that yaxley boy, and I'll tell you if he was my son I would've knocked some sense into him." the ginger teased, whisking the eggs with her wand, "however. I told him to watch the way you look and act around him. you flinch whenever someone goes to hug you. but not him. you stare at him when you think no ones watching. no one is allowed to touch your wand, yet he can tease you with it. you may not say it, but it's obvious you're in love with him too. in the most raw and beautiful kind of way."

the tears in gwen's waterline were obvious. and Mrs weasley merely smiled at her; before widening her arms for the young girl. the slytherin hesitated before she set her tea down, and carefully wrapped her arms around the plump woman, breathing in the cinnamon and firewood scent that seemed to linger. it wasn't long after that though, when the sentimental moment between sons girlfriend and mother was interrupted. 

"smells incredible mum." George called, walking around the island to place a kiss on the top of gwens blonde hair, "sleep well, princess?"

"would've been better with you." Gwen sniffled, picking up her tea and sliding her free hand into George's. 

"oh come ON!" Fred and mei's voice echoed, "it is barely 8 and you two are already at it!"

"knock it off!" molly exclaimed, whacking the two upside the head, "come eat. you four have a busy day at the shop ahead of you."

\-----

"oh my god how much did you guys order!?" mei exclaimed as she heaved multiple boxes at once up the shops spiral staircase. 

"not that many," george began.

"honestly there's still more," fred continued.

"I think you're just whining." gwen finished.

mei stopped and stared at the three wizards. each of them were seventeen or older, meaning they could openly use magic now without any consequences. gwen recalled the fact her younger sister was only 16, leaving her unable to actually use magic outside of hogwarts. which meant, that while the three, meaning gwen, george, and fred, used their abilities to simply float the boxes into the store, mei herself had to carry them. and actually put in a physical effort. the eldest payne halted her movements as she smiled sympathetically at the gryffindor.

"you said you wanted to help, the least I can do for you is carry one or two more with my wand, but you decided to push yourself to carry five." gwen teased.

"oh look at me I'm gwendolyn payne and I'm seventeen and I'm able to use magic and I've got a charming french drawl to my words." mei mocked, before nudging her sister with one of the boxes gently, before continuing her mount up the stairs.

"hey princess," george called, "while the three of us keep lugging in the boxes, want to start loading a few things onto the shelves? it would probably help move things along quicker too."

gwen nodded and carefully dropped the boxes down on top of one another before she walked back down the spiral staircase to the few shelves she could begin to fill. swishing her wand, the boxes she ad the others had left on the main floor opened, and began to find places on the shelves. without even noticing, she raised her left hand to speed the process along, opening a few of the others to continue loading the shelves. she figured she would decorate by hand, but getting the product up first was her main priority. 

"hey fred can you come down and tell me where you want the puking pastals to go!" gwen hollered, staring at the boxes of sweets she had just unloaded. her hand was still raised slightly, a few of the vomit inducing candies floating around her. 

"of course, m'lady gwenyth!" fred hollered back in return, sliding down the railing of the staircase, "those go on the top shelf, deary." he teased, sending a teasing wink towards her.

gwen and fred's friendship was that of an interesting dynamic. he teasing flirted with her, and both knew there was absolutely zero intent of anything every happening between the two of them. she felt nothing towards the boy, and it was quite obvious that he felt nothing towards her in that sense. seeing as she could, well, look into his mind. she tries not to, but she does get curious as to what happens when him and mei are alone, and don't have their tongues stuck down each others throats. and sometimes she really just get curious. and today, well, today was one of those days for her.

meeting the ginger's eyes, gwen took a dive into the boys mind. she skipped around the memories of him and mei being intimate, and dodged those of his own 'humourus' thoughts. instead, she dove into the sentimental parts of his brain. noticing one of mei. cocking her eyebrow, she continued forward down towards the memory. she found herself floating above a scene of the two on the roof of the burrow. a warm feeling in her heart burst as she watched the sweet moment, only to feeling a bit of rage when she saw fred's immediate change in tone.

tearing herself away, gwen stumbled a few steps backwards to catch the older boys eye. the candies that were floating around her dropped as she picked up a magazine that was apart of the box and whacked the boy repeatedly on the arm, making her way up to his head. she continued her abuse before fred eventually shifted away from her attacks, staring at the blonde with a confused expression.

"what the bloody hell was that for!" fred grunted, rubbing his shoulder.

"you claim you have feelings for her and then take her to a romantic spot and have sex!?" gwen whisper yelled, "merlin fred stop thinking with your downstairs head and start thinking with your upstairs for godrics sake!" she continued, huffing, "now tell me where these go before I shove them up your arse."

"just above the extendable ears." fred muttered, "how the hell do you know about that?" the boy continued, walking forward towards the girl as she flicked her fingers and the candy boxes lifted off the ground.

"you forget, I can see what's inside your head." gwen returned, continuing to wandlessly lift the candies onto the shelf, "the only reason I have yet to hex you for sleeping with my sister is because you have insisted that you have feelings for her and that eventually you would do something about it. especially when she is emotionally available. and I see how she looks at you, fred. if you keep acting like this I will have no choice but to hex the living daylights out of you." the blonde snapped back once again.

rolling his eyes, the older twin turned and walked off from the girl. she watched over her shoulder as he left, catching george's eye as he looked down at the two over the railing of the platform. the blonde sent her boyfriend a simple smile as she returned back to her work, finishing lifting the candies up onto the multicolour shelf. people walked past the shelf and stared at the girl, causing her to furrow her eyebrows at the sudden attention. shrugging it off, she merely returned to work.

"merlin gwen!" mei laughed as she walked back into the store with the final few boxes, "I didn't know you could do that."

"do what?" she questioned, glancing over at her taller sister.

"wandless magic, you numpty." the brunette laughed, placing the final boxes down. the gryffindor leaned against the shelf the girl had placed the items on, "did you really not know that you could do that?" 

"I didn't even really realize I was." the elder sister shrugged, "is that why people were looking at me? is it really that impressive?"

"uh, yeah!" her sister persisted, "like only some of the most powerful witches and wizards could do that. typically pureblood's. so congrats I guess." mei grinned, ruffling her sisters golden hair before walking up the stairs once more.

when mei walked away, gwen glanced over her shoulder to see multiple candy boxes floating behind her. it was a subconscious sort of act, she supposed. she figured it was just apart of being a witch. but with how surprised mei was, a small tingly feeling erupted in the seventh years stomach. it must have been another attachment to voldemort. some sort of amplifier of her powers. it scared her, anytime she did something out of wizarding norms. it made her feel so isolated, and felt much more connected to voldemort. which was the last thing that gwen ever wanted for herself. for once, she didn't want to follow through on her self destructive habits, and actually choose a good path for herself.

"mei and I are running to grab food, you two keep going and don't get handsy because we left!" fred called as the two left the shop.

"we haven't even done it in private why would we- and he's gone." george sighed, chuckling as he walked down towards gwen, wrapping his arms around her waist, "hello beautiful." the ginger cooed, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"hi handsome," the shorter girl cooed, "is there something I can help you with, darling?" she giggled, leaning back into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder, peppering a kiss to his jaw.

"mm just savoring the few moments of peace we have without those two," the boy whispered, squeezing her gently before letting go, "what were you and fred on about earlier?" he asked, returning to physically opening boxes.

"his feelings towards mei, as per." she sighed, reaching up and readjusting a few of the items on the shelves, "I don't understand why those two have to make things so difficult! we got together fairly easily, it's not a complicated thing!" she complained, sighing as she reached up a bit farther, her peasant blouse untucking from her blue and white striped shorts.

she felt george's eyes burn into her back and a part of her smirked at it. a small feeling burned within the depths of her stomach, and she glanced down at her feet. her cheeks flushed as she glanced over her shoulder, her own diamond eyes dropping down onto his forearms and hands. pursing her lips, gwen snickered ever so lightly. she knew about his obsession with her waist, and holding it, playing with it. rubbing circles on it. he loved it. and so, deciding to toy with him a bit, gwen pushed the limits. 

reaching her arms up higher, the blonde exposed the rest of her stomach. she heard the sigh escape from his lips and she let the giggle out. audible this time. she heard him drop his boxes and walk over to where she stood, laying his strong hands on her waist. looking down at her, george had an evident smirk. without even giving it a real second thought, gwen turned on her feet and smashed her lips onto the boys.

it was a fevered kiss. something pent up in both of them that had been going on for a few months. the need to touch and to feel. he had respected her wishes not to go any further because of the trauma nick yaxley had made her face. she wanted to wait until she knew that he wasn't using her, or didn't want to hurt her. gwen wanted to know that he loved her, and that she loved him. and inside she knew that this was the time for them. to finally show that physical and raw emotion that had been waiting for so long to be released. 

hands grabbed at one another's clothes, lips crashed together in a feverish pace as they stumbled backwards towards the back storage room. out of sight from the large window that would expose their actions to the public. the kissing grew from passion to intense, and next thing she knew, gwen found herself laying on a pile of stacked cardboard, george heaving on top of her as they broke apart for a bit of air.

"I love you." she whispered, sky blue eyes pouring into his amber ones that always reminded her of the sunlight dancing through a whisky bottle.

"I know."

\-----

the blonde buried her face into the ginger's freckled shoulder as he pulled an old blanket they had brought over top of their naked bodies. the two giggled and shared gentle kisses as they reveled in the fresh feeling of letting out those sexual desires both had been keeping within themselves for months. gwen didn't feel cold, like she did whenever she had been with nick. no, now she felt warm and whole. like she was loved and finally able to enjoy these feelings herself, versus only being used for her partners pleasure.

"seems I left a few marks." george whispered against his girlfriends lips, fingers ghosting against a newly sensitive part of her neck.

"you seemed to have forgotten my parent's are coming for dinner this weekend." the younger girl quipped, pressing her nose against his.

"hey guys we're ba- oh my MERLIN!" a familiar males voice exclaimed as the two were interrupted from their sweet moment.

"what is it f- FUCKING HELL!" mei's voice rang out as the party of three were joined by a fourth, "oh my merlin is this what it feels like? gwen I am so sorry- " mei wasn't able to complete her sentence, before being cut off by gwen.

"WOULD YOU TWO GET THE FUCK OUT!"


	30. Make our word, just us alone

Mei loved summer.

She liked the feeling of the warm sun against her bare skin and the temporary cool of sweat running down the back of her neck. The feeling of warmth she got, simply by stepping outside, and the golden inflection her skin had colored itself during these months. Even the color of the outside world during these months was radiant to the younger Payne sister, the vibrancy of the skies. 

That simple yet beautiful aquamarine shade which would be dancing across the airs, only partially interrupted by the clouds, which in themselves added a select type of beauty to the scene. Peridot green to a slight mahogany brown colored grounds, vibrant and long grass would blow and sway in the wind with, small patches of dirt could be visible only if the wind would pick up, and trees dancing along the landscape, beautiful and yet olden trees littered their views long the landscape.

So found the summer months to be a much happier than those of the winter. People's moods seemed to be better, Mei knew hers sure did. 

"Hey Angel, wake up." Fred Weasleys voice swept into her ears, her eyes opened slightly expecting to be woken up by the blinding sun. Expect all she received was the pitch back of the night in her senses. "Fred why the hell are you up? It's like two in the morning." The groans of annoyance slipped from her lips as she sat up in the bed, the stolen t shirt she'd worn to bed slowly slipping down one side of her shoulders. "It's three actually." That comment earned Meis hand hitting the back of his head. 

"Now come on!" He said again as he grabbed the girls wrist, pulling her out of the bed and onto the cold floor. A small jolt of cold hitting her legs as he managed to pull her from the room and up another set of stairs. Small creeks from the wooden steps beneath them echoed in the seemingly quite house. "Fred where in Merlins name are you taking me?" Her voice whispered harshly to him, her hands slowly swaying behind her as they jogged up the endless staircase.

"You'll see, we're almost there." He turned back for a second, the look on his face made Meis stomach knot itself up and for butterflies to dance their way around. He looked childish, and happy, his hair a mess and his freckle featured face covered with a child like grin that lifted up more so on one side than the other. He had a brightness in his eyes she couldn't quite pull herself away from. He was gorgeous, in a way she didn't quite know how to describe. He was like a summer day, that's what he reminded the younger Payne sister of. Sunshine, a wide blue lake and sunflowers dotting across the field. A freckled body swimming in a lake with wet and plastered hair.

Then he pulled her in front of her, covering her eyes with his hands. "Fredrick what are you doing." A laugh emitted itself from Mei throat as she felt a gush of wind against her skin and her legs, cold air causing goosebumps to run across her skin. "Okay, what do you think?" He asked as his hands left her eyes. 

The sky was beautiful.

Stars danced around the blueish black sky like jewels on fabric. It felt almost hypnotizing as she stared at the skyline and the land below them. Fred's hands placed themselves on Meis waist as they stood on the roof of the Burrow. "It's beautiful." Meis voice whispered to only the two of them, her head turning around to look at his. A crooked smile dancing across her features, her eyes dazed with the beauty of the landscape Fred had woken her up to see. 

The tresses swayed with the cool summers wind, dew of the night shining the grass, complimenting the twinkling of the sky. "I love this spot, I feel like I'm somewhere else when I come up here. Like it's my separate world. Well our separate world now." 

Their world. It felt weird, for him to say that out loud. As if they were an item together, or something more to one another than just friends with bits of intimacy. Did he want more? More than what they were now? A relationship, is that what he was suggestion by this? Or maybe she was over analyzing this, perhaps Fred Weasley was just being nice. 

"It feels unreal. Like there's no Yaxleys or drama. It's just us." Her breath haltered as she felt his lips against her jawline. So she had over analyzed. This little place wasn't a romantic moment, this wasn't some sort of plan of his to make them more. He just wanted a new place to hook up at. Which was fine with Mei, in a room with Gwen and George felt awkward anyways. 

"Just us." He muttered into her skin as his hands filtered through her, well his, shirt. His hands dancing around her slightly scarred skin, softly dancing over her ribs. He was always cautious around her ribs since she broke them, however that sentiment never reflected onto the rest of her body. "You look beautiful, the sky behind you. It makes your hair look magical." A dry laugh slips from her lips as she turned to face him, her lips pressing into his as she tried to make herself forget the small moment where she had let herself think they would be more. 

To forget that moment, that small sliver of a moment, where for just a half a second, Mei Payne genuinely believed her and Fred Weasley had their own world. That they had something else, that they simply had something more than what they really were. 

And with those thoughts slowly being pushed to the back of her mind, she let him slip off her shirt, and let him lace his fingers throughout her hair.

———

"You know coffee stunts your growth Mei." Gwen jokingly called towards her sister as her hands poured a cup of the steamed liquid. A chipped mug placed itself in Meis hand as the bitter drink filtered in. "Is that why you're so short then Gwen?" Mei called back towards her older sister, a deadly glint in her eye as she brought the cup to her mouth. Mei wasn't one for morning in general, she hated waking up at specific times, there was a reason she had such a wonderful time without Maria and Yvette during that winter vacation. They didn't act as her alarm clock for two glorious weeks. However it was not just waking up to push her into annoyance.

Having sex on a roof was something Mei never wanted to do again. The creaking and the panels digging into her back like knives, not the mention the fact that Fred and herself were bother taller. Which resulted in quite a few awkward scenes falling out. Mei almost fell off the roof at one point, that was an interesting part of their time the night pervious. However that wasn't even what had caused the stress in her body, it was only a large part of it. Another part was the nagging part of her mind that was angry at Fred. For dragging her up there, romance lingering in the air and lacing his words.

Then all he wanted to do was get her undressed. 

She was use to it, with Blaise, well with anyone really. If Gwendolyn Payne rejected them, boys and girls alike, they would always find a rhyme or reason to come crawling to Mei, as if she could fill the void that Gwendolyn Payne had left on their hearts. As if Mei Payne was somehow an antidote to the mystic power of sensuality Gwen radiated. As if they could solve sensuality with sexuality. 

It was quite ridiculous, however at least she knew that Mei was not a replacement for Gwen this time. That he at least wanted her for her instead of as a Gwen stand in. Which made her chest warmer, gave her a small boost in her step whenever they spoke or whenever they kissed. Because she knew he was kissing her and thinking of her. Not just thinking about Gwen, or pretending that Mei was Gwen. 

With Fred and Meis relationship, Gwen wasn't a factor. She wasn't an underlying variable that fueled Fred's words. Fred simply wanted Mei, and she found herself excited by that. Happy about it even.

"Who spat in your cereal today darling?" Gwen asked her sister, throwing her out of the tangent her mind had went on, although the small look on her face told Mei that she shuffled through her head like a deck of cards. "Nothing, just didn't sleep well." Taking another sip Mei smiled to her older sister, her eyes finally drifting to the pair of twins sitting across the table from Gwen. Smiling and joking with one another as the sisters bickered. "Anyways, so what are the plans for today? Aside from laughing at me moving boxes of course." The raven haired girl asked the group, finding herself a seat next to Fred. 

"Just basic set up, make sure products work, we could go out to lunch. Go check out our competition." Fred suggested to the group as a laugh slips from his lips at the end of his sentence, and his hand finding its way up to Meis thigh. Gripping the skin of her inner thigh softy. "That sounds like fun, although Mei you may have to sit out and play with the other children if we have to use serious magic. You know, because you're a child. Isn't that right Fred?" Gwen gave a somewhat pointed look to the man across from her. 

"I'm 16, I'm not that much of a child."

"Did you two hear something? I could've sworn I heard a baby crying just now."

"Up yours Gwen."

"There that wretched whining is again, did you lot take in a stray child?"

"I mean it when I say this, fuck you."

"Molly! Did you take in another child recently?"

Mei rolled her eyes as the three laughed, Fred's hand moving slightly as he laughed at the scene which had played before him. Mei couldn't help but find herself confused with him. Yesterday she knew what they were, friends who had sex. It was simple enough and it was plain. They talked and laughed, spoke to one another about personal issues. At when the moment some right they got a tad more intimate. Now something just felt off. Now Fred was more touchy, this hand on her thigh, or the way he wrapped an arm around her when they slept in the same bed together. Calling her Angel. 

Taking her up to the roof just to show her the stars.

But then any notion of romance she was given would be taken away. The small smirk on his lips as he looked over to Mei, the pointless sex whenever they got bored. 

Just wanting to fuck on the roof.

It all get confusing and hurtful in a way. But that was her own fault if you analyzed it. she let herself get attached to this man. It almsot reminded Mei of Blaise in a way. How he was so protective at first, how they would laugh at one another and talk for hours on end. Then it slowly drifted into sex and bodies against bodies. A part of Mei was scared that was happening now, that Fred was slowly starting to want the surface instead of what's underneath.

She slipped her hand to his as it rested on her thigh, grabbing his wrist softly and moving it off of her thigh. She noticed a small change in Fred's face but he didn't push to go back to holding her skin. Which was fine. 

Right?

———

"what is it f- fucking hell!" mei's voice rang out as she saw her sister, naked, with George Weasley. "oh my merlin is this what it feels like? gwen I am so sorry- " mei wasn't able to complete her sentence, before being cut off by gwen.

"WOULD YOU TWO GET THE FUCK OUT!" Then the door slammed in the twos faced. Mei and Fred stood in silence as the looked at the door. Mei simply out stretched her hand, the sound of three coins dropped in her hand by Fred's. 

They'd had a bet going on. As to if Mei and Fred though their counterparts would be, ahem, intimate, at the shop. Fred had gave a no, saying George would want the first time to be dramatic and have flowers decorating the room. Mei however said yes, firmly believing that when the time is right. The time is right.

And now who's three galleons richer?

"So, we're never going to let them live this down right?" Fred asked the shorter girl, his arm snaking itself around her shoulder as he questioned. Mei simply grabbed his hand to move it from her body. 

"Oh never, this was golden, they're never forgetting about this." Mei laughed, a small shine in her eyes as she did so. Her hand moving on the closed door to knock rather loudly. "WE'LL BE UPSTAIRS!" Her eyes danced over to Fred's as the grin on his face grew. Their bodies slowly moving up the stair cases as they laughed, at times Fred's hand would graze hers whenever they held the railing. And she couldn't help but think about it. 

"There it is again, Mei what's going on?" Fred asked as they got to the top of the staircase. A sense of concern lacing his eyes. "What? Nothings going on, now help me unload these boxes, after all you can use magic." She smiled back towards the body as she turned around, her hands moving to the boxes filled with rather dangerous merchandise. "Did I do something? I'm serious every time I touch you, you brush me off, I want to know if I did something. Because if I did something that makes you not want me to touch you I'm sorry." His voice caused her to pause. Her eyes blinking a few times.

"No, you didn't do anything, I'm just, confused lately. About us, and what we're doing. You hold my hand when we walk, call me Angel, that thing you do when we sleep in the same bed and you wrap yourself around me like you're protecting me. Bringing me up to the roof. Then we fuck, then act like friends again. It's confusing, last night I thought, it's going to sound crazy so bare with me okay?" As she spoke her body turned to the other man as she sat down on a sturdy box. 

"Last night I thought you were going to make this something, I don't know, more? Talking about how it was our world, taking me up to see the stars. Then we had really bad sex on the roof of your house." A somewhat solemn smile graced her face as brushed some hair from her face. "I didn't mean to make you feel like you did something. I am just confused." She'd managed to look back up at him. Lacing her eyes with his. 

"Yeah, sex of the roof was not my best idea was it?" He gave a small laugh to her as he moved somewhat closer, she noticed his hadn't didn't try to drift over her body. Which she felt thankful for. "I understand Mei. I don't even know what I'm doing, I sleep like that because i want you to feel safe when you're in bed with me. I just find it instinct to hold your hand. You're my Angel so I call you that. And I took you to the roof because I knew you liked the stars, then we fucked." He had a small look of guilt tracing his features. 

"So, what do we do now?" Meis voice rang out. "I mean I quite enjoy the sex, aside from when it's on your roof. But we need some sort of boundaries, are we just friends? Or are we more?" She questioned the man, her eyes looking up to his as they only seemed to get closer. 

"I think we're somewhere in between. I don't think either of us could be in a relationship right now, but I don't like thinking of not sleeping with you in my arms. It's such a weird feeling." A ghost of a laugh graced his lips as he ran a hand through his ginger locs. However somehow Mei understood him.

"So, we're figuring it out?" 

"Yeah. We're figuring it out."

———

"Dad!" Meis voice rang in her ears as she wrapped her arms around her father, as he stood in the doorway with her mother. The Weasleys had invited the Payne's over for a dinner. An offer which Ramiel and Esme had gladly accepted. "My little street rat, how are you?" He asked her, his hands pulling her away from hugging him too tight. They stood at about the same height, actually most of the Payne's were the same height. None breaking six foot yet all averaging quite tall. Expect for Gwen. Who stood below five foot five inches.

"I'm fine dad, thank you, how are yo- Enzo!" Her attention quickly drew away from her father and she gave him and her mother a small kiss on their cheeks. Before her attention drew to Enzo and Fred, Fred handing him a candy and as Enzo going to bite into it a puff of smoke make a rather loud popping sound. Soot covered her younger brothers face. "Fredrick! What did you just do!" Meis tone questioned as she flicked the top of his head lightly. A small smile drifting to her face, however the look in her fathers eyes made her nervous. So guess he wasn't a Fred fan after all. 

"Let's sit shall we? Mei, Gwen, could you show your brothers their places?" Molly's Weasleys voice echoed out, Mei listened to her ordered and sat Enzo in a seat to her left, as Fred quickly found a seat to her right. Fred had been respectful since their chat. They were still more or less than same, sleeping in the same bed, being affectionate, but now they knew each other felt something. And that alone was terrifying in its own way. 

"So Ramiel, Esme, tell us about how you're doing. Especially without these two girls around?" Molly Weasley started off the conversation, then it proceeded from there. Chatting, smile, it felt safe in a way. Everyone was just happy in the moment, playful arguments and laughs filled the room with so much life. Fred's hand had rested on Meis knee, his grip tightening softly as the eyes of Ramiel Payne ran itself at the two. An air of distain lacing itself around Fred, 

"He doesn't like you." Mei whispered to the man as her hand covered his, lacing her fingers in between his. Squeezing softy.

"Yeah, I figured that out." 

"Maybe you shouldn't have tried to blow up Enzo."

"Enzo likes when I try to blow up him."

"You will be the death of me Fred Weasley." 

"Wanna bet?"

Mei simply laughed at the man as she softy nudged his shoulder. The air of the room still happy as the parents joked with one another and the tens of teenagers, plus Enzo, gathered around at the table. Everything felt so simple, wonderful, easy.

Little did any of them knew what lie in store just months ahead.


	31. Hatred lives in those we love

"I don't quite think you understand how tempted I am to tell mum and dad that I caught their precious gwendolyn shagging george weasley in a shop." mei teased, earning a glare from gwen just next to her at the dinner table.

gwen's mouthful of potatoes halted just at the entrance, she cleared her throat and smiled tightly at her younger sister, "oh really? how do you think they'd feel knowing you're in the pants of someone dad clearly dislikes. or better yet, you and him being mere friends with benefits?" the blonde bat her eyelashes, a smirk taking place on her lips, "dearest sister."

"you're an evil one, gwenyth." mei chirped back, taking a bite of her broccoli.

"no, I just drive a hard bargain."

"mm I think it's just because you're a sly slytherin."

"rather be known as sly than arrogant like a gryffindor."

"...alright you win this round."

"I win every round."

"bugger off."

gwen chuckled and nudged her shoulder gently against her sisters, returning to her dinner. light conversation ensued, only to be interrupted by a clumsy owl ramming headfirst into a window beside the table. while others flinched or yelped, gwen merely glanced at the owl with a furrowed brow. apart of her ached for the poor bird, the other part of her wanted to laugh. which is what she did. a chuckle fell from gwen's lips as the others looked at the bird in horror at it's dazed state. george glanced over at his girlfriend and snorted at her amused expression, earning a blush from the girl next to him. before she returned to her peas.

"I'll get that everyone stay sitting." molly sang, standing from her chair and untying the scroll from the owls foot, "oh george it's for you! another one from elena."

gwen choked on the green vegetable, spitting a few back out onto her plate. mei placed a hand on her sisters back before gwen waved it off, turning towards george who looked pleased at the news of receiving letter from elena. now gwen couldn't say for sure if it was the gossiping girl that she shared a common room with, but as far as she knew there were no other elena's in their year or was in george's. perhaps a cousin? childhood friend? gwen's mind raced at the idea of elena grinp being the sender of the letter. being in the same classes with the girl made gwen quite aware of what sort of person the latina girl was. she was cunning and manipulative. worst of all, she was evident on her jealousy of the blonde counterpart. not to mention, a notorious flirt. similar to that of pansy parkinson. 

"elena?" mei chimed in, glancing down at gwen before back to the latter's boyfriend, "like elena grinp? the slytherin?"

"oh yes." george nodded, taking the letter from his mother and thanking her, "our family is quite close with the grinps. they don't live too far from here. elena and I were friends as kids, and just started talking again in second term. around the same time gwen and I got together actually. she said because she's gwen's friend we should be friends too." the boy responded, an innocent and clearly clouded state of mind being evident in his tone.

"didn't you invite her over tonight, george?" arthur wondered aloud, causing gwen to now choke on her own air.

"yeah! and tabitha too. and some of mei, fred, and I's friends from gryffindor. figured it'd be a nice get together since you lot are off to the diggory's for the night." george nodded, continuing on like his girlfriend isn't giving him one of the dirtiest looks she could muster up.

"that's right I forgot you four were going to the diggory's." benji nodded, also seemingly oblivious to the awkward tension sitting at the table with the two families.

"and you forgot to tell me this." gwen muttered to george, before returning back to her food.

the conversation revolved around arthur's work after that. no one daring to speak on the situation that had just unfolded at the table. that was, until all eyes turned to mei, who had stolen fred away into another room. only to return, with a disheartened look in her eyes.

\-----

after dinner and dessert came to a close, gwen found herself waving goodbye to her parents and hello to a group of hogwarts students. yvette, ashlie, dean, seamus, neville and maria, gryffindor's, tabitha, and elena grinp. when the final attendee arrived, she had a mischevious smirk written on her lips. but it quickly fell when she entered the burrow, her dark eyes glancing around at the larger group of people that had gathered. her eyes danced up and down between the blonde payne and the ginger weasley twin, an eyebrow raised.

"hello elena." gwen cooed, taking george's hand into her own.

"hello gwen," elena said cautiously, before turning to george, "figured it was just going to be the two of us, georgie." she cooed, resting a hand on her hip.

gwen's neck tensed and a heat found its way to her cheeks. her grip on george's hand grew tighter, and her stare down at the side of elena's face would have had the girl six feet under if looks could kill. gwen and elena never had issues. they were friends-ish. more so frenemies. there was never any sort of problems or drama, just backhanded compliments about the other before a gentle smile in the hallways. nothing ever took place. however, seeing elena's eyes move up and down george, gwen knew exactly what she thought was going to happen. and the slytherin would be damned if she let another housemate of hers try and take the boy that finally made gwen feel appreciated.

"elena!" mei cheered, cutting the tension and taking the girl towards the seats. even though everyone knew mei and elena weren't exactly on the best terms. ever, "why don't you sit with ginny hm?"

"you okay?" george asked, pulling gwen a few steps away from the others.

"you failed to mention you'd be inviting elena here tonight," gwen whispered, staring up at george with a cool expression, "let alone that you've been writing each other."

"princess..." the taller man whispered, bending down and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I didn't know it would bug you. I thought it would be a nice surprise to bring some of your friends here. that's all. I promise."

the sincerity in george's face was most likely what saved him from a signature gwendolyn payne whack on the shoulder. she nodded and slid her hand into his once more, leading the two over towards the couches. the blonde dropped down next to tabitha, and rested her head on the taller girls shoulder as george's thumb ran gently across her knuckles. she could feel the burning look from the other slytherin across the room. gwen fixed her eyes onto elena's and sat up straight, pressing a kiss to george's cheek.

"I found firewhisky!" fred hollered as he made his way into the living room, "how many shots for a kiss, gwenyth?" the boy teased, setting a few small glasses around the coffee table.

"none. I would never dream of kissing you, freddie." gwen chuckled, leaning into george's side. 

"a shame, really." the ginger sighed, pouring the dark liquid into the shot glasses.

"I'd rather kiss a dementor than the lips that have gone down on my baby sister." gwen hummed, leaning back into the couch, though she did take note of the tense look between mei and fred, "but it was a nice attempt. I've seen worse."

"not even a peck?"

"in your dreams."

"oh you always are."

"that's enough fred." george huffed, wrapping his arm protectively around the younger girls shoulders, tugging her even further into his side. she may as well been in his bloody lap.

not too much later, the drinks were flowing. gwen laughed as her friends took shots and ended up getting fairly messy. ginny ended up snogging dean, and ron and hermione were essentially having eye sex. tabitha was all over neville and the dark haired girls best friend was pissing herself at the scene. the poor boy looked terrified! and gwen knew why, tab was one of the most intimidating people she ever knew. and she lived with mei bloody payne! george was taking shots like a mad men, and ended up leaving a very obvious mark on her shoulder.

"let's play truth or dare!" tabitha exclaimed, jumping off of the scared gryffindor and grabbing a cup from the kitchen. when she returned, everyone already found their seat in a circle, reading for the drama to unfold, "I'll spin first. whoever it lands on, I will ask truth or dare. then they will spin, and so on and so forth. ready?"

when everyone nodded, tabitha sent the cup spinning. landing on ginny, the older slytherin asked the ginger girl the question, and being the gryffindor she is, ginny chose a dare. next thing you know, she was doing a lap outside the burrow in nothing but her bra and underwear. the game continued on. george had to do a handstand for a minute while gwen tried to seduce him. mei confessed to making out with ron. tabitha and gwen ended up kissing briefly. yvette confessed to being the gryffindor who wrote gwen a love letter while the latter was in her third year. fred kissed dean. elena was dared to kiss the most attractive member of the group, and gwen almost lunged at her when she tried to make her way towards george. overall, it was quite exciting. gwen actually ended up sliding down the railing of the stairs blindfolded, wearing nothing but a robe. it was an odd dare, but it came from seamus, so it wasn't overall surprising.

"alright mei!" gwen cheered, taking her seat once more before spinning the cup, having it land on her sister, "truth or dare, dearest sister." she teased.

"give me a dare, darling sister." mei retorted, a tipsy giggle escaping her lips.

"I dare you to give fred a lap dance." the blonde eluded, grinning at the blush that rose on her sisters cheeks. 

"you're an evil one, gwendolyn."

"no, I just drive a hard bargain."

mei rolled her eyes at the reference to their dinner conversation. but alas, a gryffindor is never one to turn down a dare! gwen hid her eyes as ginny started the music, and everyone hollered and cheered at the dance that all three other payne siblings refused to watch. rightfully so! when the music stopped, gwen opened her eyes to see mei sitting on fred's lap, staring down at the boy. both parties were flushed and panting softly, a feverish look evident on their faces. gwen's mind was tainted with pictures of the two of them doing the deed and she just about threw up, but instead threw a pillow at the two.

"alright enough before I hex fred!" the blonde chuckled, "mei, your turn."

gwen watched as her sister flicked the cup, sending it into a spiral. as it slowed, everyone turned their head to fred, who was merely enjoying the view of the attention being on him. he raised his arms and chuckled, leaning forward in a challenging matter. gwen wanted to hurl again at the sheer amount of sexual tension between her sister, and her boyfriends twin. who, in fact, was snuggled into gwen's side like a damn baby.

"give me a hardcore truth, angel." fred quipped, lowering his eyes at the girl. 

"how many girls in this group have you had feelings for?" the raven haired girl challenged.

"two." fred stated confidently, leaning back against the sofa behind him.

the room fell silent. everyone furrowed their eyebrows at the ginger, glancing around the room while trying to figure out who the second girl was. everyone knew that one of them was mei. gwen especially. he had bloody confessed it to her the night after her birthday party. but she didn't know who the other girl was. and despite her attempts, she couldn't get into that part of fred's mind. it's as if he had blocked it out, or managed to put up a wall between him and gwen so that she'd stop snooping through his thoughts whenever she wanted answers or entertainment. but she figured he didn't know how to do that, and went with the former.

"I know who it is!" george slurred as he removed himself from gwen's side, "and if he keeps flirting with her, I may think he's not over his little crush anymore."

"I'll spin!" fred exclaimed, cutting his brother off. the cup went spinning and landed on none other than elena grinp. the new bane of gwen's existence, "elena. truth or dare?"

"give me a truth, freddie boy." she drawled, sending a wink his way.

"if you could shag one person here. only one. who would it be, and why?"

"george." the girl spat out, staring directly at gwen, "because I mean, look at him. the things I would do to h- "

"alright that's enough." tabitha spat, resting a hand on gwen's knee just as the blonde went to stand, "we get the picture elena. thank you. now spin the damn cup before I end up killing you. or mei. or hell, even benji looks like he might end your life, love."

"just answering the question, shacklebolt." elena sneered, before spinning the cup.

things continued peacefully for a while. fred snogged maria. gwen admitted to a few of her kinks. mei ended up kissing ginny. fred ended up half naked. neville kissed tabitha. seamus kissed dean. there was a lot of kissing, and people were just getting riled up now. gwen, being the only sober one, brought water out for the group, not wanting to deal with hungover teenagers the next day. when she reached fred, however, things went arway. 

"keep bending over like that I think you may just want me, gweny." fred winked, motioning towards gwen's chest.

"keep it in your bloody pants, weasley." gwen snapped, going to sit down.

"oh c'mon princess- "

"don't call her that." george sneered, sitting up after drinking his water, "knock it off fred."

"what? It's just jokes. mindless flirting." the elder twin sighed, standing up, "you're acting stupid, georgie."

"oh I'm the stupid one?" george retorted, standing to his feet as well, "bloody rich coming from you."

"guys- "

"gwen sit down, I wanna see." tabitha chuckled, pulling her best friend back down.

"what's up your arse today george?" fred spat back, taking a sip of his water, "it means nothing. I'm joking around."

"see I would've believed that if you didn't use to fancy her for our entire sixth year essentially." george exclaimed, resulting in the room falling silent.

"you what?" gwen whispered, placing her cup down.

the last thing gwen remembered was mei walking out, and fred punching george.

\-----

a groan pulled gwen out of her trance with the book she was reading. glancing to her right, she saw george waking up from his drunken sleep. his eyes were slightly purple from the punch he took to the nose the night before, though with the amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before. the blonde smiled gently at his groggy state, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead before closing her book and readjusting her position in bed, gearing herself to look down at him. 

"morning, prince charming." gwen cooed, running her hands through his hair, "how're you feeling my love?"

"my head hurts." the boy muttered, curling himself to lay his head on his girlfriends lap, "and everything is really bright. and my nose hurts."

"well fred gave you a strong hit yesterday." the slytherin whispered, playing with his ginger locks, "do you remember much from last night?"

"remember being a dumbass and inviting elena over. lots of firewhisky and...oh merlin." george muttered, burying his head into the girls stomach, "he punched me. and for a good reason." the boy responded, pressing a kiss to the bit of skin exposed on her hip.

"mm yeah you royally fucked up yesterday. sober and drunk," the blonde nodded. she leaned back on the headboard, looking down at his swollen eyes, "I don't like her being around. she wants to sleep with you george. and is quite honest about it."

"I know I was just too dumb to see." the boy whispered, peeling his eyes open to look up at the girl, "I'm so sorry princess. I didn't mean for last night to end that way."

"well count your blessings. if you were sober we would have been having a massive fight. luckily, I slept. and calmed down. and manifested you realize how you fucked up." she continued, gingerly running her thumb over his cheekbone.

the rest of the morning was spent like that. the two talked about what had happened the night before. they were honest. open. something gwen appreciated. she had lived through a relationship of lies and manipulation, but george just...well, he was a boy. he was oblivious to what he had done and didn't realize the consequences that would come with. gwen didn't fault him for that, she didn't exactly know the boy to be the most observant person. he had a hard time reading the signs, even with gwen to this day. but, she was still upset with how he acted. and he knew that. 

"you're lucky my father wasn't here, my love," gwen cooed, "he would have given you a few more bruises. but I know why you did it. but you have to know, baby, I have never had feelings for fred. ever. if I wanted fred, I wouldn't have kissed you at christmas. if I wanted fred, I wouldn't have forgiven you for the fireworks. If I wanted fred, I wouldn't have told you I loved you. it's you, george, I love you."

"I know."

"do you trust me?"

"I do."


	32. And now I know things I wish I hadn’t

"This isn't working. Sleeping together and while still trying to figure out what this is. I know what I said a few weeks ago, we're figuring this out, but it feels weird Fred, you're great. God you're really great. But whenever we just fuck it feels like, I don't know, dirty? But not in a good way. Like in an, I just ran through mud in humid air, type of way. Do you understand? I still like you, I like you a lot and you make me laugh, I feel safe when I'm with you and I feel equal with you. That's why we have to stop this, whatever it is, because I think it will help use having to figure it out. I'm not saying never, that'd be a crime to both of us, but just not right now. Okay?"

However, the reflection she practiced her speech to didn't quite offer feed back this time around. Instead she just looked at her own face as she stared. Almost pathetically. "Aren't you going to say something? If you're at least going to make me insecure offer some help when I need it." Mei scoffed to the mirror in the Weasleys bathroom. This one was useless, or maybe the one at school was just cursed, whatever it was the Weasleys mirror didn't quite have the same power as the former. 

No matter, she could do this with or without the help of her inner demons. 

She didn't remember much of breakfast in all truth, just small bickering with Gwen, molly refilling Meis coffee, Fred nudging her shoulder, laughter. Then Mei decided she needed to tell him, tell Fred they could not sleep together anymore. It hurt, it felt painful in a way she didn't quite like, she felt venerable and defenseless even though in his arms she felt untouchable. It all felt like an ongoing migraine that no one could quite stop. 

"I need to talk to you." Mei whispered to Fred as everyone caught themselves up in conversation, the male simply smiled and gave a nod before they silently left the table. Dodging themselves into an opposing room. In her mind she had to tell herself to speak, even as he softy pushed her against the thin wooden walls. His lips colliding with hers before softy traveling down the shortest neck, his teeth bitting softly at a sensitive part of her neck above her collar bone. 

She couldn't do it, he was amazing in more ways than one. She'd regret it, it would be a mistake and they wouldn't be the same if she stopped this. It would ruin their friendship. But then again they weren't just friends. They established they had feelings for one another, saying they would figure it out together. This was just a part of figuring out what was going to happen. She had her words planned well enough, they would be smooth and they'd bounce back. All she needed to say was 'Fred, we need to stop this." And all would be fine, it should be fine if she just said those words.

Want to know what she actually said. 

"Stop! This, stopping ugh this. We can't do this, like sex. We can't do sex anymore Fred, it's making things complicated." Her hands had placed themselves on his chest to push him off her her slightly. "It's making things really complicated." Her eyes scanning his face for some sort of reaction, however any mix of emotions he felt was quickly diluted with a blank stare. 

What was he doing, he didn't look like he felt a thing, or cared about it even. He didn't say anything, except for when he moved his hands off of her body and put distance between the two. "Okay, that's fine." He said briefly, before leaving the room minutes ahead of her. Leaving Mei in almost a dazed and confused state.

Was this going to be like Blaise? Or like the girl who took her first kiss? Or anyone else whom Mei ever had relations with? He seemed uninterested as he left, he didn't care. She thought he cared, after what he said at the joke shop. About why he sleeps with her in his arms, why he holds her hand and get protective, was that all just done stupid ruse to get into her pants? 

God she was stupid. 

Then she left the room, going back to the dining room with a vibrant and forced grin dancing along her features. Her eyes never once wandering over to Fred.

———

"How many people in this room have you snogged?" Ginnys voice rang in the drunken girls ears as the bottle landed towards Mei. The night had had much talk of kissing, and nakedness, and almost public sex. "Yeah Angel. How many?" Fred's drunken voice ran out after his sisters. However she didn't mind him much, ever since the morning she'd been brushing him off just as he did her. In an attempt to detach herself from what they were with one another.

"Let's see. Fred, Yvette, you, and Ron." Mei responded to her friend, however the look of shock as Ron's name left her mouth was pure gold. If only she'd gotten a picture. 

"Ron?"

"Yeah, during an end of the year party in fourth year. He wasn't that bad either."

"Guys I'm right here-" Ron's voice tried to intervene but the two girls just held a hand towards the boy, a signal for him to stop talking,

"I don't want that imagine in my head, take it back."

"It happened over a year ago Ginny."

"Fine, then at least get me more whiskey. I'm taking your turn because of that disgusting answer." Ginny informed the girl as she hand spun the bottle again, Mei simply stood to go get another drink for the girl, sitting back down to the group only for more chaos to ensue.

Mei gave Fred a lap dance, Fred flirted a bit much with Gwen which made Mei feel just a bit uneasy, Mei, Maria, Yvette, and Fred all ended up stripping a few pieces of clothing off, Mei chugged half a bottle of firewhiskey before promptly gagging and having to run to the nearest trash can as Yvette held her hair. Ron and Mei kissed again, and Hermione got forcibly flirted with by Elena. Fred chest found itself exposed, red lines danced around his muscular back which she couldn't help find herself staring at. She'd done that yet now they hardly gave a proper conversation with one another. 

Meis legs found themselves exposed as well, Seamus daring her to stay the rest of the night without any pants. Small nail indents and red lining danced around her legs. However the way she had noticed Fred was not the same he noticed her. Because he didn't bother to even glance in her direction unless the bottle landed on her as they spun it. When she talked about kissing Ron he did nothing, not a slight move of the hand nor twitch of the face. Nothing what so ever. 

Overall it was fun until it was aired that Fred had feelings for Gwen, for at least a year. Well no, it wasn't any sort of fun and games. Her chest felt heavy as George slurred the fact out loud for ever to listen into. That for all of his sixth year he felt something for Gwen Payne, and how did Mei not know this? She spent the last six years at the school with the two boys and this was the one fact they didn't bother to tell her. It would've saved her so much head ache if she'd know. If she'd know the. She never would let herself drift into Fred Weasley like a sickness to the weak. Like a moth to a light. 

Her would not have let herself poison herself with him if she's know he wanted Gwen in the first place. 

So that was why he didn't care after she stopped their fun and games. That's why he didn't much care when it aired she kissed Ron and it was good. Why he didn't cared when the various marks he left around her body were in full display to anyone to see, and Vice versa as his back looked like a someone scratching the inside of a jail cell. So it turned out that she was a replacement for Gwen again, sexuality over sensuality. Again. 

Gwen was an underlying factor in what they were experiencing. 

Mei was the back up.

Once again, her love life some how made its way to include Gwendolyn Payne.

Why does her live life always have to include Gwen? Shouldn't it be her own love life, her own tragic or magical romantic story that one day she could tell to others.

Why does Gwen have to be in ever chapter of that story ? Gwen already has her own book. 

Once again, Mei was a figurehead of her sister. 

Fuck, why did she do this to herself so many times?

"I'm going to brew some coffee, or get food. Or another bottle." Her voice faltered before she stood up, not even bothering to try to go along with her lies, well maybe the last one as her eyes danced over a half drunk cup of whiskey, as she walked up the stairs case of the house. Wanting to be anywhere but in that room as the drama unfolded. The sound of skin hitting skin and gasps of her friends danced across her ears and she walked up the creaking stairs. Yelling and angry voices, mainly Gwen and Fred's as she yelled at him for hitting someone, maybe George?

In all truth Mei did not know where to go. For all it was worth, she though of the roof, maybe to see the stars on the roof twinkling along the sky. But thinking of the roof reminded her of Fred, who was the person she oh so desperately did not want to think of or be near. So instead of watching the dazzling stars in the sky, she locked herself into Weasleys rather small bathroom. Her hands moving as they started turning of the light, and slowly listed as she let the distinct lock of the door click behind her. Her eyes had drifted themselves straight towards the fogged and dizzying mirror, which now decided it had input to give. 

"Mei and Fred sitting in a tree, but the branches crack and starts falling." The reflection sang to the lone girl as it distinctly mimicked everything she did. Everything except for the pathetic and resentful look in her eyes. "Some people just aren't destined to be loved, some people are suppose to be alone and forgotten. Don't you think so Mei?" It taunted as angry tears streamed from the evil glint in her eyes, for a split second she saw her true reflection. Her eye bags had sunken and her actual eyes red with anger and tears. Maybe something else too but it was hard to tell over the haze of emotions and alcohol running though her system. Hot tears rolling from her cheeks as the anger sat inside her. 

"Who are you mad at, really? Gwen? You can't be mad just because she's better than you, if that was the case you'd hate everyone on the face of the earth. Fred? For what? Liking the better choice. Or maybe you're angry at yourself for not being enough." The reflection grinned back, the pathetic look in Meis eyes changed to that of cruel enjoyment. "Mei! Are you okay!" Gwens voice rang out in her ears. Pulling her mind away from the mirror for just a second.

"Go away!"

"Mei answer me! What's going on!"

"Yeah Mei, answer her."

"I said go away, before you make someone else I have feeling for fall In love with you, or better yet stay away from my friends before they decide they like you better. Like they always do!"

".... That's not fair and you know it."

"God you're so fucking rude, I wonder why Gwen hasn't just replaced you yet. Oh wait she did, with George."

"I don't care! It's not fucking fair to me either, now get away from the door and leave me be!"

"I wonder how you survive, seeing as you're so horrid with words and how you drive people away when they're only trying to help."

Gwen didn't say anything, however Mei heard as her footsteps retreated. Her eyes darted back to the mirror, hatred burned in her eyes as she gripped the sink. She was ashamed of herself and of how she found herself. Crying angry tears and cursing her sister. It felt wrong, a horrid. Yet some small part of her enjoyed it, controlling what people felt and being the reason they hurt. Just like she had when she'd beaten Nick Yaxley to a bloody pulp.

Her eyes pulled away from the mirror as she faced the door, wanting to go to bed but realizing she didn't know where to sleep. She usually laid in Fred's bed. Fall asleep with his arms holding her close. But now she didn't have to at option, even if she did she didn't want it. She didn't want to look at him right now.

So she turned off the lights of the bathroom,  
and unlocked the door before sitting in the bathtub. Placing her knees to her chest as she slowly tried to sleep. Desperate to find herself in a world not her own.

———

"Care for tea Angel?" The voice of bellatrix lestrange rang in her ears as Mei opened her eyes. Sitting before her was the mad woman, in some sort of formal dress. Holding a pot of tea as she poured it into a cup that sat in front of Mei. A polite yet crazed smile on her lips. Around them was grey, grey walls and floor. No skies no ground. It was just a blanket of grey only interrupted by Mei and her newfound companion.

"Yes, two sugars please." Mei vocal cords responded almsot instinctively, as her hand grabbed the cup. Tilting it towards bellatrix as the woman placed two sugar cubes in the liquid. Meis eyes watched as they quickly dissolved. "You look absolutely lovely in green my darling." The deranged woman soon told Mei, the comment caused Mei to look down at herself. A deep green fabric draped over her body, clinging to her hips yet exposing her outer legs with two slits either side. A high neck placed itself along her shoulders a collar bones as the dress continued up her body. A single sliver chain dripped around her neck over the fabric. 

She did look good in green. 

"What am I doing here?"

"We're here to meet with our lord, don't you remember Angel?" 

"Who?"

"Our lord, the dark lord, Voldemort." 

"Don't pester the girl too much bellatrix, after all she still has such a long way to go." A cool and almsot in humane voice ran out through her spines as a human esque man featured himself beside the two women. His form near materializing out of the grey of the world they had surrounded themselves into, a world Mei didn't want to be apart of. His eyes as well the crazed woman's eyes landed on her. Silence ringing out as Mei didn't quite know what to do. 

"Why am I here?"

"To pledge your loyalty to our lord, of course." Bellatrix's voice filled her ears. That's when fear struck Meis heart, loyalty? To Voldemort? He's insane, mad, racist, and classist. He was vile in all meaning of the word. He wasn't even human. "Go on dear. Just like I told you, hold out your arm." Bellatrix coaxed the girl as she slightly grabbed Meis arm. Pointing her wand to the skin of her forearm. "Just say the words, then you'll be one of us. Say you pledge yourself, that you will be loyal."

"I'm not suppose to be here."

"Say it!"

"I'm not here!"

"Say it!"

"This isn't real."

"It's real enough," 

Then Mei felt a burning sensation across her arm, her eyes darting down as the outline of the dark arm started to form against her skin. "Stop it!" Her voice yelled but quickly silenced by the laughter of the tow other death eaters as they welcomed their third.

———

"Its not real!" Mei shouted, her body lingering with sweat as she sat up in the now warm bath tub. The stinging sensation along her arm still burned as her hand quickly flew over it, a part of her wished for Fred's arms to be back around her. Holding her, keeping her safe. It was a stupid wish she told herself wouldn't happen again. 

Her eyes danced towards the open bathroom door, someone must've checked on her. The pitch black of the hallway told Mei it was still night. Maybe earlier maybe later, she didn't really know but she did understand that she couldn't go back to sleep. Not right now at least. She couldn't sleep alone in the moment. Her body picked itself up from the bathtub, slowly climbing out of it as she weakly walked from the room. The silence of the house gave away that the drunkards were asleep.

And that she was alone. 

Her body moved on its own as she moved dow the hall way, her eyes avoided Fred's room as she slowly climbed up the roof way stairs, desperate to see the stars. She needed them, their peace and their omnipotence. Their guidance, anything the stars could and would offer, Mei was glad to take. 

The second the warm air hit her face she felt her body relax slightly. The sky full of diamond like stars echoed across the royal blue tinted sky. It was amazing, beautiful. This moment would be hers. Not Fred's or George's, not Gwens. It was her moment, this sky was a memory for her to save and treasure for as long as she could. 

She sat herself down on the roof, laying her back against the panels as her eyes gazed up the the stars. Counting them slowly as her mind started to fade out. Only leaving her sleeping body against the roof. Peaceful, yet sacred at the same time.


	33. Oh blame is wonderful when placed on someone else

gwen's eyes blew wide as she watched fred weasley connect his fist to the nose of his younger twin. an audible gasp escaped her lips as she ran forward in an attempt to keep the boy from falling too hard. sadly, her petite frame wasn't enough to catch the well-built 6'3 boy as he came tumbling down. the best she could do was cushion his fall as he groaned and held his already bruising nose.

"fred are you mad!?" gwen yelled, standing from underneath the tall twin, "you could have broken his bloody nose!"

"serves him right!" fred yelled back, walking a step closer to gwen, "he had no right bringing up what happened a year ago!"

"and I agree!" gwen exclaimed, taking a step backwards, "but that doesn't mean you punch the boy! merlin knows he'd be gettin' a strip ripped off 'im when he woke up tomorrow!" the blonde continued, glancing down at her boyfriend.

"that's rich coming from you." fred muttered.

"and what's that supposed to mean, weasley?" gwen snapped, bending down to dab george's nose with a towel ginny grabbed.

"oh you don't remember, eh?" fred chuckled, a low and dark rumble, "look at that everyone. the slytherin princess doesn't remember the time she tried to lunge at her sister over what? a false accusation from draco malfoy!"

gwen felt her fingernails dig crescent moons into the palms of her hands. her bright eyes squeezed themselves shut as a dark energy coursed through her veins. pursing her shaking lips, gwen continued to dab at george's nose, trying to block out the insult that fred had thrown at her. he stooped low enough to call her that blasted nickname that made her feel like nothing but a pawn in the game of slytherin versus gryffindor. shaky breaths escaped from her lips as she continued to clean up george. when she finished, she resumed a standing position, staring up at fred weasley.

"you're drunk." she stated, fighting her own instinct to launch herself at the boy and show her exactly how she felt about his current actions. 

"and you're like every other backhanded slytherin." fred hissed, the smell of alcohol on his breath making gwen's stomach churn as he stepped closer, "you revel in the fact everyone is in love with you. you like that I fancied you. knowing you were the first choice, over mei."

gwen furrowed her eyebrows. her mind raced. she didn't recall this happening. stepping back, the blonde shook her head, only to reopen her eyes to find herself in the payne manor's study once again. like every other night. a sigh of relief released itself from gwen's lungs as she met the eyes of the dark lord, who had a sinister side smile playing along his lips.

"nice catch, quicker than the past few times." voldemort sneered, moving his rook, "you're getting better at this, dearest niece."

"you're getting sloppy." the blonde returned, though the slight waver in her voice gave away just the effect the reenactment had on her.

"why so shaken, dearest gwendolyn?" the man inquired, leaning forward, "is it because you know it's true? you love the attention, don't you dear? you find it euphoric when someone professes their love for you. especially when they go running to mei to fill the sexual needs you rejected them. isn't that true?"

"no." she whispered, moving her knight. only to feel her heart race when he moved his rook once more.

"checkmate."

a large intake of air woke gwen from her nightmare, and her head shot up from her pillow. sweat coated her face and neck as she attempted to catch her breath. a strong hand on the small of her back coaxed gwen back to reality as she screwed her eyes shut. a shift in the bed next to her helped ground the girl, and his strong arms wrapping around her and stroking gentle patterns into her skin helped nurse her breathing back to normality. the two sat there for a while, tears leaving gwen's eyes at a rapid pace as she curled into her boyfriend's side, searching for some sort of comfort. 

"it's okay princess. I'm here. he won't hurt you. I'm right here."

an hour or so later, george had lulled himself back to sleep, leaving gwen alone once more. she slid from his arms and checked the clock. 4am. sliding out from under the covers, gwen stepped into a pair of slippers and pulled one of george's sweaters over her tank top. her glasses found their way to her face as she continued on her way to leave the room. where she was headed? gwen didn't even know. she just let her feet do the walking, as she tried to erase her mind for a few moments at least. she wound up in the kitchen, though not alone.

"what're you doing up?" a raspy female voice whispered, almost giving gwen a heart attack.

"merlin's beard- you scared me mei." the elder sister whispered as she flicked on the kitchen light, "I could ask you the same thing though."

"ginny snores." the brunette replied curtly, "you and fred snogging?"

"mei- "

"what? I'm sure that's what you want. you love the idea of it don't you?"

"mei that's not fair." the blonde whispered, taking a few steps back.

"I know it isn't." the younger sister stated shortly, "you're just easy to blame."

gwen was taken aback by the latter comment. the feeling of an arrow shooting through her heart was the best way to describe the pain she felt from mei's insult. the look in her sisters eyes made gwen almost afraid to continue the conversation. there was a new sense of darkness and despair in the deep pools of brown that were mei's eyes. gwen had seen it before in two people. two people she feared more than anyone in the world. her stomach did a flip at her sister's new expressionless face.

"that's not fair mei. not at all. I didn't ask for this. I didn't want Fred to have a crush on me. not to mention, it was over a year ago." the slytherin whisper yelled, "get over yourself."

"get over myself." mei mocked, a sick chuckle escaping her throat, "that's rich. coming from the girl who get's everything. whose always gotten everything. little miss perfect. that's you, gwen. you could get anyone you wanted. and when you reject people? yeah, they come to me. not for romance, for sex. because they couldn't get you."

"I can't control other people, mei." gwen said sternly, placing her hands on the counter, "I can't control whether or not someone likes me, or what they do after that. do not blame other people's shit behavior on me."

"but you're just so- "

"easy to blame. yeah, mei, I got it." the blonde chided, "now we have a month left of summer. before we go back to school. and I really do not want to deal with your petty bullshit. because I have zero control over what other people do. and I really need you to get off my back, because I'm not little miss perfect. there's a lot you don't know mei."

"oh please." mei muttered, rolling her eyes.

"goodnight. dearest sister."

\-----

the next few days were tense in the burrow. george lied to his parents and said he had simply fallen down the stairs that night and bruised his nose. breakfasts, lunches, and dinners, were practically all silent. fred and george had barely spoken for the days in between the party. gwen could barely even look at mei anymore, ever since the venomous words she had thrown at her not too many nights ago. and fred and gwen? well their insults just got nastier as the days continued by. 

"snake." fred muttered as him and gwen washed the dishes from breakfast.

all the blonde did was scoff. when she went to return the insult, molly interrupted them with a boisterous exclaim, "gwen! you have mail from snape!"

gwen furrowed her eyebrows and dropped the towel she was using to wash the dishes. turning away from fred, the blonde jogged out towards the living room where everyone else was. she saw george and mei talking in hushed tones, and george beamed at his girlfriend when she entered the room. he had been extra sweet to gwen since the party, seeing as she was quite ticked off about the way he acted and things he had done, sober or not. and they both came to an agreement to keep elena as far away as possible. gwen just knew if they didn't there would be chaos that ensued between the three.

"here, love." molly smiled sweetly as she handed gwen the envelope. gwen quickly thanked the woman, before carefully tearing open the outside, revealing a small piece of parchment.

Dear Ms. Payne,

The Headmaster and I have come to an agreement about your status. Due to excellent academic standing and the collective opinions of your housemates, I am pleased to announce you Head Girl of Slytherin for your seventh year at Hogwarts. All teachers have agreed to said decision, and your classmates agree. We are pleased to give you this news, and look forward to seeing you in the new term.

All the best, 

Professor Severus Snape

a bright smile was evident on gwen's lips as she reread the letter. her hand clasped over top of her grin and the young seventeen year old did a small dance in her spot as the rest of the weasley's filed into the living room to spend the rest of the rainy day. when the information finally settled inside of gwen, and everything sunk in, the blonde popped her head up with a giggle, turning the letter around for the others to see.

"I made head girl!"

cheers and a round of congrats ensued as the slytherin broke the news to the rest. the group of red heads surrounded the blonde, and even fred gave her a hug and congratulated her, both ignoring the tension that was still evident between the two of them. george picked the shorter girl up and spun her in a circle, leaving a parade of kisses all along her pale face, saying he's in love with the most perfect girl at hogwarts. when he set her down, gwen's face fell as she watched mei leave the room, her head hung low.

\-----

a week had officially passed since the party, and the first of august came screaming around the corner. harry had made his way to the burrow now, and everything seemed to fall into a sense of calm again. fred and george had returned to somewhat normal after gwen told george the only way for them to move forward was to apologize. and even fred and gwen had relaxed. they began talking like they used to, poking fun and antagonizing the living daylights out of one another. they had even started pranking the others again, alongside george. mei and gwen however...well the two weren't even able to stay in the same room alone together. mostly on gwen's part. her sisters words still stung as if they were fresh wounds.

but when they were at the joke shop, it was easier to avoid one another. the place was always busy, which kept each respective party constantly working. and not talking to one another. 

"hey freddie could you grab me another box of peruvian instant darkness!" gwen called as she finished her sale, "I just sold the last one!"

"why yes, dearest gwenyth." the boy chirped, sending her another box of the prank item with his magic, "here you are m'lady."

"thank you kind sir." gwen returned, sliding out from behind the cash and placing the box on the shelf. she stood on her tippy toes to do so, having her orange pleated skirt lift slightly. she mentally hexed the twins for the uniform they chose for female employees, vowing to give them each a smack that night.

"I love that skirt on you, princess." george purred as he came up behind gwen, "mind keeping it on when we get back home?" he teased, pressing a soft bite to the shell of the slytheirn's ear.

"almost as if you can read minds," gwen teased, "that's my gig though. I was just saying how much I hate this uniform. and really? do I have to wear it? I'm your girlfriend."

"and employee." he reminded, placing a kiss to her jaw before disappearing to help another customer with the puking pastels.

shaking her head, the newly appointed head girl returned back to work. she sold multiple love potions, using her charm to convince boys that it really did work, and that it was top of the line. she coaxed girls into buying more of the puking candies to convince the boys who gave them the love potions they were chocolate, and to get back at them for the love potions. sales continued to skyrocket and there wasn't a single quiet moment in the store the entire day. but there was one instance, where gwen was forced to take a break.

a melodic laugh left gwen's throat as she finished convincing another teenage boy to buy a love potion, and her head twisted to the side away from him. however, the sight she saw was less than lovely. a familiar head of chocolate brown hair was batting her eyelashes at a clearly uncomfortable george weasley. elena had made her way to the shop. a few unflattering words and thoughts sky rocketed through gwen's mind as she watched the girl continue making obvious advances at an unsuspecting and clearly uninterested weasley twin.

"if you'll excuse me." gwen smiled forcefully at the customer, spinning around to sneak towards the current scene of elena.

"and I'm just saying you could do way better than that- oh. hello gwendolyn. wasn't aware you worked here." elena's smooth tone cooed as she made eye contact with her head girl.

"hello elena. you look nice today. and yes, I help with the shop. everyday, all summer." the blonde stated, smiling sideways as george let his arm slip around her waist, "is there something we can help you find?"

"mmm not really. I was just having a nice chat with george." the tanned girl returned, tossing a love potion up and down, "wondering what these taste like and if they're real."

"oh yes quite real." gwen nodded, leaning into george's side. she tilted her head onto his shoulder after he had tensed up from a painfully obvious wink from elena, "someone you fancy, ms. grinp?"

"oh yes." elena retorted, dark eyes glancing at george once more, "and just had a few questions about authenticity. how do you know they work, dear head girl?" the younger slytherin insinuated, leaning forward, "ever used one?"

"cannot say I have." gwen responded, a smile still sitting on her face, "but I had a hand in helping create them. I did get the highest mark in all of our year in potions, so."

"see I don't believe you." elena continued, scoffing slightly, "I think you've used one on george here. why else would someone of his blood status date a filthy mudblood- "

"alright that's it- " gwen mumbled as she stepped forward. george's hand reached in front of her, clearly worried that the blonde would try to start a physical altercation with the fellow slytherin, or worse, take out her wand.

in all honesty, gwen wanted to rip elena's head off. but she knew that wouldn't get her anywhere. plus, if she stepped out of line now, she'd probably lose the title of head girl. and gwen held that honour so dear to her heart, she wouldn't risk it. not even to show elena just who she was messing with. and as much satisfaction that gwen would get from leaving the brunette with a broken nose, she didn't want to live up to the rumour of her being violent. she didn't want to give into the anger and violence that voldemort had persisted was festering inside of her. gwen had a control over her emotions, and over her actions. and she wouldn't let some slytherin make her snap. no, not today. she'd do what she did with nick yaxley: and break elena grinp down to nothing, with simply her words.

"elena I know that you're desperate for the approval of others," gwen began, placing a hand on her hip, "but newsflash: you won't get it trying to steal other people's happiness. you're an insecure little witch who is willing to destroy her own reputation if it means people will look at her and know her name. but it's time to stop," the elder slytherin stated cooly, "you're sixteen. but you're acting like you're six. now you can try to continue tearing me down, but surprise, darling, I'm at the top of my game. now go on and pick on someone your own size. or better yet, go home and look in the mirror and reevaluate. I don't even care." gwen hissed, venom dripping from her words, "just get your ass, out of my boyfriends store. before I make you."

and with those final words, elena left. not a single retort back. just left. leaving gwen standing in the middle of the shop with her arms crossed, and chest heaving. george rested his hands on her shoulders and bent down to press a kiss to the top of his girlfriend's blonde curls, whispering kind words about how he was proud she stayed collected. her eyes fluttered shut, and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. gwen knew the power of her words. she knew that she was intense and concise with insults and comebacks, but a part of her still felt like a monster whenever she laid down the law for someone. a small fraction of her mind still believed that by doing these things, she was continuing to feed into voldemort. because the death eaters were more than just violence, they were quick witted and had evil words constantly falling from their lips. and gwen feared that she was falling into the role voldemort wanted.

"gwen." mei's voice called, pulling her from the trance she had fallen in to, "that was awesome. that witch deserved that."

the eldest payne sister smiled and leaned back into george's chest, "thank you mei. I figured that was a better plan than fighting her."

"that's right. because you control you," mei continued, her eyes softening as she looked at her sister, "and you can't control what others do."

forgiveness.


	34. Give me order and let me trust, for then I’ll always be with you

Another month had passed in the summer, in all truth Mei just felt herself moving through the days. It wasn't as if she was sad, or lonely, or wanting the attention. In truth all of the exhaustion she'd kept away flooded her body and mind. The resentment she felt towards her sister for being the one people liked more, it wasn't Gwens fault in the slightest, however it effected Mei greatly and she didn't quite know who to blame for it. 

So she blamed Gwen. 

Second place stung, it always did and most likely it always will. But there's nothing she could do about it, nothing good at least. Mei couldn't just cause problems, or hurt others for attention. That was childish and would serve little to no purpose. So this was how she found herself dealing with the acceptance, shutting down emotionally. 

She had an argument with Gwen one day, the girl had been crude with her words and rude in ways that could only be described as blunt. It was t fair to Gwen at all, but when they had argued Mei enjoyed seeing the hurt expression on Gwens face. She did that, she was hurting Gwen like Mei had been hurt so many times over. 

It was sick, cruel, but she couldn't help but crave that enjoyment she felt in those small moments. Hurting Gwen, and Nick. Having that power over others. It was like a drug she had to deny herself for her own moral compass.

Fred Weasley and Mei seemed to treat the past few months like they hadn't happened. They wouldn't rather talk to one another alone, only really talking to one another shortly in groups, they didn't touch one another or kiss. Mei found herself rooming with Ginny and Hermonie for the remainder of the summer. Fred's bed and arms no longer found themselves to be a comfort for the Gryffindor girl. 

She still worked in the shop with them, her and Fred gave small words, she would stare from time to time at him wearing the suit. Thoughts of his looks filled her thoughts only for moments at a time, she knew he did the same. After all she knew he had a hand in the skirt for a uniform. 

So days soon turned to weeks, weeks soon turning into months. Then the summer ended, the roller coaster of a summer was over. Mei and Gwen were going back to school, the twins would be staying behind. It was going to be different this year, that was sure enough. 

———

"Bye mom, dad. And you molly and Arthur! Thank you so much for letting me and Gwen stay over this summer, it was wonderful." Mei held a small smile on her face, her hand placed on Molly's shoulder to show thanks. The smile on her face filled with admiration, the the force of the shorter woman pulling Mei into a hug held her attention and filled her senses. "Don't be a stranger dear, and by the way. Write to Fred, I know somethings going on and you two aren't on the best terms but write to him. I'm sure he'd like it." 

Molly's words sent a shock through her core as they pulled apart. "For you I will molly." Mei said as the woman's attention moved to Gwen, who had previously stood next to their adoptive parents. 

"No beating up others this year Mei, I mean it. Howlers getting a letter saying your youngest daughter is some ruffian isn't something I want us to make a habit of, okay?" Esme Payne faced her daughter, her husband standing next to her side. He didn't offer any interjections but he did nod along in agreement. "Of course mom. I will not start any fights this year." Mei nodded towards her mother, a slight shiver running through her thinking of her mother angry. Sure the woman looked nice enough but she was not the same when she was angry. 

An angry Esme Payne would light someone's room on fire, claim she didn't know what happened, then would offer to bake you a pie for your troubles. Esme Payne was a scary woman who Mei has more often than not been on the receiving side. Sneaking out a lot in her fifth year summer, her entire fifth and fourth year really.

"I mean it, and we love you Mei. This is going to be a great year for all of us. I can just tell." Esme smiled at her two daughters, kissing them quickly on the forehead before the goes boarded the train, their luggage already taken and loaded onto the train. The girls hugged their parents, their two brothers already found themselves bouncing to the train. Well Enzo was bouncy, Benji looked rather annoyed to be back at the school.

"Off we go?"

"Off we go."

Gwen and Mei simply laugh to one another as they walked behind one another onto the train. Her sister moved more so towards the head girl cabin, excited and proudly holding her years long title. Mei was happy for her, she truly was, it was her sisters big year. Her final year at the wizarding school. It was important and big, Mei could repress her feelings for a bit longer so her sister would enjoy this year. No matter how poorly the summer had set it up. 

As the siblings split up, Mei made her ways towards her friends. Sitting in a cabin with Ashlie, Yvette and Maria. Her mind not helping itself by wandering to this time the year pervious. George Fred and her joking about George pining over Gwen and never thinking it would happen. Now here they were, Fred and George running their joke shop. Gwen and George together. Mei and Fred tense. 

It was all different and unexpected, but those were memories and past that couldn't be changed. This was the now. The now would constantly be changing, which was an excitement Mei found herself looking forward.

———

"Two sugars Angel?" Bellatrix's voice once again filled her ears as Meis eyes opened up. Sitting in the blanket of grey again, the colorful yet dark tea and pots littered around the two women, Voldemort wasn't there this time. Or rather, he wasn't there yet. 

"Yes please." Mei replied to the woman, once again holding out her cup for bellatrix to fill it would the cubed sugar. The forms dissolving the seemingly earl grey cup of tea. "So, angel tell me about you? How was that thing with your sister you talked about just a while ago?"

This was a dream sequence she fell into over and over. It was some sleep deprived and self hatred manifesting into an evil woman who cared. It was a funny joke her mind played on her, making her object to confidence as evil being. 

"Where did I leave off last time? Oh yes, she got head girl. I'm happy for her, really. She deserves it and she'll do right by the title. Benji and Enzo are doing good too. Benjis in his fourth year, already. The Payne's are doing good." Mei smiled towards the woman, bellatrix's face seemed to be concerned, Mei simply asked what was wrong.

"Well what about your family? Nick, your brother? Or Fred? I know that he was causing your trouble. I think that you should've just hit him, hurt him for what he did to you. Making you hurt like that, using you and then acting like he did nothing wrong." She seemed so genuine when she spoke, concern laced her voice. Even if this imagine her mind made for her was evil in reality, this was just a dream. Dreams weren't real, and this woman was a figment her mind created. So what was harm indulging her?

"Nick isn't family, he's an annoying little boy who I wish I could just kill. And Fred? God Fred. I still like him, a lot, and I hate it. I hate him for it. He made me happy, he joked around with me and when he kissed me I felt so happy. He send a fire through my body that I was so addicted to. He was so amazing, I miss him. God, it's so messy, I'm sorry about the ranting bellatrix." Mei offered the figment. Giving a sentimental smile to the woman she was sitting across from.

"Mei, Nick is your blood. No matter what blood will always be there. The Paynes will leave, they aren't blood. Blood is thicker than water. Blood is stronger than love. You need to remember this in the times coming up, you'll need your blood. And Fred Weasley, deserves nothing. He's a liar, and manipulator. He didn't deserve you at all. Now, you know who you should try with? That Draco Malfoy boy, I saw the way you two looked towards one another last year. When you left your hand on his shoulder. That one time you stared at him at the beginning of the year party. I think you should try something there, he'd be good for you." Mei didn't understand her mind. And why it was saying this.

"Bellatrix, the Payne's aren't going anywhere anytime soon. They care about me, and they love me. Nick does not. He's horrible. And Draco? I've never really thought of him like that, plus he is Blaise's friend. That would be a conflict of interest." Mei insisted to her mind, however Bellatrix didn't seem to want any of it.

"Mei Yaxley! You can't ignore your blood. Love has nothing to do with it, to hell with love it's all about blood. How you reflect on them and how they reflect on you. Nick Yaxley is your blood, nothing can change your shared connection. You need to understand that." Bellatrix's hand slammed down on the table, causing Mei to jump slightly. 

This was always when her dreams went bad. This was when her mind decided it didn't quite like how Mei behaved, and how she should be punished for it. God her mind hated her, why else would she force Meis comfort object to be a horrid woman who did nothing but hurt people. Maybe that was her head saying this was who Mei was. That she was an evil being that hurt others, she relished in it, it's what her mind was telling her. Telling her the truth.

"Bellatrix, stop! You're being cruel!"

"I'm being honest."

———

"Mei Payne! Wake up! Merlin, we've been at school for almost a month. And you still haven't gotten use to waking up. Not to mention we've gone to this school for six years now." Yvette voice ran in Meis ears as she felt the sting of water against her face, her eyes finally opening and Mei finding her two roommates standing above her holding an emptied water glass. "You don't need to get a water glass. Throwing things at me works just fine." Mei grumbled as she sat up in the bed. Her uniform folded neatly and laid out by her bead just waiting for Mei to dress herself in them. 

"We're headed to the great hall. You come after you get dressed okay?" Maria laughed slightly as her hand gripped Yvettes, pulling her girlfriend out of the room and closing the door behind them. 

Mei looked down at the floor, the clothes. And her body. Slowly she stripped, slipping on her sweater, and the skirt. Her skin still tanned from the summer. The marks Fred had left a month ago had faded, leaving a slightly lonely feeling in her chest. It was pathetic she missed his touch, she didn't need him. But she'd gotten so use to him and the way he touched her thighs. Bitting at her skin. Tracing his fingers over her bruises and scars like her body was some sort of story or painting. Merlin it was stupid to think about it, Fred and Mei weren't anything but casual friends now. The night filled with fire whiskey let that much be clear.

Pulling her socks on over her shins and knees and slipped on the black flats and pulled the robe she adorned over her shoulders taking her class books and leaving the dorm. Smiling slightly as she hoped for the best out of the day.

She moved herself from the Gryffindor room, forcing herself to smile as she walked alone in the hallway as everyone else seemed to already be in the great hall eating whatever food had been placed in front of them. However she felt a body walking next to her in the silence as their footsteps echoed against one another's.

The tall figure of Blaise Zabini walked along next to her. They walked along in silence for the longest time, side by side just like they had when they dated. The silence was nerve racking. However she didn't quite mind it, it would be better than if they spoke.

Then Blaise spoke. 

"Last year we were dating at this time. Weird don't you think?" He asked, his voice flew like velvet in her ears. It was a reason she had dated him, he had a calming voice to him. She quite liked it. "What's weird? That I dated you or that you dated a half breed?" Her voice coldly died in the hall as they walked. Nearing the entrance of the great hall. 

"Mei, I'm sorry about saying that to you." He said simply, before walking ahead of the girl. Leaving her stumbling for words and standing still in her place in front of the great hall. He apologized, for what he did. He said sorry, he felt sorry. She didn't know how to feel about it, about his apology. Mei didn't want to find herself sucked back into the Euphoria of Blaise Zabini. He was intoxicating, his voice and hands, his gentle words when he wanted. 

No.

She didn't need to get involved with the likes of Blaise Zabini once again.

So she continued into the great hall. Sitting herself next to Ashlie as they all laughed about a joke Mei soon picked up on. Mei couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes against her back. Softy she turned around, and her eyes found themselves landing on Blaise Zabini. However he wasn't the one looking at her. 

The one who's eyes burned into her body were the ones of Draco Malfoy.

———

"McKrell, what are you doing?" Meis tired voice ran out as she opened up her emptied dorm room to her pet owl. Who held a piece or parchment in his claws. He simply squawked at her, causing a small sigh to ring from Meis throat. 

"You know very well I can't understand you unless I look like a bird. Now give that here please." Her hands reached to take the piece of paper from her owls hand. A small curious look dancing along her face as she opened the letter.

Mei Deora Payne,

It had come to my attention that you are a person of interest. Your various talents in transfiguration and in my own potions class, as well as your quidditch talents have intrigued me. Which is why I wish for you to join a select group of my most gifted students for a dinner, in which we will get to know and understand one another, in my office roughly two weeks from today's date. Semi formal dress. 

Wholeheartedly, Professor Horace Slughorn

She was invited to the slug club. The professor had handpicked Mei Payne to be apart of his group of students which he believed to be talented. He invited her! 

She needed to tell someone, she needed to tell Gwen.

She feet picked up the pace as she ran from her room down the stairs, leaving the Gryffindor common room in nothing but a pair of socks, sweatpants and a rather unpleasant tank top. But she didn't care, Mei didn't care about how her hair was unseeingly falling from its bun or how she looked crazy. A teacher thought she was talent! Worth something! She found herself running down to the cold of the dungeons where the Slytherin common room resided. Asking one of the unsuspecting first years to let her in. 

"Gwen!" She yelled to her sister on the green common room couch. Gwen looked startled to say the least, her sister barging into her common room unnoticed and looking like she'd just wrestled a bear. "Yes darling?" She laughed slightly as Mei sat down next to her. 

"I got invited! Slughorn sent me a letter! I'm going to a dinner! He thinks I'm gifted!" She beamed towards her older sister, her hands gripping the blondes as they spoke. Excitement radiating from Mei. "That's wonderful darling. I guess I'll be seeing you there." Gwen smiled towards her sister, her hands gently squeezing back.

"You got invited too?" Meis tone seemed to lace itself with curiosity as she tried to keep the disappointment hidden from her tone. She didn't need to be upset, she got invited regardless. Just because Gwen would also be there doesn't mean much, it just means slughorn noticed her sisters talents as well. Which in all truth would have been hard not to, Gwen Payne is a force to be reckoned with.

"Yes, he pulled me aside this morning in my potions class and asked. I'm so happy for you Mei, this dinner is going to be so fun." Gwen nodded to her sister. Before letting her hand go. "By the way, as much as I love you I think you're scaring the first years by coming in and looking like that. Go back to Gryffindor, and go be happy about this okay?" Mei nodded, kissing her sisters cheek before leaving the cold of the Slytherin common room. 

———

The moonlight shown itself through Meis window as she stared at the parchment of paper in front of her. She was really doing this? The quill in her hands shook slightly as she took a deep breath.

After all Molly Weasley has done for her, she couldn't not do the one thing she had asked of Mei. 

So she decided she would write. 

One letter.

For molly.

Dear Fred,

How have you been....


	35. Do not speak my birthright for I do not wish for it

"promise me you'll write?" george's sweet voice cooed after he pulled his lips off of gwen's, running his thumb across her cheek, "or send a howler. or I can try and convince dumbledore to let me visit. I'll have harry as- "

"george." gwen interrupted, pressing her index finger to his lips, "it's okay. I'll write everyday. and I'll see you at christmas, okay?"

"I'm just gonna miss you princess." george whispered, bending down and reconnecting the twos lips once more.

gwen's eyes fluttered shut at the warm sensation of her boyfriend's kiss. whenever he kissed her gwen felt like she had ascended into a different plane. he made her feel weightless, the only thing grounding her being his arms around her waist, or hands in her hair, or the way their lips fit so perfectly together she felt as though they were made for one another. when air did run out though, george was not the face she saw.

the chiseled features of nick yaxley took it's place. a startled gasp left gwen's throat and she stumbled backwards, bumping into someone's trolley, "I knew you missed me, flower."

shaking her head, the young girl found herself in front of voldemort once again. a new game of chess sitting in front of the two. she had been unable to beat him in a game since. he had foreseen her moves. he had predicted what she would do next, and managed to take out whatever strategy she may have had set for the game. he was able to see inside of her head, and no matter how hard she tried, she was unable to penetrate his. she came close not too long ago. when she first began school again. she had caught a glimpse of him reliving a memory of his mother, or so she guessed. 

"your deep thoughts betray you, dear niece." the man sighed, moving his pawn, "it is evident you crave the yaxley boy."

"you're out of your mind." gwen retorted, moving her own pawn, "you're trying to get me vulnerable. you want me at my lowest so you can twist my mind. but newsflash, uncle, I know the difference between reality and imagination."

"your sister doesn't."

"wh- "

" -at." gwen finished as she shot up in bed. her quick actions sent her cat jumping off the bed, leaving the blonde alone with her hands on her forehead.

\-----

gwen stared at herself in her dorm room mirror. a deep mahogany wood with beautiful etches and designs throughout the piece. she wore a simple pair of black high-waisted jeans, a white collared short sleeve shirt, and a green and black diamond plaid cropped sweater vest. she still looked like herself, but a part of her felt as though she was evolving in a way. becoming someone completely different from the gwen she was at this time last year. when she was going through her first breakup. all alone, with a new ailment of voldemort whispering in her dreams. acting as someone she thought people wanted her to be, not the person she was inside. she felt like she was finally filling out the empty space within herself. she was evolving from gwendolyn payne, the slytherin princess to gwen, the charms prodigy. and hopeful newest member of the slug club, alongside each of her siblings.

it was quite comical. each payne sibling was invited to the club for separate reasons, but ones that fit their personalities to perfection. enzo was recognized for his outstanding potions work. which made sense, seeing as he had an affliction for blowing things up and creating what gwen would assume is something illegal. whenever he showed her something he mixed together, she always felt uneasy for an hour or so. benji had a way with plants and animals. which made sense. he wasn't a people person, and always seemed to find comfort in plants and animals, which is why he was recognized for herbology. mei, well gwen couldn't think of someone more talented at transfiguration. the girl was a master at being one thing and another at the same time. watching mei become something completely different...gwen was astounded everytime.

gwen? slughorn had pulled her aside and told her a few things. saying her marks in everything were the reason he had noticed her originally. but her charms talent? he explained that he had never met anyone with her skills. which once again, fit perfectly. charms was a complex and powerful class that takes a certain expertise to perfect. and in her seventh year, gwen had yet to be dethroned or even had anyone come near her charms ability. it was an artform, in her eyes. and she was naturally gifted with it, and had an extra force behind every spell she ever cast. though, she feared it was because of her genetic relation to voldemort.

either way, she was positive that esme and ramiel were beaming with joy at their children's success, especially since each had come from a rough background.

but first, well, gwen had an entire saturday to get through before slughorn's dinner. and now she figured it'd be good to start with reading the letter from her boyfriend she had received that morning while taking a walk around the castle, after that horrid visit with her uncle in her mind. grabbing the envelope, the blonde bounded down the stairs and out towards the great hall to join tabitha for breakfast, and swoon at george's sweet words. when she slid into her seat, tabitha leaned over to see what the boy had wrote.

Princess,

I've said this before but waking up with you not next to me is something I never thought would hurt me so much. hearing your gentle tones of breathing, or your laughter that is like a song. I wish I'd kissed you one last time before you left for school. but sadly, I don't have a time turner. I miss feeling your warmth beside me at all times at home. I miss you working at the shop. I miss your touch. I miss your voice. 

But enough with the sadness! I'm beyond proud that you were invited to Slughorn's dinner. You're the smartest witch I know, princess. You deserve this. Make sure to tell me all about it. I can't wait to see you in a few weeks for Christmas. 

I love you, princess

George

PS: can you give the pyrotechnics in the box attached to enzo? thanks!

a chuckle left gwen's lips as tabitha dabbed underneath the blonde's glasses with a napkin, ridding of the tears that had slowly began to fall at george's words. he was always so eloquent with his words, even when he was giving her little brother explosives. gwen pursed her lips as her sky blue eyes danced over his words again, smiling gently. she missed him everyday. she had become so accustomed to waking up next to his snoring that waking up to duchess beside her made her heart ache. 

"why so glum, gwen?" draco's smooth voice cooed as he slid onto the bench next to the blonde, acting as though he didn't hold her sister captive in umbridge's office last year.

"what do you want, malfoy?" the older slytherin hissed, sliding the note and attached box to the side, away from his view.

"woah there, what's with the hostility?" he persisted, inching closer, "y'know, I've done some thinking over the summer- "

"that's a first."

" -and I was thinking," he continued, waving off her last comment, "even though you're a mudblood. we'd make a powerful couple." the boy purred, leaning closer to the girl, "so why don't you ditch the weasel, and experience some real man."

gwen turned her head towards tabitha, then back to draco, and back to tabitha, and back to draco. both girls let an audible laugh leave their lips as they let the attempt draco had just made settle into their minds. oh this was rich. the entire hall turned their attention towards the little group of slytherin's, watching as draco managed to stay cool at the girls laughter. he seemed colder, and less afraid of what people think this year. his eyes were cool and calculated, as if there was some sort of plan formulating in his head. but gwen didn't care. the boy she had seen as a little brother for five years, and then a menace to society for the past few months, had just tried to make a pass on her. she almost couldn't believe it.

shaking her head, gwen turned towards the bleach blonde, "you're joking? that's a good one. I'd rather kiss a dementor than kiss a blood supremacist. and you really think using a slur about my bloodstatus would help your case? bugger off malfoy before I end up taking points away from our own house."

a few giggles erupted around the great hall, but all gwen heard was draco leaning into her ear, and whispering what felt like a threat, "you'll change your mind. or else."

gwen cocked her eyebrow up as she watched the boy leave, before shaking her head once more and returning back to her eggs and toast. let's just say, gwen and tabitha had a good laugh for the rest of breakfast.

\-----

honestly, gwen wasn't sure why she was as nervous as she was about going to the dinner. she looked fantastic, so that wasn't it. she had her hair twisted into a half up half down updo, and tabitha did her makeup flawlessly with gentle beige tones to compliment the topaz blue of her eyes. she didn't wear anything outlandish either, just a simple black dress. it was long sleeve with a deep cut heart-shape neckline. the material hugged her waist beautifully, and continued fitting skin tight down to just past her midthigh. around her waist was a belt made of rare jewels she had been gifted from her parents not too long ago for christmas. in her ears, the emerald earrings from george, and on her hand, the handmade ring from mei and a pearl bracelet from her grandmother, esme's mom. perhaps her intuition felt as though this night wouldn't be all that great for gwen. but otherwise, she had to go.

making her way down the halls, gwen pulled the emerald green shawl she wore tighter around her body. the wind in the halls was a factor, sure, but people continued to whisper around her. she felt a deja vu moment of the first time nick had laid a hand on her. the same day she brought him that flower, and the first time she saw nick and pansy together. shrugging it off, the blonde continued on her way to slughorn's office, hesitantly letting herself in to see a few of the students had already arrived.

"ah ms. payne!" professor slughorn boasted, "you look lovely. come, sit. you're in between mr. zabini and mr. yaxley."

the room fell silent. gwen felt all of the air escape from her lungs as both boys turned to look at her. with a forced smile, the young girl simply nodded. walking forward, she pulled out the elegant chair and found her seat. the air was tense, and everyone's eyes were on the three slytherins sitting at the table. gwen's diamond eyes met the obsidians of benji payne's, who had a worried expression evident on his face. which made gwen slightly uneasy, for her younger brother wasn't one to show emotion so outwardly. but the two had a special bond. 

she wasn't sure why, but benji and her had always got on well. perhaps it was their similar personalities, or their parallel senses of humour. whatever it was, benji and gwen were always close. maybe not like mei and gwen, but close enough. if she ever needed the honest truth about anything, benji was the one the blonde would go to. he was also the one who said directly to her face that nick yaxley was a slime ball. and he was never one for such informal terms. but he said that to her at the highest part of nick's manipulation, so gwen didn't listen. but now, merlin, now she wish she had.

"looks like your precious blood traitor isn't here to protect you this time." nick hissed in a hushed tone to the girl beside him, shifting in his seat.

"keep your hands to yourself or I'll hex your dick off." gwen bit back, crossing her legs.

"you're wearing the dress I got you." he commented while taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm wearing the dress your mother got me. simply because it's a nice dress." the blonde retorted, reaching for the wand she carried.

"now now, flower. don't pull out your wand. wouldn't want to make a scene, now would we?" he sneered.

"you and I both know I don't need my wand to make you hurt, yaxley. and if you ever call me flower again, I'll send you farther than the other side of the quidditch pitch."

as the rest of the group joined, mei caught gwen's eye. she looked just as shocked at gwen's seating placement as everyone else was when they first were given the order. the two shared a moment of silent communication, which was mostly just mei asking if her older sister was okay. 

I'm okay, gwen thought, sending it in mei's direction. this was a new trick that she had learned from dear old mcgonnagall. apparently, gwen has the ability to send messages through her mind to others, and she can hear their replies. 

but gwen wanted to know how to get inside of voldemort's head most of all.

"mei! I hear you mastered becoming an animagus at the age of thirteen!" slughorn beamed as everyone began eating, "that is absolutely incredible. I don't believe I've known a student to do that, and be successful!" the teacher boasted.

gwen couldn't help but beam with pride. her heart warmed with joy as she watched her sister get praised for the accomplishment. mei's ways with transfiguration always astounded gwen. truly. and hearing mei get the appreciation she deserved for such an incredible feat? well gwen couldn't help but have a proud big sister moment. she was proud to be the sister of such a talented witch, especially in such a tricky subject. pride was the only way gwen could describe what she felt.

"thank you professor. it was tedious but I managed!" mei responded brightly, a blush evident on the girls tan cheeks.

"and enzo! already a potions master and only in your third year. that must be some sort of record. you must be gunning for my job, aren't you boy?" the older man chuckled, leaning forward towards gwen's younger brother.

"no. I wanna be an auror. being a professor is boring and I don't plan on growing as old as you professor." enzo stated nonchalantly. many stiffled laughs floated into the air at the youngest payne's bluntness, even gwen had to cover her mouth.

"well then...benjamin payne! the youngest middle child!" slughorn stated, diverting from the topic of his age, "you're a promising herbologist! and magizoologist from what hagrid and professor sprout tell me. I'm guessing you wish to go into one of those fields?"

"no." benji stated plainly, refusing to look up at the man who was speaking to him. gwen shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose as she took a bite of her green beans.

"oh! well what were you thinking of becoming, young sir?" the professor continued, despite the obvious refusal on benji's end.

"wouldn't you like to know."

"benji!" gwen hissed, staring down her younger brother as he looked up at her, unable to understand what he had done wrong, "don't be rude."

"fine. I want to become a muggle scientist." the boy stated, ignoring the rest of the questions slughorn tried to get him to answer.

time went by rather quickly. despite gwen wishing for lightening to strike her whenever nick or blaise made an offside comment, typically aimed towards her and her bloodstatus. or her relationship with george. whatever it was, gwen tried her best to tune it out, focusing on the newly appeared ice cream in front of her. conversation went by smoothly, but slughorn almost seemed to avoid topics of gwen. which she didn't mind. she wasn't much of a talker. but it was when she realized his true intentions, did gwen want to really shrivel up and disappear.

"now I'm sure you're all wondering why I saved gwendolyn to last!" slughorn boomed, laughing at himself, "well that's because the saying is 'save the best for last'. I like to think of her as our guest of honour. someone of her prestige!"

gwen dropped her spoon, choking the dairy filled dessert into a napkin at his words. all eyes turned to the sputtering girl as her cheeks blew a brilliant shade of red. one to match ginny weasley's hair just a few seats down from her. whatever slughorn was getting at, gwen wasn't a fan of. she wasn't sure if he was being legit or if he was trying to get some sort of information out of her about herself. but she'd soon learn which one it was.

"gwendolyn here is the top student in all of hogwarts! never below the best, this one." slughorn continued, placing his own spoon down, "take notes everyone, this is who you want to be. this is witch excellency. and I have a feeling we are sitting in the presence of absolute divine greatness tonight." the professor explained, causing gwen to shrink slightly in her seat, "gwendolyn. you're a muggleborn. how is someone of your history so talented?" 

"probably because of her bloodline." nick and blaise state aloud, causing everyone to fall into a tense silence.

gwen's eyes met mei's, and the younger sister obviously caught onto the panic in her eyes. because this was one of the topics gwen was praying to avoid. the idea of any secrets of her lineage getting out was one of the blondes greatest fears. whether it be her biological family, her uncle, or the memories she had lost after repressing her traumatic childhood. whatever it was, her past was not a topic of conversation to be having in such a public setting.

"her bloodline? well, gwendolyn, do explain what your housemates mean!" slughorn pried, readjusting himself in his seat, "do you have any wizard relatives?"

"my biological parents are muggles. wholeheartedly." she stated quickly, focusing on the ice cream in front of her.

"what about extended family?" slughorn pushed, attempting to get more information out about why gwen was as powerful as she was.

"professor- "

"hush mei. go on, gwen. tell everyone about your extended family." blaise prodded, turning his attention to the head girl.

"stop it." gwen whispered, her breathing picking up pace.

"tell them about your uncle, gwen." nick picked up, catching on to blaise's intentions fully, "tell them your uncle is v- "

before he could finish the sentence, a dark cloud clouded everyone's vision. gwen sputtered and coughed, only to have two people drag her from the table and out into the hallway behind the classroom. when she opened her eyes, mei and benji were leading her towards one of fred and george's secret passageways, enzo chasing after them cheering about the peruvian instant darkness powder he had used. gwen's breathing was rapid and it only calmed when the four payne siblings found themselves huddling around the eldest child, whispering that it was okay.

that they would always be by her side.


	36. Listen to my words and love me again

Dear Mei,

I was surprised by the letter, I didn't think you wanted to speak to me. Well I guess this really isn't speaking, but writing.  
I've been good, the joke shop is good. We're doing far better than we expected, the love potions have been selling far better than many other things. 

I've missed you. 

And I'm sorry for that night. I'm sorry for what I did, what I said. How I acted after, I think about it a lot. I feel bad, and I should feel bad because I was acting like a complete and utter asshole. We said figuring it out then after that night we just stopped. It was my fault and I'm sorry. I still want to figure us out, if you think that'd be alright. 

Be safe, don't break anyone's necks unless someone can get a picture.

Love, Fredrick

P.S. enzos been sending letters about trying out products so I sent a box attached to this letter. Could you get it to him?

Mei smiled down at the letter she'd gotten back from the Weasley boy. She hadn't expected him to write back, she expected him to burn the letter he'd gotten and never respond. But he did respond, and he said he was sorry. What was with men this year and saying they were sorry? Blaise said he was sorry, what he hoped to accomplish she didn't quite understand. They were long dead and beaten in every sense of the word, things they've said and what they had become. Mei didn't want any of that again. 

However when he said he was sorry something lit in her chest that she couldn't quite explain. Something sympathetic and soft almsot. Then he'd acted that way at slughorns party. And Mei never wanted to look him in the eyes again unless it was to watch him slowly shrivel up and die by her hand.

Then Fred apologized. He missed her, he wanted to try things again. How that would work she had no clue, she was still at school. He owned a business. It was all complicated, and confusing. But now she felt ready, this was t the summer any more. She wasn't sad she wasn't venerable. She was Mei, and she was ready to have a chapter in her love life without the likes of Gwendolyn Payne.

"Mei! Come on it's almsot game time!" Yvette yelled through the door as she barged in, yelling towards her friend who sat at her desk with only half of her quidditch uniform on. "God, it's your first year as beater and you aren't even dressed! Come on come on it's the big game! The Slytherin game! Oh god we're going to beat the shit out of them and gloat until next year when we win again!" Yvette beamed as she looked back at her friend. Who still seemed to be getting on her gear. "Merlin your slow, now come on!"

As Mei finished tightening her shoulder guard she felt Yvettes hand wrap against her wrist as she pulled the girl along the halls and down to the quidditch pitch. Several good lucks and death glares were given as the two girls passed both Slytherin and Gryffindor alike. Mei gave her little brothers a wave as she saw them headed out to their respective house seating. Enzo seemed to beam with excitement as his big sister was being pulled along by the short red head. Benji didn't seem to care but Mei knew he did. In his own sick and twisted little way. 

"Mei! Glad you could finally join us." Ron Weasley called out as Yvette and Mei joined the rest of the team. Ron had taken she spot as keeper, more like she'd given it to him in the light of opening for beaters. Mei loved playing keeper, she found it fun and energizing. But something about play beater made her skin buzz in excitement. So this year she had tried out for the position of beater instead, and she'd gotten it. Yvette still found herself playing chaser, the girl was far too dainty to play the position of beater alongside her friend. Some hack played in the position of beater with her. But Mei refused to let that bring her down.

This was quidditch. This was what Mei was built for. 

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" Mei heard the crowds cheering as the teams flew up. This game would belong to Gryffindor. This was their time, this was a good year. And Mei Payne would be damned if she lost a quidditch match to the likes of Nick Yaxley, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Yaxley, are you sure you're ready to play beater? Don't want you to fall off your broom like the bloodtraitor who use to play that spot." Draco Malfoy sneered as he laughed at the girl, Blaise and Nick joining in. 

"Malfoy, are you sure you're ready to get your skull smashed in by a bludger?" Mei scoffed at the boy, she hated him with every fiber on her being. No matter what she subconscious had told her to do. He held her back and captive last year in Umbridges office, he was the reason for Mei and Gwens massive fight the year pervious. He was the object of so many inconveniences the girl had experienced. 

Malfoy didn't seem to have a response as he scoffed like a child as everyone took their positions in the air. A bat held itself in Meis left hand, her gloved had gripping the iron material as she held an almsot sadistic grin along her features. 

Then the whistle blew.

"And there we go! Previously amazing keeper now turned beater Mei Payne is messing it up on the field, you can see it as well folks but she is out for blood. She's following in the legacy of her predecessors the Weasley twins." tabitha's voice rang out through the microphone that spoke throughout the entire pitch. Mei couldn't help but widen her smile as the wind blew her hair backwards and the wind blew harshly against her quidditch goggles. 

Her arm holding the bat swung as she saw a chance to hit the metal ball towards the likes of Nick Yaxley, just barley missing his head. "AND PAYNE GOES FOR THE BLOOD AS SHE AIMS A BLUDGER AT NICK YAXLEY!" Tabitha's voice once against shouted out as Yaxleys eyes seemed to hone in on Mei, his mouth loving slightly and she was able to pick up just a few words. Those words being, 'you're dead' however give they were from Nick Yaxley. Mei didn't particularly feel scared or threatened by the small attempt to be toxically masculine. 

Quidditch felt like a different world to Mei. It felt like a world separate from others yet fueled by the actions of their day to day lives. A way to vent anger, or a place to find relief in, everyone had their own reasons for playing but most of them involved the likes of escape. Escape the day to day life at hogwarts, or friends and family that just drove you crazy. Anything really it could be an escape for. For Mei it was an escape and place to vent. 

At quidditch she wasn't compared to her sister in the slightest. Gwen was the only Payne sibling who didn't play the sport. Benji played seeker for Ravenclaw quidditch team and Enzo proudly wore his title as Hufflepuff chaser. If anything the younger boys would be compared to Mei Payne, the Gryffindor Beast. She hated that name but for quidditch she didn't completely mind. At least in this sense it was accurate. 

As for venting, well she got to hit a ball at people without being sent to the head masters office. What more is there to tell? 

"AND THE GRYFFINDOR BEAST STRIKES AGAIN, ANOTHER CLOSE CALL AT A SLYTHERIN HEAD, THIS TIME POOR CHASER BLAISE ZABINI IS THE UNLUCKY MAN WHO HAD HIS SMALL LIFE FLASH BEFORE HIS EYES!" Tabitha yelled again, the cheering of the crowd was intoxicating as Mei continued on. Slowing down the chasers of the team and keeping as eye on the blonde seeker. Desperately wanting to hit him off his broom but not wanting the penalty. 

Then as she went to move she felt her grip of her broom be pushed, her hand slipping and her body falling through the air so familiarly yet foreign. The feeling on a mans hands pushed against her back as she slamming of someone's shoulders and broom fell into her own. The colliding force knocking the girl from her broom, her bat flying out from her gloves hand and wind rushing against her face. As she looked up and she fell through the sky, the features of Nick Yaxley held an evil smirk. Thinking he was superior, better than her. "You asshole!" She yelled, yet her sound was drowned out by the wind whipping against her back and her hair echoing against the wind. Her eyes tore away from the man who had pushed her as she moved her body. Her head found itself closer to the ground as she secretly relished the feeling of the wind against her skin, before she noticed the ground was coming closer.

Then she shifted her form. Arms to wings and feet to claws. The form of the raven bird slowly completely morphing her body as she was able to fly down to touch the ground. Her mind not thinking to fly back to her broom, it would be more dangerous to do that as well with all the game pieces which flew through the air. The audible gasp from people in the stands as she transformed sent a chill down her spine, her little secret wasn't common knowledge among the students. Mei didn't even understand how professor Slughorn knew about her talent. But now everyone knew, and they had visual proof as the girl stumbled to the ground.

Her body formed back to the lanky form it usually held. Her body rolling slightly on the ground as she found herself on her back, looking up the the brooms in the air. A glare in her brown eyes as she hear the footsteps of her siblings. The chaotic worry of Enzos steps, the stressed and angry of Gwens. The even yet fast paced steps of Benji. "You fucking asshole! I should've knocked your head in when I had the damn chance!" Mei yelled up towards the being in the sky, her middle finger shooting up towards the figures.

"AND MEI PAYNE SAVES HERSELF BY TURNING INTO A BIRD AFTER THAT SLIMEY AND VILE BOY NICK YAXLEY PUSHED HER OFF OF HER BROOM! WHICH IS DIRTY AND SHAMEFUL SINCE HES DONE THIS TWO YEARS IN A ROW! GET OVER GWEN BUDDY! TRYING TO KILL HER SISTER ISN'T A GOOD WAY TO WIN HER BACK!" Tabitha yelled as people, teachers slowly gathered at the bottom of the pitch. To check in the well being of the player, or maybe to subdue her as her anger slowly festered itself. 

It didn't seem like anyone wanted a repeat of Mei and Nick from the year pervious.

"I'm fine, I'm going back up there. " Mei called to the teachers, to her siblings. She would be playing today. She would be beating Nick Yaxley at this little game. 

"You're not going back up there Mei. I'm not having it." Gwens voice found itself present in Meis ear. "They have another beater they can put in. You're out, I'm sorry but it's not happening." Gwen told her sister, Mei couldn't help but feel angry, she was her thing. This was what she was good at. As Gwen spoke Mei felt Benjis hand hold her upper arm. Holding her in place, almsot like he knew she'd try to escape. Enzos hand laced in Meis, his actions more so filled by a childish worry Mei couldn't help but appreciate. It dulled if anger is only slightly.

"No! No you can't take this away from me Gwen! I'm good at this! I'm good at quidditch! Merlin I was amazing up there and I will play if I want to play. You don't get to say if I play or not. You don't get to tell me anything about quidditch, let me have this." She said to her sister, jerking her shoulder from her palm and facing her. Anger lacing Meis face as her anger heightened. Gwen wouldn't take this away. She wouldn't be adding herself into Meis quidditch time. This was Meis thing, not Gwens. Quidditch wasn't for Gwen. 

"I'm sorry, that was rude." She managed out the apology as she saw the regal yet threatening look at Minerva Mcgonagall. Signaling her siding with Gwen on the subject. Mei would be sitting out at this quidditch game. 

All because Nick Yaxley decided to push her off of her broom.

———

"Two sugars," Mei spoke to the woman in front of her. They were back in the grey room again. The lace tea mats and table had slowly changed over each of the visits. The first night they had white place mats, yellow tea cups with flowers implemented on the sides of the cups and tea pot. Now the yellow slowly shifted to a green, and flowers turning white and to a skullish forms. It was almost morbid.

"Your brother is so troublesome, knocking you off of the broom. But you know what really pissed me off? Gwendolyn Riddle. How she just told you what you could and couldn't do in quidditch. As if she controlled you. Like a dog," Bellatrix said as she moved the two sugar cubes into Meis cup. And once again Mei watched and the two cubes dissolved into nothing in her cup. "By the way, I do love that emerald against your skin." Mei must've been wearing something different this time. A new green dress. 

She looked down, the dress was a silk black. Skin tight silk against her body as it hung against her hips, draping like a simple piece of cloth yet the ditching and designs which adorned the dress set it apart from just another black gown. The deep v neck of the dress showed off her cleavage as it slightly shone given her movement, and her arms found themselves to be adorned with two silver bands right underneath her shoulders on each arm. Against her neck a dangling necklaces an emerald jewel hanging at the end. 

It was such a lovely jewel standing against the sea of black.

"It made me so mad! How dare she do that to me? Quidditch is my thing! I'm good at quidditch, I mean my brothers are too but I've been doing quidditch! I was the best keeper on the team in years, not to mention I was amazing at beater! Then i got knocked off my damned broom and all of a sudden she knows what's best for me. Like she's my mother. If she really wants to be my mother she should just refuse my existence." Mei scoffed at the woman as she brought the cup of tea to her lips, taking a small sip to clear her throat as it parched. 

"She's so full of herself and drunk on her own power. Like this summer how you were dealing with learning about what Fred had done and that he had liked her. Then she had the sheer nerve to blame you! Telling you to get over yourself for being upset. I think she relished hurting you, like some sort of sadistic hell queen just here to mess with the emotions of those she deems inferior." Mei couldn't help but find herself nodding along to the crazed woman's words. She had a point. "You would be so much stronger without her my dear angel."

Gwen did act superior. 

Like she ruled everything.

Maybe Bellatrix had a point.

"But aside from that, I have news angel. It's about you, you're bloodline. Your /power/" Bellatrix teased as she poured Mei yet another cup of tea. Mei couldn't help but find herself curious as the what the woman would say. "You're spirit had been kindered to that of another. You're sword is awaiting you." She teased, but before Mei could force words from her throat the grey would went black. 

———

"Mei! Oh my Merlin Mei!" Yvettes voice echoed in the formerly emptied dorm room. Mei hadn't bothered to stay for the rest of the game. She didn't want to watch, she didn't want that anger to hips any more than it was already at. No one deserved the anger she would've pinned onto someone. 

"Hey, I'm fine. No bruises, nothing." She replied back drying as she turned from her newly awoken state. Her emotions still wound up. She wanted to scream again, being away made emotions so much more heightened. She craved to go back to her dreamworld. Back to her tea party and, as bad as it sounds, back to Bellatrix Lestrange. However she knew that wasn't the actual villainous woman. It was her mind playing g some sort of curls joke onto the sixth year. Wanting her to suffer and doubt her own morals as she tried to navigate her life as a teenager at the stressed period of time. 

"I'm sorry you couldn't play Mei. I hated that you couldn't, that that rot of a man ruined this for you. This was going to be your day. But hey, we won, made sure to beat yaxley for you. And hey, next year when it's our last year, yaxley won't be there to cause problems and we can have that amazing season we dreamed of okay? You can even beat both of your brother in the game." Yvette laughed as she slid into the spot at the end of Meis bed, placing a hand over that of the thinner girls. 

"Thanks Yvette. And I am sorry in advance that I am probably going to act like a witch tomorrow. I can already hear Nick and his little boyfriends taunting me. Something about a bird, wouldn't be surprised if someone gave me a bag of birdseed." Mei laughed to her friend as she gripped back her friends hand. Glad for the comfort that Yvette provided.

"Speaking of birds, since when could you do that! It was amazing, and I know it was not easy to be able to do that. You were so amazing when you turned into that beautiful bird Mei." Yvette praised her friend as she stood up from the bed. Closing their dorm room door as she started to change from the quidditch gear.

"Remember that bad case of strep throat I had in third year? Wasn't strep, it was a horrid tasting mandrake leaf." Mei laughed to her friend as she turned her eyes away as Yvette changed shirts. Only hearing a laugh from her friends lips. 

"Only Mei Payne would think it would be fun to go through a physically and mentally grueling process in her third year. You amaze me." Yvette voiced, the sound of sheets crinkling let Mei know it was good to turn her head back around. 

"You know me. Good night Yvette."

"Good night Mei."


	37. Complete me darling, for it is you I trust

"that was quite the show your brother put on the other day, dear." voldemort chuckled, moving his rook. gwen's eyes didn't move from staring at the man in front of her, as she continued attempting to penetrate his mind. if she could even just get him into check with something, gwen could have him on the rocks.

"well he's always been a talented prankster." the blonde returned, moving her knight, "I'm sure you reveled in the fact our connection was almost exposed to some of the most infulencial young wizards." she continued, leaning back in her chair with her eyes narrowed, "or perhaps not. perhaps my talent causes a great deal of stress for you." the slytherin boasted, tucking a stray blonde curl behind her ear.

"don't get cocky, darling niece. you have yet to see what I am capable of." the pale wizard countered, moving his pawn.

gwen felt something in her head click. she opened her blue eyes wide and shot her thoughts forward, diving deep within the mind of the dark lord. an elated chuckle left her lips as a whole boatload of history seeped through into her own thoughts. him as a child, being brought to the orphanage. him being applauded at school for being a scholar student. everything. the vulnerabilities. his inept skills with feelings and love. but before the blonde could absorb everything inside of the mans head, a large door slammed in her face. gwen smirked, a sly twinkle in her eyes as she reached her hand forward, moving her king.

"checkmate, dearest uncle."

\-----

"now I know you lot have already brewed amorentia in your sixth year," slughorn announced, catching the seventh year classes attention, "but sadly I do not have much confidence in that. snape is talented sure, but I can help you make something even more potent. but first, shall I show you some examples?" the professor offered, and all of the students giggled and gathered around the cauldron he had unveiled.

"but professor, I thought we were attemping wolfsbane today?" tabitha questioned, glancing down at her potions book.

"I figured this may be a bit more fun. plus, some of our wolfsbane ingredients aren't quite ready yet. it may have to wait. with the end of november chill and all." slughorn stated, beckoning the group closer.

yes. sweet sweet end of november. which meant soon gwen would be back at the burrow with george weasley curled into her side. a book in her hands as the smell of cinnamon and firework powder filled her nose. that was the smell of the burrow that gwen could get drunk on. but what was even better was george's soft touches and his sweet words that sent gwen into a frenzy. a day hadn't gone by where she didn't miss the way he looked at her. how he made her feel so special. recently, they'd been creating the plans for gwen opening her dress shop in the vacant space across from the joke shop. of course it would come after the war that everyone knew was coming their way. but gwen was elated that there was a real possibility of fulfilling her dream of becoming a gown designer. being able to run her own little shop. but first? well she had to make it through the rest of her seventh year at hogwarts.

"gwendolyn!" the potions teacher exclaimed, pulling her from her daydreams of george weasley's lips, "care to tell us what you smell?" 

gwen nodded and handed her textbook to tabitha, who gave her a reassuring smile. pressing onward, the head girl approached the table and let out a shaky breath. bending down slightly, the intoxicating smell surrounded her senses. her diamond eyes fluttered shut and a gentle sigh escaped her lips as her entire body seemed to relax. her mind went blank and all that she could comprehend was the lucious smells that were floating around her head, creating an entirely different universe. however, she pulled herself away, and stared down at the liquid that they had already brewed the year prior.

"well, gwendolyn, what did you smell?" slughorn pried, urging the others to lean in to hear the blonde's answer.

"old spice cologne, fresh grass and..." gwen's voice faltered. a panicked look danced its way onto her face as she realized what the final smell that had lingered was, "and...flowers." she stated quietly, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the class.

\-----

potions felt as though it had dragged on for ages. everyone whispered about gwen's amorentia, and wondering if it was nick that she most desired deeply. he always called her flower, and she'd always bring him flowers. and it terrified gwen. there was no way she had smelt nick in the potion. he was the least desirable person in her eyes. he was vile, loathsome, egotistical, and just all around awful. the idea of her deepest desire being him felt like a sick trick someone was pulling on her. and merlin she wanted it to end.

when the class did finally come to a close, gwen was the first out. the last place she wanted to be was anywhere near nick and his posse. she hadn't even waited for tabitha to stop flirting with theo nott. no. gwen needed out of that classroom. she felt as though if she stayed any longer, she'd slowly begin to suffocate. that the room would end up caving in on her if she stayed even a second after the class had ended. 

"where you off to, flower?" nick's voice taunted down the hall, sending a shiver down gwen's spine as his voice travelled into her ear. his comment was followed by a chorus of laughter from his fellow meatheads.

"c'mon, ms. head girl, your lover's talking to you!" adrian pucey teased, earning another line of laughs to escape from the group.

ducking through the crowds of students, gwen found herself in a broom closet, hidden from the teasing and taunting from the slytherin boys. but their laughs kept replaying in her head and gwen felt overwhelmed at it. she pressed her hands into her ears and slid down the stone wall of the closet, dropping onto the cold floor. small whimpers and heaves fell from her lips as she tried to tone out their insults. she didn't feel anything for nick. she hated him. he was the worst person on the planet. the last thing she would ever desire is that boy. he hurt her. he hurt her so much. gwen squeezed her eyes shut, only to open them to a room she did not know.

"you're sure the boy is to be trusted, my lord?" a familiar snake like voice cooed, causing gwen to turn her head and come face to face with bellatrix.

only bellatrix was looking directly at her. and it hit her, gwen wasn't in her own mind. she was living what her dear old uncle was experiencing. because she broke through the barrier he had put up before.

"he is our only hope, bellatrix." the man's tone recited, "the malfoy boy will follow through. and if not? that's why yaxley's boy is there as well."

gwen felt herself rip her mind away from the dark lord, a loud gasp finding its way out of the blondes chest. with her eyes blown wide, the slytherin gripped at her chest in an attempt to ground herself. all she wanted was to have george wrapped around her right now. telling her everything would be okay. telling her he wouldn't be going anywhere. that he would never let someone hurt her. but this wasn't about her being hurt, no. no this was about the secret plans voldemort had created to take down hogwarts from the inside. with the slytherin prince and king at his side.

she could only assume he wanted the princess as well.

\-----

the next day was a saturday, meaning gwen could isolate herself from others without worry about her almost perfect attendance record. the only classes missed being those that she could not possibly attend, being unconscious and all. or staying by mei or george's side after god knows what the two had gotten in to. either way, she figured keeping herself away from the others to center her thoughts would be the best plan. seeing as she needed to find a way to ensure voldemort never got to her, and would never sway her onto his side.

but she didn't exactly know where to start.

standing in front of her sink, gwen stared at herself in the mirror. her deep ocean eyes peering back at her as she attempted to create a barrier in my mind. any thoughts of voldemort had to be completely tossed aside. she couldn't let him get to her. but eventually, she just slid down onto the floor, throwing a towel that was beside her against the wall. wasn't this harry potter's job? to keep voldemort at bay from the other students? gwen mentally hexed the boy, but instantly felt bad because he had nothing to do with her biological connection to the dark lord. 

"gwen?" mei's voice called from the main area of her bedroom, "you in here?"

a deep sigh left the blondes mouth and she opened her bathroom door, "I'm in here."

the younger payne sister found her way into the bathroom, crawling over gwen's stationary body. mei slid down next to her sister and glanced to the right, seemingly analyzing the slytherin's face. but gwen knew she wouldn't get much. she had a master pokerface most of the time. it wasn't easy to figure out what was going on inside of the blonde's head. she barely knew herself, half the time.

"I heard about potions." mei stated, breaking the ice, "tabitha told me it's been wigging you out a bit. what was it again?"

"old spice cologne, grass, and flowers." gwen mumbled, picking at her fingernails.

"flowers?" mei asked, tilting her head to the side, "what kind of flowers?"

"I don't bloody know mei." the elder sister huffed, sitting up, "it was a rich smell. very romantic. like an aphrodisiac. why? trying to quiz me on herbology or something?" 

"no I just wanted to show how much of a bloody idiot you are." the raven haired girl snorted, "you smelled roses in it, you tosspot."

"so? still flowers."

"did you ever give nick a rose?"

"no."

"did he ever give you one?"

"no."

"who has given you a rose before, gwen?" the brunette stated, smiling as the realization seemed to hit her sister like a quidditch broom.

"george did..." the slytherin whispered, a blush filling her cheeks, "when he asked me out."

"took you long enough!" mei exclaimed, patting her sister on the back, "now quit moping on the floor and come get some butterbeer with tabitha, maria, yvette and I, eh?"

gwen chuckled as she stood, letting mei guide her from her head girl bedroom. and for a second, gwen looked over at her little sister, a bright grin replacing her solemn look before. it was at moments like that, where gwen was thankful she had her sister to pull her away from the dark thoughts that clouded her mind.

\-----

"you know what I've realized, gwendolyn." voldemort's voice cooed as the two reset the chess board from the few nights before, "you don't remember your parents."

"yes I do." gwen stated coldly, "esme and ramiel payne. gryffindor and hufflepuff head girl and head boy respectively. both from a pureblood line, but unable to have children biologically."

"no no no," voldemort chided, "not them. your biological parents."

"they're not my parents." gwen hummed softly, moving her pawn, "they created me, sure. but they didn't raise me. they don't know me. they barely knew me when I was a child. esme and ramiel are my parents."

the young slytherin glanced up briefly to study voldemort's face. he seemed almost confused at the words she had said. as though whatever mind trick he had planned to play on the blonde would fall through. but everything she said was true. one thing gwen remembered as a child was how she never referred to her mother and father as parents. they weren't caregivers. they rarely fed her. she raised herself for seven years with assistance from a faceless woman that seemed to fall from her memory. she never saw the two as parents, merely people she had around. her parents were esme and ramiel, nothing voldemort did would change that fact in her mind, no matter his efforts.

"would you perhaps like to remember them?" voldemort asked, moving his pawn, "I can give you those memories. they're quite troublesome."

"that's nice." gwen hummed, continuing on with the game, her voice still calm and collected.

for a while, the two stayed silent. gwen would peak into voldemort's mind to try and see what he was planning, but he seemed frustrated at gwen's inability to go along with his original plan. and instead of forcing it, he began to rewire a new one. though gwen knew he was going for a hail-mary with it. as the game drew nearer to a close, voldemort leaned back in his chair, studying gwen's unwavering face.

"there's a reason why you were convinced nick was your deepest desire." voldemort continued, watching to see any changes in gwen's face. there were none.

"you think it's because I believe it's what I deserve." gwen continued, moving her own piece, "but it's not. I know why. I jumped to a conclusion. a part of me panicked before I thought logically. I deserve the love I receive from george. and though I remember not of my parents, I remember how they would treat me. my father's rage fits. my mothers neglect. I know what happened. I just can't place their names or faces." gwen finished, moving her king.

"how do you know what I was going to say?" voldemort inquired, leaning forward, "oh I see. you've broken my barrier. you can see inside my mind, can't you, young one?" he hissed, moving his rook.

but gwen didn't react. instead, she simply moved her king once more.

"checkmate."

\-----

it had been a week since gwen had bested voldemort in chess once again. it had been a week since he had learned how to see inside of his head. it had been a week since she experienced a dream chess game with him. and it almost set her on edge, because she had become accustomed to greeting him, and managing to best his attempts to sway her over into the darker side of the world. but she never did. no, she managed to overcome his tricks and grow emotionally. she had outgrown his childish tactics. 

but she hadn't outgrown the joy of designing dresses.

a few girls had placed orders for gwen to create their dress for the slugclub party. and honestly, the blonde was happy to oblige. sitting in her room with a needle, thread, her wand, and a muggle sewing machine was gwen's favourite pass time. and today was no different as she finished the last order she had to fill: her own. a navy blue satin halter-neck dress, that hit just barely below her midthigh with an a-line cut. a hand made diamond belt cinching the waist of the dress before it floated out into the flattering cut of dress. and she added pockets!

after hemming the final stitch, gwen stood back and let a bright smile overtake her face at her design. her own dress was much subtler than the other dresses she had made. especially luna's. that one was quite difficult to construct, but there was no sewing challenge gwen wouldn't be able to eventually conquer. mei's was an odd order though. a distinct request for a dark emerald green colour, one resembling that of a slytheirn. but once again, gwen couldn't turn down an order. and she'd do whatever was asked of her, if the client wished.

"gwen?" tabitha's voiced cooed as her door opened, revealing the dark skinned girl, "you busy right now?"

"no my love," gwen teased, sending a wink towards the girl, "I just finished my dress for the party tonight. come look."

"I think I have someone else who'd like to see it more." the brunette teased, opening the door wider to allow a certain weasley to saunter in.

gwen gasped loudly and dropped her wand, sprinting forward and launching herself into george's arms. she had jumped much higher than she knew she could, and wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, burying her face into his shoulder and breathing in his scent. one of old spice cologne and fresh grass. pulling back, the seventh year pressed her slightly chapped lips against the boys, tangling her fingers in his ginger hair, relishing in the feeling of him.

"hi princess." the boy breathed out when the two separated, "or should I say pyjama princess." he teased, noting the fact she was wearing his jumper and sleep shorts at five o'clock on a friday.

"oh hush." gwen giggled, sliding out of the boys arms, "what on earth are you doing here?" the blonde chuckled, running a hand through her hair.

"well first and foremost, I couldn't let my princess attend a ball without her prince," he teased, before waving his hand, "and I brought you this."

with a twist of his hand, a rose appeared between his fingers. gwen covered her mouth and let out a giggle as he handed the red flower to her. placing it to her nose, she allowed the scent to fill her senses, just as it had done a week or so before, while she smelled her amorentia potion. where she smelled her deepest desire, the likes of one mr. george weasley. the wizard who had managed to mend the broken shell of a slytherin doll back together and make her whole, without forcing her into anything too quickly.

"was this dumbledore and mei?" the shorter girl questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"mcgonnagall actually." the older boy teased, running his hands up and down his girlfriend's waist, a knowing look in his eye.

"I have to get ready, my love." gwen sighed, tilting her head as he bent down to pepper gentle kisses down her jaw and onto her neck.

"well I wouldn't want to mess up your dress...so let's do this before you get ready." he teased, "trust me princess, I haven't seen you in three months. it'll be quick."

and with one silencing charm later...the two were still almost late to the party.


	38. My blood hurts me yet my love fuels me

"Well brother, we should really stop meeting like this." Mei taunted as her hand slowly increased its pressure along the throat of Nick Yaxley. A hatred burning in her eyes that only matched his. 

"Yes we really should." The older boy growled as his wand pressed up against Meis neck. His gangled appearance only matching hers as the pairs hair seemed out of control an electrified. Meis makeup smudged and the green dress she worn torn at various angles. Nicks suit had rips along the shoulders and arms as well. 

Until they both found themselves in the center of a party. A silent room, where the only sound that could be heard was their heavy breathing, and the only feeling in the air was their despise of one another.

———

Now, let's find out how exactly they had come to that point. Shall we?

———

"I still can't believe you got accepted into the slug club. Actually I can't believe your whole family got accepted. You Payne's are a talented bunch." Yvettes voice echoed in their dorm room. Maria say next to the girl, the two lovers laying on top of one another as Yvette absent mindlessly played with her girlfriends hair. It was cute, if not gut wretchingly so. But Mei couldn't help but applaud the two girls for having a three year long relationship and to keep it steady going. 

"Yeah, and we aren't even related by blood. I guess our parents just picked the right abused children." Mei laughed, a small grin rose to Yvettes face. Maria followed suite. "You know Mei Payne, for being a hotheaded and almsot unruly bitch, you're a pretty good person. And a talented one at that." Maria chimed in, a heat rising to Meis face, her friends being supportive and almsot praising her felt weird. She wasn't use to it, or perhaps she was never use to listening to it. "Thanks Maria, you're good two. Both of you, I wouldn't know what I would ever do without you two always being there." 

"You'd probably have missed all your classes and have been kicked out of the bloody school." Yvette smiled towards her friend as Mei rolled her almond eyes playfully, throwing a pillow at the two girls. Laugher irrupting in the room as the couple both threw small stuff objects towards their roommate. 

It felt so nice to be like this. Happy. Mei was happy, she was somewhat relaxed. She was a teenager. She was finally able to be a teenager.

———

"Hurry up or we're going to be late!" Mei, and Benji stood outside the dorm room of Enzo Payne. The siblings had barged themselves into the Hufflepuff common room. No one dared to question them as the regal looking pair marched towards the youngest brothers room. Each sibling looked almsot picture perfect. Benji wore a black suit, tailored perfectly to his frame by the eldest of the bunch. Small ravenclaw symbols etched into the sliver cufflinks at the edge of his wrist. The royal blue turtle neck hiding under the jacket of his suit reminded Mei of their father. The aura around the younger of the two middle siblings reminded the elder of Ramiel Payne. 

Mei on the other hand looked almsot vile in the best type of way. She wore green, a floor length earthy green that held her body tightly. At her chest the neckline dipped into a dramatic v line which only was emphasized itself as the long sleeves of the dress moved down her arm. Fabric finding itself spare against her shoulders as her hair laid itself across her shoulder and fell to her back. Silver earrings dangled themselves from her lobes as she stood. The two middle children looked as if they would kill you and not think twice. Which Mei didn't quite mind.

"Enzo. Open the damn door already!" Benji said once agaim as he slammed his fist against the third years door, an annoyance in his stance caused Mei to smile. Her younger brothers emotions perplexed her, however she couldn't quite help but enjoy whenever he showed a bit on nonchalant emotions. "Enzo Ivan Payne! Now!" Mei yelled as she added her hand along to the wooden door, banging twice. It took a couple of second but the door soon opened. A distraught looking Enzo Payne standing in front of the two.

He looked simply adorable. A white turtle neck covering his stop half as a pair of mustard yellow dress pants covered his lower. His brown hair styled and of Mei had to bet, probably held more hair spray than was needed. "I can't find my jacket! The outfit looks stupid without the matching jacket!" The boy whined, his face distraught as the middle children laughed at the youngest. "Dumbass it's lying on your dresser. Also lighten up on the hairspray. I'm not putting you out if you get lit on fire." Benji laughed at his brother, Enzo simply formed his lips into a pout as he hastily grabbed the jacket and left the room. Pushing past his two older siblings.

"I think baby is mad."

"Fuck off." 

"Young man! Who taught you to use such foul language."

"You!"

"Do as I say not as I do my baby brother."

Mei and Benji shared a small look as the followed their younger brother from the Hufflepuff common room. Both subduing a laugh as Enzo marched forward to professor Slughorns party. Mei couldn't help but feel joy as she watched her two younger brothers grow up. Suits and fashion, soon enough they'll be dating. God Enzo dating, Mei was scared at just the thought. He'd bring home a boy and Ramiel would go nuts. No one would ever be good enough for his little boy. 

"Quit looking sappy, we're about to be there. Go be hot or something." Benji added bluntly as he walked in front of his sister, opening the door to the parties room. 

Mei couldn't help but feel excited as she looked at the casual yet regal party room. It felt elegant, like she was a guest invited to somewhere special. She was special, her and her family were special. A small grin tethered itself to her lips as she walked into the room, her eyes darting around for others to join in on her celebrations. Her eyes soon landed on Gwen, and her boyfriend of several months George Weasley. Merlin the trouble she had gone through to get that man to Hogwarts. But non the less she'd gotten him there, with the help of a certain professor of course.

"Gwen! Gregory! You two look lovely tonight." Mei smiled to her sister and her date. Laughs falling from everyone's throat as Mei spoke. Smiled lining the faces of everyone in the small group. "It's good to see you Mei. Really. You look good." George told the younger sister. She was good, happy, enjoying herself for once. This year was good, she was good, most things found themselves to be good. "Thank you Gregory, and I want her back in her dorm by ten. No funny business you hear?" Mei winked toward her sister before taking her leave, moving along to find people to converse with.

"I can't believe that putrid girl brought that blood traitor." The voice of Nick yaxley ran its course through her ear. Her head slightly turning around to see him along with two others Slytherins talking amongst themselves. Blaise Zabini and Adrian Prucey surrounded the boy.

"Gwens something I'll give her that. What I can't get over is that family of hers. It's repulsive if you ask me. Two mudbloods, a halfbreed and a pureblood. It's disgusting" Adrian Prucey added into the conversation, Meis eyes found themselves narrowing. "Hey remember, don't be too mean to the halfblood. Nicky here's related to her." Blaise joked, receiving a dirty look from Nick. "I may be related to that abomination, but remember you screwed her. You even had feelings for her for a time." Mei couldn't help but find her blood boiling as her nails dug crescents into her palms. How dare those boys talk about her family like that. "Please, whatever feelings I supposedly had were gone. She was a good lay, had some fun little tricks, but that was it." 

"If you want to hear about tricks let me tell you about this one time between me and Gwen in the prefects ro-" his tone was cut short as Mei stormed over to the group. She wasn't in the conversation, they could say what they wanted but maybe they should've been more private about it. "Asshole!" She muttered as her fist ran across the taller mans face. She was sick of Nick Yaxley, sick of what he did and how he always got away with it. 

Abusing Gwen.

Abusing her.

Knocking Mei off her broom.

Almsot killing Mei.

Threatening Gwen.

Threatening George.

Defacing Gwens reputation.

So many more instances played in her mind as she stood in her gown, her gazed fixed on her brother as they stood. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Blaise and Adrian attempt to grab her. However Nick raised his hand, halting them. 

"Baby sister, we were just talking about you. Want to join?" He scoffed as he held his wrist to his nose. Wiping the small portion of blood which fell from it. "Not quite, really I want you string you up by your feet and watch all the blood rush to your head. But I'd settle for just beating you into a coma again. How's that sound?" A smirk drifted onto her face as she slowly heard the room silence itself. People drawing their attention to the two biological siblings. 

"Usually, I wouldn't hit a girl. However I have no problem hitting a beast." Nick scoffed as his eyes darken, the smirk on his face matched Meis as he drew his wand. From the sides of her vision Mei saw a couple of teachers moving to step into the center. To stop the two, however the arm of professor slughorn stopped them. As if he was curious to see who would win this fight. "Really? Here I thought hitting women was one of your pass times. Considering what you did in your last relationship." Mei scoffed as she drew to wand to match her brother. 

They stood at one another. Both covered in green and black as their matching raven hair seemed to frizz up. Their facial looks almost frighteningly similar. They looked like siblings, however they didn't look like the pair of sibling to route for. "Flipendo!" The Yaxley boys voice yelled, that's when Mei quickly felt her body move. Just barley missing the impact of his charm. "You know, you and your father are so much alike." Mei scoffed as her moved her wand, the words furnunculus escaped her lips. Her grin only falling wider as he spell seemed to hit the older boy. His left hand slowly started to form boils. "Funny, I was just about to say the same. He was a worthless muggle, and you're a worthless witch." Nick called, his left hand twitching slightly as she noticed his body tense. The boils hurt, she caused this harm and she couldn't help but relish in it. 

Then she registered the words he had said about her father. That was her weak point, the place where people could manipulate her. Her biological father. Her obsession with his life and death. 

"Dead man." She muttered before slowly closing in their space. Until she managed to find her hand placed against his neck,  
Slowly increasing the pressure. Nicks want pointed underneath her chin as they smiled heinously. The anger in their eyes reflecting onto onto another as Meis hand clenched tighter around his neck. The base of her thumb able to feel his slowly increasing pulse. He was scared.

"Well brother, we should really stop meeting like this."

"Yes, we really should"

Then Mei felt a harsh spell hit the two. Sending them both spiraling back. Meis body hitting against the stone wall and Nicks hitting the one opposed to her. 

———

"After the show, I think Christmas is a good thing." Gwen muttered to her sister, her hand grabbing her two suitcases as they walked along the halls of Hogwarts. Gwen wasn't pleased at her sisters behavior. Claiming it to be, and quote 'insane and frightening. As well as head ache inducing' which meant annoying. Mei couldn't exactly argue , especially since her sister always seemed to know what Mei had planned to say next. Like some sort of lie dector. 

"I'm excited for Christmas. Going to see  
Molly again. Fred, I haven't talked to him in a while it'll be nice to see him too." Mei added in as she walked with her shorter sister. How the taller one seemed to struggle to keep up with the shorter was beyond her. "You and Fred write to eachother every day. What do you mean you haven't talked to him." Gwen scoffed as she slide a smile towards her sister.

"Did I ever mention how annoying it is that you can see inside my head? It feels like an invasion of privacy."

"Get over it, I'm your older sister that's legitimately my job. Wether you like it or not." 

"Still annoying."

At that Mei found herself smiling with her sister as the two girls prepared for their trip.  
Both excited for their own respective reasons. Or well, their own respective Weasleys.

———

"Fredrick!" Mei called as she entered the house, soon as she stepped inside her felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Lifting her up into a hug as they moved in a circle, laughing moving from both of their throats. Mei and Fred had written near every day. Talking about their mistake, about what happened. Soon they started talking like they use to, speaking like friend, and to some it seemed as if they spoke as lovers. 

"Merlins Beard, I missed you, George has gotten so boring since he started dating your sister." He joked, receiving a playfully annoyed glare from Gwen as she spoke with Molly and George just a few feet away. "Anyways, let me help you unpack. Least I can do." He said, placing the smaller girl to the ground as she moved beyond her. Grabbing her two suitcases from the luggage before walking back inside. "Come on!" He mouthed as he quickly moved himself up the stairs, Mei followed suit.

"Why are we at your room Fred? I'm staying with Ginny." Mei voiced, her body standing behind the taller males. Her eyes not lingering in one spot too long as soft memories of the summer seemed to dance into her thoughts. "No you're not, she snores. Besides, I can sleep on the ground, or you can, whichever." His tone was nonchalant. But the words behind it struck Meis stomach as she hesitated. Nervous as to what would come of this, but she pushed those feelings down. This would be good, this was going to be a good Christmas.

"I'll take the floor."

———

"Two sugars please." Mei told the woman in front of her. Bellatrix's movement's were crude as she dropped the sugar cubes into Meis tea. Meis eyes only vanishing from the figments face to watch the dissolvation of the small sugar pieces. "What's ruffled your feathers today?" Mei questioned as she relaxed herself against the chair, her eyes pouring into bellatrix as she ignored the every so prescient sea of grey surrounding them.

"You're being too forgiving. That Weasley boy deserves nothing and yet you are give him so much. Another chance, really Mei is that all he has to do to get you into bed? Say nice words and apologize? You aren't that pathetic, stop acting like you are I'm sick of it." Bellatrix demanded of the girl, was this what Meis inner mind really believed? That she was desperate for desire and affection she becomes pathetic? Surely not, this was the part of her brain that rotted itself with self hatred and loathing so deep it cut like a knife. 

"And another thing, why are you being so desperate for his love? For his desire? If you are going to act like such a tramp at least do it with a more deserving boy. Adrian Prucey, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini. All of these men would be such better options than that blood traitor of a boy you associate yourself with. You lower yourself whenever you speak to him. You're a yaxley, the daughter of a scarred family. You are destined for greatness. But you are acting like such a desperate little halfbreed around Fred Weasley." Bellatrix yelled towards Mei, her body standing up as her hands slammed against the table. The tea in the cups tipping over and spilling and the deranged woman's aggression spilled out.

"Stop being so mean to me!" Mei yelled back as she stood up as well, her fear out weighted by her anger. "You're so mean to me! Telling me my family doesn't love me and that I'm desperate! Saying I need to be with the Yaxleys, who left me for dead, who killed my father! They're horrible people, and so are you! I will never be involved with any of the men you mention me to be with. I will however do what I want. And what I want to do is try this thing with Fred. I want to be happy! Why is that so upsetting to you!"

Bellatrix's face contorted into anger, hatred, the a sadistic grin feel onto her face. 

"You're going to regret this angel. You're going to regret it." 

———

"Fire!" Was the word Mei woke up to as Fred Weasley grabbed her hand. As she stood up she moved to grab her wand. Knowing she couldn't use it legally but scared of what would happen if she didn't have it. "Angel let's go!" Fred's voice danced in her ears as he pulled her from the room. 

Her eyes widened as they ended up down stair, and Mei saw the ring of fire surrounding the house.


	39. And now death finds itself on my door

two weeks. gwen had gone two weeks without an intrusive dream from voldemort. she had slowly become accustomed to them happening which is why she was so weirded out about them not being apart of her daily routine. it was at the center of her mind everyday whenever she'd get ready for bed, as if she was expecting some impending doom to slowly start to take over her mind and make her experience things ten times worse than her daily chess games. one thing that did help her rest easy once again though, were the arms of one george weasley. the boy she had come to love over almost a year. two more months and the couple would have reached that milestone. merlin, gwen didn't know where the time went.

what she appreciated about the relationship she had with george is that she was still her own person. she was an independent woman who could still make her own decisions without the constant need of her significant others approval. something she never experienced with nick. he had to essentially approve of everything she did, even when it came down to small things like hanging out with tabitha. he needed to know every single decision gwen made. but george? he trusted her. he knew she was loyal and vice versa. what she also adored was the realness they had with one another. they argued, they bickered, they made up, they compromised. gwen had never felt a healthy relationship, but merlin, the one she had with george was the highlight of her life at the moment.

so waking up on christmas day with the love of her life snuggled into her side? why, gwen couldn't think of a better start. however, the time was only 6:30, which meant the sleeping weasley would yet to be up for another while, leaving gwen alone with her thoughts for the time being. untangling herself, the blonde slid from the slightly cramped bed, stepping into slippers and tossing one of george's jumpers atop her tank, pushing her glasses up her nose. glancing over her shoulder at the sleeping boy, a gentle grin overtook her lips. he looked so peaceful. and gwen couldn't help but wonder about the future for them.

slipping out of the twins shared room, gwen made her way down to the mainfloor kitchen, starting a pot of boiled water for her tea. only to soon be accompanied by her sister, who too seemed to get into the early rising habits of her elder.

"stop looking all domestic." mei muttered, rubbing the heel of her hand into her eye, "gon' make me think you and george want kids now." she sighed, leaning on the counter next to gwen.

"oh merlin no," the slytherin laughed softly, "not now. in the future, yes. one hundred percent I want kids with george." she nodded, pouring two mugs of hot water before placing a black tea pack into each.

"really?" mei wondered aloud, "I honestly didn't even really think that you two had talked about that yet." 

"well we have been together for almost a year. it was just a natural conversation." gwen shrugged, tipping two sugars into mei's tea and one into her own, "the only thing we disagree on is how he wants girls and I want boys."

"I don't want kids." mei stated simply, leaning her head to the side, "I think it'd be the death of me to be honest. I'd prefer cats or something...how's the business plan for your shop coming along, gweny?"

and that's how the conversation went for a while. sitting in the living room and just...talking. like sisters. as though neither had experienced any sort of trauma, any fights, anything. as though things were as they were when the two got off the train together in gwen's sixth year. not a care in the world as they spoke. but so much turmoil was created throughout the last year and a half. whether it be sister drama, boys, conflicting morals. the two were sent through a multitude of tests, and both seemed to come out unscathed. or, that's what gwen thought. though deep down a part of her knew she had mental blocks put up with mei, scared of her judgement. something that gwen had felt first hand. some of mei's words caused such insecurity inside of gwen, she became a bit scared to let herself grow into something more, worried it would disappoint mei.

soon enough, christmas breakfast was being served. a plethora of pastries, eggs, waffles, bacon, fruit, etc, littered the slightly cramped dining table in the weasley kitchen. but gwen never felt more comfortable. being around the group of gingers made her feel so accepted. no one saw her as a slytherin head girl. no one saw her as the façade everyone at hogwarts was used to seeing. they just saw the girl that their brother or son had fallen in love with, and embraced both her good and bad qualities. the weasley family made gwen feel human again. not like the hidden niece of voldemort.

which reminded her...she still had to talk to george about the prophecy.

just as the blonde went to tell the boy beside her she had to talk to him in private after breakfast, a strawberry whacked her directly on the cheekbone. her mouth shut and eyes followed suit, leaving the table silent. rotating her body away from george, the seventeen year old caught the eyes of one fred weasley, holding a spoon high in the air. a mischievous smirk finding a home on his lips.

"you have no idea what you just started, weasley."

"prove it, gwenyth."

"now now let's just have a nice breakfast, hm?" molly chidded, shaking her head at the two.

gwen let a gentle sigh out, relieving herself of the growing desire to throw anything in her reach at the elder twin. but, she controlled herself. returning to her waffle, gwen once again turned to george to tell him they had to talk. however, just like before, fred weasley had different plans. and wanted to choose violence when he woke up in the morning. just as he did every other day, especially when it was targeted at gwen. but this time, a piece of bread smacked itself onto gwen's cheek, the feeling of peanut butter making it clear that he wanted war.

"that's it, weasel. you're going down." the blonde sneered, picking up a handful of strawberries and launching it at the boy. 

not even five minutes later, a christmas food fight ensued in the kitchen of the weasley household. and molly and arthur? well, they eventually joined in. after requesting it be taken outside to avoid the mess in her kitchen.

\-----

christmas at the weasley's was as most would assume. lots of fun, singing, and just an overall sense of warmth to it all. presents were exchanged, mistletoe was hung. gwen felt as though the entire day had been taken out of a muggle movie she had seen when the payne family took a wander into the country of canada one time. they had stayed in their pj's for the entire morning, only changing when they were all ready for their turn in the showers to get the fruit out of their hair. and gwen just felt herself become whole. but the moment did come, just after a few members of the order showed up and dinner had been served, where gwen had to talk to george. and merlin, did she wish she didn't have to.

"can I talk to you outside for a second?" gwen whispered after placing her plate in the sink, sliding her arms around george's shoulder from behind him, "please."

george nodded and stood from the table, grabbing both of their coats before heading out into the chilly december air. gwen shivered slightly as the cold hit her, only to have george wrap his arms around her tightly.

"what's up, princess?" he cooed, bending down to place a kiss to the girls forehead. 

"there's something I have to tell you, and I meant to tell you before but this summer was crazy and then school and then dumbledore said it was too dangerous to send you something through owl and I- "

"princess what's wrong?" george whispered, lifting gwen's head slowly with his finger under her chin, "whatever it is you can tell me."

"I'm apart of a prophecy," she sniffled, gripping onto the boys arm, "and it's about mei and I. one of us is destined to...go to voldemort." she continued, dropping her head once more to look down at her feet, "and dumbledore thinks it's me and I...I can't. I can't go to him, which leaves mei and she..." gwen stuttered, her voice catching in her throat.

george's hands left the girls body, leaving the spots he had once held cold and vulnerable. a quiet and broken cry escape gwen's lips as she avoided even looking in george's general direction. he had every right to be mad. she didn't tell him something quite vital for them. she had become selfish and didn't want him to worry. but she knew he would have found out at some point, and she figured it was best that it came from her, and not from someone in the order possibly.

"why didn't you tell me?" he asked, voice low and hushed.

"I didn't want to sca- scare you away." the blonde whispered, tears rolling down from her eyes, "I'm not evil and I...I didn't want you to think I was."

a deep sigh escaped from george and gwen knew that this was her fault. she should have just told him but she was too scared to lose him. he had become such a vital part of her life that the thought of not having him was something gwen wasn't sure she could bear to think about. even just through letters, he had become one of gwen's most trusted. he knew everything there was to know about her. her secrets, her fears, her insecurities. everything there is to know about gwendolyn payne, george weasley knew. all of it. some of the things not even mei knew, or esme, or ramiel. just him. but the prophecy? only gwen and dumbledore knew of that. and, well, now george as well.

"I don't think you're evil, princess. I never would." the ginger whispered, wrapping his strong arms around the shaking girl once more, "but mei...merlin. I don't think she's capable of that."

"oh, she is." a hair raising voice echoed from just behind the two.

gwen removed herself from george's arms, turning around and taking her wand out of her pocket, aiming it towards where the voice had come from. she knew the sound. she knew who it was. bellatrix lestrange had managed to find her way to the burrow. meaning that this would be what voldemort was planning throughout the two weeks that gwen hadn't heard from him. only caught glimpses of his daily life, and the far fetched plans he had for the future war that was approaching much faster than almost everybody would have liked.

"george, go inside. tell everyone." gwen whispered, beckoning the boy to leave as she squinted at the darkness, readjusting her glasses.

george obeyed, turning and racing back into the burrow. gwen's grip on her wand grew tighter, so much that her knuckles began to turn a sickly shade of green almost. her head turned around her surroundings slowly, attempting to find the sadistic woman that clearly knew something about her sister that gwen didn't. which teriffied the young slytherin. because she knew the manipulative powers slytherin's had...and she could only imagine how much that amplified with someone as off the rocker as bellatrix lestrange.

"come on, bella. don't beat around the bush." gwen taunted, trailing her wand around her, "you know he wouldn't be pleased with that."

"I'd adore dueling you, young riddle," the witches voice whispered, as though she were the wind brushing through gwen's hair, "but you're someone else's pound of flesh tonight."

before gwen could shoot out a spell, the evil witch had appeared at the front of the burrow. darting towards her, gwen went to shout a hex, but a raging ball of fire managed to cut her off short as it hit the top of the burrow, lighting the roof on fire. the blonde watched in horror as the fire quickly spread, only to find herself witness to the creation of a ring of fire around the home. but harry potter, well, he had different plans. gwen watched as the chosen one and ginny weasley took off after the witch. mei and fred not too far behind. and gwen, well she wasn't one to be left out. not if mei had decided to throw herself into another reckless situation.

her feet sunk into the dirt of the field the group was chasing after the death eaters in. the tall grass made gwen feel more blind that she had already become over the past year. her eyes felt blurry as she attempted to gather her surroundings. but everywhere she turned looked the same. grass in front, grass behind, grass to the sides. the only thing giving her any sort of direction was the cackle of bellatrix, leading her out farther from the burning burrow. her breaths were rigid as gwen continued to attempt to find her impulsive younger sister, hoping to give another layer of protection to the girl away from the most loyal father of her uncle. but sadly, she had yet to find the raven haired gryffindor.

her legs grew tired, and gwen found herself standing in the middle of god knows where, so far from the burrow she could only slightly see the burning of the flames from where she stood. her mind raced and lungs ached. for a split second, gwen shut her eyes. only to open them to a similar scene she had seen while in the closet after potions class not too long ago.

"the girl was uncooperative." lucious malfoy explained, "he was unable to make enough contact with the elder sister. she merely...laughed at his attempts. there must be another way my lord...there must."

"bellatrix is currently doing that as we speak. now watch your tongue...we have a guest with us tonight..." voldemort hissed, "we're joined by my darling niece. who has yet to learn how to control her legilimency..."

"my lord...I'm afraid I don't follow."

"of course you don't," voldemort snapped, "just mind what you say. she will use it against you when the time comes...and it will come. she will soon see. isn't that correct, gwendolyn?"

gwen tore herself away from the eyes of the dark lord, sending her body backwards into the muddy field. her glasses slipped from her nose, leaving the blonde with even more of a disoriented vision of the world around her. her hands tapped and grasped around, attempting to locate the things she needed to see what was happening. but sadly, the only thing she found was the sound of grass rustling behind her. as though a body was attempting to sneak around slyly through the grass. a part of gwen prayed to whatever creator there was that the person was mei, but she was wrong. this was a different beast.

a scream tore through gwen's throat as the feeling of claws sliced through the skin along her back. she hurled forward, the immense pain causing her to lose most feeling throughout her upperbody. she tried to grab her wand, but whatever creature had found her gripped her arm tight enough that the sound of bones crunching radiated through gwen's ears. she was lifted from the ground, before she was slammed back down. a sputter was the only noise that could be made from gwen's throat. the pain was that of a monster. a beast. and the growl was that of a dog like person. and the blonde could only assume her attacker was none other than fenrir greyback...notorious werewolf.

the young girl once again attempted an escape, but the man merely pounced on the smaller girl, digging his claws through the skin of her arms, tearing open her flesh. blood curdling screams filled the air as gwen felt the blood seep from her body, all while being mixed with the mud that sat underneath her as a pillow, as though it were attempting to comfort her. a loud growl cause gwen to let out a sob, for it was mere centimeters from her face. she tried to thrash, try and loosen the mans grip. but all she was met with was a claw to the face.

and the will to scream left her.

all she felt were his teeth sinking deep into her shoulder, releasing more of the crimson liquid onto the earth below them. he laughed. a sickening laugh that gwen could only describe as monstrous. beastly. but she could tell his work was far from over. but after each slash, each bite, gwen just felt her will to fight seep out with the red liquid that kept her alive. the world around her grew cold, and she could have sworn she saw the faceless woman she always saw in her memories of paris beckoning her across the field. telling her to come and finally see who she was. to learn.

but another part of gwen knew this wasn't the end. this couldn't be the end. a prophecy held her future. she couldn't die in the field of the weasley's home, which continued to roar with life a while away. all while fenrir laughed and relished in the feeling of gwendolyn payne's blood covering his face. but just as he went to take a final slash at the blonde's bloody and pale face, he stopped, retreating backwards towards where more life seemed to be thriving. wands casting spells that gwen couldn't comprehend. her mind had gone blank and nothing seemed to have any relevance around her anymore.

the feeling of blood leaving her body almost reminded her of a feeling she couldn't quite place, but knew well. she knew she wouldn't have much longer. a cough escaped her lips, the taste of metal coming up with it. her breathing was laboured, and the feeling of fenrir's claws sinking into her skin replayed itself all through gwen's entire body. she relived the faint memory of his hairy face laughing as she cried, her screams fueling his attack. but her mind fell blank once more.

her head lulled to the side, her neck failing to have the strength to hold it up. the gashes on her neck continued to bleed and strained as she lost the ability to hold her neck upright. but before he lively blue eyes fell into a dark reality, she saw one last thing.

mei staring at her as a giant cloud enveloped her and a certain evil death eater, a knife plunged into the depths of the gryffindors stomach, but only seconds later a bright light sent a shock through gwen and overtook her sight.

and then nothing.


	40. Be my angel, now and always

Angel.

He always called her that. It wasn't because she was some beautiful being, or some godly woman. She wasn't a woman in white with wings and a golden halo that glowed whenever she moved. Nor anything to be worshiped, hell if Mei Payne was worshiped she'd probably let it get it to her head a quickly as it started.

No. Fred Weasley called her an Angel because of the a dream he had in his seventh year. Which in and of itself sounds disturbing, however in his mind he rationalized it. After all, she never needed to know the reason. 

It was at the end of his year, a few days, maybe weeks before the prank which found him and his twin expelled. He had a dream of the future, a surprisingly domestic future, with children and with a wife. The wife being the unruly and wild Mei Payne, or perhaps Mei Weasley. Mei Weasley , it sounded awkward but as he repeated the phrase it slowly resonated with the man. They were in a nice house, furnished with picture of their family hung on the walls. That was how he knew it was a dream, Mei Payne wasn't fond of children. The likelihood of her every having one was very slim, so a picture on the wall hung up with a nail, of Mei and Fred with three children slightly tipped the man off.

In the dream they were setting up for Christmas. Their kids still young as the played around with ornaments and toys at the base of the tree. Mei found herself standing on a ladder, even though Fred had told her millions of times just to use magic to set up the tree. But she always insisted doing it the muggle way. Mei was laughing, running the tinsel around the tree. Before she looked down at her husband. "Hand me the angel." She'd said, her hand reaching out as Fred listened to his wife's commands, placing the porcline angel in her hands as she finished the tree. "It looks perfect." Mei had said, before placing a small kiss onto Fred's lips. 

Then he'd woken up, the younger Mei in his bed, topless and looking like she'd just woken up. 

So he tried out the name angel, and he liked it. 

Then the summer hit, their sex life, romance catastrophes, and so much more. They ended in bad terms, partially of which was Fred's fault. He would admit that much to himself and others, avoiding the subject and the girl all together didn't quite help his case to win her back. It certainly didn't help the empty space in his bed that the one and only Mei Payne would fill up, every night it slowly felt more lonely to the ginger male. Like something was wrong, missing maybe, whatever it had been gave Fred Weasley a pit in his stomach he couldn't quite figure out. 

Then they started writing to one another, Mei had sent her a letter and he found himself eagerly writing back to her. Desperate for his words he rewrote them ten times over, the first drafts of his letters still probably littered the floor of his bedroom. He explained himself in the letters, explaining his actions and his harshness. 

Apologizing.

And it worked, more or less. They wrote throughout the year, joking and talking casually as if they had never even fought. Fred had eventually found himself expecting a letter from the girl. For her owl McKrell to fly to her window in a panic. God that owl of hers, he was old and disoriented. One time he brought a letter addressed to her mother to Fred. However he knew never to say anything to Mei about it, she loved that bird with her entire body.

But enough of the past. Let's speak about the present. The cruel and desperate present.

———

When Mei agreed to sleep in the room, Fred found himself excited. She was comfortable enough for that, to sleep in the same room. Even if for some reason she had insisted on taking the floor. Which he protested but was unsuccessful to convince her of. It was the night of Christmas, Mei and Fred had spent much of the day together and Fred had insisted Mei sleep as he saw the exhaust in her eyes. However she'd stalled, forcing conversation onto the man. However he didn't much mind it, Fred Weasley enjoyed the company of Mei Payne.

That night they talked mindlessly. About fears and dreams. Fred casting a small silencing spell over themselves given the presence of two others in the room along with them. Although currently they were alone, he'd taken her back near halfway through dinner. Mei looked simply exhausted and Fred didn't quite feel up to carrying her after she would eventually pass out against her mashed potatoes.

"I think my biggest fear, in all truth, is being alone. Ask me what my boggart is and it's probably just a pit, or maybe my mother. Not Esme, the other one." Meis voice intoxicated Fred's ears as they sat on the bed together, he wasn't quite sure how the subject had come up but he continued with it. Almost desperate to speak to the girl. "What about you Fredrick?"

Why she called him that he didn't quite know, it wasn't his real name. But she seemed to find it endearing, which he wouldn't protest with. If he had protested, Mei Payne would've only used the nick name more. "I don't really know, being without George maybe. He-who-must-not-be-named, death. All of those things make my skin crawl." Opening up to the girl came, not naturally but easier than other things. Ever since he'd known her she was easy to talk to, maybe because she listened but didn't ask too man questions. Made jokes. 

"Dying without living sounds so lonely. Being killed, heart attack, anything, before you've truly lived? That sends shivers down my spine, but just dying doesn't scare me. We all die eventually, some sooner than others but before you die you should live a full life." Fred watched her features move as she spoke, whenever she talked the right side of her mouth would raise more. Her eyes would dilate . These small things he noticed felt strange, he didn't understand why he cared so much about the girl. Well he hadn't understood that for months.

"But what does it even mean to live? To have a family? Or just accomplish some big goal? It could mean so many things." Fred asked the girl as his eyes pooled across her frame, the way her collarbones stuck out and how she popped her knuckles when she thought about something. The sweater hanging across her body almsot engulfing her. "I think to live is whatever you want it to mean, for me, living would be doing what I wanted. Not regretting anything because it's what I wanted to do. I want to play quidditch, professionally, that would be living to me. To go forward with that dream and not let people or myself hold me back."

Mei was amazing on the pitch. Fred knew that from being on a team with her, she was dedicated and played her heart away. Formerly as keeper but now she had taken his spot as beater. He preferred her as keeper, she played the position better and at beater she got sloppy because she thought it was fun. However her sloppy is going all out for some. "Doing what you want is living? If I did what I wanted, I'd be in Azkaban for arson and multiple other offenses. Actually without George i might already be there." 

"Doing what you want." At her words he felt her hand lace it's fingers between hers. A decently forward move he didn't quite mind, he ran his thumb over her knuckles, a brief smile falling across his features as she continued. "I think you wouldn't. You'd gain some impulse control without George. Maybe not though. Azkaban seems so, desperate. Chilling. I couldn't imagine why I'd go there but if I ever went I think I would give up. People never leave, and if they do they're never the same." As she spoke Fred found himself moving slightly, pulling Meis body onto his lap. Her back laying against his chest as he steadied himself on the headboard of his bed. 

"You're going to be a quidditch star, I don't see why you'd even go to Azkaban Mei."

"Is this your attempt to get back into my pants."

"Damn seems you've caught me."

"Your lines are going to have to be a lot better for that, I hope you know."

"How about, angel, you eyes transport me into a separate world were all I think of is us together in love and passion. That any better?"

"You'll be the death of me Fred Weasley." 

"Wanna bet?"

———

"Angel, lets go!" Fred shook the girl sleep on his chest. The smell of fire and smoke filling his senses, Mei had been asleep for near an hour maybe less. He felt bad for forcing her awake but it was better than the alternative. "Mei, get up," he harshly muttered into her ear as she finally seemed to regain her mind. "What's going on?" The tried girl had asked, however when Fred pulled her along he saw her grab her want. A pointless gesture but one that most likely needed to happen. 

"Fire." He muttered to the girl as they ran down the stairs, heat slowly rising along his skin as the moved further down. The dancing of orange flames outside of his house send a chill down his spine. How the hell did this happen? "Stay close to me, you can't use magic outside of school so avoid it if you can." His voice as low as the two teenagers moved to the door of the burrow. His hand finding itself lace into hers as they moved. Keeping her tight against himself, Fred's eyes moved around to see people. His eyes landing on his younger and rather only sister and the boy wonder himself. They were chasing after people, running through the fire. 

Then his eyes darted back to Mei, and he couldn't help but admire her. The heat and light on the flames licked her face. Bringing color to her rather pale complexion. A determined and defiant look in her eye as her free hand gripped her wand. The small bits of hair falling to her face only intrigued the man further. Though now wasn't the time for him to gawk at the likes of Mei Payne. Right now he was focused of saving his and his families home. 

"Let's go! Follow Harry and Ginny," Meis voice echoed in his ears as she pulled him along, rushing towards a fight and scene she had no business trying to get herself into. But knowing Mei she didn't care, she wanted to help, she was brave, almost dangerously so. "Don't let go of my hand." Fred whispered, just to the two of them as he moved along with the girl. He swore he heard Mei mutter a name, Bellatrix, left her mouth. He was confused before he heard a wicked cackle. Bellatrix Lestrange was here.

And four young wizards were chasing after her. 

"Come on! She's getting away!" Meis voice flew and disappeared in the air, their hands slowly coming apart before Fred tightened his grip. His feet moving along with hers before he heard a blood curdling scream, which caused Mei to stop in her tracks as well. "You go see what that was, please," Mei told the man as they stood, he knew what she was thinking. The worst, that the scream was Gwen. That was always the worst option with Mei, that the injured or dead party was her sister. Or her brothers.

"I'm not leaving you." He told her as he gripped her hand tighter, not daring to let her escape from him this time. Then in the blink of an eye he felt a pair of lips press against his own, an warm hand lacing in his hair as a skinny body pressed against his own. His instinct took the over as he laced a hand around the waist of the girl, his other hand holding her cheek. 

"You'll be the death of me Fred Weasley." He heard Mei say as their foreheads pressed together, his hand still against her cheek. Before he had a chance to reply he felt cold where Mei use to be. His eyes opening as he saw her continue forward, which left Fred to find the owner of the scream and hopefully to ask Mei why she just kissed him. 

———

Fred found the owner of the scream.

Lying in the grass. Blood covering her body and staining her formerly blonde hair.

Fred found Gwen in the grass. Bleeding out and barley breathing. 

"Shit, gwenth. This is not how your go out, not after you got George attached to you, you have him in love with you. That means you are not allowed to die." The ginger male muttered as he knelt in the grass, his arms wrapping around the small girl as he tried to distance himself from the scenes around him. The blue and black, the heat of the fire and the harsh whipping of the summers wind which only increased the fires blaze.

Gwen wouldn't be dying, Fred wouldn't let it happen. Without Gwen nothing would work, no one, would work. Fred wouldn't work, Mei wouldn't work, George wouldn't work without Gwen. Without his princess. George would collapse, George would turn into Fred. Angry, alone, George would lash out in hopes that maybe that could bring back Gwen. Or at the very least make himself be okay without her.

No. Fred wouldn't let Gwen die. He wouldn't let his brother loose the love of his life.

And Fred wouldn't let his loose a sister.

Fred's arms held the small Slytherin close to himself, his hand protectively cradling her head as he listened to her shallow breaths. As he ran with her body he noticed how the fight seemed to vanish. The figures leaving and the cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange vanished, Everyone was going inside now. Was it over? Was it done, the fire slowly found itself burning out as Fred pushed through, running quickly to the burrow. Desperate for people to help Gwen, desperate for her parents and her family to help her. Desperate for George to help her.

Mei and George didn't need to see this, George wouldn't get better if she way Gwen like this. George would die, his emotions heightened yet turned off if he saw the woman he loved near dead in his twin brothers arms. George didn't need to see this, however he knew he couldn't avoid it as Fred stepped into the burrow, silence falling over everyone as he stood there. His breaths found themselves slowing and his eyes looked to his brothers. A subtle nod coming from his head as George found himself to be the first to stand, rushing to his brother and to his girlfriend. Who's life was simply hanging on by the thinnest, and weakest of threads.

A question falling everyone's lips but everyone too scared to ask. "Gwen." Fred managed out as George continued forward to his brother. George's hand ran across the bloodies face of Gwendolyn Payne, "you're going to be okay princess I promise" George muttered, his skin paling as he listened to the softening of the girls breaths. "She's alive, someone help!" He raised his voice as he scanned over the room, people quickly standing up. Ramiel was one of the first to move as Fred transferred the girl to Gwen and Meis father. Both of the males breaths shallow as Fred pulled his eyes away from Gwen. It hurt the man to look over at his friend laying bloodied and bruised and half dead.

Mei Payne wasn't there, he counted the various bloodied and defeated faces and injured and hung heads. Mei was nowhere to found, she wasn't there. Which was probably for the better if Fred let himself think about it. Mei would've collapsed and run for the blood of who ever had done this to her older sister. She didn't need to see her older sister like that. Merlin it would kill Mei if she watched Fred carry in a beaten and broken and near dead Gwendolyn Payne. He needed to be the one to tell her, he needed to find her a tell her, and he needed to be there to hold her back as she tried to hurt and kill whoever did this. He needed to be there to stop Mei Payne from killing the dark lord herself. 

Fred's eyes moved back up towards the people as Harry was speaking. Fred decided to interrupt, placing himself to more importance.

"Where's Mei? I need to tell her about Gwen before she finds out herself." Fred questioned, eyes vanished from his face as he saw the body of Esme Payne shake. A small sob coming from her throat as her husband held her shoulder, his eyes seeming closed off as he held his wife tightly. Fred's eyes next darted to Enzo and Benji Payne. Benjis face emotionless as his hand gripped his pant leg, a small tremble in the mans body as Fred noticed his tightening grip on the fabric. Before he noticed enzos hand grab his older brothers wrist, for once Enzo didn't seem to show any emotion on his features. Something the man had never once seen from the thirteen year old Hufflepuff.

"What's going on? Where Mei?"

"She's dead." The voice of Harry Potter found itself into Fred's ears, however Fred's heart seemed to slow as he felt each beat in his chest. Each breath which went into and left his body. He felt it all, yet nothing at the same time.

Now he understood why the rest of the Payne family found their emotions to be hurried. Or replaced by a nothingness.

The Payne sisters were either dead or almsot so.

Mei Payne was dead, and Fred Weasley couldn't help but think it was his fault. He let her go, let her run off after Bellatrix. After Harry and Ginny. Fred let her go . He let go of her hand and let her smile and laugh blind him from the danger of their situation. 

"No she isn't. Mei Payne doesn't just die, Mei Payne is hot headed and she is stubborn. Violent and reckless, but she's brave and always come out on top. Mei Payne doesn't just die without anyone knowing. If Mei fucking Payne wanted to die, she would make it a show, but there's no show because she's not dead. She hasn't lived enough to be dead." Fred went on a tangent as his eyes targeted onto the likes of Harry Potter, a boy he trusted. A boy who also had a tendency of forgetting details. "Tell me exactly what happened, now." 

Fred's attention only pulled away for a second as the hand of Enzo Payne, the youngest of the dynasty, grabbed his wrist. His eyes void of happiness or even sadness. They were just dull. "Not here. You can be mad, and angry, and Merlin knows what else but not here. My sisters dead, and you just brought the other one in with gashes and blood pouring from her body. I don't want to hear what happened to Mei, Benji doesn't want to hear it, mom and dad don't want to hear it. Please, have this talk somewhere else. We can't know. Not now."

Fred had never seen the boy so serious. Enzo was the most fun loving of the siblings. Always tagging along with Fred and George as they caused trouble, finding new ways the create joy in the lives of others. Enzo Payne was the part of the family that lifted people up, who always found the bright side. 

And he was telling Fred to take the talk with Harry somewhere else. 

Fred couldn't deny him, he was Meis brother, her family. 

"Okay." He said before grabbing the arm of the chosen one. Taking them to a separate room so Fred could find out exactly what had happened to his angel. What happened to Mei.

"Tell me, now." He demanded as he closed the door, not wishing for the Payne's to hear the next words coming from the chosen ones mouth.

"Bellatrix stabbed her. I happened fast and one moment she was yelling and throwing spells and the next moment Mei was limp against bellatrix's body, a knife in her stomach and Bellatrix twisted it. and they disappeared. It was crazy and animalistic. The only thing I remember was Bellatrix saying they were going for tea. Then they vanished in a cloud of smoke. I don't remember what else it all happened so fast I'm sorry Fred-" but Fred didn't care to listen anymore. He didn't care to listen anymore. 

Fred moved to an empitied room. Percys room, Fred and George use to hide alcohol in the floorboard and inside the walls. There had to be some somewhere. He felt empty, like something shut off in him as he tried to think of not having her around. 

He found the alcohol under the floorboard, his body moving without his mind helping as he slid down the wall. Opening the ages bottle and taking a drink. The sound of his twins footsteps soon followed his own as the sat next to one another in silence. 

"You'll be the death of me Fred Weasley" she said to him, after they kissed in the field. He'd be the death of her, he didn't quite get to have that honor did he? Fred wouldn't get to see her smile again, silently admire the way the right side of her lip went of further. She wouldn't laugh again whenever he made a dirty joke around company. He wouldn't get to watch her play quidditch, to see her play in stadiums with millions of fans cheering her name. 

He wouldn't get to call her his girlfriend, he wouldn't get to know if she would've said yes. He never got to think of a future with the younger girl, living together, marrying her, enjoying moments with her that were only for them and no one else. He would never be able to have some sort of family with her. 

And he would never be able to see her body. Grodric knows what the death eaters, what Bellatrix is doing to it. 

He snapped from his daze as his twin grabbed the bottle from his brothers hand. Both brothers never in so much need of a joke.

"Welcome to war." He said. His voice shallow and seemingly hollow of emotions.


	41. Be my princess, I’ll be your prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so anyone who’s still reading this is the last chapter in this book!!!! I plan to start up another one, the sequel. I haven’t decided on a name yet but be on the lookout if you are still interested!!

george knew the exact moment he fell in love with gwendolyn payne. the minute, second, and millisecond. when her eyes met his and he was sure that was the woman he'd be raising a family with. the woman he'd call his. they'd have a sweet wedding, and live a mundane love story. no tricks, no curveballs. just gwen and george. the slytherin and the gryffindor, putting aside the petty house rivalry, and simply be in love. 

he fell in love with her in his fourth year. his legs gripping a broomstick in between his thighs, darting and ducking around the other quidditch players. it was merely a practice, but the gryffindor's were nothing if not relentless at what they do. his other half, fred, was off joking with the new member of the team. mei payne. from what george could recall, she was apart of the payne dynasty essentially. a notable family with all adopted children. but only two of four children were attending hogwarts.

mei, the new gryffindor keeper. and gwendolyn payne, the slytherin princess who george always found himself staring at.

he watched from afar as a familiar head of long blonde hair entered the quidditch stands, waving vigorously at the second year player. gwen. george felt a heat rise to his cheeks as he zipped over towards his twin and the younger girl. fred was explaining something to do with oliver wood, but all george could focus on was the way gwen stared over at her sister.

"george wat- "

a grunt left his mouth as a bludger smacked itself into the back of his head. audible gasps as george was sent flying on his broom forward towards the seats. exactly where their slytherin audience had found comfort. before he knew it, george was dropped down into the wooden bleachers, his back smacking against the planks with a sickening thud.

"oh my godric are you okay?" a sweet voice rang as footsteps made their way to the fallen boy. with a hand outstretched, george found himself face to face with the third year slytherin. her eyes even more like diamonds up close. her cheeks rosy and lips slightly parted. and as he stood, the feeling of her hand on his sent a new wave of electricity through george's arm.

and he knew he had met the girl of his dreams.

but now? he could officially call her his as she climbed into bed with him on christmas eve, her aroma of lavender and fresh parchment intoxicating him as they fell asleep. and that was when george knew, with all of his heart, they would live the rest of their lives together. because she had trusted him with her broken parts, and allowed him to glue her back together to become the woman he knew she could become.

\-----

"what do you think our kids would want for christmas?" george whispered in his girlfriends ear as he pulled her closer to his chest.

leaning her head backwards and onto his shoulder, the blonde chuckled, "well if they're anything like me, I think something handmade would suffice. but if they're like you, my love," gwen giggled, "a package of fireworks to scare their mother with."

the ginger nuzzled his nose into the crook of gwen's shoulder, leaving gentle kisses on the exposed parts of her shoulder, "what if you didn't go back to school? and just stayed here."

a scoff vibrated through the body of the girl george held in his lap, before she answered, "george weasley I knew you were mad but I never thought I'd here you say those words." she hummed, readjusting her seat on the couch.

"why? you leave school, we open your shop early. we get a little place in the country. just you and I. no war, no fighting. just us." he whispered, pressing pecks to the blondes cheeks.

"you're a madman, george weasley." the slytherin laughed, shaking her head, her blonde locks tickling the boys cheek.

"yes but I'm your madman, princess." he teased, leaning back and fiddling with her hair.

"I want to do something symbolic for our kids one day. name wise. not even first name, but something for our parents." gwen hummed, eyes fluttering shut.

"I think that's lovely, princess. have you any name possibilities for our kids first name?" he wondered, twirling the golden strands in his fingers.

"theodore." gwen stated abruptly, "mei's middle name is deora. and I think it'd be a nice connection. theodore weasley."

"and a girl name?" he asked, leaning forward and laying open mouth kisses on her neck.

"I'll do everything in my power to never have a girl." the younger girl laughed, tilting her head to the side, "I've never really given any thoughts to a girl name. it was only really when we got together that I even considered children wholeheartedly. I'm just..." her voice trailed off, a saddened look evident on her porcelain features.

"just what, princess?" he purred, running his fingertips up and down her waist, enjoying the feeling of the slight dip from her hips into her waist. merlin he loved her waist, "it's just us in here baby, don't worry."

"I don't want to end up like my biological mother." she sniffled, a clear indication that this was a topic she wasn't too fond of. but george would be damned if he let the woman he planned on marrying feel as though she were anything like the stories she had told him.

flipping the girl so her back laid flat against the couch, george hovered of her with each hand on either side of her neck, face mere inches from hers, "gwendolyn payne. you are the kindest and loving people I have had the luxury to meet. and I know for a fact, that you," he whispered, left hand moving to place itself gently on her lower stomach, "would and will, be the best mother any child could ask for." he cooed, before lifting that same hand and wiping the tear that slipped down her cheek.

gwen pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, and george relished in the slight pressure. he dropped down and slid in next to her, tugging the smaller girl into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. the gentle smell of chamomile and lilies played into george's nose, and he lifted the hand underneath his girlfriends head and stroked the blonde curls gently.

george loved gwen's hair. the soft blonde waves made him feel at home. whenever he would see her in the hallway, a relieved sigh would leave his lips. the way it bounced, the way she always tucked it behind her ear when she was rambling, even if it was already behind her ear. how it just represented the perfection he saw within her. despite her anger, her sarcasm, the way she needed everything to go her way. she was everything he wanted and more. a part of him was scared when he did get to know her, the image he had would evaporate. but it only fueled the feelings he had. her imperfections were something he wanted to help mold into good, and even if it didn't work, it made gwen, gwen.

but she did have a tendency to keep a lot of valuable information from him when it surrounded a certain biological relative she had. and the same scene played out once more after dinner, when she disclosed her part in the prophecy.

"why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, removing his hands from her frail arms.

he knew why. he just wanted to see if she knew it herself. or if she'd try to come up with an excuse. but she didn't. she told him exactly why. and it broke george's heart to hear the words leave her mouth. the girl he had seen place everyone else before he, even when it was a detriment to her own health. the woman who would sacrifice everything she was to protect everyone, whether she knew them or not if that was the last resort. the resilient, albeit stubborn, slytherin that had managed to break the stereotypes everyone had surrounding her house and her own personality, and show compassion. show kindness. she now believed she would be evil. she was scared that voldemort had corrupted her. but the look in her eyes confirmed to george he had done so such thing. that he had pushed her further into the light than he ever intended to, resulting in the failure of whatever plan the dark lord had.

his first instinct was the tug the blonde tight to his body, knowing that his touch always managed to soothe the feelings of panic gwen tended to allow consume her. he pressed gentle kisses to her forehead, smiling down at her clear face. his fingers brushed over her smooth cheek, relishing in the satin like touch of her skin to his. his other hand ran up and down her back gently, leaving teasing touches up and down her spine as the two enjoyed a moment of solitude once more.

only to have it cut short by that of a death eater. 

george had this innate instinct to try and shield gwen from that terrible cackle. but he knew she could hold her own. so when she told him to run, he did. his confidence in gwen's abilities were based in fact and held merit. gwen had made a name for herself as one of the most talented spellcasters in all of hogwarts, so though he had hesitations, george didn't dare try to step in the way. though talented, he had no where near the skills and abilities that his girlfriend had, so he left when asked. 

"bellatrix is here." george huffed as he tore open the door to the burrow, "gwen's out there with her. she told me to tell you guys. what do we do?"

"you left her out there alone?" esme asked, walking forward around benji, "why on earth would you leave her?"

"have you ever tried to reason with your daughter?" george teased, "the chances of me being the one getting hexed in comparison to bellatrix if I tried are much higher. plus, someone had to warn you guys." the ginger explained, only to be shaken by a large blast hitting the burrow and the smell of smoke filling everyone's noses.

"gwen..." ramiel whispered as the two parents darted from the house to ensure their daughter hadn't been injured.

the rest of the group made their way out of the house, george's eyes scanned the newly formed group in attempt to locate that golden locks of gwendolyn payne. but sadly, the time that he did catch them, they were darting after his brother and her sister through a ring of fire that was created by a certain sadistic witch. his feet took off after the blonde, but was cut short as the orange flames licked out at him. the boy stumbled backwards, watching in fear as that comforting light of blonde disappeared further and further away from the burrow. her pale skin shining in the moonlight like a milky heaven. but then she was gone from his sight, leaving him on his knees in the yard.

the group of wizards behind him shouted an in sync aguamenti charm, putting out the burning wood atop of the burrow. but sadly, there was no hope with the ring of fire that had trapped them all inside. all the while, the group of five that darted out were no where in anyone's vision. leaving their whereabouts and actions up to the imagination of those who weren't as fortunate.

george's mind fell to the worst. that gwen had come head to head with that witch and was greeted by death instantly as that horrid curse left the vile death eaters and. the light draining from those brighter than the sky eyes that made george go all tingly whenever he saw them. the fullness of her cheeks draining into nothing but a hallow cavern, failing to suck in any more breath as the light took over. her heart ceasing, no longer beating for him. her mind blank, no longer being able to use those glorious thoughts to better others and herself. the way her hands would cease from moving, and how he'd never be able to feel her touch again. her laugh escaping from her throat one last time, like the final chirp of a bird. the sound of her voice rang through her head, her laughing, crying, it didn't matter. george wished he could have heard it one last time. or kept her from running after mei. selfishly, he wish she would have just let the gryffindor go. stayed with him where she was safe from the malicious ways of bellatrix lestrange. he just wanted a sign that she was still alive.

but the one he got, he wish he didn't.

a scream that could only be described as that from the depths of ones stomach overtook the empty fields that sprawled out from the burrow. a sound george had only wished to hear in nightmares that he could wake up from. the familiar lower pitch of her tone coursed through that horrific sound that made george let out a broken sob. he clutched at his hair as he stumbled to his feet tears rolling down his cheeks like waterfall. and as ramiel pulled his arms around the weasley boy, to keep him from running through the fire, george fell into a trance of memories.

the first time he saw her, she was reading. her slytherin robes a size too big, and her blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight. 

the first time they spoke, a brief conversation in the library about something he was outwardly struggling with in potions.

the first time he had seen her cry. him and fred had finished their prank on mcgonnagall's office. while fred went back to add a minor detail, a sob could be heard from just a ways down. he peeked his head around, catching that picture perfectly blonde hair, now choppy and uneven as it hit her shoulder.

the yule ball. her emerald green dress fitting her to perfection. a bright smile on her face as she laughed along with tabitha. merlin he regretted not going up to her.

the first night they hung out alone. just after her breakup with nick yaxley. her smiling face flashing in front of his eyes as they shared stories and told jokes like friends. the way her cheeks would heat up when he subtly flirted with her.

their first kiss. the softness of her lips pressed passionately against his own. their hands searching to grab any part of the other. his hands tangled in that god given blonde hair that drove the boy crazy.

asking her out. the tears that brimmed her eyes that george wiped away with his thumb, pressing a kiss to her lips. merlin...her lips were george's heaven. the way they fit perfectly with his own made his cheeks heat up.

their first fight. the way she flinched when he went to run a rand through his hair. the guilt he felt as he tugged her close, trying to will those traumatic memories she had away with his touch.

her crawling into bed with him.

her waking up in the middle of the night.

their first time together.

her first 'I love you'

her screams didn't stop.

they grew more panicked, painful. mixing in with the sounds of her wailing and sobbing, her voice cracking as whatever torment she was facing persisted. but then it went silent. and the entire field felt as though it were still. george felt a change in himself. his heart grew heavy and his knees grew weak. she had stopped screaming. he lost all memories of her voice and he slipped from ramiel's grasp as the father of the girl felt that same shift in the world.

they lost gwendolyn payne.

george's throat felt dry. his mind went blank. everything around him turned into a blur. all he felt were arms tugging him off the soft dirt that acted as though it were a cushion trying to suck him into the ground. next thing he realized, the boy was seated in the kitchen of the burrow. his body felt limp as his arms fell to his side, head heavy. heart broken. anger filled the boys mind and he wanted nothing more than to find that witch and show her the exact same pain that she had caused the love of his life. the boys heart went cold and at that moment he knew, there would never be another one.

but then harry joined the group, george's younger sister in tow.

"mei's dead." he stated simply.

another knife to the chest. george felt as though he had been stripped of all that made him. the prayers he mouthed to ensure fred's safety overtook him. he knew if he lost his twin...all hell would break loose for this around the man. george's entire being was made up primarily of fred and gwen, and then losing the girl he thought of as a little sister? one to torment and tease. one he loved and cared for. the entire room felt as though there was no air left to breath. esme was crying and george's mother looked as though she had seen a ghost. two powerhouses for the war effort gone. george's best friend. gone. the love of his life. gone. his twin. missing.

but then the door swung open once more, a panting fred standing with what looked to be a limp doll cradled in his arms.

george saw the hair first. those strands made of gold now stained with the same blood that leaked from what seemed to be every part of her body. large gashes slicing apart that porcelain face. the neck he had kissed just that morning, split apart with claw marks. the cream jumper that showed innocence, now tattered and dyed a deep crimson. the only sound in the room was that of drops hitting the wooden floor. every inch of gwendolyn payne had been seemingly shredded at one way or another. her lifeless body holding a new meaning to an empty casket. 

he was the first to stand. the first to walk over. tears fell from george's eyes for the first time that day, dropping into the open gashes on the younger girls exposed stomach. only a few select words croaked from his mouth, "you're going to be okay princess I promise." her shallow breaths almost brought relief to him, knowing there was still a shred of fighting spirit left in her. but everyone knew that they didn't have much time before that spirit fanished.

george watched in horror as fred transferred the blonde's hollow body over to her father, leaving behind a large residue of brilliant ruby on george's shirt. george's stomach churned with nausea as the dripping of blood followed that of gwendolyn payne as her parents walked her up the stairs. remus lupin followed close behind, explaining this was a signature attack of fenrir greyback. a werewolf the professor had come to know all too well. george? well, he stood frozen, staring down at the poppies that blossomed on the floor. gwen's blood would leave stains. he would never be able to escape the memory of watching his loves lifeless body be carried away up the stairs of his home.

an hour later, esme and ramiel made their way back down. george hadn't moved. they beckoned him up to his own room, inviting him to see them attempt to revive the dying body of gwen. he agreed, following slowly up the stairs, before falling to his knees at his own bedside. she watched as the doctor who had apparated work feverishly on sterilizing the wounds. george felt numb as he watched the girl convulse whenever an antidote was placed on her. her eyes were closed, and he suspected they wouldn't be open for a while. he wouldn't be able to see those beautiful diamonds he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

and when he did, they'd be different. a new layer of trauma finding home in them. scars riddling her face and body. a werewolf's scratch and bite never fades, and will leave permeant marking on the girl. showing the pain she had been through.

at one point, george couldn't watch anymore. time was no longer relevant to him as he trotted down the stairs, face blank. he found a seat next to fred, who merely offered the boy a drink. the two sat for what felt like hours. george was the first to break silence.

"welcome to war."


End file.
